


Always the Sun

by Trixx_leBella



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 84,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx_leBella/pseuds/Trixx_leBella
Summary: Идеальным было всё. Идеальный план: недельный отпуск в недавно пошедшей на контакт Ваканде, пускай и в качестве сопровождающих группы биологов Щ.И.Т.а. Идеальный полёт. Идеальная гроза, будто лучшая атака Тора. Идеальная катастрофа, прямо как в учебных роликах... А вот дальше всё завертелось. Не выходя из рамок идеала, точнее, вокруг того самого идеала с отнюдь не идеальным прошлым.Кто же знал, что для того чтобы солидно так изменить мир, достаточно всего-навсего одного человека?Поправка №1: двух.Поправка №2: шестнадцати.Поправка №3: а ещё Бартона. Куда ж тут без него…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Демонстрация способностей, зашедшая слишком далеко. OOC со всем прилагающимся, много русского языка транслитом, местами транслитные выражательства.
> 
> Начато в июле 2018 с минимальным знанием киновселенной и максимальной опорой на прочитанные фанфики, закончено после Эндгейма уже пробитым фанатом Марвел (причём "начато" и "закончено" — отнюдь не показатели начала и конца фика, хехехе), вычитано и дописано только чтобы наконец-то опубликовать.
> 
> Вследствие некоторых событий (о которых (возможно) будет рассказано ближе к концу) фик начинается более-менее канонно, а завершается полнейшим и безжалостным AU. Прошу сразу тапками не бросаться:) 
> 
> Посвящается костру в самодельной печке, песне "Сердце" группы Чи-Ли, дыму и звёздам, непонятным мемам на Лубянке, всем, из-за кого я открыла заметки тем июльским вечером, и тому, благодаря кому я нашла в себе силы это закончить.
> 
> Использованы фрагменты стихотворений Ханы_Вишнёвой (https://ficbook.net/authors/3191) и Кэрри Блэк (https://ficbook.net/authors/320341).

– Кхем... А ты не могла бы одеться чуть поприличней? - спросил Тони Старк, укладывая в ящичек миниатюрную отвёртку и горестно косясь на по-прежнему неисправную перчатку от костюма. Сам так невовремя потребовавший замены пары десятков жизненно важных деталей костюм валялся рядом неоформленной кучей металлических фрагментов. Рядом с ней не менее скорбно сидел Стив Роджерс, что нервировало ещё больше. - Мы всё-таки взрослые мужчины и... 

– Заметьте, чувак, которому я отдала шерстяные гетры, молчит. Или вы завидуете? Прости, - девушка, рассекающая по белому песочку в одном нижнем бельё, потрясла за плечо фигуру какого-то агента, на фоне которого всё ещё дымился теперь напоминающий формой носа гармошку шаттл, - можешь выделить чуваку-фонарику одну гетру? Ага, спасибо. 

Мятый комок прилетел ровно в лицо Старку. 

– Кхем, Трейси, - Тони с трудом вспомнил вскользь названное одним из разбежавшихся агентов имя, - ты вообще кто? 

– Стейси. 

Не угадал… 

– Анастейша? - уточнил он. 

– Анастасия, - хмыкнула девушка. 

– И ты мне ещё показалась самой безобидной... Боже, - простонал Старк, - надеюсь, нас найдут раньше, чем мы тут окончательно слетим с катушек! 

Девушка вытянула руку вперёд и повертела ею, рассматривая отбрасываемую тень на песке. 

– Здесь гроз нет, так что ваш "боже" нас будет до-олго искать. Когда вообще из отпуска вернётся. А так — мы летели не совсем законно, навигатор делал снимки раз в полчаса, а потом шаттл вообще петлял, как бешеный заяц... 

– О'кей, мы поняли. А почему сразу "гроз нет"? 

– Время за полдень уже, - пояснила она как ничтоже сумняшеся и изящным жестом руки откинула со лба прядку платиновых волос. - Не льёт, значит, не экватор. На дворе март, не льёт, значит, не тропики. Остаётся субэкваториальный, на дворе март, хрен мы вообще дождёмся осадков. И да, я стажёр. Вроде бы к биологам собрались назначать. 

– Почему тогда с будущими коллегами не бегаешь? 

– Меня поставили груз курировать. К тому же, я больше по другой специальности. 

– Мощно. У вас там в Щ.И.Т.е блат, что ли? 

Девушка-ангелочек улыбнулась, показав ровный ряд белых зубов... 

– Не-а. Сестла. 

И лёгкой трусцой убежала на другой конец пляжа, чтобы минут через пять появиться с противоположной стороны: 

– А можете посмотреть, в чём примерно проблема у шаттла? У меня с техникой не очень… 

– Хорошо, сейчас, - Тони поднялся с песка. - Можно и на "ты", кстати. 

– Со мной тоже, - улыбнулся до этого не встревавший в диалог Роджерс. 

– Договорились. Так… Стив, не поможешь с топливом для костра? 

– Что надо делать? 

– Стейси, подожди. Последний вопрос. Что именно ты сказала тому парню, который сидел рядом с тобой? 

Роджерс быстро вспомнил что-то подобное: примерно через полчаса после взлёта Старк попытался завязать разговор с молчаливыми агентами, тихо переговаривающимися между собой. Но после какой-то из реплик, когда диалог уже был готов начаться, девушка со спокойным лицом что-то тихо сказала одному из агентов. Разговор сразу свернули. 

– Джею? Это было на норвежском… кажется. Сказала, что мне очень не нравятся параллели, которые я замечаю, и попросила прекратить во избежание. 

– Параллели? 

– Заранее извиняюсь, я не имею цели кого-либо задеть. Да, параллели. Обе. Либо "только за компанию — только стаканчик — туса со стюардессами — отстоймобиль" и потом трёхмесячные поиски пропавшего гения, либо крутомобиль, виски со льдом в стакане, наглая рожа самоуверенного типчика, селфи со знаком мира — и поминай как звали. Стив, идём?

***

Стейси оказалась довольно неплохим организатором. Казалось, она была везде — то помечала непонятно откуда взявшимся кусочком мела нужные деревья в рощице неподалёку, то появлялась из-за непролазных кустов и объявляла, что нашла "шикарнючую полянку", то бегала к "костровищу" и обратно, относя на пляж охапки веток… Стив украдкой наслаждался кипучей деятельностью рядом и методично раздирал (девушка аж ахнула, когда в первый раз увидела это) крупные обломки какого-то лежащего на земле ствола на вполне приличные дрова.

Работа спорилась. Вылезший из шаттла ещё более скорбный Старк застал только уже полыхающий метровый плотный столб огня. Вернувшиеся агенты (девушка коротко представила их: Джей, Коул и Роб) быстро соорудили себе аналогичный костёр неподалёку. Стейси изобразила Прометея, пробежавшись с импровизированным факелом и торжественно подложив его в середину деревянного "шалаша". А потом озвучила то, что до этого вывели Тони с Пятницей: антенна вдребезги, нормальных инструментов нет, модуль связи повреждён… И единственный вариант спасения — играть в Робинзонов, благо пайков взято с огромным запасом, и ждать помощи. 

Агенты, выслушав речь, заметались, но вскоре организованно столпились вокруг Коула. Тот что-то тихо обронил. Было видно, как выпрямилась перечёркнутая белыми лямками лифчика спина новоявленной знакомой. А потом девушка, как пружинка, дёрнулась вверх и унеслась к аварийному шаттлу. 

– Курица или рыба? - вдруг раздалось из динамика часов Старка. 

– Пятница? 

– Пятница любезно на минутку передала управление микрофоном мне. 

– Ты её взломала?! 

– Переоцениваешь мои способности. 

– Как вы могли так дурно подумать обо мне, мистер Старк?! - возмущенно вторила ей Пятница. - Конечно же, я поддерживаю протоколы безопасности в наилучшем виде! Но нам, женщинам, иногда так не хватает хорошей компании… 

– Курица, - вздохнул Тони, жалея, что решил оставить Джарвиса присматривать за Башней, взамен него взяв в "командировку" недонастроенный ИИ, только-только прошедший социализацию и оказавшийся в "большом мире".

***

– Стейси! А почему оно не потрескивает, как настоящий костёр?

– Потому что такая бандурина литая, как кирпич. Зато жар даёт. А хотите треска — в отделе шаттла шифер был. 

– Что он там делал? 

– Переправлялся Ваканде тихой контрабандой. Другой вопрос, зачем, но этого нам узнать уже не дано. 

– Переправлялся Щ.И.Т.ом? 

Девушка вытянула из-под попы элегантную чёрную планшетку и приподняла верхний листок. 

– Вами. 

– Много знаешь. Насколько много, кстати? 

– Ну, больше, чем вы думаете. Вот вы бы могли подумать, что обладательница этой милой мордашки может быть шпионкой одной очень заинтересованной в Щ.И.Т.е иностранной организации? - Стейси очень вовремя перескочила через костёр. Стиву вслед за пришедшимся в воздух ударом прилетело в лоб осколком вовремя брошенного в огонь контрабандного шифера. - А зря. У нужной мордашки глаза чёрные, волосы тоже, и в ту организацию... Её тоже подослали. Подослал. Фьюри. 

– А почему мы её не видели? 

– Потому что Фьюри не хотел сливать слишком много инфы и отправил её шпионить в ту же организацию. Те сейчас собираются её в Щ.И.Т. отправлять. И все дружно притворяются, что она впервые к ним приезжает. Коул вон, - она кивнула в сторону до сих пор сжимающего вторую гетру агента, - тотализатор держит на эту тему. Кодовое название "вейла-шпион". 

– И ставят? 

– Ещё как. Заняться всё равно нечем. А ещё есть сопутствующий, для совсем уж посвящённых. На тему "сколько человек за месяц попытаются подкатить ко мне с просьбой изобразить подружку, чтобы не сгорела их ставка". Самый частый вариант — "около пяти". Но счета держат они, я чисто номинальное лицо, - снова мило улыбнулась девушка, махнув рукой в сторону о чём-то беседующих парней. Сама она как-то незаметно прибилась к "старшей" компании. 

– А почему ты с ними не сидишь, кстати? 

– Да ну их. Не поумничать нормально, биологи, чтоб их. Гитару на втором аккорде отобрали, слов не знают, но "Turbina" им не нравится, да. А ещё Коул снова ушёл в расчёты, он собирается в аналитический переводиться, думает, что без нормального исследования его не возьмут, и, как назло, именно эта скотина единственная подходит мне по уровню! 

– Вы же одногодки... 

– И nahrena мне биться со своей копией? - фыркнула девушка. - Один человек всё ставил. Вот Роб с Джеем — восточник и латинец. Тот же Джей с Коулом — сработанный тандем. Но именно эта зараза взяла перуанцев. А у меня европейка, классика... момент... на романовскую похожа. 

– Может, я смогу помочь? - внезапно предложил Роджерс. - Мы с Наташей часто спаррингуем. 

Стейси вышла из задумчивости ровно так, чтобы клацнуть зубами рядом с кистью уже собиравшегося пощёлкать пальцами перед её носом Тони. 

– Буду благодарна, - легко пожала плечами она. 

– Но очень сомневаюсь, что здесь найдётся подходящее снаряжение… 

– И зря, - девушка вновь подскочила и умчалась к компании. Вернулась уже в комплекте стандартной полузащиты. Супергерои ошарашенно разглядели характерное вибраниумное поблескивание на наколенниках. 

– У Коула отжала. Даже относительно легко. Кстати, не хотите ставку сделать на ту шпионку?.. 

Пятиминутный "mahach" девушки со Стивом принёс свои плоды: в перерывах между ударами спаррингующие договорились на досуге составить "нормальную программу" для студентов Академии, у которых Роджерс вёл еженедельные занятия по боевой физподготовке. Стейси честно вернула товарищу защиту и вновь упала на полюбившееся ей бревно, уже что-то просчитывая в уме. 

Сейчас стали особенно заметны тонкие белёсые шрамы, наискосок перечёркивающие её живот. Девушка совершенно не обращала на них внимания, оборвав все вопросы на эту тему коротким "Так сильно хочется поговорить о прелестях утраты семьи?". 

Ещё минут через десять рядом с ней, задумчиво наблюдающей за пламенем костра, на песок рухнул уже знакомый Роб. За ним приземлились остальные. 

– Ну что, поплясали? - ехидно поинтересовалась девушка, глядя на гитару в руках одного из биологов. 

– Ну не этих же!.. - то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз простонал парень. Помолчал и хитро улыбнулся, - Сте-ейс, а помнишь выпускной? 

Стейси закатила глаза. 

– С тебя свободный час. Тащите. 

Гитара оказалась средних размеров акустикой с несколькими заглушками непонятного предназначения в нижней части. Звучала она достаточно чисто, хотя девушка и подёргала колки, пытаясь добиться какого-то неведомого результата. Наконец она отложила её, потянулась и достала из небольшой коробочки сверху на торце медиатор. 

– Запретишь свой выбор композиций и тут — музыки не будет вообще, - мило улыбнувшись, тут же предупредила она уже подавшегося вперёд Джея. 

– Ладно, ладно, сдаюсь! - шутливо поднял руки вверх тот. – Только сразу предупреждаю тех, кто раньше не знал: не позволяйте ей петь про любовь, и всё будет океюшки. 

– Что плохого в песнях про любовь? 

– Смысл, - напустив на себя зловещий вид, ответил парень и ретировался на соседнее бревно. 

Повисла тишина. Стейси провела по струнам, сыграла несколько резких аккордов, парочку поплавнее... Ладонью оборвала звук, поддела струну, вторую, вновь перешла на аккорды. И внезапно запела. Простенький текст, исполняемый до боли проникновенно, неожиданно тронул за душу. Но, дойдя до предполагаемого припева, девушка вновь резко остановилась. 

– Там дальше эффекты и повтор, уже не так интересно, - пояснила она. - Ну что, narod, заявки? 

И понеслось, как любила говорить Наташа. Большинство песен было не на английском; дальше характеристики варьировались, хотя преобладали русский язык и пробивной мотив. Особенно завораживали моменты, когда явно знающие текст биологи начинали подпевать на припевах. Иногда в плей-лист вдруг вплеталось что-то с одним скудным набором аккордов на всю композицию. А была и плавная баллада под повторяющиеся ритмичные удары по струнам. Кажется, Стив различил в начале припева русское слово "время", а в третьем куплете, который пели все четверо на одном дыхании — "Якутск" и "Питер". Стейси после этого ненадолго ушла в себя, импровизированной кочергой для костра рисуя на белом песке под ногами нечто, очень напоминающее земной шар, из разных точек которого тянулись в другие точки тонкие дуги нитей. Одна такая дуга получилась слишком растянутой, и вскоре на месте её конца оказалась Луна. Рисовала девушка, кстати, очень даже неплохо (по крайней мере, круги у неё выходили идеальными), но спрашивать, училась ли она где-нибудь, Роджерс не захотел — а потом момент для вопроса оказался упущен и погребён под новыми песнями. 

Пел Джей, что-то коротко уточнив у Стейси, долго настраивавшей гитару именно под это исполнение. Девушка немного смущалась, но улыбалась парню совершенно открыто и покачивалась чётко в ритм музыке. Потом они пели вместе, как оказалось позже — кавер на какую-то попсу. Особенно Стив залип на улыбку девушки в "пустой" партии, когда, пока Джей исполнял свою часть, Стейси аккомпанементом перебирала струны, изредка откидывая с глаз светлые пряди отрощенной до основной длины чёлки, и мечтательно глядела куда-то вдаль, будто на всех сразу, но вместе с тем и на одного конкретного человека… 

Стив боялся предположить, что этим человеком был он сам. 

Очередная песня была не написана для гитары, а переделана под неё. Разница ощущалась, и пусть она сглаживалась исполнением, но и оно не было тем, настоящим, как в прошлые разы. 

Причина разницы нашлась быстро. На лице Стейси держалась полностью нечитаемая эмоция. Она будто пела от всей души, но была в этом какая-то неправильность. 

– Они когда-то были парой, - шепнул Коул, заметив взгляд Стива. - Песня про влюблённых, их любимый дуэт. Чувства ушли… навык остался. 

Меньше чем через пару строк девушка вдруг остановилась, решительно помотав головой. 

– Звучание не то, - поддержал её Джей. 

– Давайте закругляться? - предложила Стейси, переведя дыхание. 

– А та пафосная финалочка с выпускного? - поднял бровь Коул. 

– А ты кипятильник свой взял? - перенаправила вопрос девушка. Парень обиженно поджал губы: 

– Не кипятильник, а усилитель. 

– Ты им чай делал. 

– Уж лучше, чем ты... 

Джей молча закатил глаза, выдернул уже захватанную планшетку, отлистал несколько страниц и протянул напарнику. Тот кивнул и уже, похоже, привычно направился к шаттлу. 

– Кина не будет, - вздохнул Коул через несколько минут, передавая девушке что-то, больше напоминающее помятую Халком жестяную банку. - На коробку кейс упал. 

Стейси покрутила железяку в руках: 

– Почему она? Мы зря тебе семёрку дарили? 

– Семёрку жалко было, как знал, что грохнемся. Да и что теперь... 

– Спокойно, её наверняка ещё можно поправить. 

– Помочь? - будто невзначай поинтересовался Тони, наблюдая за не совсем успешными попытками расковырять битый усилитель. 

– Нет, спасибо, с этим как-нибудь сама справлюсь, - девушка отобрала планшетку у Джея, провела ногтем по её верху и вытянула из расслоения тонкое лезвие. Поддела маленькую заглушку на усилителе, сняла половину корпуса, повернулась так, чтобы внутрь попадал свет от костра. Присвистнула. - Говорила же, зря драматизировал. Из того, что осталось, можно сбацать полноценную шестёрку минуты за две. Если заморочиться и выковырять из Робовой Нокии спайку, то по мощности и восьмёрку переплюнет... 

– Ты сейчас точно не научную фантастику пересказываешь? - осторожно уточнил парень. 

– Ой, будто не знаешь. Blin, точно, не знаешь, ты же другую экономику учил... Короче, это как с айфонами, перепаять два проводка, поменять дизайн, и можно выпускать следующую модель. А тут — вот здесь прижать, тут надавить, там разрезать, сюда перенести… Левел-даун на скорую руку готов. И, подожди… - она перевернула усилитель снятой панелью вниз и быстро провела им над огнём. - Всё, запеклось, prisobach`ivay` sharmanku. 

Стейси осторожно воткнула во вновь собранную конструкцию несколько штекеров, аналогичные на обратной стороне гибких металлических (кажется) проводов поместила на места заглушек в торце гитары. Сам усилитель был уютно приткнут в углях у основания костра. 

– Пробуем? - весело спросила она и тут же тронула струны. 

– Только, пожалуйста, не про эти дырявые корабли, - тут же попросил Роб. 

– Они гниющие, - шутливо обиделась девушка. - Но о`кей, учту… 

Стейси переместила руку на грифе, взяла несколько пробных аккордов и неожиданно уверенно заиграла, закусив губу. Биологи заулыбались, видимо, узнав песню. 

– Они мечтали, - запела Миллер после проигрыша, - 

К волнам спускали 

За бригом бриг, не покладая рук. 

И уплывали, хотя не знали, 

Когда увидят вновь своих подруг. 

Джей три раза ритмично хлопнул в ладоши. 

– Все острова-а давным-давно открыты, - дружно вступили биологи, - 

И даже те-е, где-тес-но и вдвоё-ом, 

Но всё то, что мы знаем, ничего не значит, 

Всё то, что мы знаем, ничего не значит для на-ас… 

Стейси чуть откинула голову назад и широко улыбнулась, искренне наслаждаясь музыкой. В её глазах отражалось яркое пламя костра… или оно само плясало внутри, делая девушку невероятно живой? 

– Мы новый найдём! - вместе со всеми пропела она. 

– Никогда раньше её не слышал, если честно, - признался Тони после ещё одного куплета. - Кто исполняет? 

– "Элизиум", это русская панк-группа, основана в середине девяностых. Может, вы её и слышали, там в оригинале просто ещё труба с клавишными. 

– Ты русская? - удивился Старк, видимо, найдя для себя объяснение несколько неестественно чистому произношению девушки. 

– Полька. Кто будет исправлять на "полячку" — спляшу. На голове, - абсолютно серьёзно ответила она. 

– Да-да, именно так она в Щ.И.Т. и попала… - громким шёпотом сообщил Роб, сорвав шквал смешков. - А серьёзно — Тей в свободное время балуется переводами песен. 

– Ну спасибо, tovarisch, сдал, - фыркнула девушка. 

– Слушай, а она вообще знает, кто мы такие? - напустив на себя гротескный испуг, вдруг таким же громким шёпотом поинтересовался Тони и изобразил жест призыва костюма, переходящий в пародию на бросок щита. 

От взгляда Стива не укрылось, как нервно дёрнулась девушка в самом начале долгого жеста. Ещё чуть-чуть импульса, и она ровно ушла бы за бревно, закрываясь от возможного удара, наверняка размозжив бы гитару о голову Старка. 

Её рефлексы были хорошими. Её рефлексы были знакомыми. 

Точно так же дёргался и двигался он сам и члены Ревущей Команды, когда очередной "дезертир-капитулянт" вдруг ни с того ни с сего стрелял в них, оказываясь диверсантом. 

Агенты переглянулись и неприлично громко для подобной шутки (хотя было заметно, что они её оценили) расхохотались. 

– Ну-у, - начал Коул, умело пародируя чей-то акцент, - жил когда-то один дяденька... Ой, это зачёт? О'кей, в тридцатых, куча дяденек и тётенек... Как семестровый? Конец тридцатых, группка... В смысле выпускной? Вы ещё скажите, что только для меня. Да вы издева-аетесь... Один дяденька, второй, третий, тётенька, парень и куча других не менее важных людей собрались вместе, чтобы... Нет, я знаю, что это не озвучка заставок в супергеройские мульты, там монополию держит сын третьего дяденьки! Профессор, я не поняла, мне сейчас вам сдавать вчерашние экономику с менеджментом или всё-таки вернуться к билету по истории? 

– И сдала?! 

– Кое-как. Вытянула вторым, полным по новейшей. Иначе была бы жесть. Она, впрочем, и так была... "И вместе они, то есть третий дяденька и парень, породили самый мощный эвфемизм в истории словесности. Да как, как мировую сдаю?!" 

Стив недоверчиво кашлянул. 

– Почему именно так? 

– Упёрла на медиа и фашистов, спасибо вот этому горе-пародисту, - вздохнула Стейси. - Я ему помогала с дипломкой. Помните "утку" про просочившийся код Зимнего? За две недели до защиты пошла, лично Миджет курировал. Для антуражности ещё и на русском сделали. 

– Это когда все свихнулись на шести чпоках? 

– На "чпок-шесть". Ага. Какой шум поднялся, когда поняли, что одно слово было не с тем акцентом... Нэ-ви-нов-на!.. Ах, милорд, позвольте предложить вам потанцевать... 

– Он не умеет. 

– Как будто я умею, - фыркнула девушка, мгновенно руша наигранно-томный образ. 

– Врёт. Они с Мией каждый четверг пляшут. 

– Угу, а "Умирающего лебедя" тебе под гармошку не надо? Сравнил танго с полонезом... 

– То есть когда мне в голову чуть не прилетел нож под какой-то весёлый мат на три ноты, это был полонез?! 

– Если бы не входил, был бы полонез. Зря мы, что ли, камеры закольцовывали? 

– Кхе-кхем, финалочка, - напомнил Коул. 

Стейси улыбнулась и вновь заиграла. И пусть электроаккомпанемент подкреплялся только словесным "На-на-на-на-на", пусть текст был русским, но сама атмосфера, мелодичность цепляла, кажется, каждого слушающего. Стив и сам не заметил, как начал вместе со всеми подпевать. Даже не припеву — последней фразе из него. Четыре или пять слов. Что-то навроде "Tras sa y`e d`ev`anosta p`at`", хотя с тем же успехом он мог и ошибаться. 

– Ты хоть примерно догадываешься, о чём она? - тихо спросил Джей на финальном проигрыше. Роджерс кивнул. 

– О свободе. Они все о свободе. 

Они разбрелись по койкам — ну, насколько вообще можно назвать койками стандартные места в маленьком жилом модуле шаттла, теперь ещё и открытом всем ветрам по причине отсутствия стены, и перетащенные в наспех сооружённые шалаши четыре матраса, — когда было уже далеко за полночь. Если бы Стив испытывал подобное чувство раньше, только после пробуждения и Нью-Йоркского вторжения, он бы подумал, что наконец полностью оттаивает от стылого льда, который оставался на нём инеистой коркой отчуждённости даже через несколько месяцев после разморозки. Но сейчас, когда он вроде бы более-менее адаптировался к миру вокруг… Роджерс даже не знал, что и думать. 

Но он очень надеялся, что душевный вечер не был единоразовой акцией и завтра (то есть уже сегодня) повторится снова.

***

Ярко светящее солнце умудрялось бить в глаза даже тем, кто находился в тени. Даже если глаза были закрыты, и их обладатель спал. Даже в тени крыши шаттла. Тем более, тень уже и не была особо длинной: день, кажется, приближался к своей середине. А значит, уже точно пора было вставать. Стив со своим сбившимся режимом даже умудрился пропустить стандартную утреннюю пробежку, что само по себе было нонсенсом.

Похоже, мысль о подъёме пришла в голову не ему одному, потому что на соседней половине комнаты заворочался Тони. А вот шалаши биологов, насколько можно было рассмотреть, давно опустели. Зато неподалёку раздавался громкий треск и еле перекрывающееся им пение. Кто-то громко звал какого-то Vaskoff'а, плескалась вода, что-то гремело… Недолго думая, герои направились в ту сторону, в итоге оказавшись на пустой поляне. 

– Доброе утречко, господа туристы, - донеслось откуда-то сверху. - Надеюсь, вы проснулись не от тех чертыханий по поводу утопленного мобильника. Если да — извиняемся, просто он был уже третьим. Чудо, что вообще столько продержался, ибо ваши хваленые спутники с нижними слоями местной тропосферы как-то сразу друг друга невзлюбили. Зато теперь у штаба есть наши координаты. Наверно… 

Листву над ними пробил небольшой предмет. Телефон (похоже, четвёртый) легко оглушил бы кого-то ударом по голове, но его перехватил в воздухе легко крутанувший сальто над головами силуэт. Побалансировав на толстой ветке в метре от земли, силуэт развернулся и оказался Джеем. 

– Миллер! - тут же зарычал он. 

– Что? - недоумевающе спросили сверху. - Он вроде и не такое переносил... 

– Убил бы, если бы не вот это, - процедил парень, показывая скрытой ветками девушке залитый красным экран с несколькими строчками. 

Стейси испуганно ойкнула, но тут же пустила в голос невозмутимую улыбку: 

– Так это вчерашние. 

– И что?! 

– Я испугалась. 

– Я тоже. А не напомнишь наш уговор насчёт фамилии, мисс _Миллер_? 

– Это запрещённый приём. 

Мужчины приблизились к источнику звука — особо толстому дереву. Стейси висела вниз головой на высоте примерно третьего этажа, держась коленями за какую-то ветку, и невозмутимо качала пресс. Топ, которым девушка вчера так раскованно "светила" на публику, был скрыт под подвязанной на поясе футболкой со странной эмблемой слева, напротив сердца — лежащий на длинной стороне прямоугольник с соединяющей два противоположных угла линией-диагональю. 

– Великий Бандар-лог? 

Девушка схватилась за ветку руками, сбросила ноги вниз, крутанула "солнышко" и уютно уселась на импровизированном турнике. 

– Ребят, нас раскрыли, валим! Серьёзно — мы решили забацать тест, хотите — присоединяйтесь, если уровень позволит. Нет — милая барышня в кабине шаттла подскажет насчёт пляжей и завтрака. 

– Барышня? 

– Шутка, конечно. Пятница. 

Девушка поменяла тактику, после каждого повторения подтягиваясь дальше на ногах и без участия рук перекидывая туловище на другую сторону ветки. 

– Ты не упадёшь там?.. 

– Неа, - широко улыбнулась она в ответ. - У меня ещё куча секретов... 

Стейси уцепилась за толстую лиану, висящую рядом, и прыгнула вперёд, изображая Тарзана. На последних словах она хлопнула по верху грудной клетки... Но ничего не произошло. На лице девушки на секунду отразилась паника. 

Коул что-то резко скомандовал, и почти падающая девушка сгруппировалась и оттолкнулась от его сложенных в "лодочку" ладоней, немного косым сальто уходя обратно. Одним чудом она успела повиснуть на соседнем дереве, где тут же как ни в чём не бывало крутанула "солнышко" и уселась на ветке, дуя на ладони. 

– Теряешь форму. Щека дёрнулась, - лениво заметил парень. - Тебе тогда было пятнадцать, гордая ты наша шимпанзе. И ту снарягу ты на базе оставила, когда собиралась. 

– Заметила, спасибо. Но всё же соколёнок — это состояние души, а не наличие знака. 

– Тоже треснуть, чтобы прояснилось? Так я тресну, спускайся. 

– Да неужели? В кои-то веки... - девушка соскользнула вниз. - Подожди минутку, настроюсь, я это полгода готовила... 

– Враг ждать не будет, курсант, - Джей неожиданно сложил руки в замок и сделал выпад в сторону её шеи. Стейси, как будто только что и не расслабленно смотрела по сторонам, приняла удар на свои скрещенные запястья и отпрыгнула назад, виртуозно издав какую-то явно музыкальную трель. 

– Что, в рыжули подалась? 

– Угу, первой буду. Да меня заклюют! 

– Отобьёшься. 

– От того, кто на бога грома ходил? Вряд ли. Он и популяцию асгардцев с такой уверенностью сокращать собирался, куда уж тут едва совершеннолетней девочке? 

– А как же тот зна-ак? И состояние души-и? 

– Мне было пятнадцать, - невозмутимо повторила девушка его недавнюю фразу. 

– ...а если уж совсем копировать, то и муж под рукой, даже и не старше... 

– Вообще-то, ты эмансипирован с семнадцати. 

– И тут обскакала, сволочь, - беззлобно усмехнулся Джей. Девушка ткнула его в бок. 

– Вы точно есть не хотите? - вдруг спросила Стейси у Тони и Стива. - А то там два последних готовых пайка осталось, и по расписанию обед скоро… 

Герои переглянулись и наперегонки бросились к шаттлу.

***

– Братья, в круг, бурлит вода, яд и нечисть — всё сюда, - задумчиво продекламировала Стейси, помешивая содержимое найденного в багаже котелка, подвешенного над вновь зажжённым костром и практически не отрывая взгляда от какой-то книжки в красном глянцевом переплёте. - Коул, напомни тот стишок.

– Укроп и двадцать пять картошек? 

– Спасибо. К слову всем интересующимся, это будет плов, - девушка замолчала на пару минут, после чего вновь начала мурлыкать себе под нос какой-то мотив. 

– Японский, - с видом знатока заявил Коул. - Хорошо, видимо, от Владивостока пробрало. 

– Я всё слышу! Не замолчишь — раздобуду ПТРД и буду мстить. 

– Мне кажется, или где-то я это уже слышал? - произнёс Стив. 

– Аналогично, - подключился Тони. 

– Дайте угадаю. Весёлый щебет по внутренней пилотской связи, смешки, когда Колсон говорит про своё фанатство. Ещё более дикий смех на фразе, цитата не дословная, "Я был рядом, когда вас разморозили". Колсон что-то коротко говорит, они замолкают и только изредка шуточно тычут друг друга локтями в бок. И две примерно с меня ростом амазонки, леггинсы, майки, берцы, белые маски с такой синей молнией на правом глазу и тонким синим ртом. Из оружия — пистолет и какая-то длинная палка у каждой. Несут караул у дверей в отделение с камерой Локи на хэликэрриере. Верно? 

– Да, но как?.. 

– Свои источники. Подожди, мне кажется, или ты не только их видел? Даже исключая... 

– Точно кажется, - улыбнулся Роджерс. - Я бы запомнил. 

Девушка улыбнулась и вернулась к книге, лежащей перед ней. 

Стив соврал. Конечно, он видел эту маску не только те два раза. Удивительно, как Стейси вообще это поняла, она же не могла там находиться... Но о том случае Стив никому никогда не расскажет. Даже Стейси. Даже если это — каким-то чудесным способом — окажется она. Хотя какое чудо... Свой лимит чудес он исчерпал ещё в детстве. А два раза в одну воронку снаряд не попадает. Ведь так? 

– Слушай, Тей, а у тебя на ноуте никаких фильмов не завалялось? - глядя на пасторальный пейзаж "Многозадачный эксперт Мишлен на выезде", поинтересовался Джей. 

– Ноут разрядился. А фильм там был только один, на случай, если вдруг укачало бы... 

– Да ну тебя. То есть вот от того, когда мужику натурально так ножницами ладонь насквозь пропарывают, вам вообще нормально? 

– Там ещё сова в человека превращается, как ты сказал, натурально. Но это скорее страшно. 

– А тот мультфильм? 

– Он там в очень плохом качестве, чтобы места много не занимал. Тем более, он в оригинале с русскими субтитрами, а это французская озвучка. 

– Да ну тебя. С такой экономией могла бы и сама озвучивать. 

– Ага, - фыркнула девушка, - так и вижу это. Началом всех начал был Великий Космический Дракон. В бездонных глубинах его подземного царства рождались вода и огонь, противоположные элементы, которые мирно сосуществовали друг с другом на протяжении веков. Но случилось так, что Пожиратель Душ, Ненавистник Бытия, позавидовал вселенской гармонии Великого Дракона и вызвал его на поединок. Одним могучим ударом сокрушительного меча злодей разрубил Дракона надвое, на две противоборствующих половины. Космическая гармония была нарушена, а людям... Людям тоже пришлось разделиться. Пропасть вражды разделила единое человечество на два народа: Гидросов, детей Воды и Дождя, и Пиросов, которые поклонялись всемогущему Солнцу. Пш-ш-ш… Это название появилось. Шур-шур… А это смертник по пустыне бежит… Кто-нибудь, снимите, пожалуйста, обед с костра. 

"Кем-нибудь" оказался, естественно, Стив. Стейси в последний раз перемешала содержимое котелка, накрыла крышкой, видимо, шедшей в комплекте с посудиной, отошла в тень и вновь вернулась к книге. Коул вдруг развернулся и подмигнул Джею. Тот кивнул. Роб растопырил пальцы, кивнули оба парня. Потом все трое быстро и, главное, в полной тишине сыграли в какую-то вариацию на игру "Камень, ножницы, бумага". Победивший Коул глубоко вдохнул и, наконец, заговорил: 

– Стейс. 

– А? - не поднимая глаз от книги, откликнулась девушка. 

– Сте-ейс, - ещё более назойливо протянул биолог. 

– А? - так же индифферентно произнесла Стейси. 

– Ну Сте-ейс! 

– Да что, blin? - наконец оторвалась она от чтения. 

– Что читаешь? - с обаятельной улыбкой поинтересовался Коул. 

Девушка молча показала ему обложку. 

– Дай почитать? 

Книга молча перелетела парню в руки, Стейси вынула из стоящей рядом с ней сумки вторую, точно такую же, только зелёную. 

– Почитай вслух? 

– А поймёшь? 

Коул вгляделся в обложку и с наигранным отвращением кинул книгу обратно на колени девушке. 

– Даже не хочу знать, на каком это языке. 

– Албанский, - меланхолично проговорила девушка, переворачивая страницу. - Эта на венгерском, если что, и пестрит опечатками. 

– Так, говоришь, сколько языков знаешь? - уточнил Тони. 

– Около двадцати. И это мало, один особо продвинутый ветеран знает тридцать. 

– Он-то ясно, но ты как?.. 

– Стимул нужен. И нет, зачёт — это не стимул. Стимул — это возможность подстебнуть командование, который нас за нехорошие слова ругает, а сам периодически вставляет в речь их аналоги. И вот поди пойми, это он сейчас мои мыслительные способности описал на венгерском, сматернулся по-асгардски или проклассифицировал первые три стадии эндопротезирования на румынском. И вот только попробуй ошибиться! Да и знать языки сейчас вообще полезно. А то будут потом над тобой дипломники ржать. Вот взять, к примеру, Гидру: мощнейшая, серьёзная организация, а один из их главных проектов описан в деле с подзаголовком... кхе-кхем... "джеймс гарнс - воинский учет обслуживания, развертывание и экспериментов". Хотя, может, для того, кто "почти ничего не знал о том, что он подделывает узы, которые приведут его на поля битвы", это дословная адаптация текста на его стенде в музее, это и нормально... 

– А как вам дали доступ к делу семнадцать? - заинтересовался Стив. - Наташа сказала, что с трудом его достала через свои связи... 

– Ха-ха три раза. Значит, как "сгоняйте-ка, милочка, на другую сторону земного шара, где вас каждую секунду могут убить, и доставьте нам вон ту стопочку папочек", - Стейси развела руки примерно на полметра, - так сразу Миллер, а как эти папочки выдавать, так Романофф добыла! Обожаю своё место работы. 

Биологи синхронно фыркнули. 

– И всё-таки, про что та книжка? - перевёл тему Коул. 

– Красная — про даму, зачатую по пьяни до брака с односторонней любовью, которая выросла и всех нагнула. Корявая калька с русского на коленке, зато тут комбо из Евы, Александры и Джеми без "й". 

– А зелёная? 

– Тоже поколений с пять, только в десяти тысячах километров на северо-северо-восток. 

– Про тех, которые с соболем? 

– Да, тот, который с дипломом географа-биолога. 

– Уела. Расскажи? 

Девушка вздохнула и отложила "венгерскую" книгу. 

– Знаете ли вы, **из чего** сделан главный символ Штатов? - с максимальным пафосом в голосе спросила она, вытягивая ноги к костру. 

– Подозреваю, что из железа. 

– Весь настрой сбил, блин... О'кей, пусть будет из железа. Из того же железа, из которого сделана Эйфелева башня. И стоит на нём клеймо с соболем. А началось всё лет триста назад на другом краю света. В те годы, когда наша родина только зарождалась, ехал как-то второй по крутости в стране дипломат по непроглядной глухомани, название которой вы могли встречать на пряниках... 

***

Вернувшийся из леса с очередной охапкой дров Стив застал на привычном пляже немного чужую картину. Парни, образовав идеально ровный полукруг рядом с костром, что-то бурно обсуждали, делая пометки в толстенных блокнотах и иногда углубляясь в высчеты у кого-то одного. Стейси наблюдала за всем этим бедламом, изредка вставляя по несколько слов, после которых огонь неизменно разгорался сильнее от выкинутой в него бумаги. Ей вместо блокнота служила вечная планшетка. 

Роб что-то настойчиво потребовал, девушка всплеснула руками и кинула планшетку почти в центр полукруга, рядом с огнём, мелко выписывая на листок на ней какие-то цифры, которые брала, видимо, прямо из головы. Три головы склонились следом, Коул перехватил карандаш... Теперь разговор вертелся вокруг некого глюкозного то ли впрыскивателя, то ли заменителя. 

– А с чего всё началось? - поинтересовался Стив у наблюдающего за бесплатным цирком Тони. 

– Они сидели и над чем-то ржали. На секунду отвернулся — и вот! Малышня, вы чего делаете? 

– Обсуждение достижений советской промышленности устроит? Ладно, это нечто между комой и криогеникой в полевых условиях плюс одно разветвляющееся привносящее. Причём половину веток в принципе восстановить невозможно. 

– А цель? 

– Понять, насколько мы "малышня". 

– Ветки в принципе неизвестны или не достать? - неожиданно заинтересовался Старк. 

– В принципе. Самое интересное, что у нас есть знакомая, вполне способная добиться раскрытия этих ветвей, но её данные нацелены на короткий срок нормального состояния. Тупик, в общем. Но интересно. 

– Дадите посмотреть расчёты? 

– Там неточно. Или королева стёба способна хоть иногда держать рот на замке? - усмехнулась Стейси, обернувшись через плечо — она остановилась на полпути дефилирования к шаттлу, чьи рассчитанные на автономное существование биосистемы продолжали исправно функционировать, очищая воду для умывания. 

– Заинтриговали. Способна. 

– Всё у Джея, сам проси. Я чисто вбрасывальщик идей. 

Кажется, рокировка удалась: пока Стив со Стейси делали первые наброски тренировочной программы для курсантов, остальные столпились у костра. С присоединением Тони они стали ещё шумнее, чем были до этого, а в речи начали проскальзывать не только названия длиной в две строки, но и малопонятные непосвящённым термины. 

– Тей, у тебя, кажется, где-то были теорвыкладки, поделишься? 

– А вам так надо? - наигранно-лениво поинтересовалась девушка. В ответ ей в голову прилетела толстая общая тетрадь. Стейси полистала её, кинула обратно, вздохнула. 

– Ну ладно. Тони, можно через твой телефон с Пятницей пообщаться? Ага, спасибо, о'кей, Пятница, открой, пожалуйста, результатные таблицы исследовательской выпускной дипломки Миллер-Раум. 

– Таких несколько, - через несколько секунд произнесла ИИ, - уточните запрос, пожалуйста. 

– Эпиграф — "слава выжившим героям", пароль — "даже если они считаются погибшими". 

– Принято, - на голограмме развернулся огромный лист, покрытый чёрными линиями. 

– И кто такие эти Миллер и Раум? - прищурился Тони. 

– Ну, конкретно Миллер — это моя фамилия. Раум — фамилия подруги. 

– Вау, - среагировал Коул, первым вчитавшийся в содержимое, - откуда дровишки? 

– Из командировки, естественно. Кстати, забыла предупредить, данные могут немного разниться с тем, что вы у себя считаете, всё же тут действует контрафакт. 

– В смысле? 

– Не перестанешь так расплывчато формулировать вопросы — будешь каждый раз получать целую лекцию, начиная с фашистской фантастической Четвёрки. Но я добрая, так что Пятница, открой, пожалуйста, ещё второй абзац тридцать первой страницы. Там с опорой на историю. 

– Пароль? 

– Если ты готов идти, то тебя не тронет пламя, - с непроницаемым лицом процитировала Стейси какую-то откровенную ересь. 

– Ты точно уверена, что "абсолютно не знаешь, чем они там занимаются"? - со смешком поинтересовался Стив, наблюдая, как Тони пытается перевести полученный текст на английский, используя только офлайн-версию Гугл-переводчика. Получалась ересь ещё откровеннее предыдущей. Джей уверял, что знает какие-то шифровки, Коул унёсся за словарём, а Роб просто ржал в сторонке, периодически зачитывая вслух особо интересные отрывки из выданной компьютером мешанины. 

– Даже они сами не уверены, что знают. Куда уж мне... Так вернёмся к переходу? 

– Да, давай. Ещё раз, почему ставится не прямо, а наискосок? 

– Это зависит от соотношения мышц к массе. Жилистое сложение позволяет за полоборота набрать дополнительное ускорение и вовремя сжать кулак. А у более плотных удар должен пойти ровно под углом в девяносто градусов, - девушка вывела прерывистую линию. 

– И вот здесь ты говорила, что нагрузка обходит сустав. Но это же вариант для детей! С восемнадцати здесь вполне крепкая структура, и можно просто сместить эту часть сюда, убрав сам элемент! 

– А, ведь точно! Совсем глаз замылился, тогда ведь можно перенести акценты и убрать сильную долю… 

Ночь наступила совершенно неожиданно. 

***

– Если принять это за постоянную… - продолжался спор уже утром. За два часа, прошедшие с момента побудки, "облысели" две общих тетради и оказалось забито почти десять гигабайт на карте памяти Патницы. 

– И различия между слоями... 

– Температуры пока под знаком вопроса... 

– А шок и нагрузка сразу после? - неожиданно встряла Стейси, на пару с Роджерсом рассчитывающая очередную тактику курсантам по остаткам методов Колсона. - Или тот препарат из базы? 

– Стейс, ну ты как маленькая, честно! Если после такого выжить, то этот шок — во-от такая песчинка, и нагрузка была через несколько минут, там плавно шло, - отмахнулся Коул. - Препарат тем более, мы уже определили, что он на эту сферу не воздействует. Напомни лучше, что там по времени суток известно. 

Стейси послушно ушла в себя. 

– Второе — точно около полудня. Может, плюс час-другой. Первое... Шестнадцать сорок одна. Пишешь? Кстати, а эндорфины влияют? - девушка легко улыбнулась и вернулась к своей схеме. 

– Ты дура? Какие там эндорфины?! 

– Сам dybil, - беззлобно парировала Стейси. - Последние пару часов вспомни. Не те последние, которые в конце, а которые перед первым временем. Диалог тот же. Признание, поцелуй в конце концов. И теперь примерь на себя, учитывая биографию. Ну как? 

Коул завис. 

– Блин, это в корне всё меняет! - оживился Джей. - Даже если совсем небольшое количество! А тут... Мать моя!.. Смотрите, если перенаправить вот это сюда, тогда это пойдёт так... 

– И тогда сюда можно вписать вот это... 

– Двести семьдесят шесть, - быстро среагировал Старк, мало что понимающий, но желающий оставаться в курсе событий. 

– И замыкается! За-мы-ка-ет-ся! Мелкая, ты гений! То есть, - тут же смущённо поправился Роб, - не совсем мелкая. 

– Сколько? 

– Надо выравнивать... И да, тогда тут шок — это песчинка из той сцены "Принца Персии". Но в целом — около тридцати. Пока плюс-минус год. Успевай давай! 

Стейси продефилировала к нему, с силой пихнула в бок и вернулась обратно. Комментариев никто давать не собирался. 

– Целый пласт генетики зря приплетали, - вздохнул Коул. 

– А ради чего, собственно? - деловито уточнил Тони. 

– Если её экспертные данные верны, а мы их считаем верными, поскольку они единственные... 

– Не спрашивайте, - сделала большие глаза Миллер. 

– …то у нас есть завершённые намётки для докторской на тему биологического возраста Кэпа, - совершенно не обратив внимания на вставленную ремарку, закончил фразу Джей. 

– Не зря старался, - подытожил Старк. – Стейси, а как твой отец отнесётся к тому, что возраст твоего парня специально высчитывают твои коллеги? 

– Он не мой… Она не моя… - в унисон начали Роджерс с Миллер и так же одновременно осеклись. Компания дружно засмеялась. 

Девушка неловко хихикнула, явно проглатывая смешок побольше, мгновенно вернула на лицо спокойное выражение и нейтрально поинтересовалась: 

– А насчёт отцов ты про которого?.. 

Смех Тони мгновенно стих. 

– А, точно. Уже путаюсь в том, кто что знает, - фыркнула Стейси и пренебрежительно кивнула в сторону биологов: - Вон, отец. Третий. От родного меня забрали в четырнадцать, сразу оформили приёмным главного по учебке, уже вашего агента. Стандартный протокол, ничего нового. Родного тихо пристроили снабженцем в подсобную организацию, буквально в соседний небоскрёб, засчитали за компенсацию. Я тем временем уже моталась по филиалам с группой, училась спокойно себе, было круто. А потом грянул две тысячи двенадцатый, соседние небоскрёбы стали рушиться, и этот не стал исключением. А тот агент одним из первых попал под раздачу... 

– Соболезнуем. 

– Причём уже давно, - девушка сложила вместе большой палец и мизинец на левой руке, оставшиеся три на секунду прижав к губам, - светлая память Филиппушке. Колсону, кто не понял. И вот надежде одного крупного проекта, ныне лежащего на полочке, грозит детдом. Ибо больше ни у кого нет полномочий и желания работать с программой опеки. Но тут появляется Джей, он официально на год старше, добивается полной эмансипации в семнадцать и становится верным отцом. А потом нас отправили в Россию по обмену. Учились, постигали счастье жизни, потом совершенно случайно подслушали несколько очень важных разговоров, и поездку пришлось сворачивать. Не спалились бы так глупо, ещё полгода бы там тусили. 

– А как именно спалились, если не секрет?.. 

– Не важно, извини, - мгновенно посерьёзнела Стейси и вновь углубилась в записи, практически не отвечая на любые вопросы. Стив черкал свои пометки рядом с её быстрыми ровными строчками и тактично молчал, за что был удостоен улыбки и лёгкого взгляда. 

Когда он присмотрелся повнимательнее, то понял, что ему не показалось. 

В глазах девушки стояли тщательно сдерживаемые слёзы.

***

После обеда в очередной раз причудливо перетасовавшаяся компания распределилась по острову. "Тандем фанатов аэробики", как их уже окрестил Старк (двойное "Эс" вызывало ненужные исторические ассоциации у обоих именуемых), разместились на поваленном ещё в первый день бревне на неприметной полянке ближе к глубине леса. Работа спорилась и, на самом деле, уже практически подходила к концу.

Стив, осознав это, поймал себя на мысли, что будет скучать по этим ставшим привычными тихим моментам. 

Кусты за спиной вдруг зашуршали, и оттуда вывалился хмурый Джей. 

– Стейс, надо поговорить, - заявил он. 

Девушка плавно поднялась, отложила планшетку с уже почти полусантиметровой стопкой закреплённых на ней листов и вслед за парнем отошла на другой конец поляны. 

Стив вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что залюбовался движениями стройной фигурки. Акробатикой она, что ли, занималась — на базе грубой, но эффективной рукопашной, бега и обычной гимнастики такое не выстроить... 

Интерес у Роджерса был, разумеется, чисто профессиональный. Какая уж романтика тому, кто на своё единственное свидание безбожно опоздал ещё семьдесят лет назад? То-то же. Стив и сам до сих пор принадлежал к тому, своему миру — осторожному, спокойному, или, наоборот, полному разрывающихся фугасов и военных действий. Живому сейчас лишь на винтажных карточках и в лицах немногих доживших знакомых. А Стейси… Стейси принадлежала современности. Яркой, шумной, быстрой, но непреодолимо мирной — военные рефлексы оказались пшиком, зазубренной напоказ яркой стилизованной фикцией. Даже пусть, соотносясь с недавними рассчётами биологов, разница в их возрасте составляла не больше десяти лет, между ними всё равно лежала пропасть. Он видел и испытал слишком многое. Он был практически одинок, за неполные четыре года так и не подпустив к себе никого на такое расстояние, после которого люди могут зваться друзьями. Он сам до сих пор не знал точно, что в нём было блистательным Капитаном Америкой, а что — обычным бруклинским задохликом Стивом. А Стейси была ещё совсем юной, и циничные нотки в рассказе про Нью-Йоркское вторжение это лишь подчёркивали. Так, насколько помнил Стив наскоро прослушанный курс психологии, маскировали и гасили свой страх от неприятных воспоминаний дети. А детям нужно детство. Не омрачённое переживаниями какого-то древнего солдата. И вообще, даже несмотря на их некоторые общие увлечения, они были слишком разными. 

В общем, размышления об их возможном… романе? Союзе? Фондю? Были совершенно беспочвенны. Ей не нужен был такой, как он. А он до сих пор не знал, которая она — язвительная, смешливая, задумчивая, раскованная — настоящая. И сможет ли она настоящая понять его… если ему вообще откроется. 

Сплошные "если". Неуверенностью так и сквозило. 

– Прекратились? – прерывая размышления Роджерса, неожиданно громким шёпотом уточнил Джей. – Совсем?! 

– После аварии — ни разу, - кивнула девушка. – Я это к чему… Может, попробовать тот плейлист, который который? 

Парень, видимо, её прекрасно понял: 

– Вы закончили на сегодня? Если уверена, настраивай. Достать аптечку? 

– "Неотложка" тут, - Стейси похлопала ладонью по пухлому футляру от инструмента. – Всё необходимое есть. 

– Мне, наверно, стоит уйти? - спросил Стив, поднимаясь с земли. 

– Нет, - опережая явно противоположную реакцию Джея, чуть нервозно ответила Миллер. - Буду только рада, твоему присутствию, если честно. 

– Хорошо, - немного оторопевший от такого напора Роджерс присел обратно. Джей с неожиданной агрессией покосился на него, но тут же миролюбиво попросил: 

– Только, пожалуйста, можно тишины? 

– Конечно. 

– Спасибо. Готова? – обратился парень уже к Миллер. 

– Может, всё-таки обойдёмся "Милкивеем"? - нерешительно предложила Стейси. Вся её уверенность будто улетучилась за эти неполные две минуты. 

– Им продолжим, - непоколебимо возразил Джей. - Тей, сколько времени уже прошло, три? Тебя начало отпускать, это хорошо. Но теперь надо привыкать, как бы жестоко это не звучало. Ты ведь знаешь, что для меня это тоже не пустые звуки. 

– О'кей, - девушка выровняла дыхание и поставила на колени гитару, - давай попробуем... 

И неуверенно взяла ноту. Помотала головой, закусила губу. 

– Ко-о-оул! Какая у Мики татушка на запястье? 

Фелпс что-то проорал в ответ. Стейси кивнула. На пробу задела струны, взяла несколько аккордов. Покачала головой, вновь закусила губу, сместила пальцы на грифе. Чуть поморщилась, надавливая на струны. Замерла. 

Грубоватые электро-переборы чуть стихли, постепенно накрываясь тихим голосом. Он нарастал и нарастал, к тому моменту, как музыка взорвалась припевом, становясь таким же громким и ярким. Но, как и в том дуэте "про влюблённых", была здесь и какая-то неровность. Стейси звучала неестественно громко, на пределе… и одновременно ломко, так, будто ещё одна нота — и девушка треснет, разлетится на миллиарды маленьких резких осколков. Это было личным, безусловно, безумно личным для девушки. И она открылась именно Роджерсу. 

Из текста же Стив смог вычленить лишь "рок-н-ролл" и нечто, по его опыту переводившееся с русского как "лето". Второе слово во фразе узнаваться упорно не желало. 

Мелодия вновь спала на переборы. Заинтересовавшись, к компании приблизился Тони. 

– Ща Приори инкантатем кастанёт, - тихо предупредил Джей. 

Стейси с задержкой в доли секунды изменилась в лице и начала наигрывать что-то ненавязчиво-позитивное про хлопья, счастье, полёты и Млечный Путь. 

– Заностальгировала, - кратко пояснила девушка подошедшему Старку, бросив предупреждающий взгляд в сторону Стива. - Не обращайте внимания. 

– Совсем никак? – чуть тише спросил парень, как только Тони вновь отошёл за пределы слышимости. 

– Видишь же, - то ли огрызнулась, то ли просто вздохнула Миллер. 

– Может, тогда сразу то, про дождливое радио? 

Стейси задрала бровь и искоса взглянула на парня. 

– Ты так хочешь, чтобы я сорвалась именно здесь? Мог бы просто сказать, спасибо хоть, что не "ливневым" назвал, - повисла пауза, в которой собеседники сверлили друг друга тяжёлыми взглядами. - Прости, но это уже дело принципа. 

Она проверила струны и вновь заиграла. Но мелодия уже была совершенно другой: напористой и лёгкой, яркой и однообразной… Это определённо был рок. 

– Your darkness grows in feelings of loneliness… And every breath as cool as ice… White lies are true painted black… Searching for some light to lead you back… - вступила девушка, отделяя припев двумя аккордами. - Always the sun! After all! Always the sun, like Wailing wall, give me hope, show some meaning… Always the sun, to strike a chord, always the sun, to change the world! A-always… 

Роджерс видел, как напрягся Джей, готовый бежать к шаттлу, но Стейси совершенно не замечала этого, продолжая петь — как и всегда, со всей отдачей, до последней мысли погружаясь в музыку. 

– Твоя темнота растёт в одиночестве, - вдруг перешла она на более понятный вариант произношения, с болью выдыхая каждое слово, - и каждый вздох словно лёд… Святая ложь меняет цвет… Чтоб вернуть тебя, ищу тот свет… Солнце всегда, после всего, Солнце всегда, как Плача Стена, даст мне шанс, смысл жизни… Солнце всегда, по струнам удар, Солнце всегда, Земли сдвинуть шар… Со-олнце-е… 

Стейси дождалась, пока угаснет последняя нота, и устало махнула рукой парню. Тот недоверчиво нахмурился и вернулся в прежнюю, более сидячую позу. 

– Я всего лишь бесполезный огрызок мёртвой системы, Джей, - вздохнула девушка. - Ты подбадриваешь меня, будто я всё могу, но разве Стейси Миллер — уникальная спасительница Вселенной? Нет. Я уникальный винтик без механизма, в котором этот винтик должен двигаться. Моя задача была самой простой... Я и её провалила. Весь проект "Гений" провален, досрочно завершён, удалён без шанса на восстановление. А то, что делаю я сейчас — лишь малая часть того, что мог творить полный комплект kukol. 

– Марионеток? - уточнил перевод Джей. 

– Нет. Кукол. 

– А в чём разница? 

– Где твой C1, папаша? - девушка наконец легко улыбнулась и шутливо толкнула его локтем в плечо. Вновь посерьёзнела. - Заставить кукол двигаться не может никто. Хозяин может двигать их, но в бой куклы пойдут сами только за тем, кому преданы. Кем были вытащены из ада, с кем прошли огонь и воду. 

– Был огонь? 

– То есть про медные трубы тебе уже рассказали? - криво усмехнулась Стейси. 

– Поговорим об этом позже. Ты собираешься переключаться? 

– Угу, конечно. "Вселенная" подойдёт? 

– А это что? 

– Сверхскопление Девы, галактика Млечный путь, Солнечная система, мы с тобой навечно тут, маленькие люди со своей маленькой жизнью, я — атом среди триллионов звёзд, но я такой капризный… - напела Миллер. 

– Да ну тебя. 

– Эй, классная ведь песня! 

– Давай что-нибудь попозитивнее, - не согласился Джей. Стейси молча закатила глаза и вновь запела — чисто, высоко и безо всякого аккомпанемента. В словах на русском звучали такие искренние надежда на будущее, вера и, кажется, даже любовь, что становилось больно. Но когда припев (а в том, что это был именно он, Стив был уверен — по совету Романофф "Гостья из будущего" в его списке новшеств обзавелась уверенной галочкой), к концу затихший и заглушившийся медленными аккордами, сменился куплетом, Роджерс ни за что не поверил бы, что поёт один и тот же человек. Теперь Миллер буквально лила слова в воздух, звуча хрипло и до жути безысходно. Допела припев, закончила подобие второго куплета и удивлённо посмотрела на не менее шокированного Джея. 

– А ультразвук можешь? - совершенно не в тему кавера спросил тот. 

– Не-а, мощности не хватит, - покачала головой девушка. - По ультразвуку Дора была... 

– О, вы опять поёте? - раздвинул удобно свисающие ветки незаметно подошедший Коул. - Что за хит? 

– Это из фильма. Ста-арого. Качество соответствующее, хотя можно и оцифровки поискать. А фильм по книге. 

– Большая? 

– Дюйм на А5. 

– Расскажешь? 

– Сразу предупреждаю, знакомилась только с оригиналом, с переводом сами помогать будете, если что... Итак, восьмидесятые, Союз. Мальчик лет тринадцати в воскресенье остаётся дома один. Его сосед по лестничной площадке схватывает сердечный приступ, его увозят на неотложке, мальчику достаются ключи от квартиры с просьбой закрыть двери и отдать родителям на всякий случай. Тот, естественно, не слушается, заходит внутрь, залезает в странную кабинку в комнате соседа, наугад тыкает кнопку на панели... И выживает. Короче, типичный Коул на первом курсе. 

– Заткнись. 

– Мальчик выходит из кабинки и понимает, что сам-то уже не у соседа. Рядом ходит робот, который трындит с переодетой в шкуры красоткой, длинные коридоры... А потом видит дату — две тысячи восемьдесят второй... 

Отрывистый, с каплей яда стиль рассказа завораживал, и Стив подумал, что, может, что-то у них и сложится...

***

Следующее утро началось со взволнованного Роба, которому вчера выпало готовить (по идее, разогревать, но даваемые с лёгкой руки Стейси названия приживались гораздо лучше оригинальных) завтрак. Парень растерянно стоял у палатки биологов, сжимая в руках какой-то невнятный клочок бумаги.

– Что там? – спросил Стив, подходя ближе. Ему молча протянули тот самый клочок, где ровным округлым почерком было выведено “Достало всё. Устала, ухожу”. 

Заспанный Джей, появившийся через секунду, лениво проглядел текст записки и неожиданно быстро уточнил: 

– Что-то с собой взяла? 

– Синий чемоданчик. Там такая ниша заметная образовалась, я и обратил внимание. А в ней и лежало вот это. 

Парень запустил руку в волосы. 

– Так, сколько времени? Ясно, сохраняй спокойствие и дуй готовить завтрак. Её порцию пока не делай, в крайнем случае разогреем на обед. Ситуация штатная. 

Роб кивнул и, будто мгновенно потеряв к этому всякий интерес, направился к костровищу. 

– Вы не беспокойтесь, - кивнул Джей Стиву и подошедшему Тони. - Это наподобие устойчивого выражения. У неё на днях должен был воздушный сезон начаться, но авария спутала все планы. Вот и выкручивается. 

– Сезон чего? 

– Я не вникал, но это что-то навроде синхронных полётов. У них своя сборная, хотя правильнее будет назвать это группой по интересам. Соревнований-то нет и не планируется. 

– Почему? 

Джей прищурился. 

– Blin, почему нам с Тей в последнее время лезут в голову примеры только на одну тему?.. В общем, по степени секретности это равносильно состязаниям по полётам в твоём костюме. Ограниченность экземпляров примерно одинаковая, мощность и количество супер-технологий... Соизмеримые. 

– И когда она вернётся? 

– Пятница, можешь уловить подводные колебания? 

– Конечно. 

– Вычлени, пожалуйста, наиболее ритмичные и передай их сюда. 

В динамиках зашумело. Джей прислушался и вынес вердикт: 

– Осталось ещё часа три. Плюс на возвращение... 

– Мисс Миллер находится на расстоянии около четырёх километров от нас. Она постоянно движется, но сохраняет прежний радиус. 

Джей прислушался внимательнее. Покрутил какие-то ползунки на колонке, пощёлкал кнопками, корректируя далёкий монотонный звук... 

– Она ищет сигнал. Слишком большой разброс высот. Но тогда не сходится плейлист. 

– Осмелюсь предупредить, что мисс Миллер с самого начала выбирает произвольные треки из списка. В последнее время отдаёт предпочтение композициям южноафриканской фрик-рейв... 

– Понятно, - кивнул Джей, перебивая её. - А инфу с датчиков давления вывести можешь? 

– Конечно, - на экране появилось два продолговатых отпечатка. Один резко ополовинился, покрутился вокруг собственной оси, на секунду замер в точке и вместе с первым закружился бешеной круговертью. Остановился, пропал. 

– А смоделировать движения силуэта? - хитро улыбнулся Джей. 

Пятница фыркнула и вывела на экран немыслимо прогнутую в пояснице схематичную фигурку: волосы до лопаток закрывали условные бёдра. Руки безвольно провисли, еле-еле покачиваясь. 

– Если сделаешь угол спины чуть реалистичнее, то локти перестанут так странно выворачиваться, - тихо посоветовал парень, получив от ИИ такое же тихое “Спасибо". 

Фигурка напряглась, мелко-мелко задрожала, внезапно резко выпрямилась и начала крутить вполне балетное фуэтэ. 

– Пятница, ты глючишь? 

– Нет, - ответил за ИИ Роб. - Мы сами это как-то раз вживую видели. Только единственное, ладони сложены вместе. 

– На этот раз нет, - уверенно сообщила Пятница. 

– Ну, на нет и суда нет, - кивнул ей Коул. 

Фигурка продолжала танцевать, периодически выдавая совершенно невозможные па. Биологи наблюдали за этим с одинаково пофигистичными выражениями лиц. 

– Она не врёт? 

– Не-а. И вы ещё припева не видели. 

– О-хре-неть, - согласно кивнул Старк где-то через минуту. 

– Вы ещё не видели, как она как-то раз угнала мотоцикл и... 

– Мисс Миллер просит Вас процитировать самому себе Ваш монолог по поводу побудки для написания диплома и оставить аттракцион менее опытным игрокам. Ибо, перефразируя её просьбу, её и так все здесь считают упоротой маньячкой. 

– Ты считаешь её упоротой маньячкой? – тихо спросил Тони у Стива. 

– Нет... 

– И я нет. 

По экрану уже под следующую песню (как на подбор, русскую попсу) расцвела красивая цепочка одинаковых следов. 

– Локти выше, - меланхолично заметил Джей. 

– Твою ж... троюродную прабабушку, куда ещё выше-то?! - механически озвучила Пятница появившийся рядом текст. 

– Прабабушку не тронь. Вот, теперь нормально, - парень прищурился, разглядывая что-то на экране. - А чего это тебя вдруг так пробило? 

– Ne tvoy`o delo. 

– Понял, принял, осознал. Ты закругляешься, или мне кажется? 

– Тебе кажется. Закругляюсь. Почему _здесь_ ты причин не уточняешь? 

– Этого не было в Мииной "Девчонке". 

– Не Мииной. 

– О'кей, в книжке Бетти. 

– У неё ещё и вторая есть. Тебя надули. 

– А вторую из чего преобразовали? 

– Из фанфика по "Сверхъестественному". Там русская девушка-демон-призрак цитирует песни из заглавных сцен мультика, чтобы её узнали. Такая, стреляет в воздух солью, разводит руки в стороны и начинает shparit': "Все герои данной драмы, от флибустьера и до магистра наук, сойдутся на краю вот этой ямы, а в ней лежит какой-нибудь сундук, сейчас пробьют полночь склянки, луна, как медный грош, мерцает вдалеке…" 

– Ладно, мы поняли, что с цитатами помогала ты. 

– Отбой, - согласно откликнулась девушка, оставляя от связи только небольшой экран с показателями доски.

***

Она появилась на горизонте только через час — небольшая точка на фоне бликующего солнцем моря была практически незаметной. Джей не отрывал от неё взгляда до тех пор, пока насквозь мокрая и уставшая девушка не вышла из воды, таща за собой какую-то доску.

– Sdohla? - понимающе спросил парень. 

– Sdohla, - подтвердила Стейси. 

– И как оно?.. 

Миллер подошла к экрану и парой касаний кончиком указательного пальца запустила воспроизведение какой-то песни. 

– Наслаждайся. Еда есть? - поинтересовалась она под похожий на мерно накатывающие волны проигрыш. 

– Мы тебе оставили. 

– Обожаю вас. 

– Это взаимно, - тепло улыбнулся Джей, наблюдая, как Стейси вдруг неожиданно энергично подпрыгнула, с разворота впечатавшись босыми пятками в чистый белый песок, и в унисон с исполнителем прокричала "Y`a poka y`escho ne slomlen — net! — a znachit, mor`u ne zabrat` moy`u dushu!". 

Девушка, улыбнувшись Стиву, бросила доску на песок рядом с экраном и зашагала к шаттлу — так же ровно и невозмутимо, как шагала по песку в первый день их знакомства. 

Будто и не проплыла только что почти олимпийскую дистанцию.

***

Вечер у костра был шумным: биологи подкалывали Стейси, она шутила над ними, попутно перекидываясь остротами с Тони, тот, в свою очередь, болтал со Стивом и Робом, умудрившись сформировать из них две противоборствующие стороны…

Подошедший сзади Коул с беззвучным "Оп-па!" крепко обнял Миллер со спины чем-то, отдалённо напоминающим спецназовский захват. 

Девушка мгновенно замолчала, будто оцепенев в кольце его рук. Это почувствовали все, кроме самого парня. 

Секунды через две Стейси язвительно процедила, тонко улыбнувшись одними губами: 

– Солнце наше, поинтересуйся у моего батюшки на досуге, почему со мной так делать НЕЛЬЗЯ, - девушка покосилась на оторопевшего парня и самостоятельно вывернулась из недообьятий. Наметанному глазу было бы видно, что её чуть потряхивает. - Радуйся, что я не Мика, а то детей бы у вас больше не было. 

– Стейс, ты как? - настороженно уточнил Джей. 

– Теперь всё достало ещё больше. А nafig пойдёт шоу-программа. Будем знакомить народ с новыми жанрами. Как кто относится к шансону? 

– Французский шансон может быть даже интересным, Мирей Матьё и Джо Дассен... 

– Не провоцируй её, - шёпотом попытался возразить Джей, но было уже поздно. 

– Французский — жевание соплей, - категорично отрезала девушка, перекидывая через голову и плечо ремень гитары. - Это скучно. 

– И что ты предлагаешь? 

– Вывернуть душу наизнанку. Иначе — мою юность. Детство, увы, уже не смогу предложить, - неожиданно грустно улыбнулась она и ударила по струнам. 

Эта музыка была гораздо больше похожей на ту, что Стив почти случайно услышал в лесу на “сеансе” Стейси с Джеем, чем на весёлые пляжные баллады. Хотя и было заметно, что девушка старается как можно сильнее приблизить впечатления слушателей не к первому, а ко второму. 

Изначально попсовая песня, похоже, входившая в обязательную программу каждого русского детского песенного шоу (по крайней мере, у смотревшего однажды подобное в порядке ознакомления с миром Стива он оставил именно такое ощущение), неожиданно зацепила за душу. А на финальном куплете, почему-то пропевавшемся шёпотом, по коже даже побежали мурашки. 

Сумасшедший взгляд Стейси на секунду застыл на лице Стива… а когда вновь устремился к небу, вдруг потерял большую часть своего безумия. 

– Почему я сейчас вспоминаю даты по экономической политике Штатов во время Холодной войны? – еле слышно спросил Коул, ткнув Роба локтём. 

– Потому что у спецгруппы курсом старше в это же время шли допы по началу Второй мировой, - неожиданно спокойно ответила Стейси. - Надо же было под что-то их учить. Я больше скажу, у меня в голове такой же кавардак каждый раз, когда вы просите вспомнить дату. Напевать даже легче, к слову... 

На этот раз Миллер буквально вывалила на суд общественности целый несвязный плейлист - действительно, будто выворачивая душу. Что-то простое и весёлое запросто чередовалось с тяжёлыми композициями, на которых краснеющие глаза девушки блестели от слёз. 

– Na holmike ch'otnyy gvozdiki buket, na staren'kom tihom pogoste, i dozhdik ustal uzhe plakat', i veter zati-ih... I vodki kupiv, ne po prazdnikam ya teper' prihozhu k tebe v gosti, chtob vypit' yeyo kak togda... No teper' za dvoih. 

Стейси оборвала проигрыш перед припевом на половине ноты и поднялась, осторожно отложив гитару. 

– Пойду, отвлекусь, - бросила она, разворачиваясь и шагая к багажному блоку шаттла. Задумалась на несколько секунд и вытащила оттуда небольшой металлический кейс, отстучав по его бокам незамысловатую мелодию. Чуть отстранилась, давая всем возможность рассмотреть ровно выбитое кириллицей на торце слово "Evelina", решительно развела руки в стороны, постояв так несколько секунд, широко махнула ими, согнувшись напополам и коснувшись ладонями ручки, потянула что-то невидимое от кромки кейса вверх, выпрямилась и напоследок топнула по центру верхней стороны. 

Кейс со свистом разъехался на несколько частей. Стейси выхватила из ниши в одной части фигуристый стержень, раскручивая и забрасывая в костёр конец первого длинного провода. Второй улетел в море. 

– Что это? 

– Мы называем это "Эвелин". Считайте её сёрфом. 

– Почему Эвелин? 

– Марк и Эвелина — имена детей нашей комендантши. Эвелина умела жутко громко визжать, пока носилась с братом по коридорам. Тот, по иронии судьбы, обожал драться... Не узнал пароль, что ли? А нам два семинара по этому поводу проводили, о сумасшедших русских и способах их остановки. Наглядных примеров у Щ.И.Т.а не так уж и много, что имели, тому и учили. А учитывая культ героя в нашей общаге… 

– Ей просто после обучения привычнее не трансформировать, а доставать, - прокомментировал Роб. 

– Она же раза в два больше её привычных! - возмутился Коул. 

– Я, вообще-то, ещё тут. И больше тебе скажу, мы её даже не тестировали. Пятница, привет, хочешь почувствовать себя своим предшественником? 

– Было бы интересно. 

– Отлично, - девушка хлопнула по неприметному завитку узора, вытащила из выскочившего ящичка маленький наушник, прилепила его в ухо и воткнула в гнездо переносного блока тонкую флешку. - Как окажусь над водой, подавай питание, начиная с двух процентов. 

– Стабилизаторы? 

– Нет, спасибо. 

Она прижала пластину к груди, разбежалась и, широко раскинув руки, полетела вниз с невысокого обрыва невдалеке. 

– Ты жива там? - поинтересовался Коул через несколько секунд после громкого всплеска. 

– И не надейся, - усмехнулись из передатчика. - За мной Пятница следит. 

– Хоть скажешь, насколько всё плохо? 

– Неа. Отдыхайте, не хочу вас напрягать. Rebyat, отрубаюсь. 

– Но только в чём её вина, что для него нет дороже, чем она, ну зачем она им больна, на-на-на... - вполголоса перевёл Джей запетые дальше слова. - Это не совсем оригинальный текст. В оригинале было "есть дороже". 

– Мы сейчас будем конспирологию выстраивать? - спросил Коул, тасуя колоду карт. 

– Да тут всё и так предельно понятно. Тебе трындец от Миккс. И да, всё плохо, - кивнул Джей. - Если кто знает русский, зажмите уши и молитесь. Мы в подкидного или переводного? 

– И часто у неё такое? 

– Когда кто-то провоцирует её. Коул просто по незнанию умудрился попасть на самую больную точку... потом, перед ней извиняться будешь... Сейчас всё реже и реже, и она не хочет, чтобы кто-то это видел. А ей на данный момент это просто нужно. Они с Ми, это та самая перепосыльная девушка из анекдота про тотализаторы, шли по другой программе. Вот, пожалуйста, одно из видимых отличий. 

– Вымещение злости в движениях, а не на чём-то? 

– Не просто злости. Эмоций. 

– А если, скажем, её отправят лежать в засаду?.. 

– Поэтому и не отправляют. Ладно, хотите посплетничать — давайте посплетничаем: здесь, на этом острове, есть только трое тех, чьё прошлое сплошь и рядом усеяно единорогами. Это я, Коул и Роб. Как понимаете, имя Стейси не прозвучало. Помните, она упоминала своё участие в неком проекте? Целью было создание уникальных бойцов, ходили даже слухи о повторении эксперимента "Перерождение", но ничего подобного в итоге не случилось. Изначально Тей считалась местной надеждой, потом у неё перестало хватать сил. В известной всем иностранной организации её с этим уровнем с руками оторвали бы… здесь хотели большего. В организации, раз уж идти на параллели, знают, как не допустить выгорания при таких условиях, как не сломать человека, а закалить. Пример известен вам обоим… ему даже хватило сил сбежать, да так, что до сих пор найти не могут. А здесь всего этого не знали. В Щ.И.Т.е вообще многого не знали… за что и поплатились, когда недавно всплыл, извиняюсь за каламбур, этот самый привет из сороковых. Тей могли даже отпустить вообще, поставили бы к опытному тренеру и, может, получили бы грамотного универсала. Но она, как назло, выслужилась на первом задании. Трещина в кости, две недели в гипсе, почёт и слава. Да вы, кстати, могли и видеть этот её первый выход в свет... Лично меня там не было, но, по рассказу Стейс, у неё съехала маска, пришлось бежать, ориентируясь только на слух, она отстала от группы, упала, а потом на неё со всего размаху приземлилась туша весом фунтов этак в двести пятьдесят. Никто не припоминает? 

Стив рефлекторно потёр шею в том месте, куда три с лишним года назад пришёлся укол, и подумал, что либо Стейси что-то недоговорила агентам, либо он сам всё понял не так. Потому что вылетевшая, аки камикадзе, ему под ноги девушка не только производила впечатление как минимум тренированного ниндзя, но и умудрилась удержать суперсолдата(!) на месте на несколько секунд и вколоть ему какое-то ядрёное успокоительное, чётко сообщив, что он лежал в коме семьдесят лет, никто здесь ему зла не желает и вообще скоро подлетит и всё разрулит сын Говарда. Честно говоря, он бы и сам такую не отпустил из своей возможной команды. Вот же свела судьба... 

– Коул, - разрушая тяжёлую атмосферу, донёсся с моря весёлый голос, - отделение сбоку, открывается от нажатия пальцем, там два таких цилиндрика. Кинь в меня, опробовать магниты, я хочу ещё заминку сделать. 

Парень послушно запульнул за обрыв пару продолговатых предмета диаметром в два кулака и вернулся обратно. Со стороны моря доносился напев мелодии, знакомой ещё с того, первого утра в виде кусочка припева — той самой музыкальной трели. 

– К современности перешла. Через полчаса максимум здесь будет, - произнёс Джей, похоже, радуясь возможности сменить тему. 

– Как ты их различаешь? Все же одинаково звучат! 

– А я у Мики другие мануальчики брал. Ну надо же знать, когда новоиспечённая дочурка решила поностальгировать, а когда надо ей срочно ставить автоматику на встроенный парашют. 

– И сколько раз прыгала? 

– Ни одного. Прыгал я, от стресса. 

Музыка тем временем пропала, голоса продолжали речь без неё. 

– Сейчас, главное, ничему не удивляйтесь. Если ещё можете, - усмехнулся Роб. 

Парни с улыбкой взглянули на фигурку на экранчике. Их губы беззвучно шевелились в такт словам. 

– ...mechtaesh stat` tsel`u… 

– No eta ulovka vsem bitym znakoma… 

– V l`ubvi bez strahovki zhivut milliony… 

– Milliony… - угас последний голос в записи. 

– Семидесятку на верх! - скомандовала Стейси. 

Под громкий рёв воды девушка вылетела наверх в оплетении серебристых нитей под таким сильным напором, что те даже казались непрозрачными, остановилась, описав ладонью красивую дугу, перетекла в "ласточку", заскользила по воздуху назад так, будто исполняла всё это на льду, подпрыгнула… и вдруг замерла. 

– Пятница!.. - исправно передали динамики её крик. - Включай геолокацию, зависни здесь как можно дольше! 

Раздался громкий писк. Лампочка на блоке загорелась красным, и из динамика полетел уже чистейший русский мат. 

– И это то образование, с которым Гидра её "с руками бы оторвала"? - скептически поинтересовался Тони. 

– В немецком языке фраза "Приказываю выстрелить по этому танку" занимает тридцать пять символов. Русский матерный аналог — пять, - флегматично заметил Джей, надкусывая очередной бутерброд. - Кто в итоге проиграл Вторую мировую? 

Мата, кажется, стало меньше. Теперь Стейси просто выплёвывала в воздух длинные тирады, даже не задумываясь над тем, какое слово она скажет следующим. 

– Висит на линии, чтобы успели запеленговать, - пояснил Джей. - Выбор композиции, конечно, не очень, но петь и я не решился бы. 

Стейси продолжала бодро вещать о неком L'oh-е и гуманоидах. 

– Это не переводит из принципа, кстати. Оппозиционное, ещё и на автобиографичное при усилии потянет, - заметил парень после четвёртого повтора едва ли минутного речитатива. 

Рёв воды стих. 

– Опять много болтаешь, - сказала Стейси, ровным сальто приземлившись рядом. Недосёрф, вышедший из под её ног, врезался в мелкий песок и пропахал в нём широкую борозду. - Биография, к слову, не моя. Итак, господа, поздравляю, нас наконец-то засёк штаб. Можем собирать вещи, они обещают быть уже к утру. И... - замялась она, - я очень извиняюсь за эту кошмарную сцену с моим участием. 

– Ничего страшного. Так что со штабом?.. 

– Собираются и высылают за нами какую-то спасательную махину. Знают, что все живы и вроде не голодают. Всё верно? 

– Мы спасены? - уточнил Тони. 

– Да. Мы спасены, - подтвердила девушка.

***

Следующим утром Стива разбудил громкий гул. Всего в десятке метров над пляжем зависла огромная машина, мерно втягивающая в себя пострадавший шаттл. На открытой площадке виднелась рыжеволосая фигурка, вокруг которой наворачивал восьмёрки красно-золотой отблеск.

Ещё одна женская фигурка, затянутая в тёмный форменный комбинезон, носилась по пляжу, скидывая лежащие на песке гладкие тюки в открытый люк огромного контейнера на воздушной подушке, пока трое агентов, шумно переговариваясь, собирали свои спальники. 

– Доброе утро, через полчаса вылетаем. На борту обещают покормить, - сообщила Стейси, заходя на очередной круг, но тут же сменив территорию и с громкими криками стартанув к своей гитаре, на которую уже недобро посматривал погрузчик. 

Весь полёт Стива не покидало странное чувство, будто всё это ему только снится. Казалось, сейчас, вот сейчас он откроет глаза — и настанет новый день, которого он уже ждал… Но ставший за эти четыре дня каким-то родным остров остался далеко позади, а шасси псевдосамолёта коснулись асфальта взлётно-посадочной полосы частного аэропорта. 

– Вы, четверо — на отчёт к своим, - сообщил высокий мужчина в форме Щ.И.Т.а, до этого не произнёсший ни слова. - Миллер, захвати данные по материалам, выбьешь компенсацию по инвентаризации. Господа, вас ожидает Хоган. 

Стейси козырнула уходящему пилоту и обернулась к ещё не покинувшим салон "господам". 

– Это были крутые каникулы, будет что вспомнить зимними вечерами. Стив, дай знать, как пойдёт программа, хорошо? Мне самой дико интересно. 

– Договорились. 

Он улыбнулся и подставил руку ладонью вверх. Девушка отбила "пять", немного нерешительно поморгала и неожиданно крепко обняла Роджерса, не обращая внимания на заливший её щёки румянец. 

– Тебя тоже обнять? - усмехнулась она в ответ на улыбку Тони. - Нет? Ну и ладно, обойдусь. Удачи, rebyat! 

Подколку Старка на тему "она уже зовёт тебя по имени" Роджерс даже не стал слушать, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся спину Стейси. 

В небо поднялся небольшой квинджет. Вертолёт с "господами" и примкнувшим Хэппи рванул в противоположную сторону. 

"I samolety v raznye storony, my delim nebo porovnu", - вспомнил Стив слова какой-то из песен Стейси, наблюдая за расходящимися по одной прямой траекториями их полётов. Девушка была права. Он не забудет этот короткий отпуск. И обязательно когда-нибудь снова пересечётся с ней. 

"Adios, ne grusti amigo, ne skuchay ne ver' ne obeshhay, ne govori "proshhay", аdios, leto naprolet, pust' bylo gor'acho no ne-sgo-ray, yeshho vs'o budet tak i znay..." - продолжилась песня уже из магнитолы, по чудом найденной волне с русской эстрадой. Стив посчитал это знаком. 

"No esli eto sud'ba, my uvidims'a snova, uvidims'a snova..."


	2. Chapter 2

Стив закрыл дверь, и машина уехала, оставив после себя лишь слабый запах выхлопных газов. Роджерс покачал головой: за три с лишним года его пребывания в двадцать первом веке изменения, которым подверглись автомобили, так и не перестали шокировать. Да и не привык он к четырёхколёсному транспорту, мечась из крайности в крайность и используя либо мотоциклы, либо — очень и очень изредка — квинджеты Щ.И.Т.а. 

Собственно, к такому роду деятельности он тоже не привык. Но умоляющее выражение глаз Моники из коммуникаций и её активные заверения в том, что здесь нет ничего сложного, сделали своё дело. 

Особенно Стив проклял свою вежливую безотказность, когда звёзды сложились особенно неудачно, и на перепоручение пришлось ехать при полном параде. Капитан Америка в такси — кому рассказать, не поверят. 

Перед ним возвышалось небольшое, всего в два этажа, здание, облицованное серым металлом, в тиснении на котором легко угадывался схематичный орёл — то ли герб правительства, то ли очередная вариация эмблемы Щ.И.Т.а. Судя по надписи вверху выданного документа, монструозная постройка именовалась общежитием отдела А, где в настоящий момент квартировалось подразделение А-15. От Стива требовалось всего лишь отметить расстановку обжитых помещений на плане и проверить пригодность спортзала к занятиям. Ну, и наладить контакт со свежевыпустившимися, но ещё не заставшими его элективного курса в Академии агентами. 

Трель звонка оказалась невыносимо громкой. Дверь наконец отворилась, вместе с облачком то ли пара, то ли полупрозрачного газа выпуская наружу фигурку в униформе, с планшетом и почему-то в полностью закрывающем лицо противогазе. А вот это, наверно, обещанный экскурсовод. 

– Добро пожаловать, это проверка? Тыкните вот сюда, пожалуйста, это запрос на идентификацию, увы, не мы такие, жизнь такая, - не отрываясь от планшета, заученно оттарабанила агент. Наконец подняв глаза, она упёрлась в недоумевающий взгляд Капитана. - Надеюсь, немного природного газа костюму вреда не нанесёт? Роб, скотина, с сыворотками экспериментировал… 

Залы пролетали один за другим, лист с выданным планом наполнялся пометками, а Стива не оставляло чувство, что что-то не так. Помимо противогазов и прочего, конечно. Нужные слова сформулировались только к окончанию короткого "жилого" коридора, занятые комнаты в котором провожатая отказалась показывать наотрез. 

Она чувствовала себя слишком раскованно для человека, впервые видящего Капитана Америку. И (может быть, это было уже слишком странно, потому что серьёзно отдавало какой-то начинающейся помешанностью) манерой речи, движениями, да всем в себе напоминала Стейси, по которой Стив уже успел соскучиться за прошедшую неделю. Удивительно, за какое короткое время можно привязаться к наполняющему день позитивному движению... Хотя чему тут удивляться, он ещё не отвык от поездки, и теперь знакомые силуэты мерещатся повсюду — вот и всё объяснение. 

Роджерс мотнул головой и вернулся к рассказу девушки. О своих проблемах он подумает позже. 

– Тут у нас залы, это лаборатория, там технический узел, дальше по коридору — комнаты отдыха, за ними столовая... Успеваешь? 

Стив черкнул маленькие вилку с ножом на выданном плане. 

– Да. А мы переходили на "ты"? 

Провожатая фыркнула. 

– Не узнал? Вот так отдаёшь людям последние гетры, а они тебя не помнят... 

– Гетры получил Тони, - осторожно напомнил Роджерс, догадываясь о личности девушки и чувствуя, что попал окончательно. 

– О'кей, у тебя было право обижаться. Кстати, через перегородку вправо от столовой маякни просто пустой круг, там склады. Собственно, это всё. Что там дальше по программе?.. Ага, сейчас направо. 

За очередной неприметной дверью скрывалось просторное помещение с яркими стенами и полом, покрытым пружинящим тёмным материалом. Роджерс успел заметить на стенах крепления для волейбольной сетки, какие-то схемы и парочку побитых жизнью мишеней. В одной из них ровным треугольником торчали три ножа. 

– Восхищаться рано, - смущённо мотнула головой Миллер, заметив взгляд Стива, - это я для удобства воткнула после тренировки. 

– Спортзал, да? - уточнил он, опустив голову к плану. 

– Почти. Танцевальный класс. Полонез, помнишь? 

– Помню, - улыбнулся Роджерс. 

Угол зала был отгорожен символической перегородкой, за которой располагалось подобие пульта звукорежиссёра. Стейси тут же скользнула внутрь, среди этой кучи проводов чувствуя себя как рыба в воде. Стиву же, наоборот, было неуютно. 

– Я включу музыку, не возражаешь? 

Роджерс помотал головой. 

Откуда-то мгновенно раздался звук. Сначала быстро затикали часы, переходя в пробирающий до костей недоаккорд, затем пошло лёгкое тревожное почти позвякивание, постепенно становящееся нотами в том же ритме... Только Роджерс освоился со странной мелодией, как кто-то быстро сосчитал до четырёх, и колонки пронзил жуткий хрипящий мужской бас. За ним пошёл уже нормальный голос, речитативящий на русском. Наташа в минуты злости удавилась бы от зависти к обладателю такого лексикона. 

– Это... Что было? - спросил Стив, как только опомнившаяся девушка приглушила звук до приемлемого минимума. 

– "Turbina". Помнишь, мне из-за неё гитару не сразу тогда отдали? 

– Я бы тоже после такого не отдал… И ты серьёзно под это тренируешься? 

– Приходится, ситуации всякие бывают. О, и это ты ещё под балет и хиппи-поп не махался. Ощущения непередаваемые. Музыка орёт "давай не воевать", а ты кому-нибудь сотряс организовываешь… Как, кстати, там наша программа? 

– Ищу подопытных, - усмехнулся Роджерс. - Думаю, кто-нибудь из курсантов рискнёт попробовать. 

– Отлично, - кивнула девушка. - Прости, не приглашу остаться на чай, тут несколько… туманно. 

– Мне и самому, кажется, пора, - заметил Стив, отстукивая утвердительное СМС младшей Рамбо, и вдруг неожиданно для самого себя поинтересовался: - Насколько это опасно для вас? 

– Не помрём, - отмахнулась девушка, открывая очередную дверь и выводя его из короткого технического коридорчика на улицу. 

Повисло неловкое молчание. 

– Заходи в гости, если будет желание, - улыбнулся Роджерс и обнял Стейси первым. Девушка улыбнулась ему в плечо.

***

Очередное гудение системы застало Стива в тренировочном зале Башни между обманным приёмом и уклонением от закованного в железную броню кулака.

– Что на этот раз? - спросил он у вызванной голосом Пятницы (за сбитое дыхание пришлось поплатиться пропущенным толчком в корпус). 

– Потеряна связь с подразделением А-15, это те наши знакомые биологи, - откликнулся вместо неё Тони. - Пока идут предварительные поиски, через час переходим в активную стадию. Есть желание помочь? 

Полностью собранный Стив вылетел из разъехавшихся дверей в первую секунду начатого "активного" отсчёта. 

К базе его отказались подпускать наотрез: внутри уже бодро шуровали старковские беспилотники, рапортующие об отсутствии любых углеродных форм жизни. Патрулирование окрестностей тоже ничего не давало, однако Пятница после связи с какой-то девушкой уверенно сообщила, что Стейси точно жива и относительно цела. Источник остался неуказанным, но волноваться Роджерсу пришлось чуть меньше. 

А потом совсем рядом вдруг раздались знакомые слова. Под яростное бряцанье струн по улице неслось русское "Vremya, pozdnee vremya". 

Порядком обгоревшая группка молодых людей держалась так, как будто ничего не произошло. Во главе процессии шествовала Стейси с гитарой. Биологи сделали круг, остановились напротив Башни и вновь начали петь. 

– Нашёл, - коротко отчитался в динамик старкфона Стив и устремился к ним. 

– О, привет, - махнула рукой Миллер. - Коул, запиши где-нибудь, два круга успели. Что нового? 

– Вас везде ищут! - возмущённым полушёпотом сообщил Роджерс. - Что вообще произошло? 

– За первое спасибо милой консьержке на ресепшене, из-за которой мы не смогли дойти даже до лабораторий, в которые нас, кстати, прописали. А так — ничего особенного. Газ всё-таки взорвался. Я бы тоже от такого наглого плагиата взорвалась, но планировала сделать это ближе к концу, на моменте с прыжком. Мы "Защитников" смотрели. Ладно, название скопипастили, мы не сильно в обиде. Но если при виде этого крэйзи-казаха мы с Коулом на автомате вспоминаем нечто навроде "Чпок-ржавый-семнадцать-рассвет-Цицеро-Лифшиц" на русском, это уже повод задуматься! А, и вот ещё... Культурный код России. Да даже в твоей страничке на Википедии российского культурного кода больше! Фото блокнота, который со списком. Полёт Гагарина, развал Союза, фильм "Москва слезам не верит". Уже! 

– Зато саундтрек прикольный… - задумчиво проговорил Роб. 

Девушка моргнула и провела рукой по струнам. Коул широко улыбнулся. 

– Na ogromnom nebe mesta hvatit vsem!.. - подхватили они уже второй куплет. 

Двери Башни распахнулись. 

– Это, похоже, за нами, - невозмутимо сообщил Джей, и процессия, не прекращая петь, втянулась внутрь. 

Пристыженная "консьержка" за ресепшеном беспрекословно выдала биологам карточки-пропуска. Стейси мельком просмотрела всю информацию на лицевой и оборотной сторонах, кивнула, оглядела холл и зашагала к лифту. 

– У вас совсем нет вещей? - понизив тон, спросил Стив. 

Девушка пожала плечами. 

– Может, что-то и уцелело под развалинами. Мы бы и рады помочь, но нас настойчиво послали отдыхать. Причём я в полном порядке! - она смешно, уже знакомо Роджерсу надула губу. - Но, раз уж нам обеспечили проживание на полном пансионе в одних из шикарнейших апартаментов Нью-Йорка за счёт фирмы, по идее, должны же дать хотя бы халат? От моей пижамы, кажется, уже пованивает гарью… 

Неловкую шутку сгладил подтолкнувший девушку в сторону лифта Джей. 

– Так на каком ты, говоришь, этаже? - уточнила Стейси, уже заходя в кабину. 

– Пятьдесят третий. А что? 

– О, почти соседи, пятьдесят первый, - улыбнулась Миллер. - Ну, ты же предлагал заходить в гости… 

Титановые двери захлопнулись. Лифт, наверное, уже вновь открыл их на этаже назначения, а Стив всё ещё стоял внизу, пялясь на закрытые створки с никак не желавшей сходить с лица улыбкой.

***

– Это здесь, мистер Роджерс, - тихо подсказала Пятница, бесплотно следуя за ним в динамиках под потолком. - Просто зайдите, мисс Лентц с анализом ваших данных там.

Стив толкнул дверь и кивнул повернувшейся ассистентке. Та молча протянула ему лабораторный халат и застучала пальцами по сенсорной панели, перекачивая необходимые данные. Роджерс оглянулся. 

Группка учёных наблюдала за чем-то в дальней части помещения, делая пометки в планшетах. Из-за прозрачной преграды между ними и торцевой стеной вдруг раздался тихий стон. Учёные зацокали, начиная строчить в планшетах. Вслед за "В вену" послышалось громкое "Молча-ать!", процеженное грубым мужским голосом. За стоном последовало шипение, и Роджерс из чистого любопытства и знакомых ассоциаций подошёл поближе к тонким титановым прутьям решётки. 

Сидящая там Стейси откинула с пустых чёрных глаз тёмную гриву волос и отложила на металлический лоток пустой шприц. Лоток вернулся в стену. Девушка медленно моргнула и, заметно шатаясь, встала на ноги. 

– Кружится голова, три из десяти. 

– Подкожно, - произнёс мужчина, провожая взглядом ещё один выехавший из стены лоток со шприцем. 

– Да, - сразу после короткого ответа девушка сделала себе новый укол. 

– Закончишь — продолжай. 

– Да. Заметка, уменьшить дозу. Привыкание. 

– Ясно. 

Стейси, едва покачиваясь, направилась к людям. Её взгляд бесцельно скользил по сторонам, задерживаясь на лицах. 

Стива она не замечала. 

Девушка подошла к прутьям и легко раздвинула их, пролезая в щель. 

– Готово. Время? 

– Пять ноль две. 

– Время — пять ровно. Накатывает импульсами по предплечью к запястью. Место болит, немеет, лучше поменять. Вена — не вариант... Время — пять двадцать. Отступает. Лично мне надо обезболивающее, несите, надо посмотреть у других. Завтра утром реально взять полный анализ крови? 

– Вполне. Мы идём? 

Девушка проследила взглядом за очередным шприцом, судя по маркировке — с лидокаином. 

– Конечно, но оставьте ещё один. 

– Без проблем, - кивнул мужчина и щёлкнул по прицепленному на лацкан его халата портативному микрофону. - Будь на связи. 

– Без проблем, - повторила его жест девушка. 

Как только все доктора удалились, она мгновенно потеряла свою идеальную осанку, будто сдулась, и осела на стоящее у стены кресло-мешок. Под её глазами пролегли тёмные, почти чёрные тени. 

Стив мгновенно шагнул к ней: 

– Что это за пытки? Почему ты ничего не говорила? 

– О, привет, - с небольшими затруднениями произнесла девушка. Подняла на него глаза, прокашлялась, попыталась улыбнуться. - Это не пытки, а простая физиология. Я своими глазами видела, как вот такой паренёк, - она чиркнула по своему виску, показывая, видимо, его рост (учитывая то, что в это время она сидела — эффект более чем впечатлял), - вырос вот до этого, - очередной взмах рукой пришёлся в сторону головы Роджерса. - Вот там были мучения. Я тогда пересмотрела каждую секунду, чтобы осознавать, на что иду. А здесь... Пара сантиметров, не больше. Должно быть, легко. Мы даже не на морфии, и это я ещё хрупкая очень. К тому же, когда мой предшественник позволил провести испытания на подопытном, в следующие полчаса его не стало. Думаю, достойный пример. 

Стива окатило ужасом от мысли о том, что "паренёк" — это **он сам**. То есть все эти адские боли... 

"Подкожно." 

Лидокаин. 

"В вену." 

Даже не морфий. 

"Уменьшить дозу." 

Каждый раз… 

"Продолжай." 

Хрупкой девушке... 

"Молча-ать!" 

Девушка хлопала ресничками и послушно молчала, по-прежнему держа в подрагивающей руке запасную порцию обезболивающего. Мечтательная, чуть кривая улыбка. И т.и.ш.и.н.а. 

– Да что они с тобой сделали за эти дни? Послушная кукла, лезущая на рожон — этого ли ты хотела?.. 

– Не припомню, чтобы хотела чего-то другого. Точно так же, как и обещаний тебе. И перехода на "ты" тоже. 

– Как ты можешь не помнить?! Очнись, Стейси! 

Девушка как-то резко расслабилась, будто кто-то выпустил из и без того сдутого шарика последние остатки воздуха. 

– Стейси? 

– Ты не помнишь даже своего имени? - неуверенно уточнил Роджерс. 

Собеседница на одном дыхании выпалила короткую фразу на каком-то славянском языке, потом активировала передатчик и с милой улыбкой попросила: 

– Марта, вызови сюда, пожалуйста, Астру, тут очередной анекдот. Мы, кажется, немного не с того начали знакомство, - девушка улыбнулась и протянула ему руку. - Мия Раум. Если общался с Коулом Фелпсом, такой брюнет из аналитики, наверняка про меня слышал. 

Стив перехватил и пожал узкую, но непривычно крепкую для девушки ладонь. 

– Общался, но не слышал. 

Копия Стейси задумалась. 

– Вейла? Мордашка? Агент? Поставить на тотализатор? - начала она вбрасывать варианты. 

– Последнее, - донеслось от двери. Стейси, живая и здоровая, привычно лёгкой походкой прошагала к собеседникам. - Ми, как успехи? 

– Лидокаин, второй, - Раум продемонстрировала пустой шприц. - Пока пять с небольшим минут, дальше начинается анафилактический шок. 

– Способ не пробовали поменять? 

– Пока грешим на место. У меня месяц с хвостиком, всё успеем. Кстати, Шери зовёт в кафе завтра. 

– У вас двоих больше тем для разговора, чем у нас троих. Повеселитесь там. 

– Договорились. Byvay`? 

– Ne pomiray`, - фыркнула в ответ Стейси. 

Мия, прижав к месту укола вытряхнутую из футляра шприца ватку, мотнула головой и, пошатываясь, вышла в неприметную дверь рядом. 

– Шери — это Шерлок?.. - несмело уточнил Роджерс. 

– Шерон. Шерон Картер. 

Чувствуя себя окончательно запутавшимся, Стив скомканно попрощался и направился к единственной, кто всё ещё мог привести его мысли в порядок, при этом зная о нём всё. Тем более, повод теперь был весомым.

***

Элитный госпиталь, где находилась последняя связывающая Стива с его прошлым ниточка, встретил его уже подзабывшейся прохладой чистых коридоров и ярким солнцем, бьющим в окна. Однако в самой палате свет был приглушён, а шторы задёрнуты.

Роджерс поставил в пустую вазу на тумбочке небольшой букет и присел на стул рядом с кроватью. 

– Что же тут творится?.. - пробормотал он в пустоту. 

– Врачи, медсёстры и приезжий анестезиолог сговорились и возят контрабанду? - неожиданно спросила лежащая на кровати женщина. 

– Нет, Пегги, совсем не то, - впервые за свой визит улыбнулся Стив. 

– А что тогда? Сти-ив, дай хоть под конец жизни насладиться хорошей сплетней, - протянула Картер, кладя ладонь поверх его руки на одеяле. 

– Ничего особенного. Просто я видел прогнозы, и… - его голос позорно сорвался. 

– Да кто же их не видел, - вздохнула Маргарет. - Просто поверь, всё, что ни делается — всё к лучшему. 

– Но… Как мир переживёт твою потерю? 

– Перебарщиваешь с пафосом. Точно так же, как пережил и твою. 

– Я вернулся, - неловко улыбнулся он, - а ты… 

– И я вернусь тоже, - женщина посмотрела в его удивлённые глаза и неожиданно мелодично пропела: - Когда меня не станет, я буду петь голосами моих детей и голосами их детей... Нас просто меняют местами, таков закон сансары — круговорот людей... 

– Обещаю, я найду тебя в этом круговороте и... 

Пегги неожиданно усмехнулась: 

– Вы ведь уже знакомы. Я удивляюсь, что ты так этого и не понял, дочка жутко похожа на меня, если делать поправку на особенности её появления. 

– Знакомы?.. 

– И страстью друг к другу как-то не пылаете, насколько мне доносят на хвосте птички. По крайней мере, в сравнении с другими она однозначно проигрывает. Стив, хватит цепляться за прошлое... 

Она закашлялась, и линии на мониторе на несколько секунд судорожно задёргались в такт. Роджерс подал женщине воды и, решив оставить прежние выяснения на потом, задал свой самый главный вопрос: 

– Но как?! Раньше всё было просто и понятно: я — Капитан Америка, защищал людей, боролся, а сейчас, после разморозки и Нью-Йоркской битвы... Я чужой здесь, Пегги! 

– Такой ли и чужой? - усмехнулась Картер. - Мне вот птичка на хвосте принесла весть про одну симпатичную блондинку с греческим именем в славянском произношении. Держись её. Всё будет хорошо, Стив. 

– Но я должен тебе... 

– Верни долг ей. 

– Но она не танцует с того времени, как... 

– Она скоро забудет об этом. Так же, как и я забыла, что мы летели в Аззано другим путём, и... - женщина закашлялась. - О чём я только что говорила?.. 

– О другом пути, - осторожно напомнил Стив, поражённый вдруг замелькавшими в собственной голове картинками: молодая Пегги, её пикировка со Старком — и молчаливо взирающий на них из угла светлый силуэт, внезапно ослепивший их свет изо всех иллюминаторов, через пару мгновений сменившийся непроглядной чернотой со вспышками молний, дико сбоящие системы навигации и десятки, сотни чужих голосов во внезапно появившемся радиоэфире, в упор не замечающие сообщения Говарда... 

Пегги, лежащая перед ним, горько улыбнулась. 

– Странно… Ведь я этого совсем не помню. 

– Что?.. 

– Мир изменился, Стив… Почему-то у меня такое чувство, что дальше я должна говорить о другом, но я скажу именно это. Война окончена. Тебе не надо держаться за то, что ушло. Я уже отжила своё… А тебя новый мир ещё готов принять. 

– И ты не... 

– Нет, я не ревную, - надтреснуто рассмеялась Маргарет. - Я намекаю. Неприкрыто так. Будь счастлив, Стив. А мне уже пора. 

Следующей ночью ему позвонили из госпиталя. Пегги скончалась во сне. Похороны были назначены на послезавтра.

***

Огромный зал церкви был убран в строгие, но всё же капельку торжественные полотна. Толпа на входе понемногу рассеивалась: гости на похоронах расходились по своим местам.

Где-то невдалеке блеснуло и тут же исчезло голографическое окно. Тони по приглашению предназначалось делить скамью с ним и Сэмом. Старк выглядел очень подавленным; Роджерс узнал, что Пегги была его крёстной. А по собственным прикидкам Стива, Картер пережила почти всех своих друзей и близких. 

Рядом со Старком он заметил Уилсона. Все приглашённые, кого он знал лично, здесь. А ему самому в этом была уготована немного другая роль… 

– Мистер Роджерс, здравствуйте. Вы готовы нести… гроб? - тихо, но чётко прозвучало рядом. 

– Да, конечно, мисс... Соседка? Агент тринадцать? - тут же исправился повернувшийся Стив, видя недовольное лицо девушки. 

– Шери, - мягко выдохнули сзади. Мия крадучись подошла к блондинке и крепко обняла её. - Ты с речью? 

– Да. Не волнуйся, я справлюсь. А вот они без тебя — нет. 

– Не думаю, что они ждут от меня помощи. Ну да и ладно. У тебя будет цитата про дерево? 

– Угу. 

– Значит, не буду забивать людям головы раньше времени. Delay' vopreki, delay' ot ruki? 

– Mir pereverni, nebo oprokin', - вздохнула агент. 

– Умница. Ты справишься. Мы верим в тебя. 

– А где мелкая? 

– Будет под маской, выражение лица номер три, запомнила? 

– Постараюсь. Тебе не пора бежать? 

– Ах да, точно... - Мия ещё раз повторила загадочную фразу и ушла куда-то в заднюю часть церкви. 

– Значит, Шери? - уточнил Стив. 

– Шерон, - хмуро поправила блондинка. - Та самая, которая Картер. Племянница. Пойдёмте, церемония должна скоро начаться. 

Она подвела его к небольшому проёму в стене и открыла дверь, пропуская мужчину внутрь. 

Гроб стоял на небольшом возвышении, и лежащая в нём Пегги улыбалась так одухотворённо, как никогда прежде. А рядом на подобии табуретки уже сидела Раум. 

– Что ты тут делаешь? - тихо прошептал Стив. 

Мия угрюмо посмотрела на него покрасневшими глазами. Кажется, он и сам выглядел не лучше. 

– Они посчитали, что я заслужила этой чести. Она принимала участие в моём создании. Я считала её своей матерью. 

– Но как?! Кто ты? 

– Тебя... - девушка закашлялась, легонько ударила себя ребром ладони по участку шеи над плечом, - разве это должно сейчас волновать? 

Она потянулась, став выше сантиметров на десять-пятнадцать, обогнула гроб и с каменным лицом подхватила его на плечо, оказавшись симметричной Стиву. 

– Я сильная, - прошептала девушка себе под нос. - Я справлюсь. Она всегда будет такой же юной, как я помню. Она в лучшем мире. 

Под зазвучавшее протяжное высокое пение они двинулись вперёд. 

От того, чтобы опять сорваться, его удерживало всего две вещи. 

Острый край давил на плечо, ощущаясь даже сквозь слои ткани, и возвращал в реальность. 

Пегги была первой. 

Путь оказался неожиданно длинным; каждый шаг приходилось делать с гораздо большим трудом, чем предыдущий, и пространство закончилось совершенно неожиданно.

– Я хочу предоставить слово Шерон Картер, близко знавшей усопшую, - после своей речи уважительно произнёс священник, уступая место уже знакомой Стиву светловолосой фигурке. 

Даже с первого ряда синяки под её глазами уже было трудно заметить. Но Роджерс никогда не перепутал бы её со Стейси или Мией, даже издалека и со спины. 

– Маргарет Картер известна как один из основателей ЩИТа, - выдохнув, начала девушка. - Но для меня она была тётей Пегги. В её кабинете я видела фото: тётя Пегги с президентом Кеннеди. Ребёнком я думала "Круто", боялась, что недостойна её… и потому никому не говорила о нашем родстве. Тётя никогда не касалась этой темы, и я считала, что она ничего не замечает. Она и не замечала — ровно настолько, чтобы это не приносило мне неудобств. Но когда понадобилось, тётя показала мне огромный шрам на своей спине и рассказала, что это малая цена, которую она чудом заплатила за свою жизнь — она не справилась с опасностью сразу после той фотографии, хотя была тогда практически на пике своих возможностей. А потом указала на своё сердце и сказала, что самый главный шрам находится там. Я обожала её истории — эта была самой длинной. Она была о чудесном человеке, который спас мир, потому что в него поверили. Тётя сказала: "Пока в тебя кто-то верит, ты всегда будешь достойной. А я буду верить в тебя всегда". Она до самой смерти мучилась от боли первого шрама — второй мучил её гораздо дольше. На мой тогдашний глупый детский вопрос, почему она их не сведёт или не закроет, она улыбнулась и ответила, что они позволяют ей не забыть. 

Со временем шрамы выцвели, но их место заняли мы. Как бы много нас не было, тётя всегда поддерживала абсолютно всех, находя время для каждого. Мы были большой и дружной семьёй, которую не могло разрушить ничто. Два дня назад мы потеряли наш последний корень. Тётя верила, что останется жить в нас. Мы пообещали ей, что не подведём, - Шерон зажмурилась и коротким движением руки сняла с ресниц слезинку. - Как-то я спросила, как ей удалось стать дипломатом и шпионом во времена, когда на женщин в этих сферах смотрели косо. Она сказала: "Умей договариваться. Но если это невозможно, стой на своём. Даже если все доказывают тебе, что чёрное — это белое, даже если весь мир хочет тебя подвинуть, твой долг — врасти в землю, как дерево, посмотреть им в глаза и сказать: "Нет, подвиньтесь вы". Можно сказать, это был её жизненный девиз. А значит, он станет и нашим. Говорю от лица всех нас... Мы не подведём, тётя.

***

Стив не сразу понял, что он остался не один. Хотя в основном в этом не было его вины: сложно было заметить в воцарившемся полумраке низкую фигурку, прислонившуюся к боковой колонне рядом со стеной. Чуть сгорбившуюся и вместе с этим потерявшую всю свою напористость и резкость.

Не сломленную всего лишь на каплю. 

И было ещё кое-что, как Роджерс ни убеждал себя в обратном. 

Она выглядела другой. Настоящей. Той самой настоящей, которую Стив пытался разглядеть с самого начала. 

И эта самая настоящая она была удивительно, болезненно похожа на него самого. На того него, который лишь хмурился в ответ на сочувствие после похорон матери, который тщетно пытался напиться в разгромленном баре после потери лучшего друга, который не задумываясь направил рукояти незнакомого штурвала вниз, смотря лишь в одну точку — на свой талисман. 

На человека, после потрясений в жизни способного вытворить абсолютно что угодно. 

А значит, надо было что-то делать. 

Он практически не запомнил, как вместе со Стейси оказался в Башне. В голове оставались только отдельные картинки: покорное следование за ним, холодная кисть руки в ладони, фирменная машина без водителя, слабое биение сердца рядом... 

Роджерс стоял перед дверьми её апартаментов, не зная, как действовать дальше. 

Оставлять её одну было категорически нельзя. 

Стейси вдруг мотнула головой, будто резко выплывая из царившего в её глазах туманного марева. 

– Побудь со мной, пожалуйста, - попросила она надтреснутым голосом и приложила ладонь к стене. Та отъехала в сторону, позволяя им войти. 

– Прости, что не появилась на церемонии, - тихо произнесла Миллер, когда Стив осторожно сел рядом с ней на аккуратно застеленную кровать. - Меня не должны были там видеть, я... простилась в личном порядке. Так получилось. 

Под основаниями огромных панорамных окон приглушённо горели маленькие пульсирующие светильники. Роджерс поднял с пола и расправил смятый кусок голографической сетки, на поверку оказавшийся одноразовой маской. 

– Я догадывался, что это ты. 

– Я в тебе не сомневалась, - криво улыбнулась девушка. - Скорее, удивилась бы, если бы ты не догадался. 

– Шерон Картер рассказала о внешности. "Номером три" в твоих документах была эта. 

– А, ясно, - угасла она. - Вы теперь знакомы? 

– Теперь я знаю её имя. Она же жила рядом. 

– Да, точно. Я помню. Проект… "Ника", кажется. Там же была эта критическая ситуация с Зимним… Она была готова стать жертвой, чтобы не погиб ты. 

Стив промолчал. 

– Сколько Мие лет? - спросил он через несколько чуть рваных вздохов. 

– Двадцать два. Зачем тебе? 

– Она сказала, что помнит Пегги молодой. 

– Мы все её такой запомним, - вздохнула девушка, но после паузы продолжила: - Она и Фила молодым помнит. Тони маленького. Тебя... До эксперимента. Особенности организма. Захочет — расскажет сама. 

– Почему она не с тобой, кстати? 

– Они с Шерон сидят отдельно. Своя атмосфера, свои настроения. Тони надирается с Сэмом и Роуди. А я… жду тебя, если честно. 

– Я был у неё практически накануне, - выпалил вдруг Роджерс. - Она сказала… 

– Мне тоже сказала. Не надо рассказывать. Это очень личное, я уверена. 

– Она говорила про тебя. И про Мию, как я понял. И пела, очень красиво. Про круговорот людей, сансару. 

– Это Basta, русское… наше с ней личное. Но, раз она доверила это тебе… она должна была доверить. Возможно, это и есть судьба, - чуть нервно улыбнулась она. 

– Тей, я хочу тебе сказать... 

– Да? - после небольшой паузы откликнулась девушка, глядя ему в глаза. 

– Ты мне доверяешь? - спросил он, протягивая ей свою руку ладонью вверх. 

– Да, - уже увереннее кивнула она, кладя поверх свою, такую маленькую, ладошку. 

– Она сказала, что я не останусь один… 

– И мир не будет тебе чужим? 

– Именно, - кивнул Стив, даже не задумываясь, откуда она это знает. 

– А ещё обретённый друг… 

– И она навсегда останется с нами. 

– В лице Мии. 

– И блондинка с греческим именем. 

– Блондин. Аналогично, - выдавила Миллер из себя подобие смешка. 

– Она что-то знала. 

– Или предполагала. 

– Видела. 

– Определённо... 

– Что? 

– Так может… попробуем?.. - предложила девушка, неуверенно комкая пальцами рукав толстовки, пододетой под когда-то перекочевавший на вешалку плащ. 

– Попробуем, - эхом согласился он. 

Когда она крепко сомкнула за его спиной свои ладони, они больше не дрожали. Как, впрочем, и его.

***

Прошло уже больше недели, а Тони так и не прекращал свои подколки. Особенно хорошо Стив ощутил это в то утро, когда Стейси, предупредив всех накануне, улетела "по делам", попросив "не ждать к ужину". В холодное, свежее утро, давящей тяжестью ложащееся на виски.

...в утро "личных" поминок Маргарет Картер. 

Когда Стив приходил на неприметное военное кладбище в первые месяцы после разморозки, он никогда не думал, что ему придётся побывать там снова под таким предлогом. Он бы, наверно, и не рискнул прийти, если бы об этом не просила дописанная ручкой с чуть другой пастой строчка в завещании покойной. Определённо точно не фальсификация — а значит, Пегги знала, что делает. 

Землю перед холодным камнем с выгравированными прямыми буквами покрывали цветы. Множество живых цветов, и не думавших увядать — очень странно для тёплого начала мая, но не Стиву было судить. Тони угрюмо сидел на корточках, что-то сжимая в кулаке — он точно так же боролся с диссонансом в своей голове. 

Пегги слишком много значила не только для него. 

На секунду Стиву показалось, что он заметил на соседней дорожке Стейси. Роджерс усмехнулся своим мыслям, обозвал их паранойей и продолжил своё занятие. Однако не выдержал и обернулся снова. 

Боковое зрение, оказывается, его привычно не подвело. 

Невдалеке, у огороженного лишь символическим открытым с одной стороны заборчиком камня, недвижимо стояли три фигуры. Относительно длинноволосые брюнетка и блондинка, в остальном являющиеся почти копиями друг друга… и мужская фигура со знакомым вихром волос надо лбом. 

Клинт отошёл в сторону, что-то поднял с земли и вернулся обратно. Мия провела рукой, наверняка только кончиками пальцев, по стороне камня, на которой, как полагал Стив, была надпись. Стейси опустилась на одно колено рядом и прошлась по контурам шлифованной плоскости то ли белой тряпочкой, то ли влажной салфеткой. 

Они стояли у огромного (по окрестным меркам) надгробия. И оно, кажется, было знакомо Роджерсу. 

Стив вдруг выхватил из рюкзака блокнот и отлистал несколько страниц от конца. Так и есть, он уже рисовал его. С фигурным верхом, форму которого повторяла тонкая чёрная линия в дюйме от кромки. Вот только кромка формой напоминала цветы, а линия походила на очертания какого-то здания. 

Роджерс разблокировал телефон, проверил наличие значка Пятницы в углу дисплея и навёл камеру на рисунок, надеясь, что ИИ во всём разберётся сама и сама найдёт ответы на незаданные вопросы. Умница-Пятница не подвела, в первой же строчке назвав сооружение "Памятником жертвам Майского теракта", а во второй предложив перевод надписи. Стив вчитался... Кто бы сомневался, что это был русский. 

"чтобы если холодно — грели плечи те, кто были кровной семьи родней, а пока ты пишешь стихи о вечном, хотя жить осталось пятнадцать дней." [1]

Кажется, он "завис" над этим слишком надолго, потому что телефон еле заметно завибрировал. 

"Что-то не так?" - появилось на экране сообщение от сидящего рядом Тони. Тот, похоже, посчитал, что сокомандник опять заметил что-то, требующее внимания Мстителей. 

– Взгляни вот туда, - еле слышно произнёс Роджерс. - Это не наши ли общие друзья? 

Тони на минуту задумался. 

– А теперь как можно незаметнее — на восемь часов, - наконец произнёс он. - Мне одному кажется, что происходит что-то дико странное? 

Метрах в пятидесяти от них стояла женская фигура в спортивном костюме с капюшоном. Причём стояла так, что всем возможным наблюдателям были видны только длинные светлые волосы. Попереминавшись на месте, она перешла к следующему памятнику. Дёрнула головой... 

Стив ещё раз посмотрел влево. Нет, обе девушки сосредоточенно возлагали к подножию монумента цветы. Обратно... Пусто. Фигура с лицом Стейси пропала, будто её и не было. 

Девушки и Клинт в последний раз наклонились к надгробию. Коротко кивнули, обменялись парой фраз и, едва ли синхронно развернувшись, зашагали к выходу из парка. 

– Хочешь фокус сюрреализма? - поинтересовался Старк. - Ни одна поисковая система про "Майский теракт" и не слышала. Имена нигде не светились. Единственная зацепка — строка, это фрагмент стихотворения... 

– В близком к оригиналу переводе Рашман и Миллер, - закончил за него фразу Стив. 

– Найдём, - уверенно произнёс Тони. - Ты в Башню? 

– Прогуляюсь. 

Он уже практически вышел с территории кладбища, когда по асфальту невдалеке, за оградой кладбища, завизжали шины. Неприметный внедорожник заложил крутой вираж (слишком крутой для бюджетника — видимо, мотор всё-таки был перебран) и умчался в сторону автострады. 

Взгляд Стейси, сидящей спереди, едва скользнул по Роджерсу — она его не узнала. Вряд ли она вообще увидела что-то кроме размытого силуэта. 

В её опухших, покрасневших глазах читалась лишь слишком знакомая Стиву скорбь. 

Может, ему и показалось, но сидящие сзади Мия и Шерон находились в примерно таком же состоянии. 

Он и сам не заметил, как медленно побрёл по знакомым с детства дворам. Прикоснулся к покрошившейся кладке одной из старых стен, прикрыл глаза... 

Воспоминание рассыпалось в прах, прямо как кирпич под рукой. И осталось в прошлом. 

Ведя рукой по незнакомой стене, он, сам того не замечая, забрёл в незнакомый двор. Присмотревшись, Стив опознал в соседнем здании дом Дот — одной из первых пассий Баки. 

А вот в современном строении перед собой — картинку с коллекционной сувенирной открытки Смитсоновского музея. 

Внутри царила практически та же атмосфера, что и в музее. Павильон оказался небольшим, но капитальным и очень внушительным. На фигурных постаментах были размещены огромные куски асфальта, будто вырезанные прямо из мостовой. А на кусках каллиграфично, иногда с помарками, но очень душевно выполненные, красовались до боли знакомые ему надписи. Те, которые самые безнадёжные романтики оставляют под окнами своих любимых. "Поправляйся, Лили", "С днём рождения, Элли", "Луиза, ты лучшая"... или "С Рождеством, сопляк!" 

Баки был тем самым безнадёжным романтиком. 

А его почерк — самым узнаваемым в их районе. 

У самого выхода из экспозиции висела табличка с крупной надписью: 

"Он жил и любил. Они жили и любили. Памяти Эйприл Камски, проект "Имена"". 

И, чуть ниже, мелким шрифтом, стояла приписка: 

"В соответствии с последней осознанной волей покойной. Приведено: А. Миллер, М. Раум, Н. Рашман". 

В Башню Стив вернулся только вечером. А когда на улицах внизу уже зажглись фонари, Пятница тихо пригласила его подойти к лифту на сорок восьмой этаж. Футуристичная полупрозрачная кабина пронесла его сквозь хитросплетения технических этажей, занеся, кажется, на личный этаж Тони (Роджерс не был уверен, но вряд ли кто-нибудь ещё стал бы вешать в своём личном коридоре огромный красно-жёлтый портрет). 

Стена в полуметре от дверей гостеприимно отъехала в сторону. Стив заглянул внутрь и неуверенно улыбнулся: 

– Привет, что... 

– Смотри, что я нарыл, - Старк приглашающе махнул ему рукой, не отрывая взгляда от изображения перед собой — будто боялся, что картинка в любую секунду может оказаться миражом. Роджерс прошёл вперёд, встав почти вплотную к большому голографическому экрану. Дверь за ним закрылась с тихим, но отчётливым щелчком. - Раскопал на каком-то из личных серверов Фьюри. 

– А сам Фьюри знает? 

– Нет... надеюсь. Джарвис, он знает? 

– Нет, сэр. 

– Вот видишь. Не смотри на меня так, будто я маньяк какой. Это единственный результат поиска. Смотри, это же Стейси? 

Стив нерешительно кивнул. 

– Анастасия Миллер, девятнадцать лет. Взята на заметку в восемь, завербована в одиннадцать. Повышенная сопротивляемость, возведена в основу агентского проекта "Суок"... 

– Будь здоров. 

– Нет, это слово такое. Ещё бы знать, что оно обозначает. 

– А это кто? 

– Энн Кирби, вторая, взята — восемь, завербована — одиннадцать, погибла — семнадцать. Два года назад, - быстро прикинул мужчина. - Мелисса Денвер, девять, двенадцать, семнадцать. Лейла Свон, так же. 

– А это? 

– Стейси, уж её-то я теперь за милю узнаю... Хотя нет, тут разрез глаз чуть другой. И даты не сходятся... Пятница, анализ. 

– Пропущены фотофайлы, но сведений достаточно, чтобы предположить, что все собранные здесь девушки являются почти точными копиями знакомой вам агента Миллер. 

– Вау. О, пометочка. "Определить статус!!!". Пятница, определи статус этой девушки. 

– Мертва, - так же равнодушно ответила ИИ. 

Старк мгновенно изменился в лице и развернулся в кресле лицом к товарищу: 

– Ты же её видел сегодня живой? 

– Извиняюсь, что прерываю, - вклинилась в паузу Пятница. - Я предполагаю, что возникло недоразумение… 

– Немудрено, раз лазали в чужих файлах… - ненавязчиво добавил Джарвис. 

– Цыц, - шикнул на него Тони. 

– И пойду тогда. Зовите, если что. Удачной социализации Пятницы, сэр. И нет, я не обиделся. 

– Если вы подразумевали вашу знакомую Анастасию Миллер, - вновь вступила Пятница, - то она "на обработке". Данное фото принадлежит Эйприл Камски. 

– Мутотень какая-то, - мотнул головой Тони, кликая по папке "Миллер". 

Первым видео была явно любительская запись с каких-то соревнований. Маленькая фигурка в гимнастическом купальнике с длинными рукавами выполняла стойки, повисала на полотнах... Мест, правда, не занимала, но с её лица ни на секунду не сходила самоуверенная улыбочка. "Далее". Скрытая камера, похоже, где-то за ухом. Носитель мило общается с девочкой, которой уже около девяти. "Далее". 

На следующей фотографии маленькая Стейси, уже одетая в униформу Щ.И.Т.а, чуть улыбалась. Длинные волосы спадали на плечи распущенными кончиками двух косичек-"колосков", а пальцы рук образовывали перед грудью какой-то знак, очень похожий на тот перечёркнутый прямоугольник с футболки девушки. 

– Не знаком? - уточнил Старк. - Пятница, что за символ? 

Искусственный интеллект впервые хихикнула: 

– Ищете в сети значение условного знака сверхсекретного проекта, закрытого ещё до объединения Мстителей? Умно. 

– Пятница! 

– Предполагаю, это отсылка к названию проекта. Авторство принадлежит мисс Миллер, первое упоминание — две тысячи восьмой, язык — польский, на данный момент страница удалена, вывести на экран? 

– Давай. И перевод сделай, стиль оставь. 

Невинный бежевый фон, чёрные буквы. Полная белиберда в тексте с этим никак не сочеталась. 

– Вот если прилетел бы на помощь джинн, самая маленькая вышла вперёд, губы, глаза, что тут происходит?! Пальцы складывают буквы, скрутила, повернула, она что, из резины? Мы просто куклы, мы только куклы. О-бал-деть. 

– Твой сообщение этим утром самый первый, самый ранний, берегись своих желаний, - с хорошим чувством момента подвёл Стив. 

– Пятница, контекст. 

– Девушка из провинции случайно оказывается сестрой друга Джастина Бибера. В эпилоге у них трое детей. В данном отрывке героиня репетирует выступление, несвязность объясняется наличием слов из разных языков. И, если утрудите себя и листнёте вниз, в списке видео есть адекватная и вполне красивая постановка этого. 

– Выводи. 

Запустилось видео. Стив оцепенел: все эти движения были ему знакомы. Разбег, два сальто, руки в стороны, широкая улыбка. Отход. Медленное сведение рук — оказывается, в ритм этому ещё двое делали "колесо" к центру, перекрывая друг друга. А здесь девушки ещё и пели. Оказалось, даже настолько приземлённая музыка могла пробирать до мурашек… 

– Спасибо, мы поняли, - быстро проговорил Тони и резко повернулся, случайно задев экран локтем. Список быстро промотался вниз, активируя что-то и запуская следующее видео. 

Чёрный экран с датой. Две тысячи десятый год. Несколько непонятных цифр — возможно, внутренний код записи. 

Камера стояла на подоконнике и охватывала видом около четверти спортзала. 

Стейси повернула голову, и на её щеках блеснули дорожки слёз. 

– Контролируй! - крикнули сбоку. 

Девушка разбежалась и сделала сальто, оттолкнувшись от стены. 

– Слабо! Ещё раз! Куда уходишь? 

– Влево! - ровным голосом отчиталась она. 

– Нет! Вверх! В диагональ и двойное! Всегда. Продумывай. Наперёд! 

– Поняла, - сухо откликнулась Стейси. Она оттолкнулась от мата, подтянулась и почти схватилась за перекладину турника, но на её спине расцвело ярко-оранжевое пятно. 

– Убита, - бесстрастно сообщил голос. Девушка послушно рухнула на мат. - Снова неверно! Даже если убита, в чём цель? 

– Выполнить задание. 

– Так выполняй! Какие пути видишь? 

– Первый, второй и третий. 

– Юна-ноль, расшифруй. 

– Стена, опора, мат, - донеслось со стороны. 

– Юна-один, почему я должен запрашивать расшифровку у других?! Быстро исправилась! 

– Три пути, стена, опора, мат. Фил, я правильно понимаю, - она всё-таки сделала выбор в пользу опоры, - ты просто взял комплекс упражнений для призывников образца Второй мировой, убрал часть, которая на таз, и называешь это своей оригинальной методикой? 

– А образца Второй мировой в твоём вопросе были упражнения или призывники? Где захват? 

– Смотри, - девушка ловко зацепилась за турник подъёмами стоп, раскачалась и перелетела сразу через две следующие перекладины, повиснув на третьей. 

– Толково. Сама описание сделаешь или помочь? 

– Думаю, сама справлюсь. Но надо будет посмотреть, как это выглядит на разных ногах и с разной обувью. Чтобы знать, кому рекомендовать. 

– Понял. Выделю тебе к завтрашнему вечеру… двоих практикантов хватит? 

– Давай троих. Для контрольной группы. 

– Хорошо. Как забронируешь зал, сообщи время. 

– Договорились. А сколько попаданий выдерживают новые бронежилеты? 

– По описанию, пятьдесят. 

– Давай постреляем?.. Ты сам жаловался, что практики нет. И отхронометрируем синяки. 

– Валяй. Вот ключи, подбери себе по размеру. Ноль! Ты "соколёнок"? 

– Угу, - двойным сальто спустилась откуда-то сверху ещё блондинка-Мия. 

– Сгоняй до пейнтбола, подбери себе пулек. С тебя тоже отчёт. 

– А сам-то?.. 

– Не маленькие уже, - добродушно фыркнул Колсон. - Сами справитесь, надежды группы. 

Следующие минут десять "надежды группы" в одиночку методично прыгали по гимнастическому комплексу в тяжёлых бронежилетах и с пейнтбольными ружьями в руках. После звонка таймера они отложили ружья, ровно по методическим рекомендациям восстановили дыхание и с бутылками воды в руках приземлились на обитое замшей бревно. 

– Мия, мы точно ради того стараемся? - вдруг тихо спросила Стейси. 

– Точно. Он помнит, каким он был. Мышление и установки у нас уже есть, тётя подтверждает. Осталось лишь то, что нам никак не воспроизвести самостоятельно. Значит, остаётся лишь пытаться приближаться к этому результату. Вот был бы перед глазами пример... 

– Но… ты же пытаешься? 

– Я **работаю** , Тей. Ежедневно. Ты же видела. Но он создавал это много лет. А мы не можем даже экспериментировать на людях, не говоря уж о архивах, финансировании и возможностях. Мы тайна, фикция, винтики. 

– Мы рядовые, не спорю. Но любая может в любой момент выйти в "дамки". И та девушка, тот текст… 

– Выйти — и погубить всё, - оборвала её Раум. - Не забывай об этом, Тей. 

Миллер коротко выдохнула через плотно сжатые губы. 

– Как, к слову, идут поиски? - сменила тему она. 

– Уже полгода ловится сигнатура вибраниума. Они сужают круг… а я ничем не могу им помочь. Вот такой вот парадокс… 

Мия вдруг посмотрела в камеру и щёлкнула пальцами. Между ними что-то заблестело, и запись прервалась. 

– Следующую? 

– Давай.

***

– А она, оказывается, многое скрывала... - вслух выразил Старк мысли Стива. На экране Стейси задорно отплясывала самбу под ту самую "Adios". Перед этим шли танго, вальс и ещё что-то из, по уверениям Пятницы, классики. И всё — на высшие оценки.

Нечто ламбадное, перерастающее в ритмичный танец под бодрый речитатив. Что-то клубное с короткими майками и свисающими с поясов леггинсов серебристыми дугами цепочек. Синхронные движения около дюжины девушек в ярко освещённом зале — все в простых белых масках на пол-лица. 

– Похоже на хронику о Красной комнате, не находишь?.. 

– Нет. Атмосфера абсолютно другая. 

Тони отвесил щелчок по голографической кнопке перемотки, и по экрану вновь посыпались кадры. Стейси с ножом. Стейси с винтовкой... Винтовка, как влитая, упирается в плечо Юны-восемь, и Колсон ругается из-за этого, ведь остальные должны уметь то же самое. Зато Юну-девять тошнит от вида разделанной туши, над которой Стейси машет тесаком. Кто-то крутит сальто, кто-то танцует с лентой, кто-то кладёт мотоцикл в резкий поворот. Лица расплываются в одно... 

Щелчок. 

Личная папка Миллер. Тони вновь промахивается по пункту неудобного меню и случайно открывает какой-то документ. Это похоже на текст какой-то песни. Под негромкий комментарий "Фигня" Старк отлистывает назад. Стив успевает прочитать только первую строчку: в ней сумбурно говорится что-то про монетку, шум и автоматы. 

Следующее. Странная помесь видео и мультфильма. Огромный зал, много однообразных пар, в самом центре — высокий брюнет и относительно низкая молодая брюнетка с обрезанным по челюсти каре. Платье девушки расцветает ярко-багровым на груди и плавно переходит к чисто-белому на подоле. 

Начинается новая композиция. Пара приседает в реверансе, чуть склонив головы, мужчина подхватывает девушку за талию, перехватывает её ладошку, и они вновь кружатся по залу под изящные скрипки со вступлением электрогитары. 

Звенящее где-то в воздухе чувство неправильности происходящего прервал щелчок. 

Каток. Девушки сосредоточенно отрабатывают какие-то движения, каждая своё. Колсон, скользя между ними, периодически толкает то одну, то другую. На него не реагируют, хотя толчки довольно сильные. Кто-то даже закрывает глаза и, переходя в новый элемент, уворачивается от агента, не давая ему коснуться себя. Случайно подключается звук, и становится заметно, что сосредоточенность здесь только внешняя. Разносящиеся по воздуху голоса абсолютно беззаботны и легки. 

– А второй? 

– Да, был второй, точно, тёмненький такой. Который справа, да? 

– Он мёртв. 

– Кэпа тоже мёртвым считали, - замечает Стейси, легко приземляясь на лёд после очередного пируэта и делая ласточку, задним ходом проезжая за Колсоном. 

– У Кэпа был Говард. И они хотя бы знали, что возможно, возможно! он жив. А здесь — никаких шансов. 

– Всё экскурсию обсуждаете? - вклинивается в полилог ещё одна девушка, въехавшая откуда-то с краю. 

– Выспалась хоть? 

– Есть немного. Полистала историю, всё ещё не заимела того _заве-етного жела-ания_ отойти от принципа. Кстати, никто не знает, как зовут парня со сто семидесятой страницы? 

– Оу, Ви, ты теперь не одинока во вкрашивании в исторических чуваков... 

– И всё же, кто он? 

– А по номеру, который под фоткой, пробить уже не очень? 

– Такого просто нет в базе! 

– Правильно. Лили, ты ведь заблокировала все данные по её "принципу"? 

– Угу. 

– Он есть в том моём списке жутко застарелых чуваков, которые нахрен никому не втрескались?! 

– Больше скажу, он там в первых числах... 

– Неужели это... - девушка хватается за голову и картинно оседает на лёд. - Тот, с длиннющим именем-скороговоркой? 

– С длиннющим именем-скороговоркой — это Камбербэтч. Но в целом ты права. 

– Мне кажется, самое время принести искренние извинения вот этому радостно лыбящемуся приятному молодому человеку и перестать просыпать лекции, на которых мы, кстати, последние три недели только и делали, что перемывали косточки твоему идеалу. 

– И говорили только что тоже про него. 

– Кстати, тело так и не нашли, он значится пропавшим без вести, - лукаво улыбается Стейси. 

– Тей, ты мне _до сих пор_ мстишь? - воет на фоне Колсон. - Она же теперь не отвяжется! 

– Не отвяжусь, - с такой же улыбочкой подтверждает новоприбывшая. - Фи-ил?.. 

Щелчок. 

Новое видео называется очень странно, смесью букв, и оказывается последним в папке. Щелчок. Да, воспроизвести. Да, точно воспроизвести. Тони победно ухмыляется: там наверняка что-то есть. 

В объектив бьют закатные лучи. Они же позволяют деревьям рядом отбрасывать настолько длинные тени, что те покрывают всю достаточно широкую асфальтированную дорогу, по которой движется оператор. Он или она именно идёт: камера чуть пошатывается. Идущая впереди фигура останавливается и сгибается, упираясь ладонями в колени. 

– Роза, приём, всё нормально? - чуть механизированный голос всё равно не позволяет ошибиться: камеру держит Стейси. 

Фигура чуть поворачивает голову, показывая краешек глухой белой маски, которой скрыто лицо. На белой полоске видно синее пятнышко, и Стив подозревает, что это кусочек молнии, пересекающей правый глаз. 

– Я таких флэшбеков сроду не ловила, - сообщает фигура явно изменённым голосом. - Вот и где он был, когда мы поездку обсуждали? 

– Уходим? - в голосе Стейси сквозит беспокойство. 

– Fig vam. Десять секунд, отдышусь, и пойдём, хоть покажу тебе, где тётя Пегги тогда работала. 

– Знакомое место? - поинтересовался Тони, видя с бешеной скоростью пробегающие по лицу Роджерса эмоции, когда "Роза" толкнула решетчатые ворота перед собой. Вывеска неудачно находилась в тени, но флагшток вдалеке не позволял ошибиться: это был именно Лихай и никак иначе. 

– База, где меня тренировали перед опытом, - процедил через зубы Стив. Воспоминаний оказалось слишком много. 

Мия явно могла бы работать экскурсоводом: с точностью до метра она описывает маршрут ежедневного кросса, показывает полосу препятствий и тот самый флагшток. Потом упоминает какие-то "подгруженные сведения" и ведёт Стейси вниз, где перекидывает тяжёлый рубильник на стене. Зал освещается яркими лампами... 

Окошка "введите пароль, чтобы продолжить" не ожидал никто. 

– Пятница, сделаешь? 

– Проще переключить. Дальше только разговоры. 

– Взламывай на фоне. Там явно что-то значимое. 

Новая папка. "Чек-лист наличных медикаментов" не соотносится с названием никоим образом. Под бодрый мотив "Замка на холме" Эда Ширана (копируя клип, как пояснил Старк) по полю бегут девочки, потом — девочки чуть постарше; ещё девочки, рукопожатия, обнимашки, взмахи ногами, "дом" — небольшое здание с эмблемой правительства. Яркий припев: "Я на своём собственном пути", и конные прогулки галопом по пересечённой местности, Стейси стоит на седле, делает сальто, в прыжке срезая изогнутой саблей ветку, приземляется на то же место. Обгоняющая её девушка, тоже блондинка, но с совершенно другими чертами лица, не может даже встать на ходу или выпустить из рук повод, зато лихо перемахивает через почти двухметровое препятствие. Через "три месяца" то же самое делает и Миллер... 

Видео оборвалось совершенно неожиданно, на половине ноты; следующее запустилось автоматически. На краю крыши, за которым виднелись полуразрушенные дома, кто-то сидел на корточках спиной к камере. Незнакомца полностью скрывал свободный комбинезон на всё тело, больше похожий на пижаму. Точно такой же, но белый с чёрными знаками, без капюшона и покрытый сажей, можно было увидеть пару недель назад... На Стейси. Снимающий подошёл ближе и потряс сидящего за плечо. Тот... та обернулась. Точно, она, собственной персоной. С абсолютно белым лицом, разрисованным какими-то чёрными линиями. Девушка кинула пару наигранно-опасных взглядов в объектив и развернулась обратно. Ровно к тому моменту, когда вдалеке в небо ударил ярко-красный луч. Внизу экрана затикал таймер: час. Стейси переглянулась с оператором и вместе с ним рванула к спуску с крыши, попутно что-то наговаривая в крошечную рацию, пристёгнутую к горловине комбинезона. Музыка на фоне стала громче. 

Локация сменилась. Теперь это была тёмная комната с рядами двухъярусных коек, на большинстве которых кто-то лежал. На стене загорелась зелёная лампочка, с коек мгновенно вскочили тёмные силуэты в точно такой же одежде. Они дружно похватали какие-то мешки с двух незанятых мест и выбежали из комнаты. 

Склейка. На таймере сорок минут, тёмные фигуры прыгают с вертолёта ровно в тёмный провал посередине того же здания. Тридцать пять. Фигуры сидят в круге и что-то бурно обсуждают. Их капюшоны скинуты, открывая полтора десятка одинаковых светлых голов. И у всех них лицо Стейси. Отличие лишь в маленькой букве у виска. 

Тридцать. Второй луч поднимается ближе. Одна из девушек открывает мешок, достаёт из него какие-то тонкие изогнутые штуки и раздаёт их остальным. Последнюю надевает на себя. Это оказывается ободок с кошачьими ушками, одно белое, второе чёрное. Девушки переглядываются, дружно кивают, надевают капюшоны и снимаются с места. 

Склейка. Мужская фигура в фирменном костюме Щ.И.Т.а поднимает в воздух что-то, похожее на пистолет. Из него вырывается тонкий зелёный луч. На таймере — ноль. Сидящая на корточках у стены девушка выглядывает в проём, оборачивается к камере и, зажав кнопку на рации, произносит первые не заглушающиеся музыкой слова: "Игра началась". Рация прилепляется к стене. Девушка ухмыляется и крошит её в пыль. 

Дальнейшее представляло собой полное головокружительной акробатики и каких-то психологических приёмов действо, в ходе которого можно было наблюдать, как группка девушек и мужчина, в котором, несмотря на закрывающую правую половину его лица маску бульдога, безошибочно узнавался Клинт, пытались незаметно поймать друг друга, бегая по недостроенной высотке. Особенно запомнился момент, когда безмолвные фигуры пошли ва-банк и окружили беглеца, что-то громко бормоча себе под носы. Победителей в видео так и не выявили, вместо награждения предоставив возможным зрителям отчёт с подробным разбором всех ошибок. 

– Что это вообще было?! - ошарашенно воскликнул Тони после длинной тирады на тему излишних придирок к использованию жучков. 

– "Маскировка, слежка, поимка. Зачёт, 2010", - невозмутимо озвучила Пятница название файла. - Будьте внимательнее, босс. 

"А самый эпик вырезали(", - внезапно появилось в пустом окошке чата справа. 

"Одно наличие тебя в кадре вовсе не делает момент эпическим, с чего ты взял?xD" - булькнуло второе, чуть иначе подкрашенное сообщение. 

"Я про ту драку на четверых" 

"Ааа... Это после которой ты с шарфом месяц ходил?" - с запозданием откликнулся второй. 

"Не напоминай" 

"И кстати, кто вообще придумал такую систему хранения? Проще было бы боевки стянуть в одну кучу, а во вторую уже пихать все посиделки и танцы" 

"Нулевая, кажется ._." 

"Ок, тогда молчу" 

Старк опомнился и лихорадочно застучал по клавиатуре, пытаясь то ли понять угрозу, то ли зайти в чат. 

"Да мы вас и так прекрасно слышим) а для чата нужна учетка. да, Эйви-Пятнице, покажи карту входов" 

На экране появился разноцветный график. Маленький пик обвёлся красным, указывая на момент прошедшего незаметным вторжения. Ровно в тот момент, когда Тони отвлёкся на запирание дверей. 

– Ты её слушаешь?! 

"Ты сам как-то сказал, что я достойна доступа. Дальше — дело техники. Соль в том, что мы ни разу не хакеры, и даже не программисты хD Да не трясись так, у нас нет цели красть архивы Щ.И.Т.а, я с ними дольше вас работаю" 

"Правильнее сказать — её архивы. Она там тоже есть, и я... на заднем плане... на паре фоток" 

"АХАХАХАХАХХ" - присоединился кто-то третий. 

"О, привет. Ты вспомнила пароль? XD" 

"Угу. Эйви — это Самая Милая, да?" 

"Да. Кстати, у нас гости, они уже успели запалить тот закос под терриера:)" 

"Хах, кстати, та красотка на стене ни разу не Стейси" 

"И даже не Мия хD" 

"А Харт-энд-Соул сегодня не?.." 

"Неа." 

"Жалко." 

"Жалко у пчёлки... кхем. Лучше задумайся, что она бы за такие теории..." 

"М-да, ты прав, конечно" 

"И годной программы защиты свидетелей у нас нет" 

"Включим им что-нибудь из "Ручейка"?" 

На голографическом окне мгновенно раскрылось ещё одно видео. Тускло освещённая комната, до отказа забитая сидящими прямо на полу людьми. У стены по-турецки скрестила ноги девушка с гитарой в руках. 

"– Готова? 

– Да. 

– Итак, встречайте, Стейси Миллер, неповторимый человек, которому не жаль тратить времени на перевод славянских хитов! 

Стейси что-то пробурчала, скорчив как можно более злобную рожицу, тряхнула головой и провела пальцами по струнам гитары с уже знакомыми торчащими снизу проводами электропривода. Перебор повторился, потом ещё раз, ещё и ещё… Девушка тем временем отработанным движением отсоединила все провода и к концу третьего повтора вступила уже аккордом акустики. 

– Переживая сознание о тебе, думаю рвано и ранено о тебе, и убедительно в роли себя для других существую… Сколько веселья вокруг, а счастливых нет, лидокаиновый бродит во мне рассвет… лидокаиновый бродит во мне рассвет, жизнь протестует! 

Вступила вторая гитара, голоса подпели: 

– Набери моё имя в Гугле, прочитай километры лажи, что ещё в этом грёбаном мире тебе про меня расскажут!.." 

Группка молодых людей сидела кругом, в центре которого пылал костёр. Приглядевшись повнимательнее, можно было разглядеть в толпе уже знакомых девушек — все по-прежнему выглядели как Стейси — Фила Колсона и Клинта Бартона. Последний сейчас что-то активно объяснял двум "копиям". 

– Зачем им маски сейчас? 

"Масок нет, - мгновенно ответила "Эйви", - и это не клоны. Считайте, что наблюдаете выезд на природу какой-нибудь группы детского летнего лагеря. Самых что ни на есть разных детей. Умеющих убивать, правда... кхем..." 

"Замнём" 

"Замнём", - одновременно пришли сообщения от остальных. 

– О'кей. Почему у них всех внешность Стейси? 

"Или Мии" 

"А разве не может быть на Земле идентичных друг другу людей?" 

– Ясно, - Тони щёлкнул по голограмме, печатая какие-то команды на клавиатуре. – Значит, они все существуют в реальности. Пятница, создай запрос на поиск по лицам, я хочу посмотреть на этих бесстрашных... 

Видео вылетело, обрывая уже знакомый мотив нецензурного ролевого перепева "Батарейки" на второй строчке. 

"А вот это уже лишнее. Предупреждаем в первый и последний раз: не надо слишком сильно копаться в чужом прошлом" 

– Каков откат? Пятница легко переходит на протокол защиты, и вам не резон ломать нас... 

"О'кей. Эйви-Пятнице. При любом несанкционированном входе в систему менять все указанные женские имена на, хаотично, Анастасию Миллер и Мию Кендолл Раум. Архив скрыть." 

– Принято, - мгновенно отозвалась Пятница. 

"Удачи, ребят:) у вас пять минут, чтобы выйти" 

"Подожди. Последнее." 

"Да?" 

"Я хочу показать им коллаж. Давно обещала." 

"Который?" 

"Под оригинал "Милкивея", там всё равно только один человек" 

"Валяй." - наконец пришло от третьего, так и не назвавшегося собеседника. 

На экране высветился знак, схематично изображающий скрещенные в перечёркнутый прямоугольник пальцы. Затемнение чуть спало, давая возможность разглядеть фигурку с гитарой в руках. Тёплые отсветы, скорее всего, шли от костра. Камера покачивалась, создавая видимость какой-то неформальности и... расслаблености? Девушка что-то весело пела под неплохой звук, но вскоре прервалась: 

– Ты снимаешь? 

– Угу. Ма-адам, представьтесь, па-ажалуйста, - намеренно гундосящим голосом ответили за кадром. 

– Стейси Миллер, шестнадцать годиков, по словам жителей другой части света, должна на уровне генетики ориентироваться тут как у себя дома, и плевать, что до Польши отсюда как до Китая ра... Кхм, - девушка сместила пальцы на грифе гитары и посмотрела куда-то в сторону. Кивнула, провела пальцами по волосам и, отбив ритм на корпусе, начала наигрывать что-то немного знакомое. Через несколько секунд музыка затихла. - А, я должна петь? - девушка улыбнулась и неожиданно заразительно рассмеялась. За кадром тоже слышался хохот. - Окей. Итак, восемнадцать клёвых людей, один "Ручеёк", в рамках программы "Русские каникулы", гарантия полного трэша... Я правильно говорю? Сцена восьмая, дубль второй, поехали! 

Светлая, белая гамма. Стейси, о чём свидетельствовала надпись внизу кадра, спала, закутавшись в одеяло так, что наружу торчала лишь босая нога. Надпись сменилась на другую, вроде бы совершенно безобидно поздравляющую Миллер с днём рождения, но немного смущавшую припиской тем же шрифтом, начинавшейся с "не бей нас, пожалуйста, мы честно не брали твой зарядник! Это Клинт, вот он, кстати", на которой камера, до того выхватывавшая наиболее удачные планы спящей девушки, переместилась ко что-то водружающему на тумбочку… Бартону, щеголявшему непривычно светлой шевелюрой. Тот замахал руками, и группка выбежала из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Стрелки на часах оттикали ровно четыре секунды. 

Внезапно начавшаяся песня так и разила позитивом. Под бодрую музыку к столу в большой светлой комнате (в иллюминаторах которой, как внезапно понял Стив, виднелось только ярко-голубое небо) собрались уже знакомые девушки, в компанию к которым отныне идеально вписывался блондинистый Клинт и не очень вписывался шатен Колсон. Все они дружно уплетали что-то фруктовое из тарелок. Бартон что-то шепнул одной из девушек, та передала следующей, и через несколько секунд все они прилипли к иллюминаторам. Оператор протолкалась между толпы, почти прислонив камеру к стеклу. 

Глубоко внизу проплывал тропический остров. 

Стейси, восседающая на очищенном от коры розоватом бревне, ударила по струнам гитары. Эта съёмка несла уже не уют походной романтики, а дикий, безудержный драйв, очень похожий на тот, проскользнувший на странной русской "Trasse" в дуэте с Джеем, тогда, на другом острове. 

Стейси мимоходом улыбается в камеру, волоча за собой охапку разлапистых веток. 

Девушки в купальниках, с распущенными волосами, держась за руки, бегут к блестящему от заходящего солнца морю. Сначала по берегу, потом по мелководью, а потом, когда воды уже стало по колено, неожиданно взмывают вверх, не размыкая рук. Штуки, на которых они все стоят, очень напоминают тот недосёрф Стейси: пластина, снизу которой бьют два потока воды и торчит шланг. Пятница определила устройство незамысловатой подписью "Флайборд". 

Ноги в белых кедах болтаются на фоне неба, один кед слетает, показывая стопу, и плюхается прямо на объектив. 

Стейси с прижатой к животу гитарой спит на толстой ветке, привалившись к стволу дерева. 

Девушка делает сальто, снова на фоне неба. Вперёд, назад… План съёмки меняется, и становится ясно, что отталкивается она не от земли, а от сложенных в "лодочку" ладоней Бартона и другой девушки. 

Невдалеке взлетает самолёт. Пристёгнутые друг к другу двое людей показывают друг другу большой палец и делают шаг вперёд, в пустоту. На кадр наслаивается несколько снимков, где почти десяток недопарашютистов составляют в небе фигуры. 

Приземление на воду, яркие парашюты спускаются и используются как матрасы. 

С самодельной тарзанки в море сигают девушки. Стейси, легко узнаваемая по манере ношения купальника, успевает перекувыркнуться несколько раз, прежде чем технично войти в воду, практически не оставляя брызг. Выныривает, картинно взмахивает волосами, откидывая их за спину (ровная дуга капелек ярко вспыхивает на солнце), и вновь уходит в нижнюю, зеленоватую половину экрана. Волосы распушаются вокруг её головы светлым облаком. Миллер улыбается, из её рта и носа к границе — поверхности воды — тянется тонкая ниточка пузырьков. 

Колсон ерошит ей уже абсолютно сухие волосы. 

Стейси с капой во рту бьёт по кожаной "лапке" для тхэквондо тем самым, не относящимся ни к какому виду спорта ударом, который потом долго не сможет объяснить Стиву во время составления программы. 

Стейси рубит неведомый плод на мелкие кусочки огромным тесаком, больше похожим на топор, чем на то, чем вообще можно резать фрукты. Второй рукой девушка непрерывно помешивает жидкость в стоящем на огне котле. 

Стейси по-македонски стреляет из новеньких "Беретт", раз за разом поражая мудреную самодельную мишень. Ни один мускул на её лице не дёргается от резких звуков. Клинт за спиной девушки одобрительно кивает. 

Стейси, весело смеясь, изображает нечто похожее на танец, пока идёт по лесу. 

Девичья фигурка в вышине, стоящая на двух сверкающих струях флайборда, снова делает сальто, приземляясь на то же место, но не удерживает равновесия на подпрыгнувшем от изменения нагрузки борде и летит вниз, уже почти по привычке перекувыркиваясь, как профессиональный спортсмен. 

Группа у костра салютует друг другу пластиковыми тарелками с кусочками торта. 

Почти на закате взмокшие, местами красные, обвешанные кевларовыми щитками и перевязями с оружием, но абсолютно счастливые (Старк рядом дёрнулся. Роджерс тоже был немного ошарашен сочетанием таких, казалось, несочетаемых вещей, как Бартон и искренняя улыбка. Про Колсона, судя по Старку, можно было сказать то же самое) люди споро собираются в круг, обнимаются и с весёлыми криками прыгают на месте. 

Кадры ускоряются. Стейси дурачится, играет на гитаре, дерётся, вновь играет на гитаре, в шутку на пару с другой девушкой раскручивая свои волосы в стиле лучших рок-звёзд... 

Под проливной дождь выбегает тонкая фигурка. Не обращая внимания на прилипающую к телу одежду, она начинает громко что-то то ли говорить, то ли петь на французском. Судя по бегущей строчке с дубляжом, речь идёт про некого Великого Космического Дракона. 

– Жюр, а не жуар, идиотка! - безо всякой злобы кричат из соседней палатки... 

Колонки вновь взорвались последним, насколько помнил Стив, припевом. 

Стейси стоит у дерева, под жутким углом закинув на его ствол ногу и понемногу сползая вниз, увеличивая угол. На её голове балансирует книга в сером переплёте, вторую девушка читает вслух, тихо хихикая над содержанием. Ни капли дискомфорта или беспокойства. 

Стейси в странном снаряжении из кучи ремешков прыгает с верхушки какой-то пальмы в глубокий овраг. Не меняясь в лице, бьёт по кнопке в центре груди и повисает на вылетевших из-за её спины тонких тросах, целая и невредимая. Закрывает рукой лицо — от стального нарукавника отскакивает нечто, очень похожее на стрелу. На фоне слышен едва различимый щелчок перезарядки, и объектив камеры залепляется ярко-оранжевым наконечником-присоской чего-то, похожего на арбалетный болт. По крайней мере, смеющаяся девушка держит в руках именно разряженный арбалет. 

С на вид тонкой ветки уже знакомого дерева свисают длинные красные полотна. Они колышутся под ветром, периодически скрывая силуэт внизу. Девушка делает несколько шагов, ставя ноги так, будто они сделаны из желе, подпрыгивает в поперечный шпагат, расползается по утрамбованному песку в продольный и после короткой заминки обхватывает ладонями стопу передней ноги. 

В следующую секунду она взлетает вверх, замирая на высоте около пятнадцати метров. За два-три такта раскачивается, пробегает по хитро укреплённой горизонтальной изогнутой балке, грамотно переносит вес на пояс, к карабину которого за ту заминку уже успела пристегнуться, переворачивается головой вниз. Шпагат снова становится поперечным, девушка выписывает ровный то ли круг, то ли эллипс, изображая букву Т. Проносится прямо перед поднявшейся камерой, заметны становятся до жути закаменевшие мышцы плеч и то, что она ещё и умудряется пытаться в новомодный тверк. А главное — у неё получается. 

Круг сводится к точке, Стейси старательно заматывается в полотна и неожиданно срывается вниз, разматываясь. Стив не успел даже испугаться: падение закончилось так же быстро, как и началось. Преднамеренное. 

Вновь безудержная атмосфера веселья… И на утихающем звуке камера скользит по лицам. Творческая часть Стива только сейчас отметила, что все они, даже кажущиеся полностью идентичными девушки, абсолютно разные. Не только по характеру, но и по каким-то невидимым признакам. Да, такими темпами можно и в ауры начать верить… 

Но в этот раз Роджерс понял одно: они были, по сути, одним целым. Не просто командой — семьёй. 

И, самое главное, он с первой попытки отличил Стейси от остальных. 

"Ладно, пойду я", - булькнуло, прерывая тёплый момент, сообщение от "Эйви". - "Reby`at, жду снаружи". 

"Ок", - синхронно откликнулись её (или его) собеседники. Экран мигнул следующим видео. 

Как-то непривычно выглядящая Стейси убрала руку от камеры (скорее всего, какой-то с поворачивающимся экраном) и поставила на колени гитару. Зажмурилась, открыла глаза. Повела указательным пальцем рядом с лицом, дождалась, пока объектив сфокусируется на кончике ногтя. 

– Не забыть бы потом удалить, - пробормотала она и через силу улыбнулась. Привычным жестом положила руки на гриф… и тут же бессильно уронила их. В её покрасневших глазах блеснули слёзы. Одна скатилась по щеке, скользнув по крылу такой же расцветки носа. Девушка машинально слизнула её с уголка губ ещё до того, как поняла, что сделала это. - Что я вообще творю… Я же не Кристина и никогда ей не буду, да и сама она — hrenovo прописанная картонная кукла… Кукла… Да чтоб это всё. Дорогой дневник, - начала кривляться она, - сегодня я поняла, что существуют более значимые силы, чем наше сборище, я чуть не сдохла, причём так позорно, прошло уже часов пять, а меня до сих пор трясёт, и сердце колотится бешено-бешено, хорошо, что хоть за угол завернуть успела, а то позору бы обралась ещё больше… ну представь, сходит на землю какой-нибудь святой, его спасают, а потом рядом с ним же и валятся… а ведь он именно как святой, и как я до такого докатилась, вроде бы и не слушала все эти нравоучения… а он-то наверняка спокоен, за такой лошадиной дозой, вообще удивлена, как он ещё меня выслушал… - с каждым словом Миллер всё больше и больше переходила на сбивчивую тихую речь, - и даже Мия не переживает, она говорит, ему нормально, ну конечно, ей ли не знать, не волнуется никто, совсем никто, а я, первая, позорно рыдаю где-то у себя, да-да, самое время мне попеть, это, по идее, успокаивает, надеюсь, что успокаивает, потому что я сбила уже три груши, что со мной… В смысле, они были такими тяжёлыми, а тут вдруг… и даже Миино знание не может помочь, я же невосприимчива, зачем меня вообще взяли, любая справилась бы лучше… Так, соберись, Гвен… да, после таких тупых шуточек это лучше не сохранять. Ну что, музыку, да?.. 

Она подбирала аккорды всего несколько секунд, а потом сразу запела — точно так же, как когда-то на пробу взяла "Obsession". Но сейчас перформанс больше походил на "Возьми моё сердце". 

Под не блистающие разнообразием аккорды девушка чуть не срывающимся от слёз усталым, но уверенным голосом пела о холоде и рассвете в лесу, землянике и водке, одиночестве и битвах. 

– Даже когда не останется сил и я упаду… в крови и грязи, ты слышишь, будь на моей стороне всегда… потому что я так просил… 

Стейси неожиданно ожесточённо тряхнула головой и заиграла ещё более эмоционально — хотя казалось, что такое уже априори невозможно… 

– Ty slyshish'? - вдруг почти прокричала она, закусив губу и незаметно для себя самой перейдя на русский, - s grohotom paday`et nebo na plech`i moy`i – mne dolgo ne prostoy`at'! Ty pomnish', ty zhe veril v poetov, odna y`a ne voin, no vmeste nas uzhe rat'! Ty znaesh', moy`i… 

И согнулась, резко замолчав. 

– Да какие тут пустующие баррикады с лицами друзей… всё не так… нет идеальной сказки, и идеального мира нет… 

– О чём она тут говорит? 

– Думаю, - вмешалась Пятница, - всё должно быть ясно из даты записи, вот она, в углу. И не кривитесь так, босс, как мне вшили программу, так и говорю. 

"Чёрт." - вдруг булькнуло новое окошко. 

"Она нас не простит" 

"Переключи, срочно!" 

Новое видео начиналось с заставки — плавающих по экрану фигур. Ни появляющейся даты или названия, ни их сбора в единый логотип. Просто скринсейвер какого-то офисного компьютера с капелькой психоделики. 

Посреди широкой комнаты сидела девушка, тело которой облегал явно напичканный чем-то костюм. Волосы были убраны под чёрную шапочку, голыми оставались лишь шея, границы между элементами костюма и маленький фрагмент кожи на предплечье, где виднелись две слабо светящиеся точки. 

– Уровень адреналина в пределах нормы, - озвучила Пятница отметку на шкале, проходящей по низу экрана. 

Девушка сонно качнула головой, моргнула. Сильно закашлялась, двинула рукой, будто нажала на кнопку на уровне локтя, успокоилась. Наклонилась влево, слабо улыбнулась и невидяще вперилась взглядом в пустоту перед собой. Её чуть пошатывало, но, приглядевшись, Стив понял, что слабость организма здесь была не при чём. 

Она держала равновесие. Будто балансировала. 

Комната вдруг затряслась. Девушка дёрнулась, упала на пол, еле встала из почти неудавшегося переката, побежала вперёд, будто упёрлась во что-то невидимое, беззвучно закричала и побежала дальше, пытаясь от чего-то увернуться. Упала, потёрла затылок, попыталась что-то вынуть из кармана, но лишь бесцельно хлопала по бедру, обтянутому гладкой тканью без единого намёка на что-то ещё. А потом повернула голову вправо и мгновенно откатилась в противоположную сторону. Ударилась спиной о пол (всё затряслось снова), перевернулась, закрыла голову руками, морщась, попыталась встать, но получилось лишь на четвереньки… 

Красная полоска вжалась в край шкалы. Девушка прижала к груди руку и, утробно зарычав, бросилась вперёд. В её движениях не осталось ни грамма человеческого, теперь это было настоящее животное, действующее лишь на адреналине боли. Она раскидывала невидимых противников, расстреливала их их случайно найденного невидимого оружия, спотыкалась о пол, но вставала и кидалась снова... 

Полоска адреналина уменьшалась, теперь увеличивалась боль. Девушка упала на пол, но продолжала ползти по нему, судорожно и глубоко вдыхая воздух мелкими порциями. Остановилась окончательно, бессильно уронила голову на руки, что-то тихо зашептала (субтитры с пометкой "арабский" великодушно пояснили это как "ты не сказал, что человек, за убийство которого ты заплатил...") и наконец затихла. 

Вошедшие через неприметную дверь прямо под камерой двое крепких людей отработанными движениями измерили девушке пульс, взяли её за предплечья и о чём-то заспорили. Их остановил голос из динамиков в потолке, мужчины синхронно кивнули, один подхватил Стейси на руки и вынес из зала. 

"Так. Как оно попало сюда?!" 

– Может, лучше объяснить, ЧТО это? 

"РиС, зачёт, не видно разве?" 

– Вижу лишь жестокую пытку, - отрезал Тони. - Она хоть выжила? 

"Да. Это Стейси. Ей было около семнадцати." 

– О'кей, простыми словами, что там происходило? 

"Практика с элементами испытания на адреналин." 

– Она что-то видела? 

– Да, - подтвердила Пятница, - раскодировки лежат отдельным файлом, не стала запускать во избежание критических ситуаций у вас. 

– Да что там такое было, что нас может убить?! 

"Придётся." - после недолгой паузы появилось новое сообщение. - "Колян, не бухти, лучше уж сказать. Знаете, может, люди учат жития святых в школе или универе. А теперь вопрос на засыпку, чьё житие, в миру биографию, будут учить люди, которые молятся на портрет Тони Старка? И какой его фрагмент является шикарной экшн-сценой, где требуется минимум техники и настоящих декораций?" 

– Почему тогда под Кэпа никто не косит? 

"Кто сказал? Просто Кэп — это следующая ступень. Стейс не допустили из-за порога и последних слов. А вот я, например, набрала двадцатку и успешно кошу уже второй месяц. Всё, чего пока добились — эффект Кастиэля, в быту невозможность набухаться. И да, вот то, что там было — натуральная щекотка, при том что для моего результата надо дойти до конца, а это спросонья с адской дозой адреналина в крови распознать место, которое видела на десятидюймовом экране один раз в жизни, побежать в нужную сторону, выдержать месилово, укрыться от атаки, пережить ещё одно месилово, психоподавление, третье месилово и операцию. Для идеала надо было плюсом к этому собрать автомат и отстреливаться, читом считалось использование одного из методов отбора Эрскина перед второй тряской при нулевых знаниях. В общем, если встретите лидокаиновую недоманку, то это почти стопроцентно я. Кстати, кто сейчас понял, о чём я, знай, мы тебе доверяем..." 

– Ладно-ладно, мы поняли. 

– "Напророчила", - вдруг тихо заметила Пятница. - Это новое название файла с танцующей парой, босс. И... Миссис Картер оставила для мистера Роджерса скрытое сообщение на сервере. Прослушать? 

Стив помедлил и решительно кивнул. 

Текст умещался на небольшом экране сбоку, стилизованном под сообщение на старом телефоне. 

"Словно агенты из киноленты, пьёте кофе на разных континентах?)" 

Тони, подглядывающий из-за плеча, согласно хмыкнул и пробормотал что-то напоминающее "Пока он пил виагру, она ела фуа-гра". 

Щелчок прогремел победной барабанной дробью. 

Собственно, а чего он ожидал. 

Уже знакомое "Adios" в заголовке первой же ссылки укоризненно горело отметкой "Уже просмотрено". 

– Так, мне надоело, - вздохнул Тони, - мы начинаем ходить по кругу. Пятница, так кто такая Эйви? 

– Насколько я заметила, Эйви — одна из… - ИИ на секунду замолчала. - Вас интересует информация о Мие Кендолл Раум? 

– Нет же, о некой Эйви… - нахмурился Роджерс. 

– Поздно, Стив, - вздохнул Тони, - они, как и обещали, всё заменили. Но будь я проклят, если карточки этой Эйви не было среди тех девушек. Она из этого СУОКа, я уверен. 

– И что с ней? 

– Да хрен знает. И круг тех, кто мог сидеть с этого аккаунта… 

– Много? 

– Очень много. Пятница, а откуда был произведён вход? 

– Терминал на тридцатом этаже, если это вам о чём-то говорит. 

– Но это же… 

– Верно, это Башня Старка. 

– Охренеть. Ещё что-нибудь скажешь, прежде чем я тебя окончательно отключу? 

– Замечены подозрительные передвижения со стороны агента Бартона, - невозмутимо сообщила ИИ. - В компании с ним агенты Миллер и Раум. 

– Куда они движутся? 

– К среднему залу.

***

Клинт чуть отстал, позволяя девушкам пройти вперёд. Этот манёвр был Мстителям хорошо знаком: именно так Соколиный Глаз подшучивал над новичками на обязательных мастер-классах, по долгу службы и договору с Щ.И.Т.ом проводившихся в тренировочных залах Башни.

– Десятку на неё, - быстро предложил Тони. 

– Не выйдет, - фыркнул Стив, - я тоже за них. 

Бартон тем временем резко рванулся вперёд и попытался повалить Стейси на пол, но та чуть наклонилась и без труда перекинула мужчину через себя. Подождала секунду, протянула руку и помогла подняться. 

– Ну, на девяточку, - поморщился Клинт, продолжая идти. - Догадываешься, почему? 

– Выбрала тяжёлый вариант. Но у тебя щитки видно, это было оправданно. 

– А если бы жёсткие оказались? 

– У меня ещё пару часов будет большой минус от капель, тут на бедре выпирает эмблема с маркировкой. На уровне англосаксонского права подобный прецедент был зафиксирован в две тысячи одиннадцатом, Лайла доказала, что с таким зрением подобное доступно, и была оправдана... Верно? 

– Верно, боец, - кивнул он, дёрнул на себя дверь зала для тренировок и мгновенно переместился за высокую кафедру с пультом управления, что-то настраивая там, пока девушки слаженно укрепляли на комбинезонах кожаные на вид накладки. 

– Тей, я вижу, ты вся трясёшься. Даже **я** вижу, это уже о многом говорит, - Мия обняла девушку, не обращая внимания на уже надетый той нагрудный щиток. - Может, отвлечёшься перед основной частью? 

– У меня только одна идея, и для неё нет условий, - вздохнула Миллер. - Погнали уже, ветер хорошо прочищает мозги. 

– Мы в закрытом от внешнего мира небоскрёбе. 

– Не порти мне пафос, - с улыбкой отмахнулась девушка. 

– Подушка стоит, источники продули? - спросил Клинт, получив в ответ два согласных кивка. - О'кей. Образ есть? 

– Да. 

– Отлично. На "крылья" пойдёт Стейси. Готовы? Давайте. 

– Nomer odin, - пропели девушки, щёлкая по основанию дужек очков, больше напоминающих лыжные маски. 

– Морозная, - хмуро откликнулся Бартон. 

Что-то неожиданно загудело. По "броне" и клинтовским перчаткам побежали синие огоньки. Миллер взмыла к потолку, за ней поднялась Раум. Мия выбросила в сторону руку с тремя выпрямленными пальцами. Два... Один... Кулак. 

Девушки синхронно сделали шаг назад. Поворот, шаг, шаг, как по ровному полу, несмотря на пятнадцать футов пустоты под ногами. 

На животе Стейси загорелось ещё два огонька, и девушка без особых раздумий сделала сальто. 

– Эльза работает. 

После пары минут то ли танца, то ли фигурного катания в абсолютной тишине они так же молча спустились вниз, отключили все системы и принялись методично разбирать "борды" до первоначального состояния. 

На стадии укладки частей в чехлы тишину прервала трель звонка. 

– Мисс Раум, это у вас, - сообщила Пятница. - Неизвестный номер. 

Клинт быстро исчез из кадра, через несколько секунд с той же стороны в голову Мие (командное это у них, что ли?..) полетел простенький сенсорный телефон. Девушка без особых усилий перехватила его на расстоянии ладони от своего лица, с силой выдохнула и провела пальцем по экрану. Тут же прижала смартфон к уху, но даже приглушённый звук всё равно был слишком громким для приватности. 

– Pervyy` pomoshnik glavnogo blitztehnika Belova, vos`may`a stadiy`a, vpravo ili vlevo? - деловито поинтересовались по ту сторону, не дожидаясь даже стандартного "Алло". 

С лица Раум за секунду схлынули все краски. Девушка покачнулась, невидяще смотря перед собой, но наконец собралась и ответила не своим, каким-то чужим голосом: 

– Vpravo. 

Потрясла головой, вновь возвращая во взгляд осмысленность, посмотрела на вновь загоревшийся экран телефона, означавший, что звонок сбросили… и бросилась к так же побледневшей Стейси. 

– Я в порядке, - опустила ресницы девушка, - просто накатило. Вспомнилось слишком многое, простите. Могу я побыть одна? 

– Если ты не помнишь, я тогда была с тобой, - с горечью произнесла Мия, положив руку ей на плечо. 

– Только вот тебе не приходилось подбирать колыбельную для своей точной копии, не зная даже её имени! - вдруг будто взорвалась Миллер. 

– Что? 

– Тебя тогда не было. Это первый год после Манхэттена. Ты в Гренландии, а твою русскую натуру требуют на границу. Угадай, кому предложили занять пустующее место. 

– Вот же... 

– Ну должна же была я хоть где-то принести пользу по специальности! Или ты думала, что твои пятнадцать дублёров в специально созданном для них проекте будут просиживать штаны в штабе? 

– Но ты же осталась одна. 

– Нет, как выяснилось. Правда, если алгоритмы Пятницы верны, то да. В общем, Эйприл умерла чуть позже, чем мы все думали. 

– Эйп жива?! Но как?.. 

– Была. Версия одна, стройна, как помесь горной лани и нашей коммунистической легенды. Не помнишь, в какой группе была Эйп на РиСе? 

– Боевая, - вдруг произнёс Клинт. - В том смысле, что из вас делали совершенство, а из них — идеал. 

– Угу, спасибо. Всегда, кстати, напрягало, что чистого физика-техника утащили в боёвку… но не суть... и сдавали они тогда другой вариант. Со взаимодействиями, помните? Точно известно, что Эйп выставила чувствительность на максимум, триста процентов. И в самый решающий момент, победив всех противников, сиганула в пропасть сразу за тем эпическим падением. Покувыркалась, сломала в модуляции тринадцать костей, выжила. А после километра с еле припорошёнными снежком острыми камнями внизу десять метров и раскуроченный асфальт — вообще как раз плюнуть, небо и земля. Похоже, её банально завалило. Говорю же, не зря стояло "проверить статус". В общем, тогда всё началось с того, что то ли ты, то ли я с милой улыбочкой продефилировала мимо камер видеонаблюдения, помахивая головой ничего не сделавшего охранника. Собственно, и вызов-то был ловушкой. Но пара папок с данными, досье — и преступницу уже поймали. Немного этому, конечно, поспособствовал небольшой девайс на её руке, при рассмотрении оказавшийся неплохой такой бионикой. А ещё был заменён кусок шеи, почти всё туловище и колено. Знакомый почерк? Небольшой апгрейд — система самоуничтожения. Для отключения надо вывести Камикадзе, это аналог Зимнего, в сон. 

– И?.. 

– Сработало на речи Фила о дружбе. И, как ни странно, на "Pidorasov". 

– Узнаю Эйп... 

– А могла быть и Кейт, с её вечной ненавистью к подобному. Но вроде получилось. Эйприл вернулась, я полночи диктовала транслитом колыбельную... А потом, утром, её увезли. И не удержали Камикадзе, тогда же с таким в первый раз имели дело. И тогда всё решалось гораздо проще, уж поверь, - горько заметила девушка. - Три контрольных в висок. Я читала отчёты. Простите. 

Стейси почти вышла, но обернулась: 

– И ещё. Она была беременна. Отец — суперсолдат. Надеюсь, понимаете, где их могли пересечь? Там, кстати, до сих пор пепелище, наши кустарные тротиловые стрелы были великолепны, если не считать баланса. Полыхало шикарно, в их подземках обалденное кислородонасыщение. Тоже было. Так кинематографично пузырилось и плыло то "Свобода есть послушание, свобода есть власть" на внутренней стене… Простите, я... 

Бартон кашлянул, деликатно удерживая Мию на месте. Стейси кивнула и, не теряя стройности шага, вышла из зоны действия камер. 

– Почему она не ушла тогда?.. Не сбежала, она же могла... - тихо спросил Бартон у пустоты. Он выглядел действительно подавленным — _раздавленным_. 

– Не могла. И я знаю, почему. Тей просто не успела это вывести. Подчеркну ещё раз: ты помнишь, по кому она сохла с пятнадцати? Начинается на "Д" и заканчивается на "С". 

– Это только имя или полные инициалы? - уточнил Клинт. 

– И то, и то. 

– Была бы здесь **она** , было бы проще… 

– Уверен, что в таком случае у нас бы просто не было коллективного запоя? 

Мужчина вздохнул. На несколько секунд в воздухе повисло плотное, тяжёлое молчание. 

– Она сильная, - вдруг заметила девушка. - Сама удивляюсь, как она смогла не сойти с ума после всего этого. 

– А ты сама? 

– Ты же помнишь то досье. В четырнадцать я уже мыслила на тридцать. Убийственных последствий банально не могло быть. 

Бартон с нажимом провёл руками по лицу. 

– Столько тебя знаю, а до сих пор в голове не укладывается. Каково это — агонизировать, зная, что это твои последние секунды и последним, что ты увидишь в жизни, будет встревоженный Кэп, а потом не умереть? 

– На самом деле, умереть, - задумчиво возразила Мия. - На момент, секунду. Будто провалиться в пустоту. Забыть о боли и страхе. А потом... Открыть глаза. И хоп — тебе одиннадцать, ты девчонка, и это был всего лишь сон. Вот только твоя память говорит, что это не так. Память подкидывает Пегги, с которой ты прожил, кажется, всю её жизнь с пятидесятых, но мамой называл только последние одиннадцать же лет. Память подкидывает, как то ли бывший ты, то ли бледный отпечаток бывшего тебя общался с Говардом и помогал ему в поисках, и как этот отпечаток муторно помещали в какую-то капсулу. А ещё — жутко похожие на повзрослевшую тебя девушки, пробегающие рядом и передающие тебе привет. Причём никто больше о них не помнит. Всё, кроме последнего, мне только что надиктовала память. И я до сих пор не уверена, что это просто память, а не личность или её кусок. 

– Не лжёшь? - настороженно уточнил Клинт. 

– Не доверяешь? - в тон ему спросила девушка. - Бартон, ты вообще слушал те предварительные инструктажи перед каждой встречей с нами? Сам же знаешь, что нет, - она положила руку на пульсомер тренажёра. Тот ожил, выдавая график сердцебиения. Стив быстро определил показания: чуть увеличенное, как от волнения, но... действительно, девушка говорила правду. - Для особо параноичных повторяю: не лгу, - график не изменился. Раум вздохнула. - Насильственная инкарнация воспоминаний и части разума доктора Абрахама Эрскина не может лгать. 

Снова возникла необъяснимая давящая тишина. Мия внезапно рванулась в сторону выхода, но была моментально перехвачена. Выждав несколько секунд, Клинт разжал руки. Раум вырвалась пулей, наматывая круги по залу, а потом неожиданно уткнулась в плечо лучника и замерла, чуть подрагивая. Тот уверенно приобнял её. Через полминуты, не больше, Мия отстранилась, оставляя большое мокрое пятно на плече чужой формы, и бешено закрутила руками в воздухе. Бартон тоже перешёл на этот нерасшифруемый язык жестов. 

В полной тишине эти двое разошлись по разным углам. Девушка стащила с себя полётные накладки, выключила огоньки на перчатках и рванула к центру, ровно на Клинта. Это была уже не игра — скорее беспощадный бой на двоих. 

Всё заняло не больше пары-тройки минут. Потом снова повисла тишина. Агенты мирно встали у пульта, что-то в нём настраивая. И тихий язвительный — чисто на нервной почве! — комментарий Старка прозвучал в тишине пушечным выстрелом. 

– Заткнись, шиппер недоделанный, - пробурчала Мия, будто ничуть не удивившись внезапному голосу из ниоткуда. - У тебя скоро бар вынесут, а ты на нас пялишься. Нет, между нами совсем ничего. Если реальны мы, то реален кэпостарк, у меня три фановских драббла в zagashnike, и я не побоюсь их достать. И... Пожалуйста, лицо попроще, не забывай смотреть, куда ты выводишь изображение, ок? А ещё, между прочим, у него жена и дети! Двое. 

– Единица. За распространение государственной тайны, - флегматично прокомментировал Клинт. 

– Ой, так они не знали? Вот blin. А за что тогда один? 

– За дезинформацию. Не двое. 

– Стив, иди за ней, - с горькой улыбкой вздохнула Мия, кинув взгляд на нахмурившегося Роджерса. - У тебя это, вроде бы, неплохо получается. И, раз так вскрылось... Шнапс стоит на средней полке бара. Из одной партии с той самой бутылкой. Ему было бы... - Мия на несколько секунд прикрыла глаза, - было бы очень жаль, что не получится составить компанию. 

Стив поднялся с кресла и вышел из лаборатории. Двери любезно открыла и закрыла Пятница. 

Лифтом, видимо, тоже управляла ИИ — он без единой команды от Стива пролетел между этажами и остановился в коридоре ровно рядом с небольшой комнатой отдыха. Роджерс осторожно заглянул в дверной проём. 

В углу скорбно мигала синим снятая перчатка. На фоне окна виднелся тёмный силуэт. 

– Стейси?.. 

Девушка обернулась и отрепетированно-бодро отсалютовала ему стаканом. 

– Почтим память ребят? 

– Каких именно? - осторожно уточнил Стив. 

– Наших. Энн, Лайла, Мел… Майский теракт, в конце концов. Не строй из себя дурака, ежу понятно, что вы всё-таки видели этот архив. Там на входе то-оненькая ниточка. Лично ставила. Петь не буду, прости ещё раз. А может, и стоило бы... - пожала плечами Стейси и вытащила из угла гитару — чуть меньшую, чем "островная". Подёргала струны, крутанула колок. - Пятница, подключи считыватели, выводи на мой телефон. И... используй сохранённые данные, зайди в мой аккаунт и уточни критические координаты с учётом последних исследований. 

– Давно хотел спросить, что это за данные? Если не секрет, - поспешно уточнил Роджерс. 

– Где-то в моей крови плавает штук пять разных датчиков, - не задумываясь пояснила девушка. - Меняется, допустим, уровень адреналина — идёт сигнал тревоги на центральный пульт. Во время кошмаров это могло спасти мне жизнь. Вызвать врача... или Джея. А сейчас оно и не так нужно. Так я пою? 

– Если тебе это не повредит. 

– Зануда, - дружелюбно фыркнула Стейси, беря первую ноту. - Не будешь, дружище? а я за двоих слезы намахну полстакана, припомню слегка, как кружила по детству шпана... И даже рябина растёт во дворе, и знаешь ещё, как ни странно, любви той поры на асфальте видны имена... 

Они дослушали песню о двух друзьях, один из которых погиб за другого, до самого конца — а Роджерс так и не решился спросить, не из неё ли была взята идея для музея имён на асфальте. 

– Превышения нет, - сообщила Пятница. - Без инцидентов... 

Стейси жестом свернула программу вместе со звуком, но Стив уже успел заметить цифру. 

– Да, - наконец сдалась девушка, - это то, о чём ты думаешь. И с того дня вообще не было. Даже когда меня рвало на части после. Ни-че-го. 

– Тот красный экран был отсюда, - скорее подтвердил для себя, чем спросил Стив. 

– Именно. 

– И когда?.. 

– Днём. Накрыло, когда я смотрела на обломки и думала, что это всё. Конец. Цель достигнута, можно обнуляться. Вы в любой момент могли остаться в компании трупа, - цинично закончила она, снова укутываясь в броню. 

– Но ты жива, - заметил Роджерс, переплетая её пальцы со своими. - И ты здесь. 

По слабым шевелениям губ Миллер можно было с трудом, но угадать признательное "В основном благодаря тебе". 

– Проводи меня, пожалуйста, до спальни, - наконец тихо попросила она. - Кажется, я немного перебрала. 

Роджерс поднял почти пустую стеклянную бутылку с красным силуэтом на этикетке и покачал головой, но подал девушке руку. Та, несмотря на своё состояние, крепко за неё ухватилась. Стив нахмурился: хват был фирменным агентским. Настолько крепко вдолбленным, что не забывался даже в нетрезвом состоянии. Похоже, проект "Суок" был действительно важным и грандиозным... 

Мужчина очнулся от раздумий только после того, как Стейси сама подтянулась на его руке и нетвёрдо встала на ноги. 

– Развозит меня, - пожаловалась она в пустоту. - Или тут вода другая... 

– Другая, мисс, - любезно подсказала Пятница. - Двенадцатиступенчатая система очистки, смягчители, лёд... Продолжать? 

– Нет необходимости, суду всё ясно, - пробурчала Стейси. 

– Что ясно? 

– Двойной "Бифитер" надо было мешать по-другому... 

Девушка пошатнулась и неожиданно уцепилась за плечо Стива, почти повиснув на нём. 

– Прости, а ты двигаться собираешься? Я сейчас тоже краснею только так, но идти же надо. И поддержи, пожалуйста, нормально. 

Роджерс послушно подхватил её за плечо. 

– Спасибо, - кивнула она и вдруг вздохнула: - I kto lyubov etu vydumal... 

– Строчка из той песни? 

– Угу. 

– Но сегодня же не день... 

– Двадцатое мая — официальная дата образования нашей тусовки. Девочку, помнишь, ту, которая выживала в недоСпарте, поместили к таким же и дали всё, что ей было нужно. Kukly собрались вместе, чтобы стать одним целым. Ждали только моего дня рождения, для опеки. Нас было шестнадцать. А остались только мы с Микой. Это партийная кличка Мии, если что. В общем, "Суок" расползся по швам. 

Девушка вновь замолчала, теперь уже надолго. Только когда перед ними гостеприимно открылись створки лифта, она наконец решилась: 

– Те... Амазонки в масках на хеликэрриере. Двое. Которые пели ещё. Помнишь? А видел в тот день на верхней палубе тела? От них ещё сразу всех оттеснили и буквально за минуту убрали? Не совпадение, вот ни разу. Фил хотел устроить им практику. Они были лучше всех в боевке после нас, вот и сложилось. Шеи свёрнуты абсолютно одинаково, как будто по щелчку пальцев некого божества. А Энн... Энн была влюблена в нашего тогдашнего инструктора. Знала, что ей ничего не светит, у него жена и дети, поэтому только молча вздыхала в тёмных уголках. Я видела те записи, - Стейси вздрогнула, - она сама открыла ему дверь. Пошутила про новые линзы, он тогда часто смеялся, что хочет себе линзы с прицелом. А он улыбнулся, поблагодарил за комплимент и попросил помочь с одним делом. Таким тоном, будто на свидание звал. Надо было понять, что что-то не так, проверить, уточнить у своих по сводкам... Тогда можно было бы спастись. Но она слепо пошла за ним. Вообще сложно было в такой ситуации отказать своей чуть ли не первой любви, особенно если это Клинт Бартон. А через час она вернулась в его куртке, с румянцем на щеках, но абсолютно ледяными голубыми глазами. Мы с Микой тогда сбежали по подземному переходу до автомата с едой, за пачкой чипсов. Фил говорил, что это просто небольшое происшествие, поэтому мы не боялись. А остальные... Они отказались от вылазки, мол, хотят всегда чисто выполнять приказы. Но мы были "золотой молодёжью", как же, основа проекта и первая настоящая копия. Решили, что ничего не будет, если никто не узнает. А переход вдруг начал трястись. Мы испугались и побежали к другому концу. Успели выглянуть в окно первого этажа ровно к тому моменту, когда наша база сложилась, как карточный домик. Под курткой у Энн было дофига взрывчатки. Кто-то достаточно важный, чтобы быть в теме, но слишком легкомысленный, строил теории. Мол, она выжила, бывает. Но Пятница здесь ошибаться не может. Да дальше вы и сами слышали, - девушка помолчала, закусив губу, но всё-таки выпалила: - Говорят, Локи приказал Бартону привести кого-то из "его команды". Подразумевал-то Локи Мстителей, но разве он знал, что для Клинта не было лучше и дороже команды, чем мы... 

– Ты знаешь?.. - Стив предпочёл проигнорировать последнюю фразу. 

– Обо всех действиях, - Миллер слабо улыбнулась, безмолвно благодаря мужчину за тактичность. - Говорю же, ниточка на входе. Бонусом запись выражения лица Старка на монтажке про маскировочный зачёт. И под шумок удалось немного покопаться в ваших архивах. 

Девушка, насладившись растерянным взглядом Роджерса, снизошла до объяснений: 

– Та сеть на самом деле — наш архив. СУОКовский. Все аккаунты имеют под собой реального человека. Раньше мы там часто общались, а сейчас в живых осталось трое. Смысла нет. Я сидела с Эйви, если что. Только Тони не говори, хорошо? 

– Прости. Не стоило нам лезть туда, раз это тебя так бередит. 

– Это ты меня прости. Знаю, всё смотрится так, будто я вам не доверяю, но поверь, это не так. Я очень хотела объяснить, но просто не могла вываливать на вас всю грязную подноготную, вам своих наверняка хватает, и… 

– Мне ты можешь рассказывать всё что угодно, - мягко улыбнулся Стив и склонился к девушке, но в последний момент чуть повернул голову и уткнулся ей в плечо. Тут же попытался замаскировать это и поднял Стейси на руки, сделав вид, будто так и было задумано. Если она что-то и заметила, то виду не подала… неудивительно, с такой-то выучкой. 

Вернул на землю он её только у двери комнаты, так же приветственно (он просто не знал, как ещё описать стандартную неоновую надпись "Добро пожаловать" на дверях) отъехавшей при приближении — спасибо Пятнице. 

– Дальше сама дойдёшь? - спросил Роджерс, глядя, как девушка уже начинает чуть опираться на стену. 

– Угу, - кивнула Стейси и так же неожиданно, как и в прошлый раз, заключила мужчину в крепкие объятья. Отстранилась, улыбнулась и, развернувшись, зашла к себе. 

Стив ещё несколько секунд по инерции простоял у закрывшейся двери. Не решился… Какой же он всё-таки дурак. 

– И я всегда буду на твоей стороне. Пока ты не попросишь обратного, - тихо сообщил он гладкому металлу — если бы не щель шва в стене, он бы в жизни не сказал, что это дверь… — и, развернувшись, пошёл обратно к лифту, надеясь, что верно помнит номер своего этажа. 

Он специально загружал свою голову подобными мыслями (ведь для подобного ещё со времён переселения желающих Мстителей сюда существовала команда "Хэй, Джарвис, отвези меня ко мне"), чтобы не задумываться — не послышался ли ему тот звук, будто что-то едва ударилось в дверь жилой комнаты изнутри и сползло вниз?.. 

А ещё о том, что он наконец понял, в _какую_ дату было создано то видео. В тот самый день, когда под ноги одному свежеразмороженному суперсолдату вылетела одна отчаянная рано повзрослевшая амазонка, как оказалось, очень переживавшая по этому поводу, но умело скрывавшая это на протяжении всего их знакомства. И пусть она не проходила мимо строя солдат в военной форме, метко одёрнув самого заносчивого и наглого заводилу, не помогала ещё свежему суперсолдату найти нужного себя среди мотивационных плакатов с разряженным в плюш качком и не нарушала ради него все возможные правила, безо всякой поддержки сверху летя на крохотном самолётике под бомбардировками фашистов в самое сердце Гидры… Но чувства, что овладевали им сейчас, были точно теми же, которые он испытывал в те моменты. А может, даже, и сильнее.

***

Он, к своему удивлению, выспался, хотя проспал от силы пять часов. Утро началось с вызова на очередное задание — что-то из разряда "мы бы не дёргали, но больше доверить некому". Однако главный сюрприз ждал его впереди: рядом с выходом с этажа стояла, прислонившись к стене и изучая содержимое папки с логотипом Щ.И.Т.а, Стейси. Бодрая и весёлая, будто вчера и не перепила после того шоу с видео.

– Нас поставили в тандем, - сообщила девушка, отвлекаясь от чтения, закрывая папку и протягивая её Стиву. - В планах какой-то небольшой замес, нужна подстраховка. 

Роджерс быстро проглядел текст на вложенном листке. 

– Фестиваль летнего пленэра?! Мне иногда кажется, что Старк специально меня подставляет со всеми этими заданиями, - вздохнул он, возвращая папку. 

– Тебе не кажется, - усмехнулась девушка. 

– Это и есть "свободная маскировка"? - поинтересовался Роджерс пятью минутами спустя, надевая выданную ему футболку. Футболка была светло-голубой и сидела относительно прилично. 

– Угу. Вообще, это внутренний термин с кучей толкований. У нас — "Будем изображать каких-нибудь фриков", - ответила девушка, подворачивающая рукава светлой рубашки. Улыбнулась и, вытянув из груды вещей презентабельный галстук, не глядя завязала его виндзорским узлом. - Сейчас так модно. Ты рисовать-то умеешь? 

– У меня диплом Академии художеств. А ты? 

– В рамках СУОКа. Вступительные, в принципе, в ту же Академию сдам, на С потянет. 

– Мисс Миллер, ваше прошение выполнено, откройте, пожалуйста, грузовой лифт, - попросила невидимая Пятница. Стейси послушно толкнула какую-то стенную панель, и она открылась, являя небольшое обитое металлом пространство с ещё меньшей коробкой внутри. 

– М-да. Заставь Старка богу молиться, он и лоб расшибёт... - через минуту перефразировала девушка известную пословицу, рассматривая содержимое коробки — как гласила надпись на наспех присобаченной этикетке, выданный для образов художников реквизит. 

– Скорее Тора призовёт, такое чаще случается, - флегматично откликнулся Стив, ищущий на полке подходящие по размерам рюкзаки. - А что произошло-то? 

Стейси молча плюхнула перед ним толстую фирменную пачку. 

– По-человечески попросили купить какой-нибудь рисовальной бумаги, с учётом, что моя легенда акварельная, и остатки можно после операции и не застать. А он припёр... Это. Ты вытяни лист, посмотри, я к такому даже прикасаться боюсь. 

– А что такого? 

– Ну, ты сейчас держишь в руке три полноценных обеда в центре. Пятьдесят долларов. За листочек. 

– Ого… - протянул Стив, ощупывая действительно высококачественную даже на вид бумагу. - А почему ты считаешь, что я не должен быть этим шокирован? 

– Твоё повседневное снаряжение можно легко загнать на чёрном рынке миллиарда за три. Плюс пара-тройка лимитированных Ламборджини, если до четырёх добить не получится. 

– Если ты про щит, то у меня странная привычка его терять в самый неподходящий момент, - улыбнулся Стив. Стейси рассмеялась в ответ. 

До Центрального парка их подвезли на невзрачной белой машине с хмурым молчаливым агентом за рулём. Собранная Стейси теребила свежеповязанную фенечку на запястье и внимательно следила за дорогой. Стив старался наблюдать за пейзажем за окном, но отсутствие под рукой привычного щита тоже немного давило на нервы. 

Их высадили на самой окраине зелёного пятна на карте. "Фестиваль" тоже нашёлся быстро: после того, как Миллер протянула парнишке на входе листок с номером регистрации, тот расплылся в улыбке, выдал им по бумажной полоске и указал на свободную лужайку. 

– Ты ещё не прилепил? - удивилась Стейси, глядя, как Роджерс запихивает уже поднадоевшую полоску в карман. 

– Что?.. - совершенно по-глупому откликнулся он, уже просчитывая возможные пути отступления и наиболее выгодную точку засады, и только сейчас заметил, что полоска девушки уже обёрнута вокруг её запястья наподобие браслета. 

Миллер вздохнула и подалась вперёд, выхватывая полоску Стива из его кармана. Пальцы девушки — тонкие и тёплые — коснулись его кожи всего на миг, пока Стейси слепляла клейкие концы вместе. А потом она наклонилась к его уху и, еле шевеля губами, сообщила: 

– Выходы на пять и одиннадцать часов, место — на восемь, почти под деревом. Ты тут отдыхаешь, помнишь? Расслабь плечи. 

– Проверила связь? - нахмурился Роджерс. 

– Раз-раз, - произнесла девушка, мгновенно отвернувшись и зашагав на те самые восемь часов. - Слышно? 

– Да. 

– Тебя тоже. Ждём дальнейших указаний? 

– Просто так? 

– Если тебе дали информацию про время ожидания и прочие требования к нему, говори, командир опергруппы всё же ты, - мило улыбнулась она. - Мне известно только о каком-то проникновении, директор отмалчивается. 

– А… Твои? 

– А мои отмалчиваются и гнусно гыгыкают, пытаясь узнать, что между нами было вчера. Пока лидирует теория, что я нагло подменила картинку с камер, и мы уже как минимум помолвлены… Не обращай внимания, - вдруг её голос разом стал суше. - Друзья-идиоты — бич современного общества. Но если захочешь подколоть, например, Бартона в ответ — говори, сочиним такой сюжет, что Миккс ахнет. 

Девушка подмигнула и откинулась на спинку раскладного стула, запрокинув голову вверх и что-то чиркая на листе простым карандашом. Ни по её позе, ни по одежде нельзя было сказать, что ещё час назад она возмущалась по поводу чрезмерной дороговизны этой самой бумаги. 

Стив решительно не понимал, что здесь происходит, и искренне надеялся, что еле заметные красные пятна на его скулах (ещё один минус бытия светлокожим блондином) действительно еле заметны. В итоге он нарёк состояние Миллер отходняком после вчерашнего и решил не обращать на это внимания. Оглянулся, ища подходящий объект, но потом просто сдался и, закрепив чистый лист на планшете, провёл первую, пробную линию по памяти. Вышло идеально: работа будет удачной. 

Стейси открыла бутылку с водой и поболтала в ней кисточкой. Мазки акварелью накладывались друг на друга, но пока не складывались в единую картину... 

Сверху донёсся слабый гул: прибыла обещанная подстраховка с воздуха. Вопрос, что всё-таки должно произойти и почему к этому не привлекли Капитана, Стив девушке озвучить не решился. Слишком свежи были воспоминания об аналогичном вопросе, заданном утром Старку. Точнее, о полусумасшедших глазах Тони и диком "Да не знаю я, не знаю!". Хотя, судя по исписанным листам, которыми был завален стол, Старк что-то усердно пытался выяснить на протяжении всей ночи, и наверняка всё объяснялось простым недосыпом. 

Гул усилился. Наверх стали оглядываться даже до этого мирно беседующие между собой пленэрщики. Стив поднял руку, на запястье которой был укреплён браслет-рация, ко рту, чтобы сообщить пилоту о нарушении режима скрытности, но за секунду до установления контакта на предплечье вновь сомкнулись тонкие пальцы, дёргая мужчину в сторону толстого дерева. 

– Прижмись и не отсвечивай, - тихо, но отчётливо произнесла Стейси, и Роджерс вдруг понял, что его напрягло. Пальцы были мертвенно-холодными. 

– В чём дело? Это свои. Звук характерный. Не учили? 

– Слишком характерный… И слишком знакомый. Заучивали как раз его. Если кратко, он проходил по кодировке "ноги в руки и драпай". 

Звук стал немного выше и чуть убавил в громкости. Стейси напряглась ещё больше, до побеления сжимая руку Стива, но усилием воли разжала пальцы и свободно покачала мелко трясущейся кистью. 

– Да в чем проблема-то?! 

– Стив, это всё не по плану. Вот сейчас включили автопилот. Нафига в такой ситуации, когда в любую секунду, возможно, надо будет davit` na tapok, автопилот? Вот просто vanguyu, пару недель назад одна румынская квартировладелица не досчиталась постояльца. 

– В каком смысле? - спросил Роджерс, внутренне уже осознавая, кого, "бегающего по Румынии", имела в виду девушка. 

Но Стейси ответить не успела. 

Ровно в центр бетонного постамента посередине лужайки приземлилась крепко сбитая фигура. Пластины на металлической руке перестроились с угрожающим пощёлкиванием, кажущиеся чёрными глаза под завесой грязных тёмных волос настороженно воззрились на Стива и Стейси. 

– Интересно, а маска за уши, как медицинская, крепится, или одной верёвочкой? - нервно хихикнула девушка, прежде чем уйти с линии огня, на долю секунды опередив движение предплечья Роджерса. Дерево оказалось очень кстати: под его прикрытием удалось добежать до кустов невдалеке и укрыться за ними. 

– Надо отвлечь. Стив, ты главная цель, останься пока здесь. 

– Но стрелял-то он в тебя! 

– Мало ли. Плюс, выгляни на секунду, попадёшь в него? 

– Отсюда — нет. А ты?.. 

Стейси постучала по лаконичной бляшке с позолотой, прицепленной на воротничок рубашки. В узорах угадывалась расправляющая крылья птица, за спиной которой виднелись силуэты лука и стрел. 

– "Соколёнком" только за пройденную пару занятий не называют, - усмехнулась девушка, быстро всаживая в корпус автоматического шприца капсулу, вкладывая его в лоток миниатюрного шприца-пистолета и снимая колпачок с иголки. 

– Он же суперсолдат, ему любое снотворное как слону дробина! 

– Не нанесёт вреда, так отвлечёт звуком выстрела, слоны шикарно слышат, - невозмутимо прошептала девушка, прежде чем сорваться вперёд, меняя укрытие. 

Она успела сделать едва-едва три коротких перебежки по ближайшим кустам, как радиоканал между Роджерсом и Миллер вдруг исчез. 

– Приём-приём, как слышно? - пробился сквозь помехи наушника незнакомый голос. - Свои, приём, как слышно? 

– Слышим хорошо, это Миллер, - тихо отозвалась Стейси где-то невдалеке. - Кто говорит? 

– Анонимный доброжелатель. Добра желаю исключительно Барнсу, не парься. 

– Откуда проходит сигнал? 

– Австралия. Чтобы без лишних вопросов... - та что-то тихо напела. 

– Поняла, - уже совсем другим тоном произнесла Стейси. - Стив, свои. Цели? 

Голос перешёл на какую-то совсем упоротую словесную систему. Стейси тихо угукала. 

– Интонацию и акцент ты помнишь, я знаю, - наконец вернулась к английскому собеседница. - Текст?.. 

– Загляни в сердечко? 

– Заюшка. 

– И как долго?.. 

– До припева минимум… кажется. Там прояснится. Мы вырабатывали слишком нечётко, иначе рушилась конспирация. 

– Это его... КАК?! 

– Теряешь форму, - усмехнулись в наушнике. - Думаешь, если называлась первой, то одна способна подбирать колыбельные тем, кого знаешь почти так же, как себя? Кэп, задержи его. Буквально на минутку. Лучше рукопашкой, хотя и не настаиваю. Как только Стейс вколет препарат, сразу отходи из поля его зрения… 

– Вы же не собираетесь причинять ему серьёзный вред? - нервно уточнил Стив. 

– Минуту назад мы дружно решили, что это снотворная дробина, - фыркнула Миллер. - Не думаю, что за это время что-то поменялось. 

– Закончили? Тей, лучшая точка — семнадцатая. Пока будешь колоть, постарайся вбросить что-нибудь из стопов с политвоспитания коммунистов. Потом и только потом снимай капюшон и сразу начинай "Poprosi u oblakov", помнишь? Как поняла? 

– Замечательно. И то, и то. 

– Приступаем. 

Кажется, в последний раз Стив принимал очень странные тактические решения ещё в свою бытность бруклинским задохликом. Но, видимо, даже сыворотка в некоторых случаях не защищает от рецидива — потому что иначе он объяснить своё решение выскочить из-за куста на лужайку и во всё горло заорать Зимнему Солдату "Баки!" не смог бы. 

– Ch`ort! - прошипела собеседница. - Тупая я голова, не ори так, нельзя! 

– Так уже было и сработало! - возразил Роджерс, впрочем, чуть сбавив тон. - Ба-аки! 

– Когда было? - с непередаваемо хитрой интонацией поинтересовалась собеседница… а Стив вдруг понял, что действительно не может вспомнить конкретного случая, с датой и местом. Где-то на периферии лишь смутно отзывалось "Ты моя миссия"-"Так заверши её", разъярённое лицо далеко вверху… и больше ничего. - Ясно. Теперь к делу. Кэп, не напомните, где вы шлялись, пока из вашего друга Солдата растили? Базы Гидры расчистили, разбились в Арктике, подрались за Нью-Йорк, снова расчистили базы и потренировали новобранцев, klass! А хотите, намекну, кто ему тогда, bl'at', кости заново выращивал, мышцы сшивал, когда регенерация не срабатывала?! Кто за него спину подставлял, чтобы ему очередное обнуление отсрочить?! Кто местную somu из хранилища воровал, чтобы ему не приходилось снова, bl'at', ложиться в кому от какого-нибудь болевого шока после вытаскивания из тела ядовитых пуль под две дюжины числом?! Кто ему искусственное дыхание делал, когда командир случайно забывал дать команду, что дышать уже можно?! Кто по десять раз на дню был готов за него подохнуть и, если верить этим, всё-таки подох?! Кто во время превращения себя в подобную фигнюшку во вражьем стане умудрился ценой собственной психики и воли вшить ему код-колыбельную, которая НЕ сведёт обоих с ума после первого слова?! А знаете, почему я его по имени не называю? Потому что оно, bl'at', БЛОКИРУЕТ ВОЗМОЖНОСТЬ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЯ ЭТОГО КОДА! 

Стив плотно сомкнул уже раскрывшиеся для ответа неизвестной пигалице губы и вдруг понял, что за время гневной отповеди девушки уже успел почти повергнуть фигуру в чёрном на землю и даже сломал ему защитные очки на маске. А когда Миллер, воткнув в оголившуюся на миг шею Солдата иглу шприца и вдавив поршень до упора, махнула ему рукой, призывая отойти, и подумал, что был бы не прочь… хм-м… "завершить миссию"… 

В ухе опять шикнула подозрительно спокойная собеседница, и раздумывать о том, что его, похоже, банально использовали, надавив на больное место, Роджерс отправился в первый ряд уже знакомых кустов. 

Стейси отбросила в сторону пустой шприц, проскользнула под замершей на секунду вытянутой рукой Зимнего, что-то тихо говоря, остановилась ровно напротив зловещей фигуры, скинула с головы капюшон толстовки и, вперившись в лицо мужчины совершенно чужим, незнакомым взглядом, чисто запела. Опять же, на русском. 

В глазах Солдата на момент мелькнуло узнавание, но в следующую секунду он метнулся в сторону девушки, сбивая её на траву, металлической рукой вжимая горло Миллер в землю и пристально вглядываясь в её лицо. 

– Ты мертва, - глухо, но чётко произнёс он. - Значит, это не ты. Созданная для управления мной мерзкая, пустая копия, - презрительно выплюнул Зимний и выпрямился, занося над судорожно кашляющей девушкой нож. 

– Я… копия той… кого ты называешь… копией, не путай… - выдавила Стейси. - А ещё... предательница Родины... и в первой десятке списка три. Доволен? 

Девушка молниеносно подсекла Солдата и вывернулась из-под его руки. Нож, не успев коснуться травы, перенаправился и полетел вслед Миллер. Стейси, вовремя заметив его, уклонилась и сменила маршрут, петляя по лужайке. 

Лихорадочные рекомендации девушки-в-наушнике заглушил далёкий свист, продлившийся всего несколько секунд. Громко хлопнула дверь, и в эфир ворвался новый голос, некоторыми оттенками интонаций очень напоминающий Стейси. 

– Ничего этой влюблённой идиотке доверить нельзя, и кто её вообще за микрофон пустил?.. - раздражённо осведомился он… она. Определённо она. - Дай сюда! - что-то стукнуло. - Р-раз, р-раз… - звук, будто в упоминавшийся микрофон сильно подули. - Ot litsa bratkov fartovyh… 

– I dly`a vs`ih devch`onok kl`ovyh, - закончила Стейси цитату из начала одного из образцов "русского шансона". 

– О, хоть одна нормальная. У тебя отлично получается отвлекать, Кэп, присоединяйся, мы пока посовещаемся с мисс-на-проводе… 

Высчитывая лучший момент для вступления в отвлекающий манёвр, Стив так или иначе прислушивался к тихому шипению: 

– Ты совсем его зрачки не видела? 

– Без выкрутасов, что там? 

– Да он под веществом! Не меньше МК-8, однозначно. Blin, кому я это объясняю... Короче, твой вариант мог сработать, и он сработал бы, но здесь вызвал только очень кратковременный сбой, закрепление матрицы и, как следствие, агрессию. Так, а вот почему они ещё держатся? Если даже наша бурда вывелась за секунду, то как?.. 

– Постоянно. Катетер или что-то похожее. Откуда и куда, сама догадаешься? Всё-таки именно ты чаще всего таскала тех ребят, которые над нашими воздухозаборниками тусили... 

– Поняла. Грёбаные парадоксы с потерей памяти, как бы всё сейчас было просто... Мелкая, - внезапно сменила тон новоприбывшая, - сгоняй за пивом! 

– Не буду, - буркнула Стейси, оббегая один из фигурно выстриженных кустов в центре лужайки. 

– А я сказала, metnis'! 

Стейси закатила глаза и рефлекторно пригнулась. Длинный мачете срезал куст, пройдя буквально в нескольких миллиметрах над спиной девушки. 

Незнакомка прервала удивлённый вдох Миллер: 

– Отлично. Теперь просто делай. Кувырок налево! Полшага вперёд, кувырок! Колесо! Подсечка! Отступ! Партия! Шар! Вист! Фишка! Бито! Туз! Партия!.. 

Наблюдая за тем, как Стейси уворачивается от ударов Зимнего за доли секунды до того, как тот начинает их делать, Стив понял, что с незнакомкой всё не так чисто, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. 

– А теперь — пьяная Никс! 

– А я ещё на наших жаловалась, что они меня заставляют вспоминать, - вздохнула девушка, цепляясь руками за столб и раскручиваясь на нём под углом в девяносто градусов, попутно заряжая Зимнему пяткой в лоб. Сконфуженность мужчины позволила ей отбежать чуть дальше, но не спасла от очередного захвата минутой позже. 

В металлической ладони снова блеснул нож. Серьёзный и жутко острый. Девушка дёрнулась. Солдат хмыкнул и врезал ей в солнечное сплетение, оставшееся незащищённым. В эфире раздалось тихое "bl`y`a". Стейси ухмыльнулась (всё-таки накожные щитки, прошитые вибраниумом, порой и пули отражали…) и провела шикарную серию подсечек. Зимний тоже оказался не лыком шит и всё успешно блокировал. Нож крутанулся, оказавшись перехваченным лезвием вниз, и поднялся вверх… 

Всех на несколько секунд дезориентировал свист. На грани слышимости, почти ультразвуковой — режущий уши и впивающийся в мозг. 

– И как это люди тогда терпели… - вздохнула вторая. - Кэп, Зимний наш, отвлекать больше нельзя, не вмешивайтесь, защищайте девушку, это приказ! 

– Его не смогла победить полная опергруппа Щ.И.Т.а, включая Наташу! - возразил Стив. - Ситуация выходит из-под вашего контроля, надо вызывать всех! 

– Мы его только что успешно держали, - парировала первая. - А можно справиться и в одиночку… Если до миллисекунд помнить, как. 

Не успел Стив спросить, что это значит, как свист усилился, на короткий миг трансформировался в смутно знакомую мелодию... кажется, из очередной подборки Стейси... И в двух метрах над землёй повисла оранжевая воронка, похожая на портал. А из неё что-то то ли выскочило, то ли выпало… Яркий свет абсолютно не способствовал рассматриванию. Рядом будто повисло холодное Солнце. 

Руку Зимнего дюймах в четырёх от шеи девушки остановил обвившийся вокруг неё хлыст. Знакомая техника... Последняя запись с подобным была сделана года с четыре назад… в Монако. 

– Эй, красавчик! - раздался голос "второй" уже одновременно и в эфире, и вживую, сбоку. Его обладательницей оказалась затянутая в чёрный облегающий костюм фигура с капюшоном на голове. Стив и не подозревал, что в обычное пронёсшееся по эфиру шипение "первой" можно вложить столько чувств, от зависти и разочарования до ревности и ненависти. - Какой у тебя приказ? 

– Ст. Гр. Роджерс, - процедил Солдат. 

– Ого, так это я! Без пары минут. Или мой жених. Или ещё минимум десять человек с такими именами в одном только штате, фамилия-то распространённей некуда. И ты прицепился именно к этому? И зачем?.. Давай уж меня сначала. Я тоже без двух подписей Ст. Гр. Роджерс, и что, убьёшь такую красавицу? 

– Цель — мужчина! - упрямо заявил Зимний. 

– Уверен? Мало ли что в новостях говорят, вон, ты уже который раз мёртвым считаешься, - незнакомка вытянула из-под капюшона тонкую светлую прядку волос. - И глаза голубые, а что фигура — так операция по смене пола, их ещё до распада Союза делали. Ну так что? 

Солдат зарычал и сменил траекторию. Незнакомка с силой дёрнула за хлыст и впечаталась ладонями в плечи мужчины. Перекрутила верёвку, стиснула предплечья, но накинуть петлю не успела: тот развернулся, собираясь схватить её за горло... Вот только незнакомки на этом месте уже не было. Она возникла сзади, вновь хватая Зимнего и наконец затягивая верёвку. Солдат одним прыжком оказался на другом конце поля. Хлыст натянулся, чуть не звеня, но оставался целым. 

– Док, усильте виту, с-силён, сволочь! - проорала незнакомка в сторону воронки, из которой вывалилась. 

– У тебя будет всего минута, потом в расход пойдут собственные ресурсы! - донеслось из воронки, - Ты можешь потерять того, на кого так надеется ваша организация, и испытаешь ужасную боль при отходняке! 

– Не колышет! Если не усилить, то я подохну вместе с ним, жижа жутко токсичная, а я обкололась по полной! И помните, что сказала та отчаянная?.. Врубайте, до конца! 

– Но девушка действительно не переживёт! И это полностью обесточит весь Бруклин, если ещё не пару районов впридачу!.. - неуверенно возразил очень, ОЧЕНЬ знакомый голос, усиленный воронкой. 

– Вот ваши возражения выслушивать у нас времени точно нет. Включайте! Или хотите поиграть со временем? 

– Сейчас, несколько секунд... - нервно хохотнул мужчина. 

– Ну и какой же вы учёный, _дяденька_? - шутливо поинтересовалась незнакомка, прежде чем весь Центральный парк накрыл какой-то жуткий вой, не принадлежавший ни одной известной системе оповещения… ни, раз уж на то пошло, ни одному животному. Вообще. - Выдержишь? - спросила она уже так серьёзно, что не видящий всё это лично человек засомневался бы, одна ли это девушка. 

– Проверим, - с трудом отозвались в наушнике. - Но вас не брошу. Такие крутые, как я, вшивают себе колыбельные самостоятельно, забыла? 

– Правильно говорить "ты все глупости унесёшь с собой", - позволила себе смешок вторая. Вой на секунду прервался каким-то невнятным возгласом… который гостьи, видимо, поняли преотлично. - Blin, куда же я стреляла… Где этот koz`ol? 

– За кустом сидит, - прохрипела первая. 

– Ага, - девушка, придержав Зимнего коленом, молниеносно вытащила из кобуры на его бедре пистолет и не целясь пальнула куда-то в сторону. Оттуда послышался глухой вздох. Пистолет вернулся на место. Звуки стихли. - И всё-таки, - вернулась она к прежнему шутливому тону. - Сколько лет прошло, три? Четыре года, а вы так и не избавились от этого энергосжирающего сбоя. И вот это — гордость нашей науки, у которой даже машины летают. Позо-орище... 

– Да не работает это так! - воскликнул тот самый знакомый голос по ту сторону. - Да и зачем _сейчас_ делать... Всё утеряно. 

– Надо вас будет с одним человеком познакомить, он сейчас тоже рефлексирует, но уже по поводу вашей смерти. Раз-раз, эй, хандрить хватит! Найдётся он, живой и более-менее здоровый, и даже женится тут, она от него, blin, уже ребёнка ждёт! Я что, зря эти полчаса распиналась?! 

– Я отвлекался. А женится на?.. 

– Нет, не на ней. С ней только душевно поговорить успеет. Кстати, открою секрет, они вас сейчас слышат. И когда док девушку забирал, ну, от Эллы — тоже слышали. 

– И кто же его избранница? 

– По слухам, ваша дальняя родственница, но, увы, это только слухи, nefig было в бегах появляться на сомнительных студенческих тусовках. Хотя лучше вам всё равно с ней не общаться… чёрт, никогда так не боялась перепутать лицо в местоимении... Док, волос, помните? И кстати, - добавила она на фоне громкого "ой!", - будет огромный пласт фанатов, считающих, что его идеальная половинка — ваш сын. 

Свист мстительно усилился. Незнакомка, скрежеща зубами, натянула верёвку ещё больше и резко метнулась к Зимнему, 

Вновь закипела схватка — и вновь гостья будто заранее знала, в какую сторону ей сдвинуться и какой рукой махнуть. Верёвка, не выдержав, лопнула, и незнакомка, не переводя дыхания, вновь ринулась к Зимнему, зажимая какие-то точки на его шее под суматошную диктовку девушкой в наушнике неизвестных чисел. Тело обмякло, но мужчина всё ещё продолжал сопротивляться. 

– И откуда?.. 

– Лучше не спрашивай, - усмехнулись в наушнике. 

Зимний вновь дёрнулся, ударяя незнакомку головой, та упала, но быстро вскочила и не менее быстро ретировалась, увлекая мужчину в погоню за собой. 

– Народ, которые местные, пока я Sivku гоняю по горкам, проверьте этого, который в кустах лежит… 

За зелёной толщей листьев действительно обнаружилась фигура. Даже две. Побольше — в глухом тёмном костюме со шлемом и оружием — и поменьше, в лёгком облегающем тренировочном комбинезончике без любых опознавательных знаков и с разлетающимися на ветру светлыми волосами. 

Не стояла бы рядом Стейси — Роджерс бы с лёгкостью поверил, что это именно она добивает ногами раненого спецназовца из "своих". 

– Одумайся! - с хрипом втянул в себя воздух агент. Судя по форме, Рамлоу. - Ты даже не знаешь, ради чего… 

– Серьёзно? - всплеснула руками девушка. Та, первая, как вдруг понял Стив. - Парень, ты знал, на что способны нормально обученные люди, даже если они находятся в состоянии безвольного манекена! Слушать агентов вроде бы учат в первую очередь… 

– И что? - в голосе скрытого под затемнённым стеклом лица прозвучала дикая ухмылка. 

– Его звали Джек, - на выдохе отрезала девушка. - И он пошел на опыты ради тебя. Выжил, но завалили на испытании. И он пропал. Ты посчитал виновным в этом не Гидру, но оружие, на должность которого претендовал Джек. Спутался с главным техником этого оружия. Месть сладка, верно? Мучить, пытать того, кто по чужой воле вынужден был драться со всеми, кто угрожает произнесшему код. Звучит, и то как-то по-mudatski, согласись? И ладно бы только так, это ещё можно назвать аффектом. Но чем провинилась девушка? Задумайся, ты проделывал с семнадцатилетним ребёнком — она даже не была совершеннолетней! — то, от чего отрубало взрослого мужика, суперсолдата, y'obannyy v rot! Ты хоть помнишь эти крики? Эту кровь на полу? Отказывало всё по очереди и всё вместе, одни остановки сердца раза по три в неделю! Девочка ведь тупо попалась под руку! Но ты услышал о передаче боли и послал здравый смысл v pizdu! Оценил бы Джек, как думаешь?! 

– Его нет, - прохрипел мужчина. - Его тупо пришили, потому что он не смог победить априори непобедимого Зимнего. Они — патлатый pidor и его шлюха — заслужили. Я видел, что шлюха могла уйти, был момент, и даже не один. Она осталась. С pidorom похожая хрень была. Мазохисты y'obannyye. Заслужили. 

– Вот только ты кое-что упустил. Джек на самом деле выжил, его просто убрали в резерв. Я сама говорила с ним, когда была на сибирской базе. Заморожен, здоров, передавал приветы. Просил не волноваться. Передаю, что уж нам, геройским шлюхам... 

– Ты?! 

– Я, - почти ласково оскалилась девушка. 

– Тебя же пристрелили! - мужчина лихорадочно выставил в её сторону ладонь выпрямленной руки и начал судорожно сжимать-разжимать пальцы. - Как же оно... Zakroy's'a? Zavernis'? Zatknis'! 

– Знаешь, код ведь обрубили прежде, чем он закончился... Я успела вспомнить только до слов "с расширенными полномочиями". А вот что ты имел доступ к управлению — приятная неожиданность. Ты мог бы стать нормальным. Но не сейчас. Прости. 

Девушка точно так же выставила в его сторону ладонь недрогнувшей руки и сжала пальцы. 

– Pomri. 

Рамлоу обмяк. Его грудная клетка больше не шевелилась. 

– Вы... Вы только что убили командира страховочного отряда, - сквозь зубы сообщил Стив. - Что происходит? Этому нужно хоть какое-то объяснение. 

– Подстраховочный отряд? Не С.Т.Р.А.Й.К. ли случаем? - не обратив внимания на требование, спросила девушка. 

– С.Т.Р.А.Й.К. — наша лучшая команда. Они проверены временем и... 

– Значит, мне привиделась та симпатичная эмблемка осьминога на кромке его бронежилета. И рожа, которая под шлемом до последнего шрама совпадает с рожей куратора Зимнего... как бишь его... Рамлоу, точно! 

– И код к активации его карманного солдата, зачитанный в прямом эфире его голосом, - добавила вторая. - Спроси при случае товарища, кто такой Кроссбоунс? 

– Рожи, как и голоса, могут совпадать. У меня сейчас подобный пример прямо перед глазами. 

– Угу. Вот только — какое же невероятное совпадение! — одна из этих примеров, которой — о чудо! — досталось чуть больше памяти, чем остальным, прекрасно помнит, как именно **этот** человек с этими прекрасными вышитыми ровно под осьминожкой инициалами Б. РАМЛОУ ломал её волю, а потом приказал всадить ровно двадцать одну ядовитую пулю в напарника. Проверить восприимчивость к боли, так сказать. Первые пять минут я мечтала сдохнуть. Помню, как цеплялась за него, умоляла убить. Эти буквы у меня перед глазами горят. Ровные такие, золотые. А потом он тупо ушёл. Включил таймер, сколько… ему осталось до отмирания мозга, читай "не восстановиться из комы". И сказал "Развлекайтесь, детки". Знаешь, в чём прикол? За пятнадцать минут до этого он завершил подключение. Всю его боль чувствовала и я. А дальше — больше. Электрические разряды, такие, как будто мокрыми руками за оголённый провод держишься. Раз в неделю минимум. И мороз, леденящий, пробирающий до костей, когда кажется, что тронь кожу — и она отвалится, рассыплется в ледяную пыль. И где-то на грани сознания потом тебя чуть пинают и такой страдальческий вопрос "Она жива ещё?"... Раза два в месяц. Где-то на шестой я свихнулась. А ещё через один, похоже, сдохла. 

– Но, несмотря на это… - попытался уцепиться за остатки самообладания Стив. - Кровной мести уже нет. Он должен был поплатиться перед справедливым судом. Кто назначил судьями вас? 

– Судьба назначила. Её звали Кая… - в духе "Джека" вновь начала девушка. 

– Меньше драмы, больше смысла. 

– Предателей наказывают именно так, - быстро поправилась первая. - А он — хуже, чем предатель. Он крыса. Ch'ort, на аналогии времени уже нет... о'кей, скажу прямо. Может, ты уже забыл этот эпизод — жаркая южная ночь, имей совесть, Кел, ей светило максимум КМС, расскажи лучше про Звезду, нас трое, Звезда, Волна и Луна, привет, Брок, как настроение, мы можем их забрать, нам их надо до берега подкинуть, племяшка зашибись, сыворотка работает?.. Он знал о нас. И знал, что лично мне, как и всем, вкалывали пробы сыворотки суперсолдата. И она даже прижилась. А насчёт таких у Гидры разговор короткий, особенно если они вследствие падения с высоты считаются мёртвыми. И хранят значимые государственные тайны. Если тебе всё ещё его жалко, подумай вот о чём: в архивных видео напрямую высказывается сожаление тому, что, цитирую, "Объектом уже испытан сильнейший болевой шок и утеряна рука, необходимы более сильные меры, чем банальные пытки, чтобы доломать психику и при этом выбить из неё хоть что-то стоящее". А последняя информация тех времён, уже на уровне инстинктов, от него была получена буквально пару дней назад. Угадай, кем. С помощью чего, угадывать не прошу. 

– Почему рука отдельно? 

– Ну, к примеру, так можно вырвать в два раза больше ногтей или сломать чуть больше возможных костей. 

– Откуда такие знания? - уточнил Стив, неприятно поражённый жёсткостью — или жестокостью? — слов девушки. 

– Слышала пару раз, - отозвалась она, подняв ладонь на уровень лица и — прямо как Стейси на острове любовалась падающими от этого на песок тенями — рассматривая тонкие белёсые шрамы, которыми были иссечены все первые фаланги пальцев. Особенно много их было у ногтевого ложа. - Тогда меня спас Рамлоу. Хоть раз в нём проснулось что-то человеческое... 

– Значит, ты должна быть ему благодарна? - уточнил Роджерс. 

– Я-то хотела сдохнуть, домучили бы уже, - зло выплюнула девушка. - А вот _он_ просто хотел спокойной жизни. Даже после злополучного тридцать девятого года. Но гады из Гидры — ха, я разучилась каламбурить — знали, на что давить. Очнувшаяся на операционном столе семнадцатилетняя девочка сквозь боль просила об одном: пощадить. Даже не себя. Куратора хватило только на первую часть просьбы. 

– Но почему тогда вы?.. 

– На той приснопамятной вылазке в, не к ночи будет помянуто, Аззано, ты бы сел за штурвал сам? Или всё-таки доверился бы малознакомому, но опытному пилоту Говарду, которому доверяет твой близкий человек? 

– Доверился, и?.. 

– А мне доверяет Стейси. И вот этот марафонец, - мотнула она головой, указывая подбородком на мчащуюся прямо на них фигуру в чёрном. - Только он пока об этом не знает. А ещё, хотя это уже и слишком, мне доверяла агент Картер. Разбегаемся, ты влево, я вправо! 

Стив резко дёрнулся в указанном направлении, оставляя Солдата в напряжённых размышлениях. Наконец тот выбрал Стива и припустил за ним так, словно вообразил себя чистокровным гепардом. 

– Кэп, класс! - кивнула первая. - Большая, есть шанс затормозить, ты шарахнешь? 

– Да. Мелкая, тащи рупор. 

Стейси молча извлекла его из глубин рюкзака, валяющегося за кустом, и передала девушке. 

– Давай! - скомандовала девушка и под мелодичное "Sol-nysh-ko v rukah" вдруг согнулась пополам и скрючилась на примятой траве рядом с Рамлоу. Из-под ворота её рубашки выпала тонкая цепочка… с жетонами. Кажется, со смазанной фамилией "Барнс". - Мелкая, ты чем вообще слушаешь, для кого я тут распиналась?.. эй, биологичка hrenova, что ему вкололи в самом начале? 

– Я собирала "бомбочку"… - недоуменно отозвалась вторая. 

– Круто, ch`o. Ты давай, не отвлекайся… Стейси, внимательно сейчас. Прости за возможные ассоциации, мы потом всё почистим. Помнишь таблицу переходов, которую в середине октября учили? Что там идёт на классический состав снотворного в концентрации ноль-четыре? 

– Треморгены, кажется. 

– Вроде верно. Дальше. С модулятором К-9 работала? 

– Д-да... 

– Отлично, - "первая" как ни в чём не бывало отодрала кусок кожи со своей шеи, - слоты маркированы оранжевым. В каждый вставляешь по ампуле вот из этой коробочки. Трахею только не задень. 

– Кто ты? - напряжённо спросила Стейси, вкручивая крохотные — в полмизинца длиной — стеклянные колбочки с какой-то жидкостью внутри в специальные, как патроны для лампочек, отверстия во вмонтированной прямо в шею девушки металлической пластине. 

– Рано тебе моё имя знать. Мне тонко намекнули, что наш предыдущий разговор пройдёт полгода вперёд. Так что сейчас — увы. 

– Как там наш красавчик? - ненавязчиво поинтересовалась вторая. 

– В ближайший период не объявится. Попала ты круто, конечно. 

– Серьёзно?! 

– Угу. 

– Ne raz meny`a podrudi sokol`onkom nazyvali, ta nu i ladno, y`a prosto nemnogo drugay`a, - с гордостью нараспев процитировала-переделала строчку из какой-то песни девушка. 

– Соколёнок, не спи, давай доступ! 

Стейси что-то быстро набрала на молниеносно извлечённом из кармана штанов кнопочном телефоне. 

– Готово. 

– Ага, спасибо, - первая резко запрокинула голову вверх, выждала несколько секунд и спокойно поинтересовалась: - Pervyy` pomoshnik glavnogo blitztehnika Belova, vos`may`a stadiy`a, vpravo ili vlevo? 

– Vpravo, - прохрипело в ответ из динамика, прежде чем там вновь появился голос. Незнакомка провела ладонью по блестящим пластинам, сжала несколько и легко вывернула металлическую руку из соединения в плече. 

– Спасибо. Миккс — krasava, передавай ей привет, мелкая! 

– Хорошо, - кивнула Стейси. 

– Давай! - совершенно не в такт выкрикнула гостья. 

Миллер, кажется, неожиданно даже для себя затараторила какие-то стихи на русском. Тело Солдата пробила дрожь, и тот перестал сопротивляться, обвисая на вытянутых руках незнакомки. 

– Помнишь, кто ты? - спросила она. - Если не Soldat? 

– Нет, - прохрипел мужчина. 

– Давай, - вновь скомандовала девушка. 

– Эй, биологичка хренова! Что ты ему вколола? - прошипели в наушнике. 

– Анксиогены, скополамин, - отрывисто произнесла незнакомка, прежде чем всё ещё сжимающая в руках новый пустой шприц-пистолет Стейси успела открыть рот для ответа. - Дробина чуть посильнее, иначе даже до места не добраться. Не психуй, тактичка, на это реакции не будет. Уж это-то я помню. 

– Угу, помнит она. А спросить про ВСЕ последствия не судьба? Две с половиной минуты ровно, потом отрублюсь под какими-нибудь треморгенами, и хрен вы его остановите. Бегом! 

И они вновь заметались зигзагами. 

– Мелкая, идея! - меньше, чем через десять секунд, сообщила незнакомка. - Инсталляция "Дом героя"! Вид со входа! Кольцо! 

– Сколько у него рост был тогда? 

– Максимум шесть футов, - мгновенно откликнулась "первая". 

– Вывожу сюда, отвлеки чем-нибудь, на несколько секунд, буквально... 

– А вот теперь кричи, Кэп, - прошептала неведомо как оказавшаяся рядом с ним девушка. 

На вырвавшийся из груди крик "Баки!" Зимний не отреагировал практически никак — был слишком занят тем, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Но гостья одобрительно показала ему большой палец и осторожно присела на смятую траву рядом — её ноги, на первый взгляд небрежно притянутые коленями к груди, в любой момент могли оттолкнуть обладательницу практически в любую сторону от линии огня. 

Незнакомка стянула с правой руки перчатку и согнула все пальцы, кроме безымянного, которым ткнула в лицо мужчине. 

– А эту вещь помнишь. Откуда? 

– Полка, - выдохнул тот, кажется, превозмогая все существующие в этом мире барьеры. 

– Правильно, полка. Чья? Холод, тусклая лампочка, добрые люди — островок в беспокойствии, светлые волосы, помощь, верность, друг... 

– Два варианта. Она. И Он. Оба — спасение, защита, поступки. Он — неожиданность и вера. Она — слова и чувство. Он — герой. Она — такая же, как я. Он жив. Она — нет. 

Незнакомка достала из-под капюшона наушник и вставила его в ухо мужчине: 

– Уверен? Поболтайте. 

Связь с "первой" отрубило. Видимо, как и всё, на чём держалась логика привычного мира Зимнего. Солдат задрожал и через несколько мгновений буквально повис на руках девушки, еле заметно шевеля губами. Та держала его практически без усилий. 

– Он будет в безопасности, - произнесла "первая", заправляя цепочку с жетонами под форму. - Я знаю спеца, который снимет код. Увидитесь, когда всё утихнет. 

– Что — всё? 

– Увидишь. Вам ещё многое предстоит увидеть. И акцент на зрение тут на самом деле не при чём. 

– Эй, мисс! Живо сюда! Десять секунд! - оживилась рация девушки. 

– Ещё и Никс вытаскивать, - процедила незнакомка сквозь зубы, явно сдерживая боль, и внезапно продолжила громче, - Док, у нас проблема! Они не должны видеть друг друга! 

– Кто — они? - прогремел многократно усиленный порталом, но несомненно знакомый полный любопытства голос. 

– Неважно. Мисс, уходите к своим, я присоединюсь. Что, говорили, оставить? 

– Пусть ищет так, чтобы подойти к квадрату 11-36 к две тысячи одиннадцатому! И девушке все воспоминания о кодах заблокируйте до сами-знаете-какого момента! 

– Понял. Хватайте, до встречи, мисс! 

– Номинально уже давно как миссис, - недовольно пробурчала фигура, ловя падающую из портала воронку и бросая её на землю. Вновь раздался свист, и посреди лужайки вырос ещё один самый настоящий портал. Неизвестная перехватила безвольно висящего Зимнего, громко пропела нечто навроде "Он сказал, однажды я покину этот мир, так проживи жизнь, которую запомнишь", и прыгнула в оранжевую пропасть. Капюшон слетел с её головы; Стив успел заметить лишь уже знакомую маску. Белая, тонкий синий рот и синяя линия поперёк правого глаза, красного от лопнувших капилляров. 

– Благодарю. Родина вас не забудет, - вновь прорезался голос в наушнике. 

– Всё же, кто ты? - с заинтригованной улыбкой выдохнула Стейси, убирая с лица прилипшие к едва покрасневшему лбу волосы. 

– Вариант "ты из будущего" слишком заезжен, да? Ладно, на самом деле ты сама запретила мне называть имя. Хотя, скорее, запретишь. Ну, пока, красавица!.. 

– Подожди, - вернулся на волну Стив. - Почему именно он? 

– А почему ты? Почему он защищал тебя? Вот только здесь не дружба. Здесь долбанная одержимость, как ни крути. У тебя был когда-нибудь в жизни человек, который являлся для тебя абсолютно всем? Целым миром. Чтобы даже если ты забудешь всё — всё равно продолжал бы помнить его. У меня был. Я спасала его и только его. Время вышло, - девушка отключилась с прощальным "бывайте". 

Стейси задумчиво нашарила перед собой раскладной стул и рухнула на него. 

– Кто это был?! - наконец сформулировал из мешанины мыслей в своей голове что-то внятное Стив. 

– У меня есть подозрение… - пробормотала девушка. - И оно очень странное. Так могла бы выглядеть любая из нас, если бы СУОК не развалился в две тысячи двенадцатом. Этакая Мэри Сью с юмором Дэдпула, беспринципностью выпускниц Красной Комнаты, чувством прекрасного Старка… И пела она наше родное, Avicii. Знаешь… а я не исключаю путешествия во времени. Учитывая, что она разговаривала с Говардом… с самим Говардом… и интонации. Точно. Я, например, легко перенимаю интонации. И тут они знакомые. Подозреваю, мне лет в двадцать пять придёт в голову похимичить со временем... 

– Двадцать пять? 

– У неё на руке кольцо и второй месяц беременности, плюсом дико задолбанный вид. Сомневаюсь, что решусь на такое в ближайшее время. А ещё ей за каким-то потребовалось злоупотреблять вита-лучами. До воссоздания сыворотки Эрскина ещё минимум года три. 

– А эта фраза? 

– Какая фраза? 

– С инструкциями. Что-то про блицтехников... 

– Ауч, - девушка потёрла виски. - Пытаюсь вспомнить, а только голова болит. Давай позже это обсудим? 

Стив помог ей собрать рассыпавшиеся кюветки с краской и упаковать чудом не пострадавшие пару листочков из акварельной папки. Рюкзак Стейси незаметно для неё тоже оказался у него в руках. Там могла бы оказаться и сама девушка, но она, хоть и пошатывающаяся на ходу, наотрез отказалась ехать через полгорода таким образом. 

Миллер ничуть не возражала против прохождения обследования, но Стив почему-то был уверен, что тесты окажутся нормальными, а в памяти девушки действительно будет заблокирован лишь тот кусок, который очертила незнакомка. 

– Я соберу, - предупредил очередное действие девушки Роджерс, складывая походный стул в компактную мешанину металлических трубок. Стейси постояла рядом, потом сделала несколько шагов в сторону в сторону и наклонилась, что-то поднимая с земли. 

– Вау! Это я?! 

Роджерс обернулся. Девушка держала в руке тот самый, почти законченный рисунок. Он каким-то чудом остался цел, только совсем чуть-чуть запачкался землёй. 

– Не совсем, там… - Стив посмотрел на листок и окаменел. Комочки полужидкой грязи прилипли на бумагу ровно так, чтобы образовать недоделанные им тени. Мужчина почти инстинктивно протянул руку и растёр несколько самых удачных. - Теперь точно ты, - подытожил он, взмахивая листком так, чтобы оставшаяся грязь покинула бумагу с минимальными следами этого самого покидания. Один комок, однако, несмотря на все старания, не долетел и вновь плюхнулся на рисунок, для закрепления произведённого эффекта триумфально сползая по щеке портрета. Романтический образ мгновенно получил оттенок мрачноватой готики — если не знать об истории происхождения следа, его можно было посчитать весьма реалистичной слезой. Стив постарался не подавать виду, что так не было задумано изначально, и протянул листок Миллер. "Тем более, так ей даже больше идёт", - пронеслось в голове. 

– А ты и вправду меня видишь, - с тенью задумчивой улыбки произнесла Стейси, но тут же сменила её на более привычную и позитивную. Стив предпочёл думать, что причиной этому послужили наконец решившиеся подойти на расстояние чёткого снимка репортёры. - Подпишешь? 

– Что? Ах, да, конечно, - Роджерс улыбнулся так же привычно, оставляя в правом нижнем углу свои инициалы. 

Камеры защёлкали, запечатлевая момент передачи рисунка обратно. Стейси, будто что-то вспомнив, развернулась и модельной походкой от бедра зашагала в сторону журналистов, остановившись в метре от стоявшего ближе всех парня с солидной видеокамерой. 

– Добрый день. Официальные комментарии по поводу случившегося можно будет получить через час у главы пресс-службы, уж извините за каламбур, Шестой Интервенционной Тактико-Оперативной Логистической Службы, мы, к сожалению, не уполномочены давать такие. Минуту внимания, пожалуйста, - она подняла ладонь вверх, утихомиривая расшумевшуюся толпу, - также, согласно закону "О средствах массовой информации", - далее последовало дотошное, вплоть до года внесения последней поправки, описание упомянутого, - вы не имеете права публиковать в сети снимки лиц, являющихся сотрудниками государственных служб безопасности, без их согласия, коего ни я, ни мистер Роджерс для данного случая не давали. Подтверждение факта нашей работы там в данный конкретный момент вы можете запросить там же, так же через час. Благодарю за внимание. 

Точно такой же модельной походкой, красивой, но, видимо, отнимающей гораздо больше сил и времени, чем привычный "полевой" шаг, Стейси вернулась к мужчине. Подняла с земли маленький рюкзак, продела руки сквозь лямки, плавным движением подхватила стул и направилась к выходу из парка. 

– Нам уже вызвали такси, - тихо, но чётко сообщила она, почти не размыкая губ. 

– Ты крута. Это тебя… Там научили? - Стив сразу понял, что этот вопрос тоже стоило придержать при себе. В целом движения девушки не изменились ни на малейшую долю, разве что левая рука стала махать для равновесия чуть активнее, но настроение мигом сменилось. 

– Нет. В Академии.

***

Утром будильник не сработал. Если бы не глухо звучащая несколькими этажами ниже сирена тревоги, Стив бы проспал своё первое после импровизированного "отпуска" занятие с курсантами. Пробежку по той же причине сменил спортзал, на беговой дорожке которого Роджерс честно размялся, прочищая голову и пытаясь структурировать в голове всё произошедшее за последние несколько дней. И только когда он отправил разогреваться пришедших парней — подтянутых ребят-отличников в форме Академии — он наконец понял, что пару часов назад несколькими этажами ниже орал **экстренный** сигнал.

– Пятница? - улучив момент, спросил он. - Что именно произошло утром, почему не было эвакуации? 

– Была объявлена тревога, вас, капитан Роджерс, она не касается. Курсанты проходят последний выпускной экзамен, агенты Миллер и Раум — стандартную переэкзаменовку на вождение. Включить прямую трансляцию? 

– Если им это не помешает, конечно. 

На экранчике в углу вид с наружной камеры наблюдения — два идущих борт в борт огромных грузовика на бешеной скорости — сменился изображением спокойной и даже чуть расслабленной Мии с подголовником за спиной. 

– Что работаете? - поинтересовалась Раум. 

– Скоро будем пробовать программу Стейси. Из тех, которые по Колсону. 

– С поворотом ноги? 

– Да. 

– Ясно. Не вертись на месте, иди, поговори с Тей. Пятница сделает канал. Я присмотрю за твоими. 

– А ты разве не?.. 

– Я, в отличие от неё, на полуприцепы сдала ещё год назад, по льготе. 

– И зачем тогда?.. 

– Подтверждение квалификации. Ну, и разминка перед сдачей на пилотируемый летательный аппарат класса зет. 

– Никогда про такие не слышал. Какой-то модуль? 

– Не угадал. И ты их видел, кстати. Крылья, как у Сокола. Так можно? 

Стив кивнул, и идущая из колонок под потолком музыка мгновенно прервалась. 

– Всем салют, я Мия, спецкурс "всего понемножку", выпустилась год назад, и сегодня мы с вами попробуем выполнить обязательную программу по физподготовке для поступления! Кто считает, что я перебарщиваю с энтузиазмом в голосе, будет делать на два подхода больше!.. 

Стив уединился в пустом тренажёрном зале и приблизил вид с камер на очередном сенсорном экранчике. Грузовики так же носились друг за другом. 

– Что там творится? - быстро спросил Роджерс. 

– Переадресовываю вопрос, - из динамиков раздались слабые гудение и свист, на фоне которых прорезался голос: 

– Добавь в список к "Мёртвой тишине" "Пункт назначения", хотя бы пару частей. 

– Стейси? 

– Собственной персоной. Слушай, я тут немного занята, раньше такую колымагу только издалека видела... 

– Которая твоя? 

– С цистерной. Она пустая, но... На каблуках и так жутко сложно водить, а тут совсем трындец. Пятница, сколько надо мной страховки? 

– Трое, для зачёта разрешено задействовать только одного. 

– Отлично. Сделай трансляцию покрупнее, я отключаюсь пока, поворот хитрый. 

Гигантский грузовик чуть не снёс заборчик, оставив на земле две секции, и закрутил лихой дрифт. Из кабины на крышу выбралась маленькая фигурка с развевающимися на ветру светлыми волосами. Подпрыгнула, приземлившись на цистерну (грузовик так и продолжал дрифтовать на месте), пробежала вперёд, вытянула с предплечья пистолет и не целясь постреляла в преследователя. 

– Высылай одного! - прохрипели в динамике. 

– Готов, - отозвалась Пятница. Фигурка выждала пару секунд и прыгнула в воздух. Не дал ей упасть лишь серебристый МАРК, очень похожий на костюм Воителя. Пластины споро облегли её тело, заключая девушку в непроницаемую железную броню. 

Искажённый динамиками костюма громкий крик, прозвучавший совершенно неожиданно, всё равно оставался оглушающе страшным. 

– Пятница! Пятница! Включи на фон восемнадцатый параграф новейшей, с девятого пункта! Пятница?.. Вот ять! 

И повисла тишина. 

– Стив, - прошелестело в динамиках через несколько секунд липкого молчания, когда Роджерс уже и не знал, что думать, - знаю, сейчас не самый подходящий момент для этого... Но если случайно знаешь, куда надо потянуть штурвал на чём-то вроде самолёта, если надо, чтобы он взлетел? Вверх не работает. Или просто любой вариант, важны действия. Голова совсем не варит, вкололи адреналин с чем-то, а с Пятницей общаться нельзя. 

– Попробуй на себя. Где ты вообще? 

– Да там же, в костюме. Внутри, то есть. Мне врубили симулятор полётов и сказали действовать. А потом укололи. Тридцаткой, это адреналин с чем-то, ощущения ровно как на том видео с испытаний. Спасибо, на себя помогло, взлетаю. Они что там, хотят "Дорогу Великой жертвы" повторить? 

– А что за дорога? 

– По шестидесятому, шестнадцать-двадцать, Нью-Йорк... Точно, она. Исторический термин. Да, блин, серьёзно, меня ведут через самые деребени! Видишь, где Миккс? 

– Ещё едет, - Стив покосился на любезно отодвинутый Пятницей вид поля. Ярко-красная фура с длинным прицепом вытворяла что-то ну совсем уж неимоверное. 

– Значит, не она... И кто тут такой сваха? Риторический вопрос, не отвечай. 

– Что хоть на борту, знаешь? 

– Причём давно. Бомбы. Одной хватит, чтобы на месте города не осталось ровным счётом ничего. А их тут… Восемь, кажется. 

– Знакомая ситуация, к слову… 

– За повторение чужого опыта штрафуют. Критерий "свежесть идеи". Предлагают, конечно, вариант, но на максимум с ним не выйти… По крайней мере, если копировать в точности. О, догадалась, кажется. Где можно посмотреть дату? 

– Маленькое зелёное табло слева. Есть? 

– Есть. Вау, декабрь тринадцатого. Значит... - щёлканье усилилось. Перед Стивом возникло изображение, видимо, повторяющее картинку перед глазами Миллер. Пульты управления, карта, кусочек неба, бегающие по клавишам пальцы. Мельком он заметил на периферии чуть подергивающийся в воздухе костюм: сидячее положение, двигающиеся безо всякой цели руки. Со стороны и не догадаешься... 

– Куда нацелишься? 

– База Гидры, Сибирь. 

– Были же ближе... 

– Вот только именно на этой в грёбаном декабре тринадцатого свели двух подопытных, везде считавшихся мёртвыми. Одна из них убита позднее, статус второго не определён до конца ещё с сороковых, с обоими мы пересеклись вчера. Базу я разнесла лично года на полтора вперёд, ты слышал об этом в зале после видеосеанса. А сейчас есть возможность убрать всё в зародыше, пусть и в симуляции. 

– Что-то не так, по твоему голосу заметно. Что именно? 

– Они находятся в подвале, в защищённом бункере. Gospozha Kagaylova не люби...ла рисковать имуществом. А прямо над ними в классе сидят маленькие коммунисты. От слова Гидра. Среди которых — прикрытые русскими легендами два двойника первой подопытной. Они вместе со всеми пишут сочинения о новом порядке, берут мастер-классы у известного гения, ты его не знаешь, но его фамилия Ванко, у него электрические хлысты и он несколько раз чуть не убил Старка, разбирают виды вооружения и составляют программы для детских лагерей. Тех, где ставят европейку, похожую на романовскую. Сами они тоже практикуются, но реже. Потому что после уроков эти двое вместе с очень маленькой группой учеников собираются в помещении, больше похожем на сейф, где заучивают тринадцать слов. Слов, которые позволят им буквально править миром. Слов, которые включают и буквально передают в их руки самое мощное и смертоносное оружие Гидры… 

Стейси осеклась. 

– Что не так? 

– Внизу, видишь? Поезд. Его там не должно быть... 

– Почему? Обычный товарняк… фонящий радиацией, - так же медленно договорил Стив, осознавая весь масштаб проблемы. Печально известный химический поезд не мог ездить по сибирской пустоши каждый день. 

– Поняла! Какая же я дура, - уничижительно прошептала девушка. - Даты. 

– Даты? 

– Двухнедельная разница между юлианским и григорианским. Я перепутала, - обречённо произнесла девушка. - Подопытных свели две недели назад. А сегодня надежд русской Гидры впервые допустят к этому оружию. 

– И... Чем все закончилось? 

– Респектабельная и положительная Маша, которой прочили пожизненное кураторство этого оружия, осталась наверху, ждать допуска. А взбалмошная Настя, которую держали лишь из-за повышенных характеристик и схожести с будущей иметь допуск к управлению оружием Мией, читай "в планах место снайпера в С.Т.Р.А.Й.К.е", переволновалась и подглядела одним глазом. Оружием уже управляли. И именно в этот момент допускающий, это навроде вахтёра, решил посмотреть на управляющего, хотя по системам безопасности тот был пропущен. И вот дёрнуло же его узнать приблизительную биографию этой странно похожей на близняшек-коммунисток личности! Собственно, тут начинается этап "могли бы проучиться там и подольше, но глупо спалились, и пришлось линять". Так, время — полшестого. Сейчас они... Мы должны спускаться к бункеру. Сотворим же временной парадокс!.. Всё своё имущество отписываю Марии Беловой и моему приёмному дяде Николаю Тудашкину! 

Щелчок. Свист. Гром. 

– Стейс?... 

Он не успел договорить. Что-то громко ударилось о стальной корпус самолёта. Сквозь помехи связи был виден стоящий прямо перед стеклом, на носу самолёта, силуэт, который едва скрывало одеяние, очень похожее на ночную рубашку. 

А потом силуэт открыл рот. Глухой, стальной голос мог бы принадлежать роботу, если бы не был человеческим. Женским. 

По низу экрана побежали оперативно выведенные Пятницей строчки перевода. 

"Агент М **и** стова", - холодно сообщил голос. - "Ника Мистова". 

– Неверно. Эйприл. Эйприл Камски. Это ты. 

"Я не знаю, кто такая Эйприл Камски. Моё имя — Ника." 

– Ты под гипнозом, Эйприл сейчас спит глубоко внутри. Ты сможешь проснуться и вспомнить... 

"Я знаю про гипноз", - перебила девушка. - "Я — Камикадзе, я появляюсь после ввода кода командиром. В обычной жизни моё имя — Ника Мистова. Ника сейчас спит глубоко внутри, я рулю. Уяснила, малышка? Hasta la vista!". 

Был слышен громкий крик, а потом девушка начала что-то лихорадочно зачитывать. Пафосные цитаты из руководств перемежались русским матом и подозрительно знакомыми фразами. Раздались выстрелы, что-то взорвалось, и всё затихло. 

– Стейси?.. 

– Я в порядке, - с некоторым опозданием откликнулась девушка. - Точнее, нет… совсем нет… но скоро приду в норму. Возвращайся к своим, а то Мия их загоняет окончательно. Я скоро присоединюсь. Пятница, присмотри за состоянием. 

– Да, мисс Миллер. Мистер Роджерс, можете быть спокойны. Ситуация под контролем. 

Стив медленно кивнул, и в глаза мгновенно ударил свет из окон первого зала. 

Здесь тоже всё было под контролем: курсанты прилипли к стёклам, а из колонок продолжал доноситься весёлый голос Мии: 

– Ну, будем считать, что мой экзамен завершён. Спасибо за поддержку! Сейчас для вас проведём показательное выступление бонусом, и по домам. Пятница, траектории на экран, пожалуйста. Появились у кого-нибудь предположения, почему же мой временный позывной — "Полосатый осёл"? 

– Второе — потому что "орёл" уже занято, первое — дань уважения незаслуженно забытым полоскам в соответствующем произведении, - ворвался в эфир новый голос, хриплый и безэмоциональный. Тонкая светловолосая фигурка в ярко-синих кофте и леггинсах помахала рукой, становясь рядом с так и не сложившей расписанные белыми полосами крылья девушкой. Они обменялись парой жестов, после чего Мия вновь обратилась ко временным подопечным: 

– Итак, так как моя напарница... познакомьтесь, кстати, второй из двух человек, закончивших спецкурс... немного не в настроении, чуть сдвинем фокус. Напоминаю правила: комментируете наши действия в бою, как только используете термин, введённый этой девушкой, я даю сигнал. Кто первый угадает фамилию данной особы, получит призовой полёт в качестве моего груза. Погнали? 

Стейси молча отошла на несколько шагов и подняла вверх правую руку. Щёлкнула пальцами. Через несколько секунд вокруг неё собрался полноценный серебристый МАРК с ярко-красной надписью "Учебный" 

– Соль прикола в том, что её курсовые ну очень часто используют как наглядную литературу, которую никто не хочет читать, а спрашивают по ней как за целый предмет. Поэтому у них фамилия Тей никогда вслух не упоминается, так, чисто коверканье. И вспомнить её сейчас им будет ну о-очень сложно, - зашептала Мия в выделенный канал. 

Так, в принципе, и получилось: с тихим матом (после просьбы девушки — зацензуренным) парни описывали каждое движение, в обмен получая только задумчивые похмыкивания. На третьей минуте оживилась Стейси, вплетая в бой совершенно психоделические элементы танца, очень похожие на позавчерашний "Номер один". После того, как она поднырнула под крыло и намеренно коснулась его, высекая сноп искр, Мия впервые согласилась с мнением одного из агентов. 

– Я устала, - капризно пожаловалась Стейси ещё через несколько минут. Роджерс в этом очень сомневался, но прерывать намечающийся монолог не решился. 

– Никто больше вариантов не предлагает? - с наигранной грустью поинтересовалась у курсантов Раум. Выслушала ответы, так же наигранно вздохнула. - Что ж, эксперт госструктур, жертвенный агнец и тайный агент Щ.И.Т.а Анастасия Миллер, победителя у нас нет? Тогда лови себе… - она поднялась повыше и ловко влетела в зал через открытое окно, - первого по рейтингу! Второй, так уж и быть, за мной… 

Не успел Стив осмыслить это, как сомкнувшиеся на его предплечьях прохладные тонкие пальцы резко потянули вверх, а его собственные ноги оторвались от пола — ровно настолько, чтобы он не успел задеть оконную раму, когда Мия вытащила его наружу и сбросила в руки Стейси. 

– Прости, - тут же смущённо произнесла девушка, опуская мужчину на землю и разжимая вынужденные объятья. - Сейчас пригоню тебе второго. 

– Мы же пытаемся... встречаться, разве не так? Зачем так переживать? - со смешком уточнил он. 

– Da nu t`eb`a, - привычно откликнулась она, выходя из костюма и отточенными жестами притягивая на Роджерса фрагменты ещё одного серебристого МАРК`а. - Шлем надо? 

– А можно без него? 

– Конечно, поведу же я... 

– Голубки… - мечтательно вздохнула Мия в общем эфире. Шиканье раздалось уже привычно синхронно.

***

Спалось плохо. Даже с робкой, но светлой улыбкой Стейси, когда та приземлилась рядом. Даже с заверениями этих невнятных девушек о безопасности друга. Ситуация выходила из-под контроля, чего Стиву допускать никак не хотелось. Хотелось лишь защитить, закрыть единственное своё главное и рискованное слабое место, чтобы ничто больше не ранило, и быть рядом... возможно, до самого конца. Победного. Обязательно победного и никак иначе.

– Может, Кристен из бухгалтерии? - поинтересовалась Романофф, подпрыгивая и резко сдвигая ступни ног вместе, вынуждая дезертиров стукнуться лбами. - У неё... 

– Нет, - оборвал Наташу Стив, день которого не задался с самого начала и поэтому знаменовался адским горизонтальным пинболом с участием многочисленных колонн корабля и щита, - хотя, может... 

– Да? - заинтересованно взглянула на него Романофф, отбив ногой летящую в них гранату. Воздух за бортом примерно на расстоянии этажа ниже них заволокло дымом. 

– Вдруг знаешь таких... - задумался Роджерс, заслоняя напарницу щитом. О металл глухо ударилось десятка два, не меньше, пуль. - Их чуть больше дюжины, может, дюжины полторы. На лицах такие белые маски... 

– С синей молнией поперёк глаза... - как-то омертвело проговорила напарница. 

– И одна из них любит бросаться под ноги бегающим суперсолдатам. Знаешь такую? 

Он вдруг понял, что Наташу будто подменили. 

– Всё хорошо?.. 

– Кэп, не смей. Честно, забудь об этом. Пожалуйста. Только не они. 

– Почему? 

– Ты хочешь отношений со мной? Такой, какая я есть? Можешь не отвечать, по глазам вижу. А они — хуже. В разы. Поверь, я знаю. 

– Ты знакома с ними? 

– Не могу сказать точно. Никто не может, наверно, даже они сами. Поверь, там такая история секретности и притворства, какая мне и не снилась... Даже не пытайся. Серьёзно. И не поднимай эту тему. Вообще ни с кем. За такую информацию многие готовы убить. 

– Меня уже пробовали прибить, не по разу... И ничего, жив. 

– Сомневаюсь, что Гидра идёт в сравнение с Щ.И.Т.ом, - криво улыбнулась напарница, красивым ровным сальто уходя в сторону. - Из машинного кто-то вышел, будь готов... 

– Всем привет, - сообщили сверху через несколько минут, и на палубу вслед за градом пуль, под которым довольно бодро полегли остатки наёмников, обрушился крылатый силуэт. Крылья свернулись в небольшой ранец за спиной мужчины, и тот приземлился на ноги через изящное сальто. - Хэй, Нат, ночи, Кэп, я Сэм Уилсон, позывной "Сокол", о чём общались? 

– Стив Роджерс, - представился Стив, пожимая пришельцу руку. 

– У меня пытались выведать имя бесстрашной амазонки из СУОК, - сообщила Наташа. 

– Значит, Суок... - подметил Роджерс. - Сэм, ничего о них не знаешь? 

– Только то, что одну такую воспитывали в Афгане и она никогда не выбивает меньше девяноста в тире. Вы заканчиваете? 

– Почти, сейчас прибудет С.Т.Р.А.Й.К., чтобы зачистить оставшуюся информацию и забрать бывших заложников. А что? 

– Меня вызвали из засады, вели два часа на голой интуиции, сказали, что тут у одной нашей коллеги к вам деловое предложение... 

– Подсоединяй, - кивнула Романофф, разминая предплечье. 

Сэм щёлкнул переключателем. 

– Агент Джемма Симмонс, доброй ночи всем слышащим, - ворвался в эфир новый голос. - Мы тут зачищали местный берег и, похоже, нашли сухопутную базу вот этих ребят. Надо? 

– Давай, - кивнула Наташа, и коммуникатор Стива пискнул; пришла карта с отмеченным по центру жирным красным крестиком. 

– Симпатично, - присвистнул Сэм, заглянув ему через плечо. - А ты вообще тут какими судьбами? 

– Да, может, слышал отголоски сплетен про первую интервенцию Щ.И.Т.а... Нас, как участников, припрягли убирать последствия на этом конкретном берегу. 

– И много тут таких "вас"? - поинтересовался Роджерс. 

– Три джета-невидимки. Сейчас дам позывные остальных, хотя вряд ли вы их встретите... 

Коммуникатор вновь пискнул. В компании с незнакомкой работали "Звезда" и "Волна". 

– А что у нас за берег тут?.. - пробормотал Сэм себе под нос, что-то вычисляя. 

– Координаты? - вновь предложила девушка. Коммуникатор опять любезно пискнул, и Стив, перекидывая файл, отключил звук. 

– Ого, Ва...ау, я хотел сказать, вау. Не надо меня уничтожать на месте. Слушай, Симмонс, а ты случайно никаких букв в своей фамилии не перепутала? 

– Нет. Именем, правда, с сестрой ошиблась. Но ты же меня простишь, да?.. 

Наконец появившееся на экранчике лицо умильно похлопало ресницами. 

– Конечно, нет, Келли, - скопировал выражение лица Уилсон. - Кстати, не расскажешь пару сплетен про маленьких принцесс-агентесс? Мы пока смогли вспомнить только стреляющую и поющую. 

– Есть ещё танцующая. Она из Мэриленда и метила в мастера спорта... в перспективе. 

– Имей совесть, Кел, - фыркнул ещё один, так же незнакомый голос, - там светило-то максимум КМС... Лучше расскажи про поющую поподробнее, - добавила она с каким-то непонятным Стиву намёком. 

На палубу рядом десантировался полный отряд С.Т.Р.А.Й.К.а. 

– Я тут смотрю налево, - засмеялась Келли, - и мне кажется, что кто-то сейчас в лучших традициях нашего вдохновителя сбацает себе модулятор из трёх неприсобаченных к пульту управления винтов и поведает всему миру о кое-чьём расследовании. 

– Поняла, замолкаю. Народ, Брок, ночи, вы справитесь сами? Мы можем их забирать? Там подходы к берегам перекрыты, без нас не найдут. 

– Да бери уже, что хочешь, проку от вас... - махнул рукой Рамлоу, и невдалеке от них проявился тёмный силуэт квинджета. 

– Народ, залезайте, - улыбнулась Келли и, подлетев максимально близко к кораблю, открыла задний люк. Трап глухо стукнулся о борт. 

– Как там, кстати, племяшка? 

– Кая передаёт привет. Она отторгла первый вариант, но есть шанс, что дальше всё пойдёт на лад. 

– Попроси её хоть писать, что ли... 

– Если дождёшься конца нашего задания, можем подбросить до базы, даже пообщаетесь. 

– Скажи, как закончите, - кивнул Рамлоу. 

– Договорились, давай, - прямо за спиной только-только запрыгнувшего внутрь Стива захлопнулась люкодверь. 

Внутри джета было непривычно просторно. Практически всё оборудование находилось у пилота, оставляя в заднем отсеке только два ряда кресел вдоль стен. Над спинкой массивного пилотского сидения всплыла рука в перчатке для работы с голограммами, помахала, опустилась. 

– Садитесь, лучше пристегнуться, потому что мы тут пока нелегально. И нет, Сэм, это не твоё "нелегально", а такое, когда правительство нагло не принимает звонки Директора. А ведь обещало… 

– Военная тайна, - многозначительно произнесли по связи. 

– Поняла, замолкаю. 

Келли вполне привычно потянула на себя рукоятки штурвала, и джет плавно взмыл над водой. На включившемся сканере-навигаторе обозначилась россыпь светлых точек. 

– Почему, кстати, молчит Звезда? - спросил Роджерс. 

– Зазвездилась, - фыркнула пилот. - Шутка. У неё свои дела, лучше не спрашивать. 

Остаток пути, в конце которого их высадили прямо на оборонный пункт тщательно замаскированной диверсионной базы Гидры, прошёл в тишине. Но в этот раз Стив вспомнил одну деталь, до этого казавшуюся совершенно неважной. 

_Наташа осторожно положила ладонь на плечо девушки-пилота и, отключившись от общего канала связи, тихо прошептала ей в скрытое шлемом ухо:_

_– Прости. Я дала подписку. Иначе нельзя..._

_– Я понимаю, - так же тихо и вне связи ответила девушка. - Забегай на огонёк, как сможешь. Пароль от форума передаст Клинт._

_– Логин?.._

_– Тот же, наша ты serdtse i dusha, - тепло произнесла пилот._

_– Вы не обижаетесь?.._

_– Сами такие, сами. Всё хорошо. Мы по-прежнему храним твой компромат…_

_Губы Романофф на секунду исказила тонкая, но искренняя улыбка._

Она врала. Они **были** знакомы.

***

Уже под утро он наконец составил связи в правильную последовательность. Хоть в ней по-прежнему недоставало многих кусков, Стив был уверен, что попал в точку.

"Даже если все доказывают тебе, что чёрное — это белое, даже если весь мир хочет тебя подвинуть, твой долг — врасти в землю, как дерево, посмотреть им в глаза и сказать: "Нет, подвиньтесь вы"." 

Он наконец решился. 

И разговор с мелькающей под окнами фигуркой, чьи собранные в хвост угольные волосы слишком неестественно для натуральных подпрыгивали в такт темпам бега, окончательно расставил всё по своим местам, когда на него вдруг посмотрели такие родные ярко-серые глаза. 

Май вступил в силу чуть влажной от росы травой под левым коленом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - стихотворение Ханы_Вишнёвой "а пока ты пишешь стихи о вечном" (https://stihi.ru/2017/09/24/6209)


	3. Chapter 3

Ситуация, которую и девушки, и Наташа из солидарности со Стивом (чёрт бы побрал это выскользнувшее посреди миссии "Не выражаться!") синхронно начали называть иноязычными эквивалентами требующегося ругательства (в итоге из каждого угла можно было услышать нечто наподобие "пришёл полный полар вульпе"), наступила, как и положено, неотвратимо и неумолимо. 

Стейси, до сих пор не переодевшаяся, щеголяла в платье насыщенно-фисташкового цвета с открытой спиной и, будто в противовес ей, почти наглухо закрытым передом (Стив знал, что те длинные шрамы на животе девушки были её, без преувеличения, больной темой, и до сих пор удивлялся, как Миллер так непринуждённо не обращала внимания на их обнажённость на острове — точнее, чем они с Тони так быстро заслужили её доверие). Тщательно уложенные для вечеринки локоны чуть сбились, были прихвачены заколкой, но до сих пор не растрепались; поблескивающий на безымянном пальце свеженадетый золотой ободок помолвочного кольца, который Стейси наотрез отказалась снимать, можно было хоть сейчас использовать в рекламе ювелирных магазинов; платье так же почти не потерпело никаких изменений, разве что обзавелось разрывом симметрично уже имеющемуся разрезу, только не до бедра, а до колена. Получающееся сходство с какой-нибудь древнегреческой амазонкой напрочь убивали массивные ботинки для полётов на гидраске — так сокращённо решили именовать недоработанный, но вполне жизнеспособный в радиусе трёх-пяти (в зависимости от поля) метров от источника питания гидроаэронедогироскутер. На указанную shaitan-mashinu, как ласково (а ласково ли?) именовали гидраск, Стейси периодически вскарабкивалась и при помощи Роба, попутно надиктовывающего какие-то данные в микрофон, обозревала строчки на высоченных допотопных экранах — допотопных, конечно, для Старка. Зато компания была очень и очень довольна. 

– Моя помощь точно не нужна? 

– Нет, - повторила Мия, похоже, вообще не видящая разницы между форменным комбинезоном и ярко-алым платьем-мини с туфлями на высоких шпильках в цвет. Хотя легко не видеть её, сидя в компьютерном кресле и безотрывно следя за экраном уже чуть посовременнее. - Здесь — нет, а вот Старк ждёт — не дождётся. Минут уже пять как. Будешь переодеваться — пиджак закинь сюда, всё равно без него ходишь, а Тей замерзает. 

– Правда? - Стив посмотрел на без устали наматывающую круги под потолком фигурку. 

– Правда, - откликнулась та из рации. - Хотя ты, Миккс, могла бы и поделикатнее. Самой-то нормально? 

Мия повела плечами, и на них мгновенно упала чёрная тяжёлая куртка с зелёными пятнами камуфляжа. 

– Спасибо, зай! - она, на секунду оторвавшись от пульта, послала воздушный поцелуй Коулу. - Да, нормально. Regom, regom, работы куча! 

– Определились наконец, что оно такое? - первым делом донеслось из наушника, когда Стив активировал его. 

– Позиционирует себя как "он". По его мнению, искуственный разум, по нашему — заковыристый вирус. Пожирает, подчиняет, имеет повадки злодеев из типичных боевиков… shha, вспомню пример… Vo, "Защитники"! Для тех, кто не смотрел: логика отрицается как вид. 

– Энтони… 

– Его винить тут как раз бесполезно, - перебила готового разразиться обличительной речью Тора Мия. - Ситуация вышла из-под контроля, сборка сложная, а у некоторых роботов из-за сдерживания протестов немного глюкнула система. Это сейчас наши спецы устраняют, там всё в порядке. 

– К тому же… - включился в обсуждение Тони, на пару с отчётливо зеленоватым Брюсом оперативно перебирающий целые массивы данных на голографическом экране. Стиву он после пары коротких уточнений махнул рукой — "свободен" — и посоветовал вернуться в операторскую для составления плана. 

Там за прошедшую пару минут не изменилось практически ничего; только к сосредоточенно стучащей по огромной клавиатуре Мие добавилась Наташа. Что-то то ли в осанке женщины, то ли в напряжённости, одеревенелости её предплечий выдавало истинное состояние шпионки. 

– Нат, ты как? - резко обернувшись, вдруг уточнила Стейси. 

– A sama... - начала Романофф, но вдруг помотала головой, плотно сжав губы, и с жутко натянутым, неестественным спокойствием перешла на английский: - Сама как думаешь? 

– Ясно, - коротко заключила для себя Стейси. - Кто-нибудь, изолируйте и отвлеките Наташу. Никаких упоминаний любых триггеров, никакого русского. Ми, займёшься? 

Раум кивнула, быстро призвала на своё место Коула и вывела Чёрную Вдову из операторской. 

– Стив, мы определились, нужна помощь, - продолжила невеста, - мне верхний ряд не видно, шнур не достаёт. Полетаешь?.. 

Собственно, держать равновесие было не так уж и сложно. Переносить меняющиеся цифры на планшет, укреплённый на подставке спереди — тоже. Вопросы оставались лишь насчёт Романофф, исчезнувшей за боковой дверью. 

– За неё не беспокойся, - посоветовала Стейси, - всё будет в порядке. Это было чистое давление на инстинкты. 

Да, Роджерс заметил. Фрагмент эпического выступления ворвавшегося прямо на вечеринку по случаю объявления о помолвке восставшего робота-вируса, окрестившего себя Альтроном и "смертью" (и получившего по этому случаю кличку "Смауг", активно использовавшуюся во время бешеного паркура по огромной гостиной с элементами расстрела и битвы, но не суть), содержащий проникновенное повествование о "превращённом в оружие товарище, которого он не смог спасти" (имён не было, но посыл читался даже между строк) мог бы повергнуть его в точно такой же ступор… Когда-то. Не сейчас. 

– На меня его речь так не подействовала, - заметил Стив. 

– Ты знал, что с Баки всё в порядке. Может, не до конца поверил этому странному спасательному отряду, но поверил же. А она... очень нервно относится к своему прошлому. 

– Что тогда насчёт остальных? 

– Клинт... Наташа. Брюс — Халк. Тор — мисс Фостер. Джарвис, её забрали? 

– Да, мисс, - услужливо откликнулся с потолка ИИ, - спрятана в убежище. 

– Спасибо. 

– А Тони? Я не хочу лезть, конечно, но именно те слова, на которых ты pop`orla на этого робота... 

– Язык — арабский. Могу воспроизвести хоть сейчас, мы их учили. Переводится как "Ты не сказал нам, что тот человек, которого мы должны грохнуть — великий Старк, нам надо больше денег". По прогнозам... мы бы его потеряли. Тут, как с крутомобилем — тонкая грань. 

С громким неприятным звуком один из экранов в середине стены погас. Потрескавшееся стекло от малейшего прикосновения Миллер рассыпалось на множество маленьких осколков. 

За ним последовал следующий. Ещё два. 

Под потолком замигала аварийная лампочка. 

– Pizda rul'am, - заключила Стейси, опять что-то щебеча в маленький микрофон на пышном рукаве платья. - Это очень, **очень** неожиданно. Стив, вам надо валить. Пересидите в надёжном месте, мы уже обо всём договорились. Связи там практически нет, так что вычислить вас он сможет с трудом. Но если что — вот, - она впихнула ему в руку… тяжёлый пластиковый кирпич странной формы. - Это рация на экстренный случай, Клинт объяснит, как ею пользоваться. Всё буквально на пару суток, пока нас обыщут, потом вернётесь обратно. 

– А ты?.. 

– А я — подневольная единица, наличие которой проконтролируют с особой строгостью. Я не уйду отсюда. Но и ты пообещай, что не ломанёшься сюда раньше времени. Хорошо? 

– Хорошо, - кивнул Стив. 

Стейси ободряюще улыбнулась и коснулась его губ своими — мягкими и невообразимо тёплыми. 

Появившийся в кабине квинджета предпоследним Бартон сдал полуспящую Романофф на руки Роджерсу и уселся на место пилота. 

– Астра, последний сеанс связи. Точку одобряете? 

– Одобряем, тащитесь, - ответила Стейси за секунду до того, как Клинт отрубил связь. 

– Выделите Нат кушетку, она под газом, пройдёт часа через полтора. Маршрут не скажу… - он вдруг усмехнулся, - увидите сами.

***

– Пап, что такое зигота? - громко донеслось из прихожей. 

– Клетка, из которой вырастает человек, - невозмутимо сообщил в ответ Клинт. - А что? 

– Интересно. Тётенька, которая застряла в крыльце, говорит, что меня ещё зиготой помнит. 

– Какая, nafig?.. 

– Тот же вопрос, какая, nafig, тётенька? - усмехнулся третий голос, явно пропущенный сквозь какую-то программу. - Не доросла ещё до тётеньки, а ты обзываешься. 

– Купер, а что ещё эта тётенька говорила? - осторожно уточнила Наташа. 

– Много чего. Сначала прямо как ты, а сейчас зовёт какого-то Уилла и говорит, что знает, где можно купить какую-то Вэллу... Ой, умеет гнусаво перепевать главный шлягер хора имени Колсона. 

Словно в подтверждение его слов, снаружи донёсся гнусавый вой. 

– Это на русском, - неожиданно сообщила Наташа. - Почти без акцента. И было популярно ещё в девяностые. 

– Что самое страшное, это ещё и не "главный шлягер", - пробормотал Клинт, заметно побледневший. 

Вой пошёл мелодичными переливами. 

– Что? - переспросил мальчик у невидимой собеседницы. - А, и считает до трёх, а потом расскажет мне тринадцатую серию шестого сезона какого-то парка... 

– А вот это уже святое, - сорвался с места Клинт, подхватывая со стола отвёртку. 

– Помощь нужна? 

– Нет, спасибо. Вырастил на свою голову, теперь страдаю вот... 

Он скрылся за дверью на улицу, из-за которой продолжало нахально доноситься: 

– Ах да. Купер, твой тайный близнец — реинкарнация Брахмы. Сгоняй до соседней деревни, там всего-то десять миль пешком, и принеси мне вот по этому списку нитки-мулине "Ивановские", деньги на этой карточке, пин-код подбирай сам, у тебя три попытки. Как вернёшься, начнёшь вышивать гобелен три на три метра, картинку посмотри у отца над камином… 

Клинт вернулся через несколько минут, бережно поддерживая под руки хрупкую ссутулившуюся девушку с очень светлыми прямыми волосами до лопаток, падающими на лицо, и одетую в когда-то яркие... Кажется, это были рубашка и длинные штаны. Под лохмотьями одежды проглядывался абсолютно целый чёрный облегающий комбинезон Щ.И.Т.а. Девушка дошла до залитой падающим из окна светом полосы пола, и Стив понял, что комбинезон целым только кажется — по крайней мере, на это намекало огромное бурое пятно в районе живота. 

Гостья подняла голову и хрипло поздоровалась, окинув всех неожиданно цепким взглядом. Стив здороваться в ответ не спешил: до сих пор не проронившая ни слова гостья могла оказаться в равной степени как Стейси, так и Мией. Потому что она не была ни той, ни другой. 

– Господа, рад представить — моя вторая дочь по духу... 

– Знакомы, - перебил Старк. 

– Не знакомы, - возразила девушка, слабо улыбнувшись. - Юна. Нужна конкретика — седьмая. 

– Пруфы? - побледнел Бартон. 

– Червовый король под левой манжетой. Красная рубашка в клетку, под ней — синяя. Маленькая соседка. На плече половина луны, вторая — тебе. 

– И народа рядом под сотню. 

– Уел. Ну, если не веришь, тебе хуже... - девушка изящно вывернулась из-под руки Клинта, прошагала к книжной полке, вгляделась в корешки и, мелодично насвистывая знакомый... Очень знакомый мотив, начала отбивать в такт ритм по одной из книг. Полка отъехала в сторону. - У-у, даже пароль не сменил. Так, бравый агент, доставай во-он ту книжку и открывай семидесятую страницу. На закорючке слева сверху — клякса. На заднем форзаце пятно штрих-корректора. На переднем — третья подпись моя. А теперь собственно история. Когда одному очень умному человеку предложили съездить поохотиться на невинных гуманоидных инопланетян-долгожителей в Нью-Мексико, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем оставить толпу военизированных и умеющих убивать подростков на совершенно левую не знакомую с ними гражданскую. Когда же он вернулся, так никого и не подстрелив... вижу, это и к лучшему... 

– Ладно-ладно, верю, - поспешно перебил Бартон. - Как ты оказалась здесь? 

– Не поверишь, но почти без понятия. Звук взрыва, светлая комната. Какой-то человек в плаще попросил меня немного погулять, пока гипноз спадёт, и выкинул сюда. О его внешности и прочих личных данных просил не распространяться, сказал, что позже сам вас найдёт. 

– О`кей, - ничуть не показал возможного удивления Клинт. 

– А миленько тут стало, - девушка с наслаждением потянулась, хрустнув позвонками. - М-да, на фотках в досье вы выглядели получше. Кроме Наташи, конечно, моё уважение, агент Романова. 

Шпионка усмехнулась и поднялась с дивана, подходя к гостье. 

– Рада наконец-то познакомиться с одной из соучастниц создания того эпического полотна. 

– Взаимно. 

Внезапно повисшее в воздухе напряжение чувствовалось кожей. 

Этот удар не заметил бы, наверно, даже Клинт… Если бы девушка не перехватила руку Наташи в воздухе. 

– А теперь претензии. Чётко, ясно и по делу, - спокойно проговорила она. 

– На тебе маска. Губы не совпадают с речью, - соблюдая все требования, выпалила Романофф. 

– Ну, да. Лицо моё, настоящее... ну, кроме носа, там косметический имплант... был... В общем, из начинки только модулятор голоса. Какой-то асгардский гвоздь проткнул гортань, говорить ещё долго не смогу. А само лицо тупо искрошено в кашу, держится на одной магии, и это не фигура речи. Швы ещё не срослись, не хочу пугать могучих героев Земли. Это вам не боеголовка образца две тысячи десятого, а полноценный осколочный шахидский пояс, напичканный внеземным металлом и энергией голубого такого камушка из таносовского посоха. Звучит, согласитесь? 

– И кто же посмел сотворить такое с тобой? - ошарашенно спросил явно разобравший все подтексты фразы девушки Тор. 

– Тот, кому однозначно не стоило на фразу "У тебя сердце" отвечать "А у тебя физиология земного мужика" и бить коленом. Славненько погуляли тогда, в двенадцатом, да, Клинт? Кстати, судя по твоему подозрительно адекватному взгляду, Локи уже каюк. С кем теперь воюем? 

– Робот обрёл разум, зашёл в интернет и внезапно понял, что главная угроза миру — это мы. 

– Мощно. Подмога нужна? 

– Воздержимся. Одна уже тоже рвалась на передовую, и её не взяли, несмотря на то что у неё лишних дырок в теле нет. 

– Ты говоришь… Есть ещё?! Кому-то удалось пережить этот апокалипсис местного масштаба? Кроме тебя и Лоры. 

– Мие, Стейси, восьмой, раз уж так боишься за имя. Восьмую нашли не сразу и не наши, позже убили в перестрелке. 

– Фил?.. 

– Нет. 

Девушка помолчала. 

– Ну, с этими двумя понятно, по-любому смотались куда-то, за едой или новыми наушниками. А восьмая у нас вообще любительница падений с полусотни метров... Да не строй такие рожи, об этом все знали, как и о моей "трагедии всей жизни". Не боись, не наброшусь. Знаешь, я ведь думала, что у тебя глаза карие. Когда появилась возможность рассмотреть — они были голубые. А сейчас вижу, что это скорее крепкий чай или янтарь. Я влюбилась в надуманного принца, пусть и без меча. И так перетрусила, когда поняла, что не вижу разницы между чуваком из мечты и тобой, когда это был не ты. А чувак из мечты, получается, в итоге меня убил. 

– Но ты же... 

– Плавно возвращаемся к мужику в плаще. 

– То есть... 

– Да. Кто-то настойчиво стремится нас уползти. Вопрос, далеко ли. Какое сегодня число? 

– Семнадцатое июля. 

– Год? 

– Две тысячи четырнадцатый. Юна, не молчи. Что именно не так? 

– Накатило. Голова раскалывается. Я **вчера** у Фила спрашивала, что случилось. **Вчера** нам внеплановый выходной устроили. Ты только **пару недель назад** свалил на свои чёртовы куличики присматривать за исследованиями... 

Девушка издала длинный непереводимый возглас. Неожиданно смолкла, смущённо покосилась на Тора. 

– Да нормально. Неожиданно, конечно, слышать такое от хрупкой леди, но у самого такая же реакция была, когда узнал, что Локи не умер, - хохотнул тот. 

– Извиняюсь, конечно, но что это только что было? 

– Асгардский мат. Латынь как-то подзабылась. 

– Говоришь на латыни? 

– Тони, ты отстал от мира. "Тройную дрянь" сейчас определяют не так, - со смешком поведала Наташа. 

Девушка закатила глаза, обронила что-то навроде "о'кей", наградила слушателей многообещающей улыбкой и артистично отчеканила-продекламировала, будто читая наизусть монолог из классики: 

– Мисс Поттс, добрый день, я Юна Тиммонс, подопечная Фила Колсона, Шестая Интервенционная Тактико-Оперативная Логистическая Служба, Специальный Узконаправленный Отдел Коммуникаций, меня прислали к вам в помощь. Мисс Поттс, не надо бежать туда, Ваша помощь заключается в руководстве компанией, на месте уже работают знающие местность специалисты. Фамилии ни о чём не скажут... нет, они не пробиваются... ну, пробейте Юну Тиммонс! Такая субтильная блондиночка... да не я, я в Нью-Йорке, а она в Азии! Мисс Поттс, успокойтесь, ваши красные глаза ему счастья не добавят, заедем лучше в Бургер Кинг. Мисс Поттс, настоятельно вам рекомендую проверить вот эти файлики на диске. Мисс Поттс, пожалуйста, инициируйте процесс отстранения Стейна, вы же мне верите? Пожалуйста, поверьте, пруфы лежат вот на тех файликах, сейчас поставим синхронный перевод... И финалочка: мисс Поттс, пожалуйста, пропустите, это антураж, вы что! Нам позарез надо эффектно завербовать вашего босса в супергеройский отряд, пока этого не сделали другие! А потом стоишь, как идиотка, у стенки с виброшваброй в руках, как храбрый воин клинингового агентства тёти Люсиль, и под маской суфлируешь своему главному боссу его пафосный текст... Не жизнь — сказка. 

– А что в это время делала вторая? 

– Ну, если честно, она была пятой... Просчитывала, как наиболее деликатно указать Блонски на дверь. У нас же параллельно шли разборки с Россом в Азии. А потом то полуфабрикатных солдат размораживают, то прилетевшее НЛО вытаскивают в Пуэнто-Антигуо, то ведут разборки с хозяином этого НЛО и его друзьями-семьёй, то босс у мисс Поттс подыхает... Бац — и ты уже не бегаешь в психологах-устрашителях, а почерком Фьюри подписываешь договоры на подъём хеликэрриера. Если бы не чёртовы гормоны… Ладно, хватит рефлексии. И кстати о латыни, я знаю, кому ты задавал этот вопрос в прошлый раз. Да, я настолько адское создание, вон, Клинт подтвердит, кто ему пенку для покраса в итоге организовывал. Экзорциамус те, омнис иммундус спиритус, омнис сатаника потестас... Ой, блин, не то. Визьёнария, индженио, амэрикан публика мэритос! 

Романофф прыснула: 

– У него сейчас другая фишка: "индженио, бильонэре, нага, филантропист". 

– Последнее разве не "амикус"? 

– Это "друг". 

– Извиняюсь, сама переводила… Мне дальше по тому протоколу отбора персонала идти или как? Раз — да, я с ним знакома, лично мемы клепала, два — настоящего во мне много. Прежде всего сиськи. Что? Классика, межу прочим, стыдно не знать! 

Бартон победно заулюлюкал и отбил девушке "пять". 

– Моя ученица, - гордо заявил он. - Есть, пить будешь? 

– Не рискну. А вот... Хотя нет, нормального фильма на фон у тебя точно не найдётся. 

– Юна! 

– Что? Да хотя бы самую замшелую "Пилу"! Ту, где он топился, - уточнила девушка. - Я же даже не прошу ту сцену с ножницами из "Dozora"... 

– Потому что от неё даже меня периодически выворачивает! 

– Мне, наоборот, мозги прочищает, мы же под неё тошноту сглаживали. Ну, не хочешь — как хочешь... 

– Да подожди ты, - Клинт открыл навесной шкафчик, покопался там и бросил девушке чёрно-красную плоскую коробку. Юна мгновенно вскрыла её и вставила такой же расцветки диск в проигрыватель, потыкала кнопки. 

– И когда успел?.. - пробормотала она, вертя коробку в руках. 

– Вы так живописно меня провожали, что я не удержался. 

– Да ну тебя... 

На загрузившемся экране внезапно всплыла смешно перекошенная рожица. 

"Не позволяй малышу Тимми надрать тебе зад", - появились внизу большие белые буквы. 

– Ещё и мою стырил... Не стыдно тебе, а? 

– Зато сохранилось. 

Знакомая Стиву заставка FOX сменилась неизвестными названиями. На фоне зазудел комар. Драматично выплыла красная размытая надпись "Ночной дозор", заботливо транслитерированная с русского строчкой ниже... Судя по комментарию, добавленному стандартным белым шрифтом. 

– Оригинал ухватил, lis`ya morda, - пробурчала девушка, убавляя звук до минимума. - Так, господа, я искренне без понятия, кто чего успел навидаться с двенадцатого, рекомендую пока смотреть вполглаза, мало ли. 

– А до двенадцатого не беспокоиться? 

– А до двенадцатого я всё читала, пока мы мониторили досье Фьюри на подпись, критичного быть не должно. 

– И ты помнишь?! 

– Угу. Да что вы все на меня так смотрите?! Да, эйдет с идеальной памятью, не видели ни разу, что ли? Интересно, как вы тогда среагируете на то, что это чудище ещё и амбидекстр-абсолютник? И вообще, заметите вот такую эмблему, - девушка быстро сложила пальцы в перечёркнутый прямоугольник, - бегите. Потому что место единственного понимающего эту компанию давно и прочно занял наш обожаемый Уилл. 

– Уилл? 

– Локальный мем. Как бы лихо Тёрнер из "Пиратов" не махал шпагой, всё равно на его запястье видно татушку от Братства Кольца. Но если он хочет махать, в нашем случае — тяпкой, пусть машет, мы в его личные дела не вмешиваемся, если, конечно, нас не поставят махать рядом с ним... 

– Давайте всё-таки расставим все точки над "i". Кто такие "мы"? 

Девушка переглянулась с Клинтом, обменялась парой жестов и обречённо выдохнула. 

– Мы — это "Суок". Особое засекреченное подразделение, причём засекреченное, потому что участники на многое ещё не способны, опыта не хватает. Пятнадцать человек, по сути, дублёры шестнадцатой, носящей в себе память поистине гениального специалиста. Неотличимые. Идеальные. Настоящие, максимум — пара пластических операций. И смертоносные. Для мира — Юна Тиммонс, один человек, который просто может находиться в дюжине мест одновременно. Для "своих" — уникальные и совершенно разные. Координатор — Фил Колсон, инструктор — Клинт Бартон. В основном работа шла на дистанции, на что-то реальное начали брать только с две тысячи одиннадцатого. А через год случился крындец на Манхэттене. Как там была формулировка, которую ты цитировал Локи? "Самый большой участник твоей команды, которого сможешь привести"? Всё чётко по инструкции. Я самая старшая, кроме взрослых... 

Девушка приподняла угол ковра, вдумчиво отсчитала седьмую от стены доску пола и резко ударила по ней босой пяткой. Доска с щелчком провернулась, позволяя новоприбывшей вытащить из открывшейся ниши... Клавиатуру на проводе. 

– А вы думали?! Веранда — это ещё цветочки, вы спальню не видели, - прокомментировала девушка, подсоединяя провод к нерабочему телевизору. 

Экран мгновенно ожил, рисуя на поголубевшем фоне окошко для ввода пароля. Гостья, не обращая на него внимания, положила руки на клавиатуру и начала быстро что-то печатать. На экране обрисовалась и задвигалась женская фигурка. 

– Может, хотя бы будешь пояснять, что делаешь? Нехорошо, когда сокомандники испытывают некоторое непонимание твоих жестов... 

– Ух ты, как заговорил, - округлила глаза девушка, - только цитируешь своды правил неточно... Ладно. Пароли от местной сети очень хорошо укладываются на определённую музыку. И правильный ритм — уже треть всего пароля. Одна рука набивает слова, вторая рисует движения графичной модельки, и вуаля. 

Подтверждая свои действия, девушка начала наигрывать какую-то мелодию, примеряясь к клавишам. 

– Не боишься, что поймут превратно? - тихо спросил Клинт. 

– Кто? - девушка обернулась и окинула собравшихся долгим взглядом. - Вау, целых две пары. Я, конечно, ничего такого не имела в виду, но если настаиваешь... Садись тогда, поможешь низ вытягивать. Не строй рожи, пожалуйста, там всего три ноты и ритм "на отвали". 

– А сразу этот вариант предложить нельзя было? 

– Во-первых, там почти все моменты на таком расстоянии друг от друга, что я вряд ли смогла бы это сделать с первой попытки, а она там одна. И, во-вторых, не очень хочется светить свой аккаунт. 

Клинт даже не успел прикоснуться к выделенной ему части клавиатуры. Девушка начала что-то быстро печатать, но только изображённый силуэт изогнулся назад и даже, кажется, мелко задрожал, как она недовольно зашипела и потёрла запястье. 

– Судорога. Палец соскользнул, - сухо сообщила она. Потыкала кнопки, закинула голову, - Не прокатит, заблокировалось. У кого ещё пароли не меняли? 

– У всех, кроме нулевой, первой и меня. А, нет, ещё вроде у одиннадцатой, шестнадцатой и четвёртой, мы их юзали недавно. Но девочки могли и ещё кого-то хакнуть, для себя. 

– Сложновато. Вы специально ломали тех, у кого самая простая графичка? 

– Тебе? Сложновато?! 

– А ты притащил порт? 

– Откуда бы? 

– Ой, вот не надо, даже мне было заметно, что та готовая к списанию хреновина из спортзала профурычит ещё лет десять. 

– Спортзала тоже не стало. Базу сложило, мы... из-под обломков еле выкопали тела. Не до этого было. 

– Поняла. 

– Могу за тебя войти, у меня вроде бы попроще пароль... 

– Ну, давай, изобрази третье с конца произвольное выступление Паоло Бланки на чемпионате Европы в две тысячи восьмом вот этими десятью кнопками, а я на тебя посмотрю... 

– Я... могу показать, но не знаю управления, - неожиданно выдавила Наташа. 

– Это не стоит таких усилий, Нат, - печально улыбнулась девушка. - Отдыхай. Я и без того тебя выматываю своей речью. Итак, Клинт. Кого вы точно не трогали? 

– Не помню точно. Уж извини, я не ты. 

– Не кипятись. Давай подбирать. Поехали по стандартной. A-ad'a? - неожиданно сменив тембр на чем-то напоминающий блеяние козы, протянула она. 

– Ne-e, - поддержал непонятную шутку Бартон. 

– Ba-ad`a? 

– Ne-e. 

– Va-ad`a? 

– Ne-e... 

Вдруг зашипела рация. Обрывки слов, кажется, были даже не на английском. Когда лампочка на торце перестала гореть, Юна перевела: 

– У вас гости. Точнее, оно одно. Говорящее на чём-то очень ломаном и скандинавском. И у всех вокруг него в голову настойчиво запихивается одно слово. На "Ло" начинается... 

– Кузнечик? 

– ...на "пату бы в… кхем... три раза провернуть и попутного ветра" заканчивается... Но в целом ты прав, анекдот заценен. Тор, не подскажете? Синяя habazina с красными глазами, ростом примерно с нашего прЫнца кем может оказаться? 

– Йотуном. Локи тоже йотун, вроде как. 

Девушка кивнула и, на секунду прикрыв глаза, что-то заговорила в рацию на той же самой тарабарщине... голосом Клинта. 

– Э-э... 

– Поясняю ещё раз, гений, у меня **нет** работающих голосовых связок. А просимулировать можно что угодно. 

– Круто! А можешь... 

– И именно поэтому я про это и не говорила, - вздохнула девушка и вновь положила пальцы на клавиатуру. 

В следующие пару десятков секунд тандем успел перебрать ещё несколько композиций, от ремикса "Призрака оперы" до какой-то попсовой песенки на французском о том, что всех достала работа и поэтому они танцуют. 

– И это хваленое классическое образование? - как бы между делом поинтересовался Старк. 

Щели в маске сощурились. 

– Ты попал, - прокомментировал Клинт, прежде чем девушка без перехода начала петь на таком же чистом французском. "Короли ночной Вероны" вышли у неё замечательно. 

– Убедился? - нейтрально спросила гостья. Последний раз стукнула по кнопке, размяла руки, поставила по-другому. Вновь замурлыкала очередную мелодию под новый аккомпанемент. 

– Мадам из Гаскони? 

– Мадам Гастон. Не смотрел? Это из "Красавицы и чудовища". 

– Любимый мультфильм? Серьёзно? 

– Правда жизни. Сама наблюдала. С поправкой на то, что большинство выкрутасов Гастона были попыткой выпендриться, а Чудовище оказался типичным mudakom, хоть и красавцем. В кульминации он собирался... Перейти грань без согласия Красавицы. Гастон успел буквально в последний момент и пристрелил тварь. 

– И... Чем всё закончилось? 

– Эпилог, - торжественно махнула рукой девушка. - Эмма, Льюис, Хьюго... blin, не то. Купер, - рука дёрнулась в сторону дверного проёма, где скрылся старший сын, сдвинулась к окну, выходящему на площадку, где резвилась дочь, - Лайла... И Натаниэль. Верно? 

– Да, но как?.. 

– Я была бы удивлена, если бы после той заварушки Лора назвала третьего иначе. 

– Заварушки? 

– Под подписку о неразглашении и честное слово, - предупредила Наташа таким тоном, что все по инерции согласно закивали. 

– Внимание, исторический анекдот, - усмехнулась гостья, дождавшись молчания. - Ночной венгерский мегаполис, тишина, романтика... Вдруг по одной из главных улиц пролетает три вертолёта с прожекторами, под ними в лучших традициях "Форсажа" гонят полицейские машины, рядом бегают ряды спецназовцев, район в оцеплении, всё гудит, визжат сирены, мат на восьми языках... А часом раньше двое профессиональных агентов иностранной организации, мега-крутой снайпер и мега-грандиозная наёмница, профессионально тихо выполнили свою миссию, замочив одного венгерского резидента, но не без помощи координаторов из штаба вспомнили, что у шефа послезавтра день рождения, а подарок ещё не куплен. Что делают наши бравые герои? Конечно же, узнают, что по пути к... Машине, да? - девушка покосилась на Бартона, тот покачал головой. - А, нет, вертолёту; в общем, по пути есть маленький магазинчик с фотокарточками, которые шеф коллекционирует. Агенты со свежей покупкой выходят на улицу и наталкиваются на наряд местных копов, которых вызвали на труп. Что было дальше, они говорить отказываются, но через пару месяцев мы наконец-то получили доступ к камерам видеонаблюдения с улиц, а плюсом к этому нам пришли штраф на несколько тысяч долларов, повестка в суд и требование выдать фальшивомонетчиков для смертной казни. Ну и попутно сообщили, что их подстрелили несколько раз. Без помощи одной мега-грандиозной наёмницы одного мега-крутого снайпера пришлось бы потом опознавать по моргам. Вот и всё. Что, кстати, потом с карточками стало? 

– Ну-у, я был немного не в том состоянии, чтобы видеть это лично, но, по раскопанным нашими записям, их вытащили из Филова комода, побрызгали кровью — больше всего, кстати, той многострадальной и досталось — и эпично кинули на стол перед нашей сборной... 

– Дай угадаю, после этого Нью-Йорк всё-таки спасли? 

Бартон кивнул. 

Девушка внезапно ссутулилась и опустила голову, устремив взгляд в пол. 

– А в дуэте с Филом у нас такой шикарный "Принц Али" получался... - неожиданно грустно произнесла она. 

– Без дуэта получаются одни проблемы, верно? 

– Клинт, мы же объясняли, у нас было другое задание! Я не виновата, что они получились противоположными! - гостья повернулась к по-прежнему ничего не понимающим Мстителям и, вздохнув, пояснила: - Это старая история. Мы — Клинт и СУОК в полном составе — под масками и легендой пансионата с воспитателем-мафиози отправились втираться в доверие другому мафиози. Но Фил дал разные задания, и теперь просто представьте ситуацию: к вам пафосно заходит возможный деловой партнёр со свитой, а свита хором исполняет "Принц Али, ну, а точней, Али Абабва". Мафиози тоже идиотом не был. 

– И?.. 

– Достал пистолет и методично нас всех попереубивал. А потом стянул свою маску, выключил симулятор и закатил нам часовую лекцию о том, как важно совещаться друг с другом. В следующий раз, когда мы нарушили это правило... Я нарушила. На специально предусмотренном отгуле. Zatupila, idiotka, na paru minut bukval'no, pridumala vs'akoy herni i sama v ney'o pover'ila! - внезапно зарычала она, ударив кулаком по своему колену, и так же мгновенно успокоилась. - Большинство из нас тогда погибло. Ну, вы и так знаете. Клинт, это был последний. Рискнём сунуться к шефу?.. 

– А пароль? 

– Знаю. Ну, логично же. К шефу мы заходим, когда всё хреново. А где ещё всё хреново? Вообще, конечно, вариантов два, но на тот у меня сейчас гибкости не хватит, я неудачно левую на талию положила, когда зашла, плюсом он же не знал. Так что... Господа, вы сильно удивитесь, если я сейчас начну для ритма петь на итальянском? 

– Подозреваю, они _уже_ достаточно удивились. 

Кажется, пробирающее до мурашек и заглядывающее в душу пение было сверхспособностью всех в загадочном СУОК — иначе этот гипнотический эффект объяснить было нельзя. 

Тонкая женская фигурка с широкими плоскостями крыльев — фея?! — за спиной спланировала на крышу какого-то здания. 

– Я смотрю вокруг, и всё напоминает мне о нём. И поэтому я хочу остаться! 

Когда погас последний штрих, улыбка на её лице, по тёмному экрану быстро побежали ярко-зелёные строчки. 

– Шеф, - коротко пояснил Клинт. 

– Ага, - подтвердила гостья, сосредоточенно взирающая на непрерывно сменяющийся массив текста. 

– Это что? Глюк? - Бартон вдруг остановил перемотку и ткнул пальцем в чуть отличающуюся от других строчку. 

– Глюк тут я, причём у всех сразу. А это — следы взлома, только очень умного. Буквально пару месяцев назад был. Тыкаешь ты сейчас в адрес, как будто ни разу эту систему не ломал. Корешок знакомый, кстати, сейчас поищу. 

– Только в другие сети не выходи. 

– В этой дыре появилось что-то, кроме телеграфа? Вау. А корень у адреса общий с айпишкой Филова входа от шестого июля одиннадцатого. Это... А это его командировка по соседним небоскрёбам. Кто у Старка все звонки проводит? 

– Джарвис. Проводил. Слушай, раз ты такой хакер, можешь взломать один пароль отсюда? Мой ИИ над ним уже который месяц бьётся... 

– Пароль ему взломать, ага. Может, тебе ещё рассказать, как Фьюри глаз потерял? 

– А ты знаешь? 

– Не только я. Места надо знать. 

Пальцы безошибочно стучали по кнопкам клавиатуры, открывая какие-то окна и прогоняя по экрану строки команд. 

– О, srachik, - радостно прокомментировала девушка отмеченный зелёным текст. - Над кем стебались? Хотя-хотя-хотя... - текст, вживую занявший бы несколько машинописных страниц, за несколько секунд оказался прокручен и, судя по всему, прочитан, - можешь не объяснять. А что, Ми всё-таки сохранила эти токсичные писульки? 

– Недооцениваешь её происходителя. Поменяла имена, антураж, и — "ищите "Роковую страсть" Бетти Майклсон во всех книжных магазинах страны". 

– Большой тираж? 

– Приличный. Заработка мало. 

– И в агентуре нынче не платят? 

– Авансы у нас не предусмотрены, ты же знаешь. Система ничуть не изменилась. 

– А стоило бы поменять. Помнишь, что выявила чистка? 

– Кстати, Рамлоу взяли. Гидра. 

– Мне сказали на той стороне. Где же это?.. 

Она наконец щёлкнула по одной из строчек, и в маленьком окошке в правом верхнем углу экрана развернулось видео. Розовые тона, руки на пианино, улыбающаяся маленькая балерина… 

Строчки вновь побежали вверх. 

На кадре из "Зала славы" (ещё одного архивного видеоклипа), дружно посчитанном коллективной медитацией, Юна неожиданно остановила видео и открыла новое окно, набивая туда какой-то текст. 

– Пояснишь? 

– Армянский немецким алфавитом, проект "Сруби бабла подручными средствами". Спойлерить не буду, если кратко — вспомни, как огромный накачанный дядечка с раскрашенным лицом предлагал малышке конфетку, если она сядет к нему в машину, а папа этой девочки ему помогал. 

– Малышке? - скептически вскинул бровь Клинт. - Да там такая лосяра здоровенная была!.. 

– Ну, знаешь, ты тоже не идеален! Нормальные педофилы, Бартон, приманивают детей на щенков, а не на просроченный грильяж! 

– Нормальные дети, Юна, не прыгают в машину к псевдопедофилам после кивка головой на вопрос "А вы меня устроите в Горсвет?"! 

– А я думала, что у тебя просто шею заклинило… 

– Вообще-то, да, заклинило. Но... 

– Ладно, давай просто признаем, что самая крутая реакция была у Тей. 

– А что за реакция? - заинтересовался Брюс. 

– Серьёзно, об этом кто-то ещё не слышал? Этой сплетне уже минимум лет десять… Короче, забирают нашу Миллер на воссоединение с командой, за ней приезжает крутой мерс, из него выходит карликовый шкафчик… 

Клинт закатил глаза. 

– Метр семьдесят пять - не приговор, смирись. Так вот, шкафчик толкает семилетней девочке речь про то, что ей необходимо с ним уехать, уже в кармане сжимает транквилизаторы на случай истерики, а она вдруг лезет к нему обниматься с песней "Американ бой, уеду с тобой, Москва, прощай"... 

– Это ты что делаешь? - вдруг напрягся Клинт, выцепляя взглядом что-то видимое ему одному на экране. 

– Не смотри, - упрямо ответила девушка. 

– Это то, о чём я думаю? 

– Не смотри. 

– Мне надо. 

– Энн Анабель Кирби! - взорвался мужчина. 

– Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон! - очень похоже передразнила его девушка, отворачивая экран от невольных зрителей и щёлкая кнопками клавиатуры. 

Стиву, сидевшему левее всех, осталась видна тонкая светящаяся полоска. 

– Юна... - уже тише подал голос Клинт. 

– Я имею право знать, - так же тихо, но твёрдо ответила девушка, вглядываясь в экран. - Разве ты не хотел бы? Я выдержу, я же терминатор, - она позволила себе тихий смешок. - И да, я в курсе, что это не так. Но должна же быть от этих агиток хоть какая-то польза. 

– Ты ничего не увидишь. 

– Знаю. Ощущений по памяти хватит с лихвой, - девушка замерла на несколько секунд. В динамиках тихо бабахнуло, затем начались треск и грохот. Сперва залитый яркой вспышкой экран теперь отображал только клубящуюся пыль. 

Юна свернула запись, закрыла всё, выключила экран, выдернула из слота провод клавиатуры и так же деловито начала прятать всё обратно в тайник под полом, насвистывая прилипчивый мотивчик "Аdios"а. 

– Юна?.. 

– Что? Что не так? - мгновенно конкретизировала девушка, обернувшись на голос. 

– Ты не можешь знать эту песню. Она вышла только в тринадцатом. 

– К-как?! - искренне удивилась девушка. - В восьмом! 

– Вон релизный диск, Тей давала Лоре послушать, - Клинт указал на полку. - Две тысячи тринадцатый. 

Юна посмотрела в ту же сторону и внезапно побледнела. 

– Да, тринадцатый, - тихо согласилась она, жутко напоминая Стейси в **те самые** моменты. 

– Вот только не уходи в несознанку, пожалуйста… - сдавленно попросил Бартон. 

Девушка поморщилась. 

– Не путай меня с Тей. Это ей самогипноз никогда не удавался, вот и приходилось колотить всё, что под руку попадётся. К тому же, он сейчас ещё одну не удержит. А мы с Эйп лучшими в группе были. Ей оно даже... - она с силой потёрла виски, - пригодилось. 

– Что?! 

– То. Мне только что приглючилось... То, о чём тебе известно по чужим словам... Я только что видела это. В подробностях. До мельчайших брызг на обшивке. У нас с Эйп, кстати, теперь гораздо больше общего. По крайней мере, "Malo teb'a" и "Znak vodoleya" уже можно безболезненно побить на партии. 

– Как именно? 

– Первое — куплет-припев, второе — куплет-дуэт-куплет-дуэт, и потом со вступлениями каноном. И не пытайся разобрать сам. С кем-то — тем более. А ещё… Она могла уйти. Куратор спит, минута до его будильника. Будильник — код к какой-то слепой злой осенней даме, которая уходит только после отключки. Эйп почему-то проснулась раньше. У неё были ножницы, советские такие, железные. И знание, как прибить ими куратора. Девятью способами. Но она знала, что не утащит какую-то капсулу, а базу придется взрывать, и не знала, кто может из этой капсулы выйти. Поэтому она вернулась на кровать и ушла в себя. Гипнозом. На звук кода, который ей уже вшили. Но это точно глюк. Никто бы не смог так воспроизвести русский поп, без обид. 

– Было только это? - с запинкой и заметно через силу спросил Клинт. 

– За свежей эстрадой следишь? 

– Да. 

– Мисс Романофф... 

– Нет. В смысле, не слежу. 

Девушка вновь — быстро и отработанно — собрала систему и заиграла уже по-другому. Красивое длинное соло на электрогитаре брало за душу. Но и оно закончилось. 

– Увидел? 

– Да, - Бартон ошарашенно помотал головой. - В зеркалах — это... 

– Она вспоминала нас. 

– А за стеклом?.. 

– Осень. Мужик, по идее, сам-знаешь-кто, но дико смахивает на мой источник. А вообще... Это целиком её песня. Их тандем называли "рыбками". 

– Больше ничего подобного нет? 

– М-м… - поморщилась она, в пару секунд перед этим то ли напев, то ли намычав несколько нот. - Рыб едят другие рыбы... Annа Sedokova, песня "Piran'i". Любая строчка, от её лица. Будет правдой. 

– Опять надорвалась, - констатировала Наташа. 

– В этот раз за дело, я оценила риски, - нахмурилась девушка. - Я больше ничего не вижу, пытаться услышать больно, а у Юны-Юны есть уши. Логично же? 

– Продолжай, - кивнула женщина, моргнув неестественно быстро — будто смаргивая слёзы. 

Девушка прикрыла глаза и неестественно выпрямилась, продолжая тихо мычать мелодию. 

– Время! - напряжённо сообщил Клинт. 

– Минута. Успею, - сообщила она сквозь сжатые зубы и продолжила метаться, будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить. 

Губы Бартона и Романофф беззвучно шевелились в унисон. На пятьдесят третьей, по подсчётам Стива, секунде Клинт осторожно положил руку на плечо гостье. Та мгновенно расслабилась и еле заметно кивнула. 

– Zdravstvuy, sto d'ev'atnadtsataya Alisa, - мягко произнёс Бартон. [1]

– Я жду приказа капитана, - глухо отозвалась девушка, в этот момент жутко похожая на Зимнего Солдата из хроник. 

– Министерство пало, Скримджер убит, - не меняя тона, продолжил Клинт. 

На несколько секунд всё вокруг будто замерло. Потом гостья совершенно по-человечески потрясла головой, мягко выпрямилась и спокойно кивнула. 

– Спасибо, - абсолютно другим голосом поблагодарила она. 

– Отрубило? - уточнил Бартон. 

– Угу, совсем. Прямо как тебя после той вечеринки, - подтвердила собеседница. 

– Вот не... - Клинт осёкся. Девушка резко дёрнулась, упав на пол, и прижала руки к лицу. Пальцы утонули в чём-то белом, ровным слоем покрывшем переднюю часть головы вместо лица. 

– Нет, нет-нет-нет-нет! - быстро зашептала она, судорожно ощупывая то, что было там теперь. Мгновенно напрягшийся Клинт быстро шагнул к ней и попытался удержать её руки — она не дала. - Не трогать! Отойдите! Локи у большой круглой застеклённой штуки где-то на высоте, Колсон с крутой пушкой — было или нет? 

– Было, во время того вторжения. 

– Внутри... Тор! Кроме вас троих, там был кто-то ещё? 

– Локи смотрел куда-то в сторону, когда разговаривал с сыном Коула... 

– Вписывается, - девушка ахнула и потёрла шею. - Железная рука — кто? 

– Страсть восьмой. 

– Тогда понятно, откуда взялась эта киборгизированная Санта-Барбара в советских декорациях, - голова девушки дёрнулась несколько раз, как от пощёчины, а потом она издала протяжный вздох: - Клинт, умоляю, скажи, что Тей в красном галстуке и с нацистским значком — это глюк! 

– Скажу-то всё, что угодно... 

– И эта туда же. Не, ну с финансами у вас туго было или что? Хотя те и не обнищали вроде. Ладно, дальше. Железный хмырь... да не про тебя, Старк... **вибраниумный** хмырь. С ним сейчас справляетесь? 

– Да. 

– Страшноват, зараза. Девушка-мутант пугает видениями, было? 

– Нет... 

– "Озарение"? 

– Свернули, не успев запустить. 

– Всё чудесатее и чудесатее. Красная штука, как дым, стрёмные морщинистые твари, их огромный корабль в Лондоне? 

– Всё, кроме Лондона. 

– А... Этого, - она постучала кончиками пальцев по середине грудной клетки и изобразила, будто дёргает что-то от талии к бёдрам, - не было? 

– А это что? 

– Или это, - что-то воображаемое и длинное, зажатое в правой руке, прошлось по сгибу левой. - Это? - будто повиснув на чём-то слева от неё, она с садистской — и явно нечеловеческой — ухмылкой дёрнула запястьем поднятой вверх правой руки с загнутыми пальцами от мизинца до среднего. Получилось нечто, похожее на перезарядку оружия. - Это? - "оружий" (похоже, пистолетов) стало два, выставленные вперёд руки синхронно подёргались в неизвестном ритме — стрельба по-македонски?! - Это? - она вдруг совершенно естественно поднялась в воздух, изображая, видимо, какое-то летающее бессознательное тело. - А вот это? Когда фиолетовый, потом белый, сиреневые тона, и в бескрайности — вжух! Мимо Солнца, Луны, метеорит, лестница, рупии?.. 

– Без понятия. 

– Ладно, забьём. И последнее. Старк сколько у той банды пробыл? Клинт, не щурься, я поезд разрабатывала. 

– Два месяца. 

– И мы ведь помогали? 

– Да, Кейт засекла одной из первых. 

– Значит, всё пошло не так ещё с самого начала… Какой это год? Не смотри так, тогда моя подкорка ещё не умела автоматически подставлять года. И — нет, я не писала отчёты, меня тогда как раз перевели на штатную дочь копопсихолога при безутешном генсекретаре, а.к.а. Пеппер Поттс... 

– Это две тысячи десятый. 

– Тогда почему я так уверена, что об этом было известно ещё в две тысячи восьмом? 

Вопрос повис в воздухе. 

Белая завеса на её лице стала чуть прозрачной, но в ней всё ещё можно было определить маску. Ту самую, с синей молнией. 

– Картинки. Сами в голову лезут. Но... Они очень странные. Будто те фальшивые галлюцинации в "Голодных играх". 

– А можно перевод **не** для девочек-подростков? И суровых снайперов, разумеется, тоже, - "исправился" Старк, косясь на недобро посмотревшего в его сторону Клинта. 

– Есть картинки. И есть чёткое осознание, что в них что-то не так. Другой цвет волос. Другая дата. Другой человек. Несуществующее событие. И всё в таком духе. Это снова Эйп, снова у клятой капсулы. И дальше вроде как светлый путь, но... Ведро с чем-то розовым, смазливый паренёк в шляпе, какие-то левые запиканные русские маты на фоне. И это всё в красном таком цвете. Mamarodnaya, ну почему меня отдали на Средиземноморье? 

– Не прибедняйся, у вас всех русский в приоритете был. Красный точно не фон? 

– Я поняла, на что ты намекаешь, но красное там всё. Как будто через цветное стекло смотришь. И вся эта картинка буквально источает ненависть. Здесь тоже что-то не так? 

– Это лето-осень четырнадцатого. Тебе что-то показывают? 

Девушка изо всей силы сжала свои виски. 

– Клинт, они **говорят**. Большинство — что я их убила. Громче всех — тот, кого я ни разу не видела. 

– Я видел? - мгновенно подобрался Бартон. 

– При нас — нет. 

– Ну хоть имя у него есть? 

– Как такового нет. Скорее кличка... Не могу назвать. М-м... Чью-то мать звали Сара, и этот кто-то пихал в ботинки газеты вместо стелек. Но это... не говорящий. Нет, не он... И знания не его. 

– Догадываюсь, чьи, - вздохнул Стив. Такие подробности знало буквально несколько человек... а шанс на то, что он ещё жив, был лишь у одного. 

– Сам назваться может? - спросил Клинт. 

Девушка подняла руки так, будто держала в них невидимую гитару, "наиграла" что-то. Опустила. 

– Не знает аккордов. Рук нет, солистка мертва. 

– Ты же можешь копировать голоса! Воспроизведи его, мы сможем опознать, если Стив узнаёт... 

– Он говорит, что его голос не слышал никто из вас. Даже не так, его голос испорчен, теперь это визг машины, он может вернуться к исходному звучанию, но оно принесёт только боль. Но... есть ещё вариант. Его **видели**. 

– И где подвох? 

– Будет больно, опять, - вздохнула девушка. - Не тебе и даже не мне. 

– Больно было в Красной Комнате на балете, - отрезала Наташа. 

– А их заставляли воспроизводить сцену бала Сатаны из того фанфика. 

– Мы знаем, - криво улыбнулась Романофф. - Свидетельствовали. Поэтому то видео и переименовали в "Напророчила". - Плевать, показывай. 

– Прости, но иначе получится не он, - девушка, не сводя глаз с Наташи, ткнула себя двумя пальцами в живот рядом с тазовой косточкой. 

– А ты-то тут каким боком?! - возмутился Клинт, что-то из этого поняв. Впрочем, как и Чёрная Вдова, сквозь жуткую бледность выдавившая пару слов навроде "Не беспокойся, всё нормально". 

– Я рупор того, чего не будет. Цитата, если что. 

– И что ещё он тебе говорит? 

– Многое. Обобщая… Совсем жуть. 

– Насколько? 

– Он начал выражаться, - усмехнулась девушка, указывая на Стива. 

– Поясняй, - резко посерьезнел Бартон. 

– Сначала всё более-менее нормально... Помнишь "Семейку Брейди"? Так вот, на мотив. Это история гения-плейбоя, который собирался сформировать что-то навроде команды, бывшей русской шпионки, бога грома, воина Второй мировой. Это история прекрасного Звёздного Лорда, безусловно, величайшего из тех, чья нога касалась Земли, Сокола, волшебного доктора, Ваканда навеки! Итак, однажды все герои объединились, чтобы сразиться со злодеем, в чьих силах больше, чем просто удар, и их команда была названа Мстителями, именно так начиналась семья Марвел... Трёхсекундная юмористическая вставка, затемнение. Потом — темнота. Какие-то звуки на фоне и куча незнакомых названий. Но голоса говорят, что это ещё не всё. Далеко не всё. 

– Дальше?.. 

– Хуже, - подтвердила девушка. - Помнишь те ламповые посиделки под Билли Джоэла? 

– Мне становится не по себе, когда ты называешь введение в политику "посиделками"... 

– Нет, это надо видеть, - вдруг мотнула головой Юна, уже погрузившаяся в собственные мысли. 

Картинка, кажется, даже была немного цветной. Бодро барабанящие по столу руки, бегающие слайды, позитивный мотив. И ужасное осознание того, как именно текст оригинала связан с припевом. 

– Tony Stark, Iron Man, Nick Fury has a plan, big shock, Pepper Potts, arc reactor core. Asgard, ancient war, Loki and his brother Thor… 

Тишина после финальных "and on, and on, and on" сгустилась настолько, что её можно было резать одним из кухонных ножей. 

– Это нормально, что нам незнакома половина имён? - наконец спросил Беннер. 

– Да. 

– А где хотя бы намёк на ораву безбашенных детей? 

– У них не успели спасти Эрскина. А одна милая женщина — "безбашенных", кстати, тонко подмечено, — потеряла любимую дочурку в толпе, пока гуляла по Манхэттену. Она заметила девочку, когда на ту падала огромная hrenovina, которую огромная бронированная hren' из космоса снесла с небоскрёба. Мать попыталась вытащить дочь из-под удара... Не успела. Два трупа. Дочь афганского спецагента погибла в пожаре. Его, к слову, устроила странная летающая железная штука с огнемётами на руках. М-да, риторика у меня ни к чёрту. 

– Что за камни ты упоминала? 

– Мощные артефакты. Первородные сгустки силы, ровесники Вселенной, – хмуро подал голос Тор. - Шесть штук... 

– Пространство, Время, Душа, Разум, Сила и Реальность, - процитировала девушка строчку из песни. 

– Вместе дают невероятные способности, но требуют за это такую же цену. Корабль, что не в Лондоне, принадлежит тёмным эльфам, желавшим забрать Эфир... То есть Камень Реальности. 

– Альтрон в Соковии? - уточнил Тони. 

– Этого не допустят. Если он дорвётся до местных аномалий, пострадает не просто много, а dofiga людей… и всё придёт к тому же самому итогу. Это скорее предупреждение. 

– О гражданской войне? 

– Логичнее было бы назвать противостоянием. 

– Картинка была интересная… 

– Наблюдать за сражением стравленных друг с другом товарищей всегда интересно, согласна. 

– Кем стравленных? 

– Ответы есть только русским матом, информативности ноль. А ещё... Нет, это точно не сюда. 

– Говори. 

– Чёрное на красном. Силуэты. Знаю их... не знаю, откуда. Дважды повторённая сцена... с двумя началами и двумя концами. И музыка на фоне. Знаю название... "Занимая позицию"... могу показать, только очень быстро. Замедлите потом. 

Она снова заиграла, попутно сообщая сквозь плотно сжатые зубы: 

– Змеиное общество. Борьба, триллер, интерес. А потом всё вдруг меняется. Едва проходит два года, он развязывает конфликт. Огромный. Из-за одного человека. Причём и того нельзя винить... сложная махинация. Серое поле. Недоверие, вражда... недосказанность. Двигатели, зелёное поле, отвлечение, напряжение, свист ветра, голос, удар, ярость. Письмо. Недоверие. Преступники. Два года, они так и не поговорят. Это сделает человек-метеорит, отразившийся в оконном стекле старого манхэттенского храма. Но будет поздно. Они увидятся спустя месяц. Сломленные и пережившие апокалипсис. Причины ссоры больше не будет... как и дорогого ему человека. 

– Ещё момент. Война Бесконечности, - нахмурился Старк. 

– Очень в тему, к слову. Первый — злодей, второе — название. Народное. Больше ничего прямого нет. 

– А косвенно? 

– Имена Морган Старк и Говард Поттс вам ни о чём не говорят? 

– Морган, Морган... Единственный, кого могу вспомнить, кажется, какой-то дядюшка Пеппер. При чём он тут? 

– Значит, нет. Едем дальше. Так, blin, на той выставке случайно не было фразы наподобие "пил, как конь, пел, как соловей"? 

– Если я правильно понял твои намёки, - произнёс Стив, - то пел, и ещё как. 

– Так вот, шутка юмора: они с Эйп спелись. 

– Репертуар? - уточнил Клинт. 

Девушка изобразила пальцами игру на пианино и резко хлопнула в ладони. 

– Понял. 

– Потом из пепла и обломков собирается буква, поверх название... Эндшпиль. А мы — мир не только нарисованный. Ещё и из фантазий, но это явно цитата. 

– А контекст твои голоса не дают? 

– Дали. Ключевое слово "Sovergon". Три с лишним минуты, и видеоряд. Сокращённый пересказ, перевод вольный, язык оригинала... ну, это уже диагноз... исполнение корявоватое, кхе-кхем. Мой космический корабль занесло куда-то, я среди тех звёзд, о которых мы мечтали, но временами скучаю по Земле, мне надоело здесь залипать в бесконечность, вдохнуть бы кислороду, но, похоже, нечем, я лишь бестелесный дух, призрак на корабле, дом пал, и рядом только космический кит, он машет мне плавником... Бр-р, - поёжилась она, - в свете Нью-Йоркских hrenovin звучит реально жутко. Дальше идёт монолог с обращением к киту, "привет, дружище", поднимите плавники... Вокруг так пусто, помнишь, каждый наш миг мы превращали в искусство, верните меня в Нетландию, я правда не хотел взрослеть, просто хотел летать, хотел небес коснуться, я залетел так далеко, и мне порой здесь грустно. Дружище кит, я так спешил на нашу встречу, я бежал от Вавилона, будто знаю, что такое вечность, я был готов идти напролом через стены, но никто не знал, что этот путь окажется смертельным, Питер Пэн, верни меня обратно, этот стих на миллион, миллион вариантов завтра... А голоса говорят, это примерно одна четырнадцатая. Хочу вернуться в край, где мы летали друг за другом, где честь строилась крылом, где мы переживали вьюги, где летали, чтоб летать, но и тогда всё было искренним, хочу, чтобы мы снова с вами всполыхали искрами в том мире из фантазий, где всё бы пошло иначе, где не существует боли, где мы ещё что-то значим, где никто не разделялся, где команда ещё на борту, и, ища этот мир, я, похоже, забрёл в пустоту... Можете не искать, этот выпустят только года через три. А ещё... Я вижу его лицо. Того, кто говорит. Он из вашей команды. Большинство остальных мертво. 

– Скажи имя, - требовательно сдвинулся вперёд Тони. 

– Нет, - произнесла девушка без капли эмоций на лице. Ничего не выдавало ни единого намёка на ответ. 

– Уверена? - тихо спросил Клинт. 

– Да. Даже супергерой сломается, если узнает. А он — истинный герой. Поэтому ломок вдвойне. 

Бартон развернулся так быстро, что его силуэт на миг показался размазанным, и что-то коротко спросил у девушки на тарабарщине. Та мотнула головой и так же коротко что-то ответила. Клинт облегчённо выдохнул. Девушка усмехнулась, проговорила что-то ещё и вновь перешла на обычный английский: 

– Он вернётся. Возьмёт тайм-аут лет на пять. Жена, дочь... А потом ввяжется в переигровку. И окажется gr'obanym Гарри Поттером. В последний момент выяснится, что он готовил свой собственный план "Б". В руке, до того пустой, появляется Бузинная палочка злодея... Вот только... Вырезать можно отнюдь не всё, и Гарри поймёт это слишком поздно. 

– В каком смысле "вырезать"? 

– Тебя при том разговоре не было, не поймёшь. А расширенная версия слишком спойлерная для участников. Но я отвлеклась. Волдеморт ничего не сделает. Авада Кедавра Гарри — один несчастный взмах — убьёт его, убьёт всех врагов... И вытянет из него все силы. Обуглит руку с палочкой, куски дерева распадутся. А сам Гарри умрёт. И в этой сказке уже не оживёт. Похороны будут невероятно красивыми и душевными... Аналогия ясна? 

– Кто это? Кто именно?! 

– Не имею права говорить. 

– Dazhe mne? 

– Ты не удержишь лицо, прости. 

– Пруфы? 

Девушка горько усмехнулась и пробежалась пальцами по клавиатуре. Зашумел лес, засвистели далёкие птицы. 

На тёмном экране вновь появились линии. Рука, натягивающая лук с наложенной стрелой. "Так, не спеши, рано..." 

Новый план. Лук держит девушка, почти девочка, с завязанной в хвост чёлкой; рядом фигура в подвёрнутой до локтей рубашке, в её руках несколько стрел. 

"Цель видишь чётко?" - "Угу" - "Хорошо". Фигура поправляет девочку, немного дурачится с ней. Ещё фигурки, играющие в бейсбол. Дискуссия о майонезе и горчице в хот-догах. Самая маленькая фигурка — "Нэйт" — просит кетчуп. Выстрел, стрела торчит ровно из центра истыканной мишени. Фигуры дают друг другу "пять", большая смеётся, называет девочку "Соколиным глазом" и отправляет её за стрелой. Кто-то зовёт их на суп, фигура спрашивает об этом у девочки... а той уже нет, только непонятные мелкие точки в воздухе. "Лайла" не отзывается. "Лора" тоже. Поляна, где до этого были фигурки, пустует. Гремит гром. Фигура ещё раз зовёт "Лору", ещё, свистит, бежит на поляну... 

"Купер! Парни! Лора!!!" 

Гром. Темнота. 

– И это только самое-самое начало. 

Клинт беспомощно посмотрел в сторону окна. 

– С ними сейчас всё в порядке. Об этом я и говорила, твоя маска слишком слаба. И нет, я не хочу, чтобы она возвращалась. 

– Что сделать, чтобы этого не произошло? - отрывисто спросил Бартон. 

– Я без понятия, - тихо выдохнула девушка. - Это лишь варианты, не решения. 

– Какие варианты есть ещё? 

– Он... Один. И жутко длинный. 

– Рассказывай. 

– Сейчас перепишу со слов нашего болтуна, потом посмотришь. 

Со стороны могло показаться, что она играет "Полёт шмеля". Композиция уложилась в полминуты. 

– Вуаля, - улыбнулась гостья, переместившись к книжной полке, и неожиданно изо всей силы вдавила основания ладоней в глаза. - Оно... Вернулось... Слишком... Сильное... Куча картинок... Руки... Смерть! 

– Alisa? - настороженно произнёс Клинт. 

– Не надо... Сейчас пройдёт... 

– Точно? 

– Нет... Но... Юна Тиммонс этого увидеть уже не сможет. А вот заносчивая заноза Энн — вполне, - относительно спокойно произнесла девушка, прежде чем вновь ринулась к клавиатуре, повернула монитор к себе и со всей силы замолотила по клавишам. 

– Расскажешь? - спросил Бартон. 

– Только то, что успею, - сквозь зубы процедила девушка и вдруг, запрокинув голову, закричала — жутко, нечеловечески... Беззвучно. - Сначала была тьма, - гортанно выдавила она сквозь зубы, - потом пришёл свет. А из света зародился Феникс, прекрасный и несокрушимый. Но, однажды упав, он разбился на части, и те не собрались обратно. Только Феникс может одолеть… одолеть… одо… 

Она затихла. На секунду обернулась — из её полностью горящих ярко-голубым светом глаз постепенно пропадал огонь. 

Тонкие серебристые линии на экране рисовали страшные картины. 

– Где вот такой значок в углу, всё чёрно-белое, цветные только красные фрагменты, - сухо пояснила девушка, никак не объясняя предыдущие слова. 

Напряжённое единство тишины и стука, в котором начала прорезаться фрагментарная музыка, нарушил неожиданно спокойный, грустный и знакомый голос: 

– Когда это было, лет сто назад?.. Я выбрался из той пещеры, стал Железным Человеком... Понял, что люблю тебя. Я обещал больше без фокусов... но надеялся, что этот последний провернуть сумею. 

Повинуясь движениям рук гостьи, вступили скрипки. 

– Мир стал другим, - спокойно, чуть оттеняя слова тоном — будто просто констатируя факт — произнёс до боли знакомый женский голос. - Прежнего уже не вернуть. И надо как-то жить дальше, а порой, чтобы жить дальше, надо начать всё сначала. 

Девушка закинула голову вверх, но даже это не остановило исказившие маску капельки слёз. 

Трубы. 

– Столько людей... - голос оборвался на полуслове свистящим хрипом вдоха. Девушка мотнула головой и упрямо продолжила печатать. Музыка пропала. 

– Конец — это часть пути... Нас сколько, раз-два, и обчёлся… Помним, он убил наших друзей… На этот раз у вас есть я... 

– Да, совсем жуть, - подтвердил Клинт на очередной картинке. 

– Конкретно это — ретроспектива. Девочка с краю — наша Моника из айти. Ну, эту благостную рожу и сам узнаешь... 

"Благостная рожа" Колсона трансформировалась в остроухую морщинистую морду. 

– Упс? 

– Упс. 

– Все вопросы к Мие. 

– А вон в том углу? 

– Bl'at'... - ошарашенно прошептала девушка, чуть вглядевшись в изображение. - Жёлтый Саруман... 

– Кто, прости? 

– А я-то ещё думала, что там был бомж... То был трушный бруклинский хипстер... и ещё один трушный бруклинский хипстер, вот, nahuy, настоящий суровый асгардский бомж! 

Линейный бомж получился очень реалистично и действительно был похож на Сарумана из фильмов Питера Джексона. Смущала только маленькая стрелочка с подписью "Тор". 

– Где это, когда? 

– Год... Лет через восемь отсюда, по его словам. А ещё у меня сейчас язык не повернётся на то перечёркнутое "о". В общем, Новый Асгард, тот же город, откуда в марте сорок второго Шмидт стырил Тессеракт. 

Капитан, лежащий на земле. Голос, вещающий о проигрыше... И полузнакомый голос из рации. 

Искряное кольцо портала. Три фигуры. Улыбка. Крылатый силуэт, пролетевший над ними. Порталы, порталы... 

Сквозь помехи маски проступила счастливая улыбка. 

Фигурке, точно не бывшей Тором, в руку прилетел Мьёлльнир. 

– Мстители!.. - прокричал, почти прорычал кто-то. И, после паузы, продолжил еле слышно: - К бою. 

Девушка обессиленно опустила руки: 

– Это всё, что ему известно по этому поводу. Собственно... Его к тому моменту уже и не существует. Его убили за несколько лет до этого. 

– Убили?! 

– Не того "его". Чужого "его". Тот "он", о котором думаешь ты, жив. Всегда жив. В любой ветке. Это правило. За него есть, кому бороться. И за тебя теперь тоже есть. А там — нет. Неверная ставка. 

По экрану продолжали бегать картинки — уже с плашкой "Остаточная масса" в углу. 

– А это что за удод? 

– Это ты, - в подтверждение к фигурке с лохматым хаером на голове пририсовались инициалы. 

– А это? - принял эстафету у Клинта Тор. 

Девушка молча усмехнулась и в пару движений пририсовала к силуэту две изогнутых линии. 

– По-моему, это козёл, - глубокомысленно заключил Старк. 

– Козёл по имени "Л.Л."?! 

– Мало ли... 

– Леди, как это возможно? Он мёртв! 

– Просто плохо ищете. Попробуйте по палочке, - пробормотала девушка. 

– Лозоходство? Ты точно бабушку Кэпа не застала? 

– Он и не вода... 

– Я про другую палочку, idioty. 

– Кишечную? - осторожно предположил Брюс. 

– Natash, ya t'eb'e iskr'enn'e soch'uvstvuy'u, - вздохнула девушка, - etot-to s nam'i n'eplohoy' takoy' dzen postig... 

– Spas'ibo, - слабо улыбнулась Романофф. 

Сидящий силуэт со схематичной повязкой на правом глазу ударил по предполагаемому полу длинным прямым штрихом. 

– Вот эту палочку, Гунгнир называется. Хоть кому-то, кроме меня, название знакомо? 

– Копьё Всеотца, - подтвердил Тор. 

– Как закончится вся эта заварушка, поищи. Где оно — там и тот самый. 

– Кстати… Я слышал в той песне слово "Рагнарёк". Это же... 

– Да, тот самый. 

– О нём что-то известно? 

Юна прикрыла глаза. 

– Совсем чуть-чуть. Со смертью Одина освобождается и начинает творить дичь ваша старшая сестра, богиня смерти. Тоже брюнетка, кстати, что наводит на идиотские размышления, кто же всё-таки в вашей семье приёмный. Тебя с братом выкидывает на гладиаторский Сакаар, оттуда вы улетаете с когда-то дезертировавшей от Хелы, той сестры, валькирией. Битва в Асгарде, внушение от призрака отца на тему "Разве ты бог молотов", тебе выдавливают глаз, ты пуляешься молниями без Мьёлльнира, тот уже раздолбан Хелой. Под конец всех асов спасает Локи с кораблём, а саму планету, как источник силы злодейки, вы вынуждены уничтожить — собственно, вот и всё. 

– А что потом? 

– Брат просит тебя высадить его где-нибудь по дороге, потому что твой "Курс на Землю" ему не подходит, у вас вроде взаимопонимание, но тут над вами нависает огромная, реально огромная habazina. Дальше всё обрывается. Следующий кусок — где-то через полчаса-час после этого. Сейчас запишу, пока помню, послушай потом. 

И вновь густая тишина. 

Линия, уже вырисовывающая то ли ракету, то ли метеор, вылетающий с Земли в космос, внезапно оборвалась. Девушка ещё раз попробовала нажать на клавишу, но её палец просто прошёл сквозь пластик. С таким же успехом опыт повторился на её предплечье. 

– Хаку, жрать! - усмехнулась гостья, вытянув руку в сторону. Ничего не произошло. Сквозь ладонь уже можно было разглядеть очертания окна: девушка попрозрачнела практически до невозможности. 

– Я, кажется, пропадаю, - смущённо пояснила она, глядя в пол. Однако, несмотря на это, все могли увидеть под расползающейся в полупрозрачные осколки маской кое-как собранные воедино клочья мышц и кожи, хаотично усеянные тёмными неровными точками разных размеров — похоже, тем самым "внеземным металлом". - Простите... Не хотела вас пугать. Может, и свидимся ещё. Привет Натаниэлю. Девочкам не говорите... 

Девушка начала становиться прозрачной, а потом и вовсе будто провалилась сквозь пол. 

– А теперь представьте пятнадцать таких же в переходном возрасте, - как ни в чём не бывало заявил Клинт. - За год можно постигнуть дзен... Раз десять. 

На пол медленно спланировал обгорелый кусочек бумаги. 

– Она увидела слишком много. Её судьбу решит... Вечность? - удивился читающий Тор. 

– Не вечность, - качнул головой Клинт. - Вечность — это "инфинити", а здесь "инфинифити". 

– Повторишь лингвистические успехи подружки? 

– Тут и повторять нечего, - точно так же, как гостья, усмехнулся Клинт, будто помолодевший лет на восемь. - Она вам подарок оставила. В позитивном смысле. 

– Какой?! 

– Мистер Старк, на резервно скопированном файле, который вы просили взломать, изменён пароль, - сообщила Пятница. - Новый — четыре нуля. Воспроизвести? 

– Проверь антивирусом. 

– Сделано, чисто. 

На маленьком экранчике запустилось видео. 

"– Ну, привет, Арним, - холодно оскалилась Мия, в упор глядя на отобразившееся на древнем мониторе лицо. - Как видишь, мне всё-таки повезло больше, чем тебе. 

– Девушка, мы знакомы? 

– Нет, но я помню, что была с тобой знакома. В прошлой, ха-ха, жизни. Ну же, думай. Вспоминай. Кого, кроме тебя, могли так же заточить в цифровые носители? Разум — в магнитную плёнку, тело — в землю... Память в народе — в пекло. Свидетеля... Под лёд. В твоём случае под искусственный. И концы в воду. Не в ту воду, о которой ты думаешь. Это просто фигура речи. Маленькая такая… Совсем незаметная, да, Арним? Какая же ты тварь… Знаю, тебе жизнь дорога… мне моя тоже. Была..." 

Видео завершалось ошарашенным выражением лица на мониторе и его шокированным писком из разряда "Что вы скачали?!". Ничего нового, по мнению Стива, эта информация в себе не несла… но сам акт доверия говорил об очень многом. 

– А это что было? - Тони повторил жесты девушки: игра на пианино и хлопок. 

– Это тоже "Элизиум". "И рассыплется в пыль, только хлопни в ладони, нарисованный мир на истлевшем картоне". 

– "Нарисованный мир, декорация к сказке", - кинув на Бартона короткий взгляд, продолжила Наташа. 

– "Кто его рисовал, перепутал все краски", - закончили они в унисон. 

Не сказать, чтобы диван был плох. Скорее, он был той самой "не напрягающей" койкой. Вот только засыпал Стив с трудом. Даже сквозь закрытые веки он, казалось, видел три фигуры, плотной кучкой сидящие за кухонным столом. Их шёпот на грани слышимости впивался в уши тонкой иголкой. А больше всего пугала механическая отлаженность их действий: диктуемая Лорой по памяти строчка - максимально близкий по смыслу перевод от Наташи с попутным разъяснением всех нюансов - итог Клинта, заносимый на обычный листок бумаги для принтера. 

Раз в несколько минут набор звуков дополнял щелчок по кнопке клавиатуры. Тор, кажется, уже по сотому кругу слушал оставленную ему песню по последствиям Рагнарёка — примерно после пятого повтора Бартон выдал Тору наушники, но пронзительное "Наш корабль захвачен, и силы уже неравны, вы отчаянно рвётесь вперёд, не пытаясь понять, что без хитрости в этом бою вы обречены…" напрочь заело в голове. 

Та часть обсуждения, в которой участвовал Роджерс, закончилась ещё на коротком определении "главгада" как Пирса на пару с Рамлоу (чей силуэт мгновенно опознали по причёске) и начале долгого обсуждения, как ко всему этому относится прошлым летом подавшая в отставку одна из Глав правительства. Тони взял слово буквально на несколько минут, но его краткое описание той фигуры с лопастями внутри как хеликэрриера, причём из того самого проекта "Озарение", буквально взорвало огромную информационную бомбу, запрятанную гостьей в середину файла. На непонятно откуда взявшийся жёсткий диск посыпались заархивированные папки, заполненные картинками. Пароли к ним Романофф печатала не задумываясь — а иногда даже истерически хохоча, как с требующей неназванную песню Red Hot Chili Peppers директорией, — оставив напряжённо над этим размышлять даже Клинта. 

Двадцать три папки суммарно в одиннадцати архивах. Некоторые не открывались — например, "Redbone" требовал проговорить что-то в микрофон сразу тремя голосами, причём один из них должен был принадлежать Роудсу, а "Малыш", один из самых больших, содержал в открытом доступе только три с половиной формулы аскорбиновой кислоты и шутку про "найдите икс". 

Стив заснул где-то на середине второго разбираемого куплета. Снились ему, разумеется, кошмары — пугающая картинка того, что делали в Гидре с подопытными суперсолдатами, пробирала до дрожи. 

Роджерс внезапно подумал, что, окажись он на месте Стейси в той кабине бомбардировщика, кнопка огня была бы нажата сразу и безоговорочно. 

Побудку объявили в половину восьмого утра. На кухне обнаружился хмурый Старк, присосавшийся к кружке с кофе. На кружке были изображены резвящиеся мультяшные обезьянки. 

– Они ещё и рисовали... - пробормотал Тони, сдвинув палец так, чтобы Стиву был виден широкий росчерк... вписанный в перечёркнутый прямоугольник. 

– Вообще не думала, что когда-то смогу их снова достать, - вздохнула сперва не замеченная Роджерсом Лора, суетящаяся над кофеваркой. Поставила на стол ещё одну кружку — с улыбающимся слоном, — взяла с полки новую и вновь защёлкала кнопками машины. 

Стив взял с тарелки в центре стола бутерброд, запил горькой водой, не почувствовав запаха и температуры. Потянулся к мелко исписанным листам, лежащим рядом, но прочитать не успел: миссис Бартон с мягким "Лучше не надо" забрала их. Роджерс благодарно кивнул: мельком зацепленная взглядом первая строчка после жирно подчёркнутого "Вывод" совершенно не склоняла к пацифизму. Скорее даже наоборот. 

Собираться на битву было тяжело. Информация, которую в итоге выдал Клинт, сводилась к одному: надо возвращаться. Но подтекст был очевиден... 

А когда они наконец неловко распрощались с гостеприимной хозяйкой, обнаружилось, что Бартон пропал. 

Его нашёл Тони. Соколиный глаз молча сидел на широкой "скамейке" внутри джета, действительно будто нахохлясь — на деле же жутко ссутулившись. 

– Мы же Мстители, - вдруг задумчиво произнёс Клинт, сверля взглядом стену перед собой. - Могучие герои Земли. Красивое название. Мстили за смерть Колсона, да. Только вот... Он был не один. С ним были две девчонки — серьёзно, им и восемнадцати не стукнуло! О них не вспоминали, потому что никто банально не знал об их существовании. А они были готовы за него жизнь отдать — чёрт, они и отдали, задерживали Локи, как могли... Он напрямую сказал им, что я убил остальных — они не дёрнулись, только Мелисса мимоходом активировала микрофон и в трёх словах передала это им... Тей и Мие, больше никого не осталось. Я своими руками привёл к ним смерть. Я всех их мелкими помню. У одних видел файлы, другая росла по соседству. И это **я** свидетельствовал за изменения в программе их тренировок, за то, чтобы их детство продлилось чуть дольше. Им было плюс-минус по двенадцать, а они уже никому не доверяли — не привыкли. Детство мы им дали. Дали всё, что могли. А потом они столкнулись с реальной опасностью — и проиграли. Может, если бы мы не мешали... Кто знает, в конце концов! Сотни, тысячи, миллионы этих "может"! Но у истории нет сослагательного наклонения, есть только прошлое. За Колсона мы мстили Локи. Теперь мы знаем больше. За утерянную часть своей семьи, за девочек, скрывающихся под одинаковыми бравыми масками, я буду мстить его хозяину. Лично. 

И, резко встав, он пересел на пилотское кресло. 

– Мы выдвигаемся? - поинтересовался агент Бартон, обернувшись через плечо.

***

Здание Щ.И.Т.а изнутри напоминало разворошённый муравейник. Снующие повсюду люди напряжённо переговаривались, постоянно появляясь из ниоткуда и пропадая в никуда. 

Копна светлых волос мелькнула совсем рядом — и снова исчезла в потоке людей. Роджерс, боковым зрением отметивший пропажу и остальных членов команды, решился и позвал: 

– Стейси! 

– Мия, - хмуро поправила девушка, возникнув прямо перед ним. Заметила напряжённый взгляд Стива, закатила глаза и раздражённо процитировала: - Что, намерены за море съездить, нацистов пострелять? Идём, с Тей пересечёмся уже в конечной точке. Короче, все оказалось гораздо серьёзнее, чем мы думали. Вирус прилип к какому-то пришельцу-титану, который тоже решил позавоёвывать Землю, и обрёл себе подобие тела из металлолома. Пытался взломать вакандские запасы, не вышло, к счастью. Информатор надёжный, стопроцентный перебежчик. Место стычки пока можем выбрать мы. 

– Мы точно идём в нужную сторону? - спросил Стив, когда в ранее оживлённых коридорах почти не осталось людей. 

– Угу. Не боись, не убью. У меня вопрос. Я знаю, у вас кто-то был. Приборы показали, Тей заметила. Знаю, что вас просили не рассказывать, но как она назвалась? Имя, число, хотя бы намёк? 

– Энн. 

Мия на секунду прикрыла глаза. 

– Спасибо. Идём, - она толкнула кусок стены, и тот повернулся вокруг оси сбоку, как дверь, открываясь в огромный зал, буквально кишащий людьми. 

– Миллер? - моментально донеслось сбоку. 

– Раум, - устало пробормотала девушка, сжимая пальцами переносицу. - Миллер где-то там. Кэп, нам сюда. 

В маленьком отгороженном ширмой уголке зала не было ни одного чужого лица: Мстители, включая Тора и Беннера; Фьюри, Хилл, Сэм Уилсон, по-турецки сидящая на кушетке Стейси, биологи на корточках... 

– Всем привет, - махнула рукой Мия, закрывая шторку за Стивом. Мгновенно оживившаяся Стейси похлопала рукой по свободному месту рядом с собой и крепко обняла Роджерса, стоило тому присесть. На лёгкий поцелуй, почти касание, никто не отреагировал. - Вижу, народ в сборе. А что _вы_ тут делаете, ребят? 

– Скажем так, Миккс, вы не первые выпускницы спецкурса в нормальном его понимании. И не одна Тей имеет в списке своих предков основателя Щ.И.Т.а, - ухмыльнулся Джей. - Иначе кто бы мне доверил дочурку?.. 

– Закройся, папочка, не сарказми сестрёнку лишний раз, а то эрскинётся и убежит, - фыркнула Стейси, пихая его в плечо. 

– Никакого уважения, - с притворным сожалением сообщил Джей, комично разводя руками, но тут же посерьезнел: - Мария, можно ещё раз кратко повестку дня? 

– Желательно с того момента, как я ушла. Всё предыдущее уже пересказано. 

– Тогда — практически ничего нового. Ну, кроме... 

Импровизированная дверь разъехалась в стороны, являя собранию высокую темнокожую женщину лет тридцати с пышными волосами, собранными в хвост. 

– Директор, почему мы не можем её вызвать? - без приветствий, чётко и резко проговорила она, попутно пожимая руки всему "младшему" составу и коротко кивая "старшему". 

– Моника, подожди, пока я освобожусь. Решим. 

– С радостью дождусь вашей аудиенции, - Рамбо, не сбавляя темпа, начала попутно что-то быстро печатать на мобильном телефоне. - Только ждать её буду здесь. А чтобы не заскучать, стану травить байки. Начну с подробного описания фирменных пыток расы кри и связи с этим некого домашнего животного одного из них. Точнее — не совсем домашнего и не совсем животного, да уже и совсем не кри, если вдуматься. А потом можно и случайно задуматься о странных совпадениях в некоторых названиях с разницей почти в двадцать лет... 

– Она сейчас занята гораздо более важными делами, - устало вздохнул Фьюри, жестом прерывая Монику. - Революция на революции, три титана против нашего всего-то одного. И вообще, не должна ли ты сейчас устанавливать контакт с другими? 

– Я, собственно, по этому поводу тоже. Вы в курсе, что тот синий чувак в фараонской парандже, который ещё с секирой, подох? 

– Когда?! 

– Пару лет назад. В танцевальной битве, что самое смешное. Хотя нет, самое смешное то, что это сделал тот пацан, которого в восемьдесят пятом похитили у меня на глазах в Миссури. А потом сколотил команду, у нас по этому поводу даже шуточка появилась: "Мстители спасают лишь Землю бренную, а эти ребята спасают Вселенную". "Ребята" уже в пути, одна из них — дочь фиолетового, говорит, нам крышка. Может, всё-таки стоит попросить?.. И не надо тут плести про доверие и последние разы, мне мама рассказывала, как всё было. 

– И когда тебе надоест про это шутить... 

– Когда сами всё расскажете. 

– Ладно, валяй. 

Моника вновь что-то настучала в телефоне. 

– Тебе разве не нужен пейджер? 

– Прошлый век, - фыркнула женщина. - Остатки кукол, скиньте личико из разряда "определяем как своих". Угу, спасибо. Директор, ждите десант. 

– Подождите, момент. У вас есть связь с кем-то, кто знает нашего второго неприятеля? Можете хотя бы рассказать об этом... фиолетовом чуть побольше? 

– А тут всё укладывается в пару предложений. Чувак — крестьянин, который внезапно задумался о проблемах перенаселения, - Моника провела пальцем по экрану телефона, и из динамиков раздался усталый голос: 

– Сколько я его знаю, Таносом движет лишь одна цель: уравновесить Вселенную, истребив половину живущих. Он нёс смерть с планеты на планету, топил народы в крови. Получит то, что ему нужно — сможет выжигать миры по щелчку, вот так, - говорящая сопроводила свои слова тихим щелчком пальцами. 

– Это та самая дочь. Так я пойду? 

– Подожди. Нам в контур набивается какой-то "гималайский колдун", он от тебя? 

Женщина поднесла к правому глазу линзу-монокль и бросила взгляд на тёмный экран на стене. 

– Да. Определите тоже к "куклам". 

– А кто он вообще? 

– Не при гражданских, директор. 

– И кто тут ещё... - возмутился Старк. 

– Твоя тётя когда-нибудь пропадала на шесть лет, а потом возвращалась со способностью стреляться метеорами из рук? Нет, Мия, первая любовь тёти не считается. И метеоров у него тоже нет. 

– Да кто ты, чёрт побери, такая?! 

– Дочь участницы космобоёв в середине девяностых, почти свидетельница. Не утруждайтесь подсчётами, вы в это время погрязали в работе. Привыкайте и к этой стороне Щ.И.Т.а, мистер Старк, - усмехнулась женщина. - У нас веселее. 

И пропала, просто выйдя за импровизированную дверь. Стив только сейчас заметил, что условная занавеска вполне неплохо заглушала все звуки — значит, тот сизый блеск ткани ему не показался… 

– С местом определились? - спросила Наташа. 

– И даже нашли спонсора, - ухмыльнулся Джей. - Маленькая такая монархическая африканская страна с месторождениями металла... 

– Ваканда? - удивлённо поднял бровь Тони. - Серьёзно? Что нам может дать сырьевая держава? 

– Вот тут я бы с вами поспорила, - усмехнулась сидящая в углу темнокожая девочка в белом платье, на которую тут же устремились все взгляды, - но родители не оценят. 

– Принцесса?.. - шокированно повернул голову Клинт. 

Девочка перекинула за спину несколько тонких косичек, упавших ей на плечо. 

– Привет. А я тебя помню... Мне же можно говорить, да? Моё имя Шури. Я — одна из ведущих специалистов Отдела разработок Ваканды. Вот пара проектов, взгляните, - она вытянула вперёд правую руку, и толстые бусины браслета на запястье спроецировали в воздух над ладонью объёмную голограмму. 

– Сколько, говоришь, тебе лет?.. - будто невзначай спросил Брюс. 

– Скоро пятнадцать исполнится. Вы не на возраст смотрите, а на чертежи. 

– Поэтому и спрашиваю, - нервно помахал запястьем Беннер. 

Принцесса хмыкнула, неожиданно весело и совершенно по-девчачьи улыбнувшись. 

– Думаю, стоит пообещать вам такую штучку в качестве приза за победу, - сообщила она. - Да, так и сделаем. 

В сторону спроецировалась и тут же потухла галочка. 

– С этим разобрались. Дальше… - голограмма чуть уплощилась и переместилась на стену. Теперь это была потрясающая и совершенно плотная объёмная карта. - Сражение будет здесь. За "Обью" неприкосновенная территория, если отсюда не будет атак, её не тронут. "Непрядва" — это мы. А тут — планируемое место высадки противника. Вопросы? 

– Почему такие странные названия? 

– Не странные, а русские. Исторические, между прочим. Не зря же наша подруга пять лет на диплом работала... Остаётся только надеяться, что инопланетяне земную историю не знают. Краткая справочка — в четырнадцатом веке у одного князя был лагерь в устье реки Непрядва, он вышел оттуда, перешёл большую реку Обь и навязал битву только-только вылезшему из своей базы на Красном холме правителю соседней страны, у которой Русь была в зависимости. Цель — не дать тому дождаться подкрепления. Итог — победа. Судя по нашим сводным данным, - по взмаху руки на превратившейся в экран бывшей карте отразились таблицы, графики и, кажется, тонны текста, - напав сейчас, титан теряет возможность набрать мощи перед ударом. Вирус не даст ему такой же силы. Плюс, в остальных вариантах нападавшие имели уже несколько Камней. Здесь — нет. 

– А откуда данные? Им можно доверять? 

– Мы немного потрудились и оцифровали пару моментов моей памяти, - кивнула Мия. - Точнее, не совсем моей... Чёрт, неважно. Кратко, смотрите. 

На экране была видна щель в стене. Потом щель расширилась... И в неё заглянул чей-то силуэт. Резкость увеличилась, навелась... 

Точная копия Мии проскользнула внутрь, прикрыла за собой дверь и воткнула в стоящий у стены блок флешку. 

– Привет, idiotka. В девять ты навернёшься с огромной парадной лестницы в доме матери, а в восемнадцать втюришься в одногруппника её праплемянника. Сначала была тьма, потом пришёл свет. А из света зародился Феникс, прекрасный и несокрушимый. Но, однажды упав, он разбился на части, и те не собрались обратно. Только полный Феникс может одолеть угрозу. И сила полного Феникса будет такова, чтобы хранить его мир, желая добра, защищать его от атак, предотвращая террор и преступления... Ты поймёшь, о чём я, а пока просто прими это как данность. Усвоила, переварила? Едем дальше... 

"Дальше" шла невероятно запутанная инфографика, переводить которую отказались наотрез. Фьюри хватило одного взгляда, чтобы подтвердить подлинность — и больше в неё не лезли. 

– Пятьдесят шестой год. Ещё вопросы есть? 

– Когда вылетаем? - сощурился Старк. 

– Пока в запасе около часа, мы ещё связываемся с правительством. Необходима поддержка, не думаю, что обладающий знаниями всего мира вирус не захочет заслать нам в тыл группку диверсантов. 

– Противники пока бездействуют? 

– Не совсем, - Хилл, потеснив Мию и по кивку принцессы взяв на себя управление, развернула на огромном экране новое окно. - Альтрон припряг себе в помощники вот этих двоих. Близнецы, хотя на первый взгляд и не скажешь, он сверхбыстрый, она… 

– Ведьма. 

– В точку, спасибо, Стейси. В анамнезе телекинез, чтение мыслей и прочее из этой оперы. Уже несколько раз посылала в нашу сторону импульсы, подозреваем, что прощупывает почву для боя. Импульсы чисто ментальные, действие галлюциногенное. Как мы поняли, все люди в пределах действия одного импульса соединяются в целостную, общую систему, где каждый участник видит ретроспективу какого-то момента своей жизни в исполнении того участника, у которого это вызвало максимальные эмоции по отношению к нему. Объяснение путаное, конечно, но формулировка "насылает глюки из чужой памяти" не настолько корректна. 

– То есть на вас это уже действовало? И каково оно по ощущениям? 

Стейси криво улыбнулась. 

– В принципе, я знала, что бегать не умею… Но со стороны смотрится ещё отвратнее. Два из десяти чисто за реалистичность. 

– Kripovo, - подытожила Мия. - Вам пережить не пожелаю. 

– Защиты пока нет, но рассматриваем способы. Пока точно налажено оповещение, врасплох нас уже не застанет. Кстати, мистер Старк, нам бы не помешала ваша консультация… 

– Летучка окончена, как я понимаю? - осведомился Тони, вставая с места. - Что ж, я весь ваш. К слову, дамы, я тут краем глаза увидел наброски про некий легион… 

– Даже не буду спрашивать, когда ты успел там покопаться, - закатила глаза Раум. - А теперь серьёзно, Тей. Ты всё-таки делаешь этот проект? 

– Легион? - округлила глаза Миллер. - В смысле, ту армаду боевых андроидов? Нет, ты что! Его бы заставить работать ровно хотя бы минуту! 

– А ты найди пилотов. 

– Сторонних? Уж лучше как пушечное мясо выставлю, и то проку больше будет. 

– Ты же прекрасно знаешь, о чём я говорю. 

– Ты мне так ничего и не сказала, - парировала Стейси. 

– Так, девочки, переносим ссору в оперативный центр, - влез между ними Джей, дружески приобнимая обеих за плечи и указывая подбородком направление движения для остальных. 

Только активировав рабочую панель — широкую клавиатуру с несколькими дополнительными рядами, полными непонятных символов — и пустив за неё Раум, Миллер тут же сообщила: 

– Там тревога. 

– Меня ждут, - мгновенно среагировала Мия. 

– Хорошо, - кивнул Стив. - Иди. Тей, вы с А-15 остаётесь здесь, по регламенту. 

– Почему? Разве я не могла бы быть полезной в бою? - совершенно по-детски спросила Стейси, на секунду даже выпятив губу. 

Роджерс покачал головой и ласково коснулся лица девушки. 

– Это выброска в самый центр. Боевики справятся. Мы справимся. Я не могу позволить тебе рисковать собой. 

Стейси прикрыла глаза, кивнула сама себе и внимательно посмотрела на него. 

– Возвращайся живым. Пожалуйста. 

– Я всё настроила. Ребят, заступайте. Вот карточка, я побежала, удачи, - Мия отступила от пульта и скользнула в дверной проём, с тихим шипением прижимая к оголённой ключице безигольный инъектор, заряженный синей жидкостью. Видимо, даже настолько ослабленный аналог кратковременной сыворотки суперсолдата причинял ей боль. Но Раум тут же с размаху придержала закрывающуюся створку ногой: - Сте-ейс, а подари мне на День рождения Астру? 

– Замётано. Скажи на посту, я отправлю всё. 

– Ах да, - чуть смутилась она, - ещё кое-что. Не выделишь и мне за компанию командный элемент? Предпочитаю идти в, возможно, последний бой под родными знамёнами. 

– Так и знала, что ты попросишь, - тепло улыбнулась Стейси. Впрочем, мимолётная улыбка тут же сменилась её колючим клоном в уголках губ. - "Ослом" идёшь? 

– Угу. 

Девушка набрала код на стенной панели и осторожно вынула оттуда плоскую коробку с напечатанным на крышке перечёркнутым прямоугольником. Передала Мие. 

– Авторизация по старым никам и паролям. Операционка стырена у боевых МАРКов, с управлением проблем возникнуть не должно. Попробуй. 

Мия открыла коробку и вытряхнула из неё... белоснежную маску с алой полоской рта и тонкой синей молнией поверх правого глаза. Приложила её к лицу, до жути напомнив Стиву не отрывающую рук от глаз гостью Клинта, постояла так несколько секунд, отняла. 

– Работает, спасибо. Где комплектующие? 

Стейси подкинула в воздух небольшой пакетик с бряцнувшим содержимым, Мия мгновенно перехватила его, спрятав в карман. 

– А я думал, меня одного посетила ностальгия по старым добрым временам, - сообщил Клинт, протискиваясь в щель между дверью и косяком. - Найдётся что-то для верного наставника? 

– Я вам не Старк, - в шутку огрызнулась Стейси, вслед за очередной коробочкой ("Родные знамёна" в форме линз) протягивая Бартону... Перчатки. Обычные чёрные перчатки со сложной системой поверх. - Мне эта штука назойливо снилась последние несколько дней. И началось — вот чудо! — после того странного всплеска... 

– Мистер Доктор, ваш выход, - сообщила Мия, вместе с Клинтом синхронно — явно ведь отрабатывали! — выскальзывая в дверь. Вместо них появился высокий мужчина, разодетый как типичный фокусник и явно посещающий одного парикмахера со Старком. 

– Мисс Миллер? Инфинифити? Полностью рассказать, что было в Аззано в сорок третьем, способны? 

– Нет, увы. В чём дело? 

– Сейчас и будем разбираться. Мистер Роджерс, будьте уверены, ваша невеста здесь в полной безопасности. Можете идти. 

– Но я тоже был в Аззано, - возразил Стив. Что-то в манере разговора пришельца безумно его настораживало — и самым паршивым была невозможность понять, что именно. 

– Посторонних там видели? Нет? Можете идти. Не волнуйтесь, вашу невесту вернём в целости и сохранности. Инфинифити, у вас есть пара минут, чтобы попрощаться. 

Девушка, не теряя времени, схватила мужчину за руку и отошла с ним к стене. 

– Что за?.. 

– Стив, - Миллер крепко обняла его, прямо как тогда. - Я тоже мало что понимаю, но... Ты разве не узнаёшь этот голос? Схватка в Центральном парке, помнишь? Та девушка, которая увела с собой Зимнего, разговаривала именно с ним, а сама строила фразы в точности как я. Это нельзя оставлять просто так. 

– Хорошо, - скрепя сердце кивнул он. - Береги себя и не лезь на рожон, договорились? 

– И ты себя. 

Он коротко поцеловал любимую и, проверив крепления щита, соскользнул в гаражную шахту. Краем глаза он заметил, как девушка дёрнулась в его сторону, будто желая сказать что-то ещё, но "гималайский колдун" жестом остановил её. Роджерсу захотелось вернуться, но сила тяжести уже неумолимо увлекала его вниз. Осталось довольствоваться неожиданно возникшим чувством дежавю непонятно откуда. 

– Наконец-то, - выдохнула Наташа, закрывая за ним дверцу в стене и запенивая её бежевой субстанцией из знакомой красно-золотой перчатки. - Садись, мы вылетаем. 

Квинджет оказался практически забит. На сидениях вдоль стенок расположился весь "звёздный состав", присутствовавший на совещании, кроме оставшихся в штабе биологов. 

Стиву досталось место напротив Мии, с интересом рассматривающей недлинный серебристый цилиндр, извлечённый из-под сидения. 

– Боги, не пялься так, пожалуйста, - вновь закатила она глаза и тщательно проморгалась, - а то я точно отрублюсь… 

– Почему? 

– Пока вы прохлаждались на курорте экстра-класса "Помидорные грядки", - заметила Стейси в наушнике, - да, я там бывала, и нет, больше не хочу, кто-то заставил пол-Щ.И.Т.а поверить, что она косплеит "Во все тяжкие". Непосвящённым не понять, каково это — когда дедлайн уже через сутки, а у тебя сыворотка до сих пор дольше часа не держится. Еле довели до пяти, и то она нестабильная получилась. 

– Но сейчас же… 

– А сейчас — десять, - гордо улыбнулась Мия. - Тот гималайский колдун тайком закинул меня минут на пять к Абрахаму в район сорок первого, вот и подредактировали рецептуру. Как приятно иногда поговорить с умным человеком... 

– Абрахам — это ведь доктор Эрскин? 

– Именно. 

Пол джета под ногами еле заметно задрожал. Мимо окошек замелькали опоры стен туннеля, вскоре сменившиеся живописным (с высоты-то) пейзажем. 

– Какие-то у вас нездоровые переглядывания, - заметила Мия. - Слишком нездоровые. Клинт, что она вам наговорила? 

– Много чего. Сначала начала путать даты, причём далеко вперёд, цитировала то шоу, помнишь, с полгода назад закончилось? А потом... 

– Итак, однажды все герои объединились, чтобы сразиться со злодеем, в чьих силах больше, чем просто удар, и их команда была названа Мстителями, именно так начиналась семья Марвел, - задумчиво процитировал Старк. 

– И? 

– И дальше полный треш, - продолжил Бартон. - Все мертвы. Она видела смерть, с ней говорили чьи-то голоса... Один из них — Замполит. 

– А как она выглядела, если не секрет? - настороженно спросил голос в наушнике. 

– Будто... Её выдернули из центра взрыва, - подала голос Наташа. - Почти в последний момент. 

– Понял. 

– А вы, извините, кто? 

– "Волшебный доктор", - произнесла Мия. - Он с нами. Что было дальше? 

– А дальше — адаптированный под нас "We didn't start the fire" Джоэла. 

Мия неожиданно тяжело привалилась к стене. 

– Мы не разжигали этот огонь, он существует с тех пор, как был создан мир, нет, мы не разжигали его, но мы пытаемся сражаться с ним... Мы не разжигали этот огонь, но когда мы умрём, он будет пылать и пылать... - задумчиво повторила девушка, без труда мгновенно воспроизведя текст. Замерла на секунду. Её рука опустилась на пол и ожесточённо потёрла друг о друга вынутые из пакетика металлические круги. Пальцы другой старательно убрали волосы за уши. - Тей, ты помнишь, в каком контексте нам это дали? 

– Конечно, - сухо откликнулась мигом посуровевшая Миллер. - Пора? 

– Думаю, да. Сама не лезь, тебя ждут, запусти резервное копирование и готовь Легион. Привлеки тех, кто умеет, на управление. Отчитайся по готовности. 

– Поняла. До связи. 

Мия выдохнула и обвела взглядом салон, будто в первый раз увидев его. 

– Господа, не волнуйтесь, всё уже улажено, - ровно проговорила она. 

– У вас одна фраза на всех, что ли?! 

– Нет. Но для всего мира она должна быть единственной. Потому что мы, куклы, знаем, с какими целями были собраны. И имя нам Легион... Даже если нас всего двое. 

– Запустила, подготовила... нашла, - отчиталась Стейси. Мия что-то коротко уточнила на прежнем незнакомом языке. Стейси зачирикала в ответ так быстро, что слова, казалось, слились в одно-единственное, жутко длинное и с синтаксисом похлеще немецкого. 

– Знали бы вы, какие тайны сейчас сливаются по простой рации, - хохотнул Бартон, разгоняя напряжение. Раум слабо улыбнулась и дала Стейси "отбой". 

– Девяносто первый, - наконец разлепила она плотно сжатые губы, - после известных событий сменяется директория Щ.И.Т.а, принимается решение запустить третью фазу проекта "Гений". Девяносто пятый, гению около двух, космическое вторжение. Теперь у нас есть связи в других галактиках, становится ясно, что нужно противостоять угрозе, но как? Единственным козырем в рукаве оказывается... да-да, гений. Новые документы проекта, ребёнок растёт, ему подбирается команда. Слышал такое понятие "Мэри Сью"? Буквально в последний момент воспротивилась биологическая мать, Мэри стала Мией. Команду собирают вместе, начинаются жёсткие тренировки. Из детей делают Рэмбо. В компанию к Рамбо, ты же понимаешь, на какую отсутствующую блондинку я намекаю? 

– Но это же пересмотрели! Я лично видел программу, её смягчили, да и мы... 

– Я не преуменьшаю ваше влияние. Но вы с Филом — лишь верхушка айсберга. Клинт, мы шли вперёд — и скрывали. Таились, прятались... работали. Точнее, скрывала я, остальные узнали позже. И сейчас я себя чувствую последней предательницей. Ты знаешь, что у меня на душе. Зато сейчас мы готовы. 

– Готовы пожертвовать жизнью?! 

– Готова подтвердить свои умения и пользу, - поправила Миллер. 

– Готова доказать, что существую не зря. Что жизнь Мии Раум ценна сама по себе. И пусть нас всего двое... 

– Не двое, - уверенно возразила Стейси. - Больше. В разы. 

– Легион — не... 

– Не Легион, а те, кто им управляют. Смекаешь? 

Мия вновь на секунду впала в ступор. Отмерла, перешла на очередное чириканье. 

– Допустим, вы тренировались, - не сдавался заинтересованный Клинт. - А как же тогда наша, условно-гражданская часть? Ладно, я согласен, что её было мало, но ведь и для боёв нужны условные терабайты памяти! Переключение? Методики? Ритуалы майя? 

– Тут фишка в другом. Программы и методики есть, их много и ты это знаешь. Но они не те. Обычно в подобных случаях давят индивидуальность на корню. Результат есть, но психику напрочь срывает. Нас это, понятно дело, не устраивало. И тогда Фил раскопал в архивных документах описание какого-то эксперимента, принесшего плоды. Терять было нечего, мы попробовали. Результат оказался шикарен: днём я Маринетт, обычная девочка, живущая самой обычной жизнью, исключая то, что я внеправительственный спецагент, но в экстренных ситуациях во мне специальным кодом активируется моя вторая личность, она — Ледибаг, ля-ля-ля-ля, она — как дополненная и в то же время урезанная в ненужных эмоциях я, по сути, у нас этакий симбиоз, она супергероит за двоих, не позволяя мне сгореть... А в оригинальном эксперименте так называемая Маринетт полностью отторгалась на время функционирования Ледибаг. И только через десять лет Фил, обращаю внимание, Фил, mat' ego, Колсон, самый большой фанат истории и прочего, стал что-то подозревать. Мы только довели мысль до логического итога... после его гибели. Фил тогда, оказывается, решил поискать идеи в старых архивах. На папке, откуда он достал инфу, стоял красивый размашистый автограф А, точка, Зэ, точка. И первая работающая запись... вот она, - выдохнула девушка, разворачивая голограмму с листом бумаги. - Шифры, рабочие заметки, сокращения, ясное дело... Цифры же не лгут. Это сорок третий год. Координаты. И дата. Накануне так называемой "Дебютной атаки". 

– Это?.. 

– Аззано. Юну Тиммонс от Зимнего Солдата всё это время отделяла лишь пара шагов. И именно поэтому Эйп так легко перепрограммировали. Камикадзе — не новая сущность "с нуля", а мутант, искореженная до неузнаваемости Юна. Без памяти, сил и слов. Но с жутко громким голосом. Так, я в Alisu, не трогайте минутку, - она поёрзала лопатками по стене, устраиваясь поудобнее, и опустила веки, уже что-то бормоча на русском. Через несколько секунд Клинт с Наташей синхронно подались вперёд. Девушка удивлённо распахнула глаза, показав расширившиеся до невозможности зрачки, выставила вперёд руку, но говорить не перестала. 

– Не трогайте, - шёпотом напомнил Бартон. 

Из глаза маски, лежащей на коленях Раум, выстрелил расширяющийся луч, создавший голограмму: верхняя часть тела девушки (кого-то из СУОКа), повторяющей те же самые слова. 

Стих закончился подозрительно быстро, а знакомое "sto dev'atnatsatay'a Alisa" так и не прозвучала. 

Первым делом Мия схватилась за рацию: 

– Тей, вводи повышенную ответственность. Кто задержался — пускать только после отклика. Подозрительных гнать от любого управления. Ты мне веришь? 

– Да. Сейчас. 

– Narod, вы кое-что упустили. Хотя сомневаюсь, что это было в тех самых файлах, но... Не суть, кратко: моему компьютеру пересказывали и этот эпизод. Подобным образом синхронизировались между собой две версии киборгов, из четырнадцатого и двадцать третьего. Все возможные законы логики там тоже нарушались, так что можно не удивляться. Если опираться на тамошний визуал, то я только что смотрела его глазами. Поняли?! У нас нет с ним связи, значит, и у них не было! Ваша гостья не услышала ту речь. Она её подслушала. Чёрт, мы же теперь можем утереть нос "Миракулюсам"! Тут тоже есть любовный квадрат из двух человек! 

– Конкретнее. 

– Их было двое. И "их" мужского рода тоже. И бренных оболочек, сиречь тел, тоже. 

– Там-тада-таам? - вопросительно напел Клинт. 

Девушка криво улыбнулась и покачала головой: 

– Как-то летом мы приехали сюда, за проектом наблюдают две страны, дальше мы с Тей: мы мечтали все пять кастингов пройти, и наша дурында: и остаться, чтоб любовь свою найти... 

Тишину нарушил смешок. Через несколько секунд квинджет наполнился искренним хохотом Наташи. 

– А что рассказывалось-то? - уточнила она, затихнув. 

– Видела расшифровку с той схватки в парке? Что было в "колыбельной"? 

– Доказательство, что у агентов Щ.И.Т.а какой-то фетиш на солнце. 

– На самом деле, очень красивый стих. Солнце, боль, крылья, два крыла, одно... Это её подсознательное обращение к нему во время проговаривания колыбельной. И он её **слышал**. Вот почему мы налажали с версией "для неё"... 

– Настолько сильная связь? - заинтересованно уточнил Док. - Мисс Миллер, добавьте в заметки, может пригодиться. И, кстати, вы подлетаете. 

– Четыре минуты, - подтвердила Стейси. - Летуны, кто-нибудь, уточните обстановку за бортом. 

– Разомнусь, пожалуй, - Мия плавно поднялась, оставив маску на своём сидении, нахально улыбнулась и с места взяла короткий разбег. Лёгкий, пружинистый шаг на самом порожке у входа мгновенно перетёк в толчок. За спиной выпрыгнувшей девушки развернулись крылья с неаккуратно нарисованными белыми полосками. 

– Пока чисто, - приглушённо донеслось из динамиков для связи. - Тей, призываем кого-то? 

– Угу. 

– Ладно, поехали понемногу. Господа, кому не нравится, можете отключиться. Нам важно вещать именно так, это создаёт ориентиры для подмоги. 

Не отключился никто. Все продолжали впитывать в себя молчание, пронизанное мелодичным свистом ветра в крыльях... и вполне музыкальным подсвистываньем Мии. 

Дробно ударили барабаны, и на волне угасающего низкого аккорда электрогитары легко понеслись вперёд высокие ноты на фортепиано. 

– Клинт, ну же, не будь букой, подыграй! 

И три голоса тех, кто когда-то был частью одной большой команды, привычно — а это чувствовалось, — слились в один. 

– Ветер замер вдали, и стоят в порту корабли, погрузившись в сон, позабыв про моря... 

– Мач-ты крошатся в пыль, - поймав момент, присоединилась Наташа, - корабли гниют в полный штиль, паруса убрав в ожидании дня... 

– Когда ветер надежды снова вернётся с первым лучом яркого солнца, тысячи птиц поднимая над сотнями крыш! - подключился к хору Сэм. - Ветер надежды головы кружит старым и юным, всем, кому нужен воздух свободы, ветра не бойся, малыш! 

– Люди, как корабли, что стоят всю жизнь на мели и теряют дни в сетке календаря... Мало просто мечтать, надо очень ждать и поймать этот ветер так, чтобы сорвать якоря! 

Мия Раум, уже не незнакомка с испытаний или дурачащийся Полосатый Осёл, а профессиональный пилот класса Зет, наворачивала петли на своём оборудовании. Джет нёсся вперёд, рассекая воздух на две половины и с каждым аккордом всё больше и больше приближаясь к полю битвы. Однако, кажется, у идеи запеть была не одна цель... 

– Это повсюду, в нашем молчанье, в тех новостях, что срывают дыханье, в каждой холодной ночи бессонной, в трели внезапной звонка телефонной, это там, за горизонтом, ждёт нас впереди, и вот-вот должно произойти... 

Удар барабанов. Тишина. И звук из ниоткуда: 

– Ветер надежды снова вернётся, с первым лучом яркого солнца, тысячи птиц поднимая над сотнями крыш... Ветер надежды головы кружит старым и юным, всем, кому нужен воздух свободы, ветра не бойся, малыш! 

Они победят. Любой ценой. Ради ветра. Ради Земли. Ради надежды. 

Мия вдруг рассмеялась — громко, надрывно, почти истерически. 

– Истинный... Мститель!.. чтоб его... - еле выдавила она. 

– Ты о чём? 

– Истинный... аххахаха... он ёр лэфт... - перешла она на грубую кальку с русским акцентом. - Tot, so slomannoy' rukoy', - уже откровенно заржала она на чистейшем русском, - shhitom tozhe... odin, kak her v pole, protiv armii... i tut... ахахах... emu golos dohlogo tovarishha v naushnike... хэй, kak dela, kak zhizn'?.. sleva ot teb'a... on your left, ферштейн?.. 

– Не ферштейн. 

– И не надо, - согласилась девушка и резко дёрнулась, сбившись с ритма. Потом ещё два раза, подряд друг за другом. 

– Тей, ты тоже это видишь? 

– Что? - сквозь внезапно возникшую пелену помех откликнулась Миллер. 

– Сейчас увидит. А вы запоминайте, Юна, - вмешался голос колдуна. - Поздравляю, кстати, вас запеленговали. 

– Надеюсь, это не наше скорое будущее? - криво усмехнулась Раум. Мелодия свиста исчезла — девушка включила автопилот. 

– Это то, что днём раньше ваша восьмая рассказывала вот этой компании. 

– А что именно? 

– Та-дам, та-дам, та-дам, та-да-да-да-да-дам, та-дам, та-а, та-да-да-да-да-дам, та-там, та-а-та-ам!.. - намычала девушка в ответ Тони и резко сменила тон: - Те-ей, я, кажется, слышу пение ангелов... 

– У тебя кислородное голодание. 

– У меня мелодия, которой не существует. 

– Подайся в композиторы, оцифруй. 

– Лучше запиши где-нибудь, Алан Сильвестри. 

– Композитор? 

– Да… 

– Что? 

– Тей, она собралась! - воскликнула Мия. - Вся, полностью! Симфония! 

– Да ладно?! - позабыв про всё остальное, почти заорала девушка. - Где была? 

– Везде, Тей, в этом-то и соль, везде! На панораме базы, куда отправили Клинта, на репортаже из Нью-Йорка, на атаке той, последней базы!.. и здесь! После крика! 

Миллер ахнула. 

– За что цепляется красный, к слову? 

– Видишь ноги на заднем плане? Значит, есть и руки. 

– Боюсь представить, какая там голова... 

– Красноглазая. 

– А у того, который горизонтальный?.. 

– Тоже. 

– Кстати, у красного подозрительно знакомые стыки между пластинами... 

– И у серого, и у фиолетовой, и у другого красного, в конце-то концов... 

– Миккс, а самые первые были... Это принцесса?! 

– Угу. И король, который сейчас принц. 

– Сколько же им лет?.. 

– Она примерно ровесница красного. Того, который с щупальцами. И приплюсуй пять… 

Стив моргнул, а когда открыл глаза, заметил вдруг появившуюся в углу человеческую фигуру. Подозрительно знакомую… и полупрозрачную. Полузабытые воспоминания вновь нахлынули на него, смущая только размером силуэта — Юна-восемь, то есть Энн, всё же не обладала такой фигурой, как та призрачная девушка. 

– Что ты тут делаешь? - спросил Клинт, лицо которого можно было помещать в словарь под заголовком "Недоверие". 

– Нет времени, - коротко отмахнулась полупрозрачная гостья. – Я тут, значит, Инфинифити всё делает правильно. Я — лишь пробный камень в этот огород. Ми, что мне твоему сказать, чтобы поверил? 

– Ты в самое начало пойдёшь? 

– Да. 

– Нью-Хэвэн, Парамус, пять медкомиссий в пяти разных городах. Постарайся попасть в промежуток перед падающей машиной, он тогда был один. О`кей? 

Глаза девушки вдруг сузились. 

– Кэп... 

– Что? 

– Ярмарка перед твоей вербовкой. Говард с машиной. Она упала? 

– Нет, - почти не задумался Стив. - Левитировала пару минут, потом опустилась. Тогда я и улизнул в пункт призыва, пока все аплодировали… 

– Народ, слышали? Первая точка. Сомневаюсь, что были более ранние. 

– Поняли тебя, - откликнулась Стейси. - Что-то ещё? 

– У колдуна этого спроси, что ещё, - проворчала девушка. 

– А самой прозреть?.. 

– Прозрение, - вздохнула она, - очень запутанная штука. Вот вроде бы ты видишь Зимнего, а потом смотришь под другим углом — а это в клетке сидит пернатый мальчик с бездонными глазами. Пернатый — может, потому что у него ещё есть душа, крылья... а может, из-за матери. Из-за прекрасной девушки с серыми глазами, стальными нервами, нечеловеческой силой воли и безответной влюблённостью. Потом шаг влево — мальчик такой же, пернатый шатен, вот только глаза не серо-голубые, в отца, а карие. И всё это происходит лет на тридцать раньше. С рыжей женщиной мальчик знакомится ещё тогда, когда ей лет десять. Эта пропитанная болью девочка — его лучший друг. И её же он убивает на выпускном экзамене. По особому распоряжению. В Будапеште. 

– Меня только одно интересует, - через силу криво усмехнулся побледневший Клинт, - почему я пернатый? 

– Даже не знаю, Пингвиний клюв, даже не знаю... Пингвины же даже не птицы... 

– Туше. И почему ты решила, что это куски одного и того же глюка? 

– Настроение. Саундтрек. Настроение саундтрека. Одинаковое. Что у "но в сердце моём этот миг будет жить бесконечно", что у "хрустнула ветка, сработал датчик, сидя в разбитом блюдце, ломает клетку пернатый мальчик, хочет живым проснуться"... 

Квинджет тряхнуло. Несильно, но достаточно, чтобы огоньки на приборной панели тревожно перемигнулись. 

– Что ж, знакомьтесь, - сообщила Стейси, - отголосок той самой психоатаки. И мы совершенно не знаем, как распределятся реакции среди вас. Базу, например, уже сейчас это не задевает, направлено преимущественно на джет. В принципе, можно... что?! Мия!!! 

Стив вдруг осознал, что от Раум, улетевшей вперёд, не слышно абсолютно ни-че-го. Только свист ветра... как при падении. 

– Её задело, - вдруг уверенно произнёс Сэм. - Управление отказало, это пике! 

– Стоять! - тут же закричал кто-то. Похоже, Мария Хилл, подключившаяся к разговору. Команда застала Уилсона у распахнутой двери с готовыми раскрыться крыльями и Тони на середине жеста призыва брони. - Снаружи окажетесь под ударом. Старк, сделайте ей поддержку, только осторожно, вид сейчас дадим. 

– Понял, - кивнул Тони, делая очередные пассы руками. - Есть. Похоже, она без сознания. 

В эфире протестующе, но очень слабо замычали. 

Гостья тут же бросилась вперёд и изо всех сил вцепилась в основание невысокой стойки микрофона на панели управления. Буквально кинула свою голову на тёмную матовую насадку микрофона, остановившись в паре сантиметров от шершавой поверхности, и заорала: 

– Мия! Секрет фамилии, помнишь?! Не дай им завладеть собой! Не смей сдаваться! Ты же, ch'ort voz'mi... 

– Он верующий, - тяжело проговорила Раум. - А ты многое пропустила, Никкс. Вышло продолжение. Станция взорвалась... а она, Эмма, упрямая и ответственная Эмма Раум, превратилась в зверя. Фрика. Бу... 

– Мы ей займёмся, - быстро перехватила речь Стейси, - сделай, что нужно, с командой! Спокойно, как с твоим Джеймсом, с ней не будет. 

– При чём здесь Баки? 

– Барнс — не единственный Джеймс в вашей тусовке. И нет, уточнять не стану, меня тоже пробрало. 

– У вас это фирменное, как я понял. 

– Не хочу лишний раз лишать человека надежды. Ему и так досталось. И та ветка реальности, где без своего костюма он утонет в подземном потоке воды, пока отдаляется. Скажу — наступит. Это правило. Точнее, малочисленное исключение. 

– Она права, - кивнула гостья. - Поэтому... ай! Я покажу вам то, что показал мне _он_. Он был не злой, он просто хотел достучаться. Он хотел жить. Он не хотел умирать. А теперь он не умрёт, Инфинифити так решила. Инфинифити решила, что не умрёт никто. А потом ей суждено вплавиться во единый временной поток и стать шестерёнкой космической мощи, как и было предначертано. 

– Кем предначертано?! При чём тут Стейси?! 

– А я разве сказала "Стейси"? Инфинифити — это мать пророчества, оживляющая и дарующая свет. Серьёзно, не помнишь? Это же лежало в Филовой папке с конфискатом, под теми упоротыми Шмидтовыми материалами про фениксов, мы ещё туда на спор лазали!.. 

– На заметку слушателям, это был закрытый сверхсекретный сейф с доступом по радужке глаза Колсона, - флегматично произнёс Клинт. 

– Ой, ты не лазал? Blin, spalila kontoru... 

– Да рассказывай уже, - фыркнула Раум, - мы с Тей это уже обсудили. Бредни. 

– А вот и нет... 

– Короче. И с начала, пожалуйста, не все наши в теме. 

– Короче, была легенда, - поправилась девушка. - Не собрать людей в один отряд, и не про космических драконов, но всё же. Мол, на заре времён прозвучала некая симфония, и из неё родился Феникс. Был он полным, или целым ли, мы долго мучились над переводом, но в итоге взяли первый вариант. С появлением Феникс издал Мелодию, всё это с большой буквы, Мелодия принесла радость и гармонию, бла-бла-бла... А потом некий чудовищный чувак Феникса koknul. Разбил на множество мелких частей. У Шмидта расписаны не все, но точно известны интер-часть, такой джокер, который то ли воплощается в новых существах, то ли неизменен с самого начала времён, часть слышащая, у которой на поля вынесено двуличие, но скорее в религиозном контексте, наподобие "един в двух лицах" и так далее, и часть поющая, она же Инфинифити. Она же, кое-где, Жизненосная. По пророчеству, мы к нему ещё вернёмся, она, вроде как бесплодная, сможет зачать ребёнка от такого же вроде как бесплодного. Хотя вполне возможно, что Инфинифити и Жизненосная на самом деле разные части, текст исторически пропущен сквозь десяток переписчиков, и минимум половина из них была неграмотной. Не суть. Череп подсчитал, что к началу двадцать первого века все трое появятся на Земле. Зачем, почему — неизвестно. И вроде бы он хотел ещё собрать Феникса и подчинить мир... 

– Но это лирика, - оборвала её Мия. 

– Верно. Собрать он успел один лишь Тессеракт, после чего и сгинул. А теперь о пророчестве, следите за руками. Шмидт откапывает в каких-то руинах пророчество на эту тему. Оно попадает в хранилища Гидры, потом хранилища отвоёвывает Щ.И.Т., но над текстом работает Зола. А потом переключаем рубильник на плохой ситком, и папочка с исследованиями оказывается ровно под папочкой про зомбирование. И вот они уже перекочёвывают на отдалённую базу, где их, рассказы о том, как на планету надвинется группка агрессивных сероглазых блондинок, уже читает группка агрессивных сероглазых блондинок. Пророчество дословно не помню, но схема такая: Слышащая родит из известной Мелодии Симфонию, некогда юное дитя исполнит её три разных раза, и Поющая-Инфинифити забеременеет, причём беременная она по тексту ходила ещё до самого... кхем... акта, а потом к ним придёт Джокер, которая интер, и они устроят такой тарарам, что закончится он для всех едва ли через лет пять. Мы какое-то время бредили этим, мечтали объединиться, нехило сплотились при этом, кстати, затем переболели и вновь вернули всё в сейф, откуда сначала и sl`amzili. Да, мы посчитали это бреднями. Но я видела Инфинифити. Совсем недавно. Не смогу описать, но это была она. И... она не вмешивается. Совершенно. Она как богиня местного масштаба, просто следит, чтобы никто на ушёл за Грань раньше времени... 

– Подожди-ка, ты намекаешь, что вы трое — осколки чего-то мифического из этих сплетен? И мы должны — а что должны?!.. 

– Ошибаешься. Я не осколок. Совершенно точно. Если напрячь воображение, притянем Мию к Слышащей. И всё. Ты не так понял. Божественные сущности есть, но вмешиваться они не собираются. Мы должны справиться своими силами. 

Стейси вдруг прыснула. 

– Что? 

– Помните барельеф, который мы переводили в десятом? Норвежский, кажется. Век... древний. Там были точно такие же выражения. А потом такая сущность свалилась в Мексику. В первый же день вырубилась от шокера и слегла под снотворным. Я к чему, это опять могут оказаться инопланетяне. Миров много, и даже если к нам свалится какая-то Инфинифити, то далеко не факт, что за ней вслед не припрётся огромная инопланетная механическая huevina в качестве привета от того же чудовищного чувака, например. Надо справляться самим. 

– Кэп, тоже об этом думаешь? - вдруг поинтересовался Тони. 

– О чём? 

– Первое утро на том злополучном острове. И последний вечер. Та песня, на которой Стейси нашла сигнал. 

– Тей? - напряглась Энн. - Что там было? 

Стейси нахмурилась. 

– Мы шутили с Джеем. Про то, что если я перейду в стан рыжих, то меня заклюёт один конкретный бывший блондин, за сохранение популяции. И что от него я сбежать не смогу, раз его вызывали аж подстрелить божество. А про рыжих... рыжая была Пугачёва. Джей тогда сделал обманный удар, неожиданно очень, я приняла и отпрыгнула, ну, и вырвалось... 

– Что вырвалось? 

– "Nas b'y'ut, my letaem ot boli vs'o vy-yshe", - нараспев процитировала девушка ту самую трель. 

– Molodsy, - согласилась гостья. - Всегда в вас верила… и значит, мне точно пора, - грустно улыбнулась она. 

Девушка тонким силуэтом прошла — практически проплыла — несколько шагов, отделявших её от Клинта, и поцеловала Бартона в щёку. Коснулась кончиками пальцев выгравированного на его перчатке перечёркнутого прямоугольника, слабо улыбнулась. 

– Энн... 

Призрак покачала головой… 

– Нет. Мне надо идти. Навсегда. Но это лишь значит, что я существую не одна. Всё будет хорошо, Клинт. Всё будет хорошо, narod, вы уже надрали зад этой фиолетовой сливе и сделаете это ещё раз. 

…и растворилась в пошедшем клочьями тумана воздухе. 

– Готовьтесь к посадке, - сухо сообщила Стейси. 

Мия поправила крепления на плечах, спокойно кивнула кому-то и вновь вывалилась за борт. 

– Чисто, - прозвучало из динамиков меньше чем через минуту. Ещё через полторы опоры квинджета коснулись земли. 

– ...что за Эмму вы упоминали? 

– Варвара Еналь, серия книг "Живые". Выкупите маленькому, но гордому издательству "Миллер-Рашман" права на перевод, сможете через годик почитать на английском. 

Пока трап плавно опускался на серый, чуть припорошённый пылью асфальт, Мия уже вылетела вперёд них, развернула плоскость крыльев в вертикаль и рухнула вниз, приземляясь в изящный реверанс метрах в двух впереди от носа квинджета. Поднятые высоко вверх за спиной руки почти скрылись за распростёршимися так же вертикально крыльями (Тони прошептал, что, по словам Джарвиса, поза позаимствована у какого-то его вылета в Гульмиру). Раум подняла голову, оценила впечатлённые лица встречающей их делегации — темнокожих мужчины средних лет и двух парней примерно своего возраста, — выпрямилась и, так же эффектно сложив крылья в компактную рюкзакоподобную накладку на спине, зашагала к ним. Младший, недлинные волосы которого были заплетены в дреды и собраны в хвост на макушке, заинтересованно чуть подался вперёд, но Мия, не обратив на него ни малейшего внимания, остановилась прямо перед мужчиной (видимо, их отцом). 

– Да воссияет над вами око Баст, - с мягкой улыбкой произнесла она. - Возраст идёт Вам только на пользу, Ваше Величество. Благодарю, что согласились принять бедствие на своей территории. 

– Это необходимые жертвы. Вы тоже повзрослели с момента нашей последней встречи, К'зейя, Цветок горных пустошей, - в том же тоне ответил мужчина. - Или как вы предпочитаете, чтобы Вас называли? 

– Сожалею, Ваше Величество, но я впервые вижу вас вживую. В той операции участвовала моя сестра-близнец. Увы, её удача не помогла ей избежать становления участницей трагедии в Нью-Йорке... 

– Значит ли это, что я имею счастье разговаривать лично с Хранительницей? 

– Предпочитаю имя "Мия". Позывной "Астра". Мы чтим своих павших. 

– Позвольте выразить вам свои соболезнования. За ваш отряд и мистера Колсона. 

– Благодарю, но это излишне. 

– Отнюдь. Боюсь представить, как бы обернулась ситуация без вмешательства Щ.И.Т.а. Признаюсь, я был опьянён гневом и не видел, куда стремлюсь. 

– Любой бы на вашем месте был таким... 

– Думаю, пора сменить тему. Надеюсь, Вы помните Т'Чаллу и Н'Джадаку? - спросил король, указывая на подошедших ближе парней. 

– Сложно забыть принцев сильнейшей вибраниумной державы. 

– Хранителей Королевского Когтя, - с улыбкой поправил старший, одновременно с младшим прикоснувшись губами к воздуху над тыльной стороной руки девушки. Акцент в его речи был гораздо заметнее. 

– Один из которых обязан вашей группе жизнью, - чуть более чисто добавил младший. 

– Рада за вас, Ваши Высочества. Никто не может усомниться в вашей достойности этого титула. В ответ позвольте представить членов инициативы "Мстители". Энтони Старк, Стивен Роджерс, Наталья Романова, Клинт Бартон, Брюс Беннер, Тор Одинсон. Также с нами спецагент Щ.И.Т.а Сэм Уилсон. 

– Рады наконец познакомиться с вами, - кивнул принц. - Позволите покинуть вас на секунду?.. 

– Да, конечно, - кивнула в ответ девушка и обернулась к высадившимся героям. - Всё, церемониал соблюли, мы пока свободны. Кто не знает, это король Ваканды Т`Чака, старший принц — его сын, младший — племянник, про процесс усыновления и роль во всём этом Щ.И.Т.а ходят сплетни уже лет десять-пятнадцать. Ещё, может, вопросы есть?.. 

– Цветок горных пустошей? - переспросил Тони. 

– Выросший в самом сердце мятежного Афганистана. Родители Кейт буквально всучили её Филу. Потому что альтернативы были ужасными. Она жила в лагере, думаю, понимаешь, о чём я. И кстати, это ей помогло... могло помочь. Если бы кое-кто не был таким сообразительным и не прятал пленников в пещере, мы бы вышли тогда на вас через пару недель. А так — подготовка, планирование на свой страх и риск... И вдруг — взрыв в самом вероятном месте. 

– Далеко же Щ.И.Т. забрался в поисках голубоглазых смазливых блондинок... 

– Дальше Атлантики всё равно не ушёл. 

– Тут есть ещё причина. Её отец как раз собирался предать главаря лагеря, сорвать покушение на важную персону. Мать ушла бы одна, с ребёнком — не смогла бы, - неожиданно заметил Сэм. 

– Ещё один посвящённый?! 

– Тот, кто охранял персону. Мы работали в паре лет шесть. Райли просто не успел надеть крылья. 

– Простите… - вдруг раздался голос сзади. Младший из принцев, кажется, Н`Джадака, подошёл к ним совершенно незаметно. 

– Да? - обернулась Мия. 

– Её звали Кейтлин? 

– А вы разве не... Ах да, точно. Да, Кейтлин. Кейтлин Вуд. 

– И она уже была идеальной воительницей, - вздохнул принц. 

– Я... 

– Миккс, не надо, - перебила её Стейси в наушнике. - Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, просто не надо, поверь. Если всё верно, могила — фейк, понимаешь? 

– Хорошо, - девушка тяжело выдохнула. - Выдвигаемся? 

Крыша джета оперативно сложилась, превратив тот в платформу с невысокими — около метра — стенками. Рядом зависло ещё несколько подобных. Вслед за Мией и Мстителями поднялся на борт и король с сыновьями. Пока забирались местные воины, высокие вакандцы в одежде пяти цветов, Т`Чака повернулся, указывая на рослую бритоголовую женщину в ярко-красном. 

– Позвольте представить, лейтенант Окойе. 

Раум повторила приветствие, уже почти слив все слова в одно, и обозначила короткий поклон. Лейтенант поклонилась в ответ. 

– Шури, Окойе, Киллмонгер… - задумчиво повторил Клинт строчку из той самой версии "We didn`t start the fire". - Кто такой Киллмонгер? 

– Эрик Стивенс, суровый наёмник с карьерой в органах и жаждой мести везучему брату. Он же Н`Джадака из неотсюда. Говорите, СУОК так и не состоялись?.. Именно Юна Тиммонс участвовала в операции возврата принца, сына мятежного королевского брата, на родину. И именно в составе СУОКа Фил убедил Т`Чаку принять мальчика обратно в семью. 

В метре под ними проносилась пожелтевшая африканская равнина с редкими возвышениями. 

Они высадились на небольшом пригорке. Над головами голубовато поблескивал защитный купол, подобный тому, что они видели на соковийской базе. Небо из-за этого тоже выглядело ярко-голубым, хотя, по сводкам, на него специально согнали побольше облаков. Ваканда намеревалась если уж и отдать жизнь, то задорого. За куполом уже бурлила тёмная масса. Неведомые твари в полудоспехах (кажется, некоторые с лишней парой рук) бросались на силовое поле, скаля острые зубы. Впереди стояла колоритная парочка: дама в облегающих одеждах с подозрительно напоминающими обломанные рога костяными выступами на лбу и закованная в металл гора мышц. 

– Eban`et? - тихо спросила Мия по связи, для удобства сделанной общей. 

– Ne dolzhno, - так же тихо ответила Стейси. - Пока его не видно. Начнут летать камни — поймём. 

Воины позади них уже выстроились в несколько аккуратных линий. Король Т`Чака, вместе с сыновьями и Мстителями оказавшийся впереди, сжал одну из бусин на своём браслете, и массивное ожерелье на его шее расползлось, скрывая традиционные одежды под плотным чёрным костюмом. Последней на лицо наползла маска в форме головы пантеры. 

"Black Panther in Wakanda"… 

Броня принцев была чуть попроще, но так же напоминала кевлар. Старший сжимал в руках какие-то кольца, предплечья второго был полностью скрыты устройствами, неуловимо напоминавшими "водопушки" — те самые овальные нарукавники, с которыми Стейси впервые вышла в пике на последнем гидраске предыдущего поколения. 

Стив не удивился бы, если бы эти штуки оказались как-то взаимосвязаны. 

– Ибам-бэ! - вдруг громко прокричал король. Клич подхватили принцы, а затем и все остальные вакандцы. 

"Ибам-бэ!" разносилось по полю громко, и каждому, наверно, чудилось в нём что-то своё. Роджерс, например, вспоминал про крики, с которыми они неслись в атаку на базы Гидры… и громкие, яркие бои с участием девушек из СУОКа. Почему-то он не сомневался, что Мия со Стейси даже в отсутствие напарниц приложат все возможные усилия, чтобы помочь им победить. Раум… как оказалось, биологическая дочь Пегги Картер и реинкарнация Абрахама Эрскина… и такая простая на её фоне, но бесконечно глубокая и любимая Миллер. А ведь есть и другие: на защиту планеты встал весь Щ.И.Т., включая поспешно созданное в последние несколько дней боевое вакандское отделение. Именно на его открытие и направлялся шаттл, авария которого и начала всю эту тропическо-американскую эпопею. 

_**"Заметьте, чувак, которому я отдала шерстяные гетры, молчит. Или вы завидуете?.."** _

_В живых должны остаться все. Любой ценой._

Сэм надел очки и расправил крылья. Клинт положил на тетиву лука первую стрелу. Наташа сняла с предохранителя пистолет. Брюс закрыл глаза, и через несколько секунд на его месте уже стоял Халк. Тор... Тору было достаточно просто поудобнее перехватить молот и встать в боевую стойку. 

Старк демонстративно пафосно защёлкнул забрало шлема. Раум, поймав волну, в том же стиле вновь приложила маску к лицу. На этот раз раздался еле слышный щелчок, и сперва незаметные выступающие части маски закрепились поверх центров кругов на висках девушки. Металл по краям кругов разросся, сформировав вокруг головы Мии её собственный шлем. Да уж, пафоса было хоть отбавляй, оставалось только победить. 

Стив усмехнулся своим мыслям и дёрнул ремень щита, закрепляя его на руке. 

Купол приоткрылся, и в щель шириной буквально в метр хлынула лавина врагов. 

Время привычно сплющилось, не оставляя Стиву ни малейшего понятия, как долго он находится здесь. Щит летал и отскакивал, как никогда, сокрушая и сбивая с ног, громыхали молнии, летали сгустки плазмы… Клинта, Наташу и Халка отнесло на другой конец поля… да, именно поля боя, как бы громко это ни звучало. 

Для себя Роджерс уже насчитал около полусотни убитых тварей. Но инопланетяне будто и не замечали этих потерь, продолжая переть вперёд непрерывной волной. Особую изюминку этому придавало то, что вирус со своим подкреплением задерживался, заставляя нервничать даже координаторов в штабе. Стейси, похоже, занималась тем, что лучше всего удавалось ей в экстренных ситуациях в компании кучки оболтусов — бегала везде и всюду, контролируя и соединяя всех и вся. Связистом же стал Джей, периодически сменяемый Коулом. Всё это отнюдь не способствовало какому-либо спокойствию, поэтому Стив предпочёл сосредоточиться на сражении и не думать о планировании. Получалось из рук вон плохо… но он был нужен здесь и никак не мог помочь штабу. А значит, надо было попытаться хорошо выполнить хотя бы свою часть работы. 

Когда счёт перевалил за сотню, поток тварей начал иссякать, понемногу прекращаясь совсем. А на окончательно истоптанную и даже чуть мокрую от крови — человеческой и не очень — ступил некто очень высокий, ростом почти с Халка. На солнце блеснули золотые доспехи с совершенно непрактичным шлемом… кто бы говорил… а рука, сжимающая очень похожий на лишившуюся вертолёта лопасть двулезвийный меч, была приглушённо-фиолетовой. 

– Знакомьтесь, Танос, - сообщил Джей в наушнике. - Тот самый инопланетянин, титан, жутко крепкий, сильный и практически непробиваемый. 

– Воины планеты Земля! - пафосно начал гость. - Моё имя Танос, и я здесь, чтобы спасти всех вас. Сожалею, что мы встретились в битве, но всё ещё можно исправить. Я знаю, что вы прячете у себя один из Камней Бесконечности. Отдайте его мне, и в вершении своего великого предназначения я буду поистине беспристрастен к вашей планете. Я знаю, что вы многого натерпелись от моих посланников, но, уверяю вас, всё это было сделано лишь ради вашего блага, а жертвы, включая убитых моим посланником три ваших года назад, были необходимой погрешностью, не больше. Я несу справедливость, я хочу дать шанс каждому... 

Стив внезапно заметил, что из щели между пластинами его доспеха что-то торчало. Небольшое, около метра длиной, тонкое… А потом это "что-то" взорвалось, обволакивая мощную фигуру клубами дыма. Титан, который сквозь быстро рассеивавшуюся синеву выглядел каким угодно, но только не пострадавшим, резко замолк. 

Ставшая непривычно однородной толпа расступилась, являя титану одинокую мужскую фигурку в чёрном костюме. По её предплечью змеились голубоватые разряды электричества, а в руке фигурка сжимала длинный лук. 

Соколиный глаз сделал ещё несколько шагов вперёд и вперился в Таноса ненавидящим взглядом. 

– Что, взял?! - яростно заорал он. - Их тринадцать было, тринадцать! Просто дети, стоящие на пути! Вы через них прошли и не оступились даже! А сейчас я через вас пройду! 

– Я даже не знаю, кто ты, насекомое, а тем более, о ком ты говоришь, - Стиву показалось, что титан в этот момент даже закатил глаза. 

– Тебе перечислить поимённо? - дико ухмыльнулся Клинт. Дёрнул плечом, — колчан сместился на правый бок, — выдернул и безошибочно наложил на тетиву лука первую стрелу. Выстрел, выкрик. Шаг вперёд, стрела. Выстрел, выкрик — яростный, дикий: - Мелисса! Лайла! Энн! Анжела! Кая! Джессика! Ника! Дора! Риди! Келли! Элизабет! Кейтлин! Эйви! Их убили по **твоему** повелению! И ты за это поплатишься! 

– Смешная букашка, - произнёс Танос и отшвырнул Клинта потоком фиолетовой энергии. Фигурка, мигом показавшаяся игрушечной, несколько раз перекувыркнулась в воздухе и приземлилась на бок. Титана заблокировал Тор. Клинт с трудом поднялся на ноги. Внешне он практически не пострадал — но что могло твориться внутри... 

Мужчину шатало, но он упрямо достал очередную стрелу и попытался вновь прицелиться. Получилось... Почти. 

– Не смогу отомстить за них... - яростно выдохнул он, делая первый, кривой, но упрямый шаг обратно к титану. - Так хоть умру первым. За... 

– Albi dolboy'ob! - вдруг весело прокричал незнакомый девичий голос в эфире. Клинт замер на полуслове, ошеломлённо уставившись перед собой. 

– Ну серьёзно, взрослый мужик, а считаешь, что это выход. Ай, да ладно, вопрос в другом — у тебя так быстро из головы вылетело, что его жертва ни к чему так и не привела? Ты ведь сам над этим ржал! 

– Да это склероз, - фыркнул уже третий незнакомый голос. 

– А вообще krasava, Бартон, - добавил четвёртый. Повисла тишина. - Что, я что-то не так сказала? Но там ведь монолог Васкова, реально круто было... Клинт? 

– Пороть вас всех надо, да некому, - наконец тихо пробормотал Хоукай. 

– Получилось! У нас получилось!!! - перекрывая всех остальных, радостно завизжало несколько голосов. Стив точно различил среди них Стейси... и, кажется, юную принцессу. - Готовьтесь к гостям! 

Кольцо искр, появившееся за спиной Клинта, в точности повторяло то, из "видения". Только цвета были другими: к оранжевому примешивались голубой и зелёный. Размер тоже немного подвёл, сделав, вероятно, портал очень похожим на детский обруч. 

– Кто рядом, что там творится?! - напряжённо спросил даже не Роджерс — Капитан Америка внутри него. 

К искрам тут же подлетел беспилотник Сэма. 

– Там люди в масках, Стив. Много. С автоматами. 

– Ну, почти в текст... 

– Ого, знакомые все лица, - усмехнулся шестой голос, ввергнув Уилсона в ступор. - Тебя всё ещё не повысили? 

– И не надейся на мой костюм, Златовласка. Хотя-я... Мне тут недавно напророчили трёхцветный щит... 

– Один-один. 

– Один-два, ты мне тогда проиграла! 

– Уговорил. Редвинга убери с края, мешает. 

Беспилотник послушно взмыл вверх, лицо Уилсона озарилось улыбкой: 

– Ты помнишь?.. 

– А что тут сложного? 

– Мне же не одной сейчас вспоминается та сценка про машину времени и Panasa? 

– Это из шоу с теми русскими чуваками, как их там?.. 

– "Ural`skimi KVN", если не ошибаюсь. 

– Во-во. Ну blin, зачем напомнила, у меня сейчас в голове будет крутиться это "Слышали?! Две "а", а не две "о"!"... 

– Девочки, может, посерьёзнее? Битва же вроде, эпик... Как мы это потом детям пересказывать будем? 

– Сначала заделай, потом думать будешь. Ладно, серьёзно, мы что-то задерживаемся. Джелл? 

– Местного колдуна переклинило, пару секунд... Ага, вот! 

Кольцо медленно разошлось в стороны, увеличивая диаметр. Широкий круг успел на четверть врасти в землю, прежде чем та задрожала. 

А ещё через секунду стало ясно, что дрожит она в строго определенном ритме. 

Вибрация земли, отзывающаяся в теле, будто прошивала его насквозь, напоминала обо всём и ни о чём одновременно… Стив поднял голову и в первую секунду не поверил своим глазам. 

Где-то в наушнике слабо зазвучала музыка. Там-дам-там-дам, та-да-дам, дам-дам, да, да-да-да... 

Неуловимо попадая в ритм, на Капитана надвигался ровный клин фигур. Они выходили из портала ровными рядами, держа на уровне животов что-то объёмистое. Обтягивающие тёмные комбинезоны, прошитые знакомыми серебристыми нитями, автоматы или что-то очень на них похожее... И маски. Белые маски с алой полоской на месте рта и схематичной синей молнией поперёк правого глаза. 

Фигуры перешли на бег, рассыпаясь по сторонам. Ровная, академическая одинаковость движений разрушилась, оставляя только некую неуловимую синхронность. И в сравнении синхронность чуть выигрывала. 

С первым словом явно переведённой песни прозвучал первый выстрел. 

_"Люди с автоматами хранят мой мир, люди с автоматами хотят добра, чтобы я работал и семью кормил, чтобы по дворам смеялась детвора!.."_

Самая левая фигура вдруг упала, уклоняясь от летящего в неё инопланетного копья, по инерции проехалась по сухой земле на заду, встала и так же непринуждённо побежала дальше. Копьё вонзилось в землю, откуда его тут же выдернул кто-то следующий. 

_"Люди с автоматами не просто так, людям с автоматами их кто-то дал, чтобы защищать меня от атак, чтобы предотвращать террор и криминал! И люди с автоматами нас спасут от людей с автоматами, если что, плохих людей с автоматами всех убьют, из них хорошие сделают решето. А если всё-таки плохие вдруг победят, значит, просто плохими были не те, это нам хорошие доходчиво объяснят перед тем, как забрать суверенитет!.."_

– Ведьма пустила волну, - вдруг с ноткой паники в голосе сообщил девичий голос в эфире. 

– Удержишь? - коротко спросил другой. 

– Ослаблю. Но я одноразовая. Согласны? 

– Да. 

– Где резонёр? 

– Я, - побежала к ней фигурка, кожа которой отличалась насыщенно-красным оттенком. 

– Кай?.. 

– Я согласен, - ответил всё так же незнакомый Стиву хриплый мужской голос. - Мы обсудили. Всё равно станет известно. 

– А квартет?.. 

– Нет аналогов. Они на той стороне, ещё вроде не должно шандарахнуть. 

– Может?.. 

– Не может, - горячо возразила "красная" со вдруг проявившимся русским акцентом, - посмотри на поле, засеки радиус покрытия, плюс новооткрытые проходы, и пойми, что эта дрянь выкосит всё основное трио. Стабильность сейчас держится только на них. А фокус всё равно на мне, первый справится. 

– Если ты уверена... Господа, внимание, мы отражаем ментальную атаку. Будьте готовы посмотреть немного странных картинок. Альтернатива — долгие глюки с участием воспоминаний самого родного вам человека, оказавшегося под одним с вами воздействием. Три... два... один... 

Красная каёмка горизонта начала зеленеть. Секунда, на которую туман застил глаза, растянулась на непозволительно долгое время. 

_"Только мы, я и ты, будем вместе до конца..."_

Спутанные светлые волосы — гладкие и прямые. Тёмные, чуть вьющиеся от влаги. Две фигуры в идеально сидящей форме, нижние половины лиц скрыты масками. 

_"Будем вместе до конца"_ , - пропевает незнакомая женщина, пока фигуры держатся за руки. 

Картинка двоится: Зимний солдат, разбивая стекло своим телом, врывается в какое-то здание... и он же, оголённый по пояс, выгибается от разряда тока, лёжа на койке. 

_"Мир ещё не готов, но мы к миру готовы..."_

Мужская рука дёргается, сдирая о грубые ремни, которыми она пристёгнута к койке, кожу запястья... 

_"Мы как наш климат..."_

Откинувшись на подушку, тяжело дышит та женщина... или хрупкая блондинка? 

_"Ну а климат в России суровый!.."_

Мужчина с подвеской на груди... Зимний со шрамами на месте стыка тела с рукой поворачивает в её сторону голову. Его глаза фокусируются на девушке и загораются ярко-жёлтым… или лиловым? 

Видение закончилось так же резко, как и началось. Стив даже на мгновение захотел, чтобы оно продолжалось дальше — лишь бы увидеть, ухватить ещё капельку жизни Баки... 

_"Кто к нам придёт с войной, наступит на свои же мины, если случится что-то, знай, что мы будем едины! Это мой поединок, и мне не нужен приказ, обратной дороги здесь нет ни для кого из нас..."_ \- вдруг продолжился речитатив уже в реальном эфире. 

Какой-то читаури-переросток хотел атаковать девушек, но тут же был сражён пулей. Повалившееся на землю обезглавленное тело взорвалось. 

А потом Стив заметил краем глаза точно то же самое в полусотне метров дальше. Одновременно. И это могло значить только одно... 

– Glaza razuy`, достояние наше! - посоветовали по связи. - И ручкой помаши. Только лучше не орать, он после реабилитации... 

Стив послушно поднял глаза... и не поверил тому, что видел. Над отрядом плыла небольшая платформа, накрытая голубым защитным полем, очень похожим на то, из которого состоял вакандский купол. На ней стояло два ящика, противоположные стороны занимали две фигуры, полуприсевшие на колено. 

У ближней бликовала левая рука. У дальней, кажется, шея. 

_"Сегодня у тебя есть выбор, у тебя есть выбор, какой мне выбрать калибр…"_ \- надрывалась музыка. 

Дальняя не глядя протянула свободную руку назад и стёрла с гладко выбритой щеки ближней каплю крови какой-то инопланетной живности, только что подбитой над ними. Ближняя метко "сняла" очередью подбиравшегося к Стиву робота. Её глаза, больше не скрываемые спутанной чёлкой, внезапно засветились тем самым неестественным лиловым. Фигуры будто замерли стопкадром, существуя только в ускоренном слоумо замедленного до вечности момента. 

_"Наше время пришло…"_

Память мгновенно воскресила случайно увиденный видеоклип к саундтреку не к ночи помянутых “Защитников”: та самая — как он мог забыть это?! — темноволосая девушка в белой обтягивающей длинной майке, стоящая посреди лаборатории. 

_"Выйди из темноты..."_

Улыбка. 

_"Скажи, кто твой супергерой..."_

Точно так же горящие глаза — и ящик радиостанции, сам по себе впечатывающийся в грудь охранника. 

_"...и я скажу, кто ты."_

Проигрыш успешно заменила двухголосая канонада выстрелов. 

– Снайперы, hare народ пугать! - влез кто-то в мелодичную идиллию. 

– А я что, без линз? Извиняюсь, - вздохнул до боли знакомый голос, - просто привычка уже... Сколько у нас времени? 

– У тебя около получаса, я уйду только перед сам-знаешь-чем. 

– Полчаса — это dofiga, - усмехнулся Баки, перезаряжая обойму. Из-под нижнего края платформы повалил чёрный дым, эффектно скрывший смертоносные фигуры. Ещё через несколько секунд она начала плавно опускаться вниз, затем ускорилась, и на утоптанную землю уже практически рухнула. 

Стив было ринулся вперёд, несмотря на все предупреждения, проверить упавшего Баки, но вновь вернулся к методичному отпинболиванию врагов щитом, когда увидел, как стальная рука после секундной заминки хватается за протянутую ярко-красную, а друг поднимается на ноги и продолжает обстрел, вместе с помогшей ему фигурой — одного с ним роста, длинной шевелюрой "под Зимнего" с аккуратным полукругом кромки волос и кожей яркого ало-багрового цвета — продвигаясь к вышке узла связи. 

Глазам в очередной раз пришлось верить с трудом. Оба мужчины двигались абсолютно одинаково... 

Дальней фигуре помогла подняться какая-то девушка. Неожиданная помощница чуть наклонилась и легко приподняла край тяжеленной платформы, что-то выковыривая оттуда, пока фигура продолжала отстреливаться дальше. 

– Да сбрось ты её, - внезапно зарычал "Кай", - тут всем плевать на твоё лицо, а сила улетает на милую мордашку. И кого тебе уже стесняться?.. 

– Esl'i chto, sam vinovat, - со знакомым акцентом ответила девушка и на секунду покрылась золотистой рябью. Когда же вновь поплотнела, спутать её со снайпершей стало весьма проблематично. С "Зимним" — в разы проще... 

...А вот в динамичности аналогичных спасателя и спасенного женского пола всё же было слишком много различий. Красная — угловатая, порывистая и резкая, с экономной точностью движений, живая — плавная и мягкая, но способная в любой момент распрямиться пружиной и хлёстко косить всех направо и налево, безудержно-чётко рассчитывая удары. 

Это "пружинное" качество Роджерс тоже уже видел. В силуэте как две капли воды похожей на эту девушку хрупкой блондинки, без сомнений в один момент принявшей на себя руководство группой гораздо более взрослых и сильных парней... и, соответственно, всю ответственность за всё во всех её проявлениях. 

Кажется, он вживую увидел Эйприл Камски, неуловимую погибшую героиню. Обладатели красной кожи были ему незнакомы, хотя в мужчине, несомненно, мелькало что-то знакомое. 

– Кто вы такие?! - наконец ошарашенно прорычал титан. 

– И имя нам — Легион, - синхронно усмехнулись фигуры. 

– Полтора, - добавило несколько полумеханических голосов. 

– Два с половиной! - выкрикнул практически аналогичный первому хор. 

– Ну, а для ровного счёта... Три, - оскалились Бартон с Романофф.

***

Роджерс даже не понял, откуда, но на поле начали появляться новые, незнакомые лица. На спине у "Полосатого осла", которую, похоже, пора было переименовывать в какую-нибудь "Смертоносную фурию", гордо восседал... енот с автоматом. Рядом с ними мотался мужик в красной кожаной куртке и закрытом шлеме со светящимися линзами на месте глаз. А ещё у него, похоже, были летающие кроссовки, потому что гидраском там точно и не пахло. Периодически мимо них пробегала зеленокожая девушка с двумя катанами в руках. Странный серый лысый чувак с объемными красноватыми татуировками по всему телу и... энт? Скорее всего, да, энт. Судя по обмену репликами, тоже были с ними. 

По воздуху без какой-либо помощи бегали люди: все как один худощавые, в светлых кимоно и с волосами в длинных косах, вне зависимости от пола. Их порталы были ярко-оранжевыми и рассыпали совершенно не ощущаемые кожей искры в разные стороны. 

К еле заметному на поле серебристому отблеску присоединился второй, чуть потемнее. Огромный металлический (?!!) мужчина размахивал схваченным за ноги пришельцем, буквально кося им врагов. 

Появление в поле зрения фигуры в красном глухом костюме можно было заметить сразу: она постоянно болтала, за что периодически огребала, когда неосторожно оказывалась рядом с миниатюрной брюнеткой с волосами дыбом. 

– ...вот поэтому мы тоже в Марвел! - в очередной раз донеслось до Стив окончание его монолога. 

– Чувак, не хочу тебя огорчать, но вы из FOX, - хохотнула по внутренней связи Мия. 

– А это тогда что? 

– А это как раз Марвел... 

– А что, на других Людей Икс денег не хватило, раз нас позвали? 

– Мы не классический Марвел, у нас чуть-чуть полайтовее. Про классический здесь только фильмы, и те ещё не вышли. Конкретно нам на наличие Людей Икс не повезло, единственные два аналога, которые есть, войну и развязали. На восемь часов от тебя скопление, разберись... 

Ближайшая к Стиву девушка в маске вдруг чуть потрясла автоматом… и со всей дури опустила его на голову очередного инопланетянина. 

– Патроны кончились, - чётко сообщила она в эфир. 

– Тор, давайте! - мгновенно выкрикнула другая "легионерша". 

– Можно и на "ты"! Сейчас, юная леди!.. 

– Просто Юна! Юна Тиммонс, хотя многие предпочитают "Сью". Юна-с-краю, давай по сценарию! 

Отделившаяся от колонны девушка подхватила отлетевший в её сторону Стивов щит, без опаски держа его за острый край, и побежала обратно, по пути отразив им же несколько атак. Девушки встали в кружок, держа щит внутри звездой наверх. 

– Тор!!! 

А потом прямо на белую звезду в центре бухнулся Мьёлльнир. 

Ударная волна, по идее, должна была смести их всех, но она лишь заставила ярко засветиться нити в их костюмах. Молот мгновенно улетел к хозяину, щит вернули. 

– И к чему были все эти пляски, если у него всё равно идёт лучше? - скептически выразили на линии мысли Роджерса. 

– Ну ты даёшь, сравнила тоже. Если бы ты семьдесят с гаком лет провалялась в зоне действия резонирующего вибраниума, с тобой бы то же самое было. Да, я знаю, что он был неактивированный, что там чистоты процентов девяносто пять против наших ста одного, но всё решает время. Виту не провести, слишком нас много, будет распыляться, плюсом она устарела. И кстати, ты хочешь потом так и ходить Шварценеггером?.. 

– А ну-ка, не умирать! - Стив мог кожей ощутить улыбку в вымотанном голосе старшего принца, протянувшего руку упавшей генералу. 

– Atas! - завопил кто-то из девушек... И огромный инопланетный топор рассёк напополам не Т'Чаллу, а в последний момент загородившую его хрупкую фигурку. 

– Сохраняем спокойствие, всё под контролем. Док, что с откатами? 

– Готово. 

На глазах Стива половинки тела поднялись в воздух и соединились. Место разреза закрыл ярко-зелёный полупрозрачный круг со сложными геометрическими узорами внутри. Когда круг растаял, на то, что последняя минута не была личной галлюцинацией Роджерса, намекала только буря голосов в эфире. Фигурка как ни в чем не бывало умчалась дальше, продолжая говорить в микрофон: 

– Не расслабляемся, работаем, девочки... Где наша полиглотка? Ирен, hare rzhat', мы тоже умеем переводить, но, если ты не заметила, тут немножко битва идёт... 

– Я на восточном краю, если кому ещё надо... 

– Следи за деревом, я его интонации не понимаю... 

– Он ещё первый, маловероятно, что... 

– Я... Есть... Грут... 

Дикий мат. 

– Успела? 

– Угу, откатывайте, - вновь первый голос. - Кто ещё остался? 

– Задолбанных считать? Я, например, задолбалась всех таскать, - на чистом английском вздохнула уже красная девушка. - Почему бы вам в самом деле не забацать всем суперсилы? 

Кажется, кто-то зарычал. 

– Объясняю пошагово. Если Старка мы тут худо-бедно найдём — мне подсказывают, что через пару минут их тут будет аж двое, изолируйте воздух запада от летунов, — то штурвал, который он должен крутить, надо создавать с нуля, это долго и муторно. Всё ясно? Кэп, влево! 

Стив рефлекторно дёрнулся, уже постфактум заметив, как огромный огненный шар филигранно выжег землю перед его ногами... Вместе с бегущими по ней читаури. 

– Прошу любить и жаловать, Спасительница! - невозмутимо прокомментировала Мия. Роджерс внимательнее вгляделся в тёмный силуэт, повисший над полем, и понял сразу несколько вещей. Первое — если бы не фиолетовый цвет, он бы принял это за очередной костюм Старка. Что — второе — было очень сложно, потому что реактивные перчатки здесь отсутствовали: "рукава" костюма заканчивались оплавленными краями на середине предплечий, откуда продолжались уже нормальные руки. Ну, насколько можно назвать нормальными руки, светящиеся ярко-оранжевым. 

– Всегда бесило это прозвище, - проворчала в ответ новоявленная героиня, намеренно еле разминувшись с вражеским кораблём и оставив на его борту длинную раскалённую полосу. - Спасительница, щазз. Ещё "Джинни" кто-нибудь назовите для комплекта, будет целая коллекция. 

– Пеппер?! 

– Huepper! - огрызнулась женщина. - Не местная, не бойся. Что у тебя с Киллианом было в новый двухтысячный год? 

– Пообщались, выкупил у него пару идей, остальные оказались ни к чёрту, разошлись, довольные друг другом, - Тони присоединился с другой стороны, направляя в щели между пластинами панциря пульсирующую плазму. 

– А у нас ты его проигнорил. Он реализовал всё сам, и настал полный капут. "Экстремис" помнишь? Вуаля, - она швырнула через всё поле ещё один фаербол. - И это я ещё молчу о том, как ты меня не поймал! 

– Вам бы с Жжоном познакомиться... - вдруг задумчиво обронил маг. 

– С кем? 

– Извините, вырвалось. Очень странный параллельный мир попался. 

– Божественно... - прохрипел один из принцев. 

Обрушившаяся на эфир тирада на вакандском тоже была похожа на музыку - такая же ритмичная и плавная... 

– Пардон, господа, - вздохнула девушка, выговорившись, - но он опять пытается самовыпилиться в мою смену! Сколько можно, а?! 

– К'зейя?! - шокированно спросил в ответ спасённый. 

– Эрик, - кивнула ему девушка. 

– Кейтлин? - исправился он. 

– Н'Джадака, - с теплотой в голосе произнесла она. - Рада вновь тебя видеть. Коготь? Поздравляю. Давно? 

– Года два. 

– Круто. Я догадывалась. 

– Я — нет. 

С тихим щелчком они вышли на персональную линию, впрочем, так же жестоко отражая атаки читаури друг на друга. 

– Больше никого? - настороженно спросил полный мужчина в чём-то среднем между халатом и длинным кимоно. 

– Куда ещё больше?.. - закатил глаза "Док" на маленьком экранчике на блоке связи. 

– Bly`at`, - синхронно выдохнули девушки из "легиона". Маги так же синхронно повернули головы в их сторону. 

Раздался оглушающий грохот. Земля под ногами пошла трещинами, и Мия еле успела выхватить и перенести на целый участок поля Стива. Тому оставалось лишь наблюдать за тем, как внизу буквально вырастает из земли чья-то огромная голова. 

– О, Скотт, привет! - радостно улыбнулась девушка. 

Мимо Роджерса пролетел совершенно невозмутимый енот, кажется, выкрикивающий какие-то маты. Его подхватил на своё плечо Роуди, сменивший курс. Из плеча тут же вырос вполне профессиональный пулемёт, к которому енот с наслаждением пристроился. 

– Отпускаю на счёт три… два… один! - произнесла Раум, по окончании счёта максимально снизившись и сбросив Стива на голову какому-то монстру. - Девочки, кого задолбало — уходите вверх, не мешайтесь под ногами! Биберпанк, кьюера — все помнят? 

– Забудешь тут... 

– А задолбало нас или вас? 

– Смотря как поделились. Эйви? 

– Да-да, погнали! 

Половина одинаковой части "легиона" резко подпрыгнула... и запрыгала по появляющимся прямо под их ногами кругам, аналогичным "лечебным"... Разве что только оранжевым. Подскок-подскок-подскок-перепрыг, подскок-подскок-подскок-перепрыг под заигравшую на фоне мелодию, пока руки, двигаясь в такт ритму на фоне, методично отстреливали читаури их же трофейными скипетрами-копьями. 

Один из кругов пронёсся прямо над головой завернувшего горизонтальное сальто Стива, и контур ботинка, просвечивающий сквозь иллюзорные узоры, что-то ему напомнил... 

Незамеченного монстра сзади сбила на подлёте "Huepper". 

– Да, оно и есть, - сообщила Мия, проносясь сверху и перетаскивая уже кого-то следующего. - Давай, возвращайся в строй, потом обдумаешь. 

Да, конечно. Это надо будет обдумать. Танец, который в рамках "угадайки" с Джеем изображала его будущая невеста, оказался каким-то акробатическим боевым движением. 

Дула, выступающие из проёмов в стенках огромных скалоподобных кораблей (собственно, источников новых монстров — лепили их там, что ли…) и ведущие ленивый обстрел по сражающимся, вдруг беззвучно развернулись и направились в небо. 

– В кого они целятся? - прошептала Наташа. 

Над полем медленно завис силуэт космического корабля, на фоне "скал" больше напоминающего прогулочный катер. Выстрелы просто отражались от него, не нанося ни малейшего вреда. 

На мостике появился седой мужчина в какой-то тоге... и отточенным движением руки отлевитировал прямо на голову титану маленькую фигурку в зелёном. 

– А это что за чувырло?! 

Стейси шумно вздохнула: 

– Так. Питер, который Квилл, знакомься — это Эго, он вроде как твой отец. Собственно, поэтому ты полуцелестиал. 

– А ещё... 

– А это на весь эфир трезвонить не стоит, расскажем попозже и приватно. Короче, ты бог, чувак, порви тут всех злодеев. Используй своё могучее воображение, можешь хоть каменного Пакмена вокруг себя собрать… 

Под перебившее девушку шокированное "вау" рядом с кораблём Эго материализовалась гигантская фигура Супер Марио. 

На поле битвы продолжала твориться вакханалия. Легион атаковал метко и прицельно, мастерски защищая друг друга и "своих" заодно. Упорно двигающиеся фигуры в подсвеченных голубоватым сиянием вибраниумных нитей костюмах временами падали под атаками, но тут же поднимались. Некоторые — с повисшими перед местом ранения прозрачными зелёными кругами с узорами. 

Из их числа до сих пор не убыло ни одного человека. 

Сбитый кем-то монстр, больше похожий на осьминога, прилетел прямо на голову одной из девушек. Та практически никак не отреагировала, продолжая драться. 

– Стейс, если вдруг поймёшь, что всё совсем плохо, связывайся с Пионом, она распишет по-быстрому! - заржали по связи. 

– В оригинале же Барбосса был... 

– Упс. А кто у нас Барбосса? 

– Фьюри? 

– Плодитесь и размножайтесь на здоровье, меня не трогайте! - мгновенно открестился директор. "Осьминог" втянул щупальца, приземлился и оказался симпатичным рыжим котиком. 

– Никого не волнует, что у нас тут Дженнифер Лоуренс на поле? 

– Где?! - мгновенно откликнулся Клинт. 

– На шесть часов от Розы. Не парьтесь, она вместе с вон тем парнем на периферии пришла, - просветила Стейси. - И вообще её зовут Рейвен. 

– Вообще-то, Мистик, - ворвался в эфир новый голос. - Стейси, ты не видела тут такую девушку с крылышками? Она не с нами. Такая… Пухлые губы, тёмные волосы… 

– Поняла. Коул, приблизь камеры… Девочки, левый южный квадрат, мочим Кристину из "Дивергента"! 

– Blin, у вас есть хоть один чувак без внешности голливудской звезды? 

– Есть, Хэнк. Он тоже где-то тут, поищите. 

– Как?! 

– Он синий, - лаконично пояснила пришелица. 

– Который из?.. 

– Мохнатый. 

– Вижу, вау. Кстати, Джей, закрой воздух от камер, чего-то вон тот вертолёт слишком близко подлетел… 

Разговоры вновь слились в неразборчивый шум. Стив обернулся: с вершины покосившейся вышки с передатчиком летели отломанные детали. Вышка душераздирающе скрипела и угрожающе шаталась. Когда она почти упала, её опоры вдруг мелко задрожали и вернулись в исходное положение так быстро, что облепившие узел связи твари от неожиданности попадали вниз. Приглядевшись, Стив заметил толстый слой льда, покрывающий низ опор и землю рядом. Слой продолжал нарастать, ровными волнами вытекая из рук ещё одного синего существа. Оно точно не могло быть упомянутым Хэнком, хотя бы потому, что под определение "мохнатый" не подходило от слова "совсем". Если честно, существо больше всего напоминало Стиву Аватара из одноимённого фильма, особенно издалека, благодаря длинной чёрной шевелюре и росту. Но при дальнейшем рассмотрении практически сразу нашлись различия, и дело было не только в отсутствии хвоста. Кожа, казавшаяся высеченной из камня, вся была испещрена продолговатыми узорами; помимо чего-то, очень похожего на одежду и даже обувь, на нём был вполне технологичный массивный металлический ошейник. А ещё, как внезапно понял Стив, его глаза горели неестественным красным огнём. 

Существо закончило с укреплением опоры и побежало дальше; как на автомате подметил Стив — намеренно подставляясь под выстрелы, но активно уворачиваясь от них в последний момент. Ещё через несколько подобных "уворотов" стало понятно, что они делаются не сами, а под незаметным дёрганьем "ошейника". Существо, похоже, тоже это заметило, потому что при виде второй такой же фигуры (волосы покороче, одежда попроще) первым делом начало на неё орать. Фигура совсем по-человечески скрестила руки на груди, а затем отвесила существу тяжёлый подзатыльник. В руке существа мгновенно материализовался нож-сосулька. Подзатыльник повторился. Нож улетел в сторону опять подбирающихся к вышке врагов, пронзив сразу троих. 

– Мистик, у вас никогда таинственно не пропадали люди на пару минут? - поинтересовалась Стейси. 

– Было дело. А вам к чему?.. 

– Сначала координаты, пожалуйста, дело срочное… 

– Обадайя?!! - возмутился Тони, провожая взглядом летящую по небу массивную конструкцию, напоминающую его первый костюм. - Вы вытащили вот этого… 

– Кто такой Обадайя? - сквозь еле слышный лязг металла поинтересовался мужской голос, почему-то показавшийся Стиву донельзя странным. Старк, видимо, его узнал, потому что мгновенно замолк. 

Над свежевспаханной телом монстра бороздой от конструкции отцепилась женская фигура в облегающем снаряжении и с круглым щитом в руках… который она тут же метнула на манер фрисби, безошибочно сбивая монстров. Импульс закончился рядом с Роджерсом; тот поймал щит, собираясь отправить его обратно, но завис сразу по двум причинам. 

На металле со знакомой до последней выемки текстурой был выведен британский флаг. Роджерс наконец понял, почему причёска героини казалась ему такой знакомой. Память тут же услужливо подсунула в компанию этому научную статью о том, почему собственный голос на записи кажется таким противным. 

За крепления щита зацепилась длинная светящаяся золотом верёвка, и в следующую секунду его уже возвращала владелице высокая темноволосая женщина с донельзя правильными чертами лица и в слишком открытом, даже по современным меркам, наряде. 

Тучи озарились яркой вспышкой. Послышался взрыв. Женщины синхронно обернулись друг к другу со встревоженным “Стив!” и так же дружно рванули в ту сторону. 

– Почему рядом со мной дерутся четыре моих копии? - напряжённо спросил Бартон. 

– Они против тебя дерутся? - с ленцой уточнила Мия. 

– Не-ет... 

– Ну и не парься. 

– Да задрал уже, нервный такой, - фыркнул очередной голос. За ним последовал нервный вопль Хоукая о четырёх Дженнифер Лоуренс. - Да сколько можно?! 

– А этого-то где нашёл?! - возопил Клинт в ответ. 

– Да вон там мелькает! Что ж вам, землянам, неймётся-то?! 

– Талос, прими истинную форму и не морочь голову нашему снайперу, - вздохнула Моника. - Что за народ пошёл, сплошные комплексы... И пригляди за ф... Фли... Короче, Гусей, нам ещё нужны пленные. 

– Какой Гуся, это же исчадие ада! - возопил уже говорящий под очередной вскрик Бартона. 

– Пока не доказано, плевать, что сказано. Народная мудрость, авторская редакция. Клинт, да хватит уже! 

– А кто всё-таки этот мужчина? Я видел его в сороковых. 

– Это же бывший владелец Playboy, Хью Хефнер! 

– Старку больше не наливать, это Ларри Кинг, он телеведущий, невероятно крутой. Не видели ни разу? 

– Вы оба вообще в нужную сторону смотрите?! Обычный пенсионер, его по телеку крутили после вторжения в двенадцатом, но как обычного прохожего, он ещё такой "Супергерои в Нью-Йорке? Ой, да не смешите!" 

– Он судил конкурс красоты, когда Старк шлялся без костюма. 

– Его файл есть в картотеке той психушки, где держали Селвига! 

– Я его видела на экскурсии в музей Кэпа, он охранник... Давно уже. 

– Школьные автобусы он водит в Квинсе! 

– Народ, вы серьёзно сейчас? Он ветеран, его с нашей последней вечеринки под руки выводили, пьяного в дрова! 

– Мы называем его Вышесущий, - перебила гвалт Моника. - Если и есть кто-то, по определению наиболее близкий к христианскому Господу, то это он. 

– Похож, кстати, - подытожил Клинт. 

– Док, любитель стадионов наш! - сообщила Стейси. 

– Хочешь прикол, кстати? - фыркнула Мия. - Местные аналоги наших подпольных революционеров — дети стадионщика. 

– Уберите лучше из любого доступа все сведения о Кевине Бейконе. 

– А Бейкон-то чем вам не угодил?! 

– Бейкон классный, не спорю, но рожей он вышел точь-в-точь главный враг этого фаната спорта. Кстати, Питер, и фигурку свою… смени. 

Под тяжёлый вздох “Питера” огромный каменный Кевин Бейкон оплыл и пожелтел до состояния Пакмена. Танос, отбив один из упавших на землю обломков, развернулся и отбросил в сторону Тора, прижав к его горлу лезвие своего меча. 

Стив бежал изо всех сил, но всё равно не успевал. Щит, как уже было выяснено опытным путём, не мог даже отвлечь титана... 

Краем глаза он успел заметить, как задрожал лежащий Мьёлльнир... а потом Роджерса погребла под собой очередная кучка читаури. 

Когда он вновь смог посмотреть в ту сторону, брошенный молот уже уверенно снёс Таноса с Тора, а потом, развернувшись в воздухе, чётко влетел в руку бросившего... Которым оказался тот самый синий брюнетистый чудик. 

– Никто... кроме меня... не смеет... бить... моего... брата! - выдавил он. 

Со стороны "легионерш" донёсся синхронный мат. Кажется, на асгардском. Подумав, к ним присоединился Тор. 

– Приветики, помнишь меня? - тут же выскочила рядом с ним одна из девиц. Лицо чудика исказила непонятная гримаса. - Ну, хоть что-то. В зачёт моей смерти сможешь сейчас эпично сказать "Мстители, к бою"? 

– Ну или хотя бы то "Я бог, тупое ты создание"… - присоединилась вторая. 

– Только не надо речь про сердце, пожалуйста, а то у меня на неё уже рефлекторно удар коленом поставлен... 

"Напарница" синего закатила глаза и выдернула охреневшего чудика из-под обстрела фразами. Вытянула руку вверх, уцепилась за край всё-таки починенной платформы, на которой сейчас балансировали Клинт с Наташей, и улетела на другой край поля. 

– Приём по записи, записи нет, - фыркнула она. 

– А я записана, посмотрите колонку "по вендетте"... 

– ...почему не двух?.. - обрывочно возразили кому-то на линии "поддержки", наконец пробившейся сквозь помехи. 

– ...видела, что осталось... 

– ...рыба, раки, самса, молодая горячая кукуруза!.. 

– ...Санса, идиотка... 

– ...а мне старая нравилась... 

– ...глядя в глаза Скотту!.. 

– ...да не тому, кретинка... 

– ...как четвёртого?.. 

– Это не любовь! - истерически прокричала зеленокожая девушка, нанося удары титану. Тот мотнул головой, поднял воительницу и просто кинул её подальше. 

– Я всё решила, - тихо проговорила Наташа, похоже, забыв отключить связь, и с улыбкой на губах оттолкнулась от платформы на высоте около тридцати метров, отпуская руку Клинта. 

– Suka, - согласно кивнули друг другу девушки. Наташу и пришелицу будто смело каким-то ветром (им оказался тот парень в кожаной куртке), а в самую гущу недружелюбно ощерившихся читаури опять упала "легионерша". И на этот раз спасать было уже нечего. 

Яростно дерущий чужую плоть зубами пришелец поперхнулся и осел на разбитую землю. От него раскатились, дробно отскакивая от мелких камней, какие-то шестерёнки. А в следующую секунду тело, в дыре в котором отчётливо виднелись провода, взорвалось. 

– База, потеряна смена-девять, как слышно? - совершенно спокойно проговорила недоумершая "легионерша". 

– Высылаю, - откликнулась Стейси, и приземлившийся рядом через пару секунд силуэт совершенно по-человечески покрутил головой, помахал руками и убежал дальше. 

– Кая, убери своего кота, у меня от его шерсти правая рука залипает! - попросила та же девушка через несколько секунд. 

– Кица-кица-кица... - устало отозвалась другая "легионерша". - Ауч! Кто эту тушу откормил?! 

– Ты. 

– Даже не выразиться. Вот незадача... 

– Ли, у тебя только рука залипает? - уточнила Миллер. 

– Угу. 

– Давай сюда, я подерусь, а ты вытряхнешь клавиатуру. 

– _Мне_ давай, - с нажимом проговорила Мия. 

– А, да, точно, ей. Ну, то есть... 

– Да поняла я. 

Фигурка ненадолго изменила пластику движений, но вскоре снова вернулась к обычной тактике. 

– Спасибо, солнце. 

– Обращайся. 

– Devochki, выводим финалочку? – поинтересовалась ~~чёртбыСтивапобралеслиэтонебылавосьмая~~ ещё одна собеседница. 

– Стартуй, - откликнулась Стейси. 

Прямо перед только-только откинувшим от себя очередную рободевушку Таносом повисла в воздухе стройная фигурка. На её ступнях были надеты какие-то устройства, очень похожие на разделённые половинки гидраска. 

– На тебя ещё кое-кто в обиде, - сообщила она голосом восьмой, вызывая у Тони оторопелый вздох и, похоже, чувство дежавю. - У неё, правда, нет имени. Но есть цель. Ты её убил. А когда она возродилась — убил снова. Фениксы — отнюдь не эндемики. И в Марвеле им живётся... 

Земля под ногами сотряслась, когда на поле тяжело приземлилась ещё одна фигура. Длинные, почти закрывающие бёдра светлые волосы, многослойное платье, напоминающее гипервоздушный могильный саван... и босые ноги, от удара на полдюйма погрузившиеся в камень. 

– Превосходно, - многоголосо закончила фразу девушка. Выдернула стопу и сделала первый шаг вперёд. Подняла голову, посмотрела титану в лицо. Его глаза чуть расширились: он явно её знал. 

– Дай... мне... шанс... - прохрипел он. 

– Какой это по счёту, пятый? - под уже детское многоголосье кожа девушки пошла радужными переливами, левая половина лица окрасилась красно-оранжевым. - Шестой... Девятый, тринадцатый, восемнадцатый, двадцать первый!.. 

Менялись голоса, менялась внешность, почти скрываясь под беспрерывными переливами блестящего цвета, и лишь речь оставляла уверенность в том, что это по-прежнему один и тот же человек. 

– Хорошо, _любимый_ , - наконец язвительно сказала она, - последний шанс. Сотый. 

Цвет ушёл вглубь, оставляя лишь чистую и ровную ярко-сиреневую кожу. Девушка мягко подошла к титану и протянула ему руку, через секунду без колебаний вложив свою ладонь в его. 

– Моя леди... - проговорил Танос, нежно смотря ей в глаза. 

Девушка ответила прямым взглядом. Её шею внезапно пересёк рубчатый чёрно-багровый шрам. 

– Леди Смерть, дорогой, - улыбнулась она, показывая сразу несколько рядов острых зубов и возвращаясь к многоголосью. - Ты, видимо, так потерялся в своей любви... что забыл, что уже просрал и сотый шанс. Жаль, я не могу убить тебя. А мои сёстры со своими братьями могут. Сдохни, тварь! 

– Какие сёстры, ты же сирота... 

– Которых ты раскидал по чужим мирам, чтобы они не помешали тебе и твоим планам. Разве не помнишь, как я надрывала горло от криков, пока ты раскидывал мои перья, мои _полные_ части по всей Галактике, по всем временам? Забыл только одно... Мы чертовски живучие. Я их не нашла. А они друг друга — да. 

– Эти букашки? - загрохотал титан смехом. - Разве они способны победить меня? Полный Феникс — миф, легенда, его никто никогда не видел! 

– Как знать, как знать... А ещё мы чертовски падки на бижутерию, _любимый_. Кстати, девочки, ловите, подружке по артефактику! - она метко послала в сторону ближайшей фигуры в маске нечто, подозрительно напоминающее советскую авоську. 

– Не понимаешь, - возразил Танос. - Я — сама неотвратимость. А вы... 

– Кто-нибудь, заклейте рот Старку, - в повисшей эфирной тишине прошептал кто-то. - Тут нам уже не дотянуться, и Док занят... угу, спасибо, Скотт... Прости, Злодейшество, задумалась. Можешь повторить? 

– Я говорил, я — сама неотвратимость... 

Пространство вокруг вдруг будто задребезжало. С лёгким, еле слышным свистом, похожим на девичий смех, мир чуть сдвинулся так, что всем сразу стало понятно — что-то творится. Что-то необратимое, невообразимое и страшное. 

– А мы — так, просто, сломанные куклы... - девушки в масках, оказавшиеся стоящими недвижимой единой шеренгой, синхронно чем-то щёлкнули и подбросили это что-то в воздух. Поймала все четыре светящихся предмета та самая фигура, что прыгала через провалы в пространстве, сияя голубой искрой на груди. Жёлтая, оранжевая и красная (предпринимавшая попытки стать облаком) искры так же ярко засияли, закрепившись у неё на шее, будто создавая своё, удивительное и своеобразное ожерелье. 

Откуда ни возьмись к ним присоединилась искра ярко-зелёная, такого же цвета, что и "лечащие" щиты. 

Фиолетовая, самая яркая искорка летела дольше всех. Она приземлилась ровно в центр поймавшей её ладони, чтобы через секунду пронзить всё тело девушки белой молнией. 

Молочно-бледная теперь щека, показалось, начала трескаться... но это оказалось лишь обманом зрения. Молния всё продолжала и продолжала бить в тесную группку из шестнадцати человек, но те, крепко держащиеся друг за друга, кажется, вовсе её не замечали… 

– Не вытянем, включайтесь! - проорал кто-то... и Клинт первым бросился вперёд, хватаясь за одну из свободных рук. За ним спикировала Мия... тенью скользнула Наташа... Сэм... Старк... Стив и сам устремился туда, оказавшись зажатым между "красной" и "красным". А на его плечо легла металлическая рука. 

С каждым присоединившимся адская боль всё больше и больше смягчалась, постепенно почти пропадая. Роджерс старался не думать, _какой_ она была изначально. 

Титан шокированно выпучил глаза: 

– Все шесть?! Но как ты... Как... 

Девушка усмехнулась. 

– Давайте! 

– Y'ebash! - перебивая её длинную фразу на немецком, скомандовала одна из Юн... и молния, поменяв направление, изо всей силы ударила в титана. 

Леди Смерть пощёлкала пальцами, зажигая и гася над ними искорки. 

– Всё, достаточно, да? - поинтересовалась она у пустоты. В земле рядом с ней разверзлась окружность портала — наконец традиционно-оранжевая. Девушка заглянула в неё сверху, потопталась по краю, довольно улыбнулась. - Эй, герр нацист, принимайте должок! - завопила она, в прыжке пихая титана ногой в грудь. Тело грузно свалилось в портал... звуков падения слышно не было. Потом оттуда высунулась красная безносая голова и протянула в сторону девушки руку. 

– Проценты... - проскрежетала голова, в которой Стив уже опознал Красного Черепа. 

– Да прошло-то от силы минут пять! 

– Здесь время течёт по-другому... 

– А не напомнишь, кто тебя сюда пристроил? 

– Один-один. Но всё же Камень Прос... 

Голову сшиб обратно в портал красиво пролетевший мимо Мьёлльнир. Из другого портала — небольшого окошка вверху слева — высунулась мужская рука, затянутая в красно-белую перчатку костюма, и погрозила Черепу кулаком. После короткой паузы, видимо, на раздумья, оттопырила средний палец и, под фразу "Хайль Гидра", сказанную подозрительно знакомым голосом, призвав молот обратно, исчезла под восторженные визги по ту сторону. 

– И вот ОН ко мне должен был припереться?! Так и быть, два-один. А ты жестока, красотка... 

Последнюю его фразу перекрыло громкое "БУМ-М". Череп покосился вниз, потом на воображаемые наручные часы... 

– Долетел. Слушай, так ты реально его любила? 

– Представь себе. 

– Ну, я пойду тогда... - замялся инфернал и добавил несколько фраз на немецком. Леди Смерть кивнула. Голова нырнула в кольцо портала, схлопнувшееся через секунду. 

– Денверс?! - первым ошарашенно нарушил тишину Директор. 

– Фьюри, - кивнула ему Феникс, от былого яркого света которой осталось лишь слабое поблескивание глаз. 

– Кэрол? - уточнил тот. 

– Фьюри, - повторила она. - Помню, да. Прости, руку не протяну, плавится. До вас лететь далековато будет, а у меня каждая секунда расписана. Революция на революции, три титана... дошло до вас или затерялось где-то? 

– Дошло, без проблем... а ты тут какими судьбами вообще? Что-то не похоже... 

Девушка молча вытянула руку вперёд, и со сжатого кулака сорвался оплавивший робота-разведчика далеко вверху файербол. 

– Скрулл так не может, помнишь? 

Судя по приглушённому ворчанию Директора, он помнил. 

– Меня призвала сюда магия пророчества. Трижды спетая Мелодия, услышанная Симфония... а я много жизней назад была первым воплощением ультра-части. Странные Кэрол всплывали по всей истории Вселенной, стоит лишь чуть покопаться. Но что сейчас о былом, время уходит, а у меня сегодня ещё два спасения мира по расписанию… Давайте прощаться? Та-ак, Время — Хранителю... 

Зелёная искра пропала. 

– Пространство оставляем, носи с умом, Душу и Разум дам поиграться, как наступит время, а то у вас есть там... всякие экспериментаторы. 

Оранжевая и жёлтая искорки переместились к ней в руку. 

– Реальность и Силу — на хранение. Без разговоров. 

Красная и фиолетовая приземлились в маленькую шкатулку, которую Леди Смерть тотчас захлопнула. 

– Вот и всё. Как связаться со мной, знает Хранитель Времени. Девочки, очень жаль, что нас так раскидало — жаль ещё больше, что не вижу одной. 

– Увы, ткань мироздания и так слишком тонка, чтобы провоцировать её на разрыв лишней копией пророчицы, - вздохнула одна из Легиона. 

– Понимаю и совершенно не сержусь. Хотите — возьмите у Фьюри или Моники мой контакт, поболтаем. Что ещё?.. Локи, Тор, объявится сестричка — отправляйте ко мне, перетрём за жизнь. Мелкий, моё терпение насчёт твоих шуток не безгранично, помнишь? 

На заднем плане громко сглотнул синий красноглазый чудик. 

– Всех люблю-целую, пора отправляться... 

– А передать? - нахально возразил девичий голос спереди. - Тебя же просили! 

– Ах, да. Роджерс! Я без понятия, кто ты, но честно передаю, что ты мудак и идиот. Бессмертный дух, всезнающий Хранитель Камня Души так и не простил тебе потопленного самолёта. Всё? Удачи, - она скрылась в красном облаке, будто мазками стёршем её тело. 

– ...а что она скомандовала тогда? - шёпотом спросили из того же маленького портала, куда улетел Мьёлльнир. 

– "Приказываю выстрелить по этому большому инопланетянину" на немецком, - так же шёпотом отозвался второй голос. - Локальная шутка, ты нужного разговора просто до этого не слышал. Вали уже, у вас полтора часа до премьеры "Новой надежды", забудешь ещё рассказать подруге, что те двое — отец и сын. Кстати, помнишь Дэна? А вот он тебя помнит. Как спасителя. Как героя. За свою жизнь он был готов отдать тебе всё. Ты не взял ничего, горя бескорыстностью. Вот только s kakogo hera ты решил всё-таки взять?! Через четыре года?! Жену?!! Ты вообще хоть о чём-то подумал?! 

– О победе я думал! И о тех, кого потерял! Я всю жизнь прожил, кого-то теряя, победа с утратой… м-м! – возмущённо замычал он, видимо, через закрывшую ему рот ладонь, - не победа! 

– Вот, посмотри, к слову. О победе. Ты во-он там стоишь. Вся эта толпа только что организованно прибила вашего Таноса. А сейчас к нам придёт чуть более старшая версия вот той девушки, которая Сэма косплеит... 

– Зачем? 

– Уж не выпить предложить, поверь, - засмеялся чужой голос. - Пить будет другая. 

– Она приведёт с собой сестру, - угрожающе напомнила говорящая. 

– Ты что! Она его пристрелит! Это же Шер, у неё темперамент от тёти! 

– Боюсь, что в этом таймлайне и от дяди... 

– Да сколько ты за это будешь мне зудеть? 

– Ну, не знаю... Я же твоя совесть — так считай! Муж подруги — раз, дети подруги — два тире шесть, племянница подруги — отдельно семь и восемь, друг во льдах... давай дальше сам, а то я задолбалась уже. И вообще, volk nikogda ne brosit svoy'u lubimuy'u volchitsu radi dostupnoy' sobaki! 

– Хорошо, что я не знаю русского. Она сама хотела этого! 

– Да ладно тебе, чувак, это же был Лихай, там у всех такие фотки на столах. Заглянул бы в соседний кабинет, понял бы, что по тебе вздыхает завхоз... 

– А можно мне хоть старость пожить для себя?! 

– Да живи-живи, кто тебе запрещает. Я-то сейчас свалю, а общественное осуждение принимать тебе... 

– Общество поймёт, - отрезал голос. 

– Тогда последнее напутствие. Мы, к сожалению, воспитаны немного не в той среде, чтобы без проблем lit' govno na ventil'ator, но и голос у нас тоже есть... Короче, держи. Ага, спасибо... 

– Зачем ты меня снимаешь на фронтальную камеру телефона? 

– Ир! - уже совершенно не обращая на него внимания, позвала говорящая. У края портала изящно присела прямо на воздух красная девушка. Моргнула, отрастила себе длинные белокурые волосы, огромную грудь и накачанные губы. Пустила поверх свежего слоя макияжа потёк крови из носа и чёрные разводы туши, беззвучно закричала, искривив лицо в гримасе, и совершенно спокойно приняла в руку тёмную пластинку телефона из портала. 

– Я наложу синий фильтр? - безмятежно поинтересовалась она. - Или завещание сначала напишешь? Чтоб на повторе от начала и так далее по тексту? 

С той стороны одобрительно присвистнули. 

– А ты шаришь больше нашего... - уважительно протянула девушка. 

– Могу ещё и нейроароматизатор пустить... "Палмолив", сера и жареное мясо, да? 

– Девахи, у нас новый идол, становимся в очередь... 

– Задолбали, - процедил голос. 

– И этим ртом… 

Окончание фразы утонуло в шуршании. Из портала выпрыгнула фигурка "легионерши". 

– Видит Небо, я пыталась. Готова сейчас расцеловать всех инфинифитных за то, что у них получился не такой govn'uk... 

– А знаете почему? Потому что line инфинитна, ну, бесконечна! И все её till the end нифига не обещания, а просто устойчивые выражения! 

Смех девушек чуть разрядил обстановку. 

В портале тем временем что-то треснуло. 

– Не успели? - вздохнул кто-то чужой. 

– Не-а, - откликнулась "легионерша". 

– И этого уже прибили? 

– Угу. 

– Но мы нужны? 

– Конечно, сейчас нас начнут брать числом. 

– О'кей, секунду... 

– Любимая, ты уверена? - обеспокоенно спросил мужской голос. 

– Конечно, нет, откуда бы, - фыркнула в ответ незнакомая девушка, вываливаясь из портала в свободное падение. До земли она не долетела — взмыла вверх, подхватив только выпрыгнувшего оттуда юношу, и отцепила от своего странно поблескивающего костюма ботинок... из подошвы которого вырывалось знакомое голубое пламя. Юноша прицепился к нему какой-то белой верёвкой и полетел дальше уже по инерции, постепенно расширяя свой радиус полёта. 

– Мор, ты его не помнишь? 

– Кого именно? 

– Вон того парня с крутой металлической рукой! 

– Прекращай вести себя как придурок, Питти. Если папа увидит, что ты так тупишь в двадцать с хвостиком, hren он тебя примет в пятнадцать. 

– М-мистер Старк?! - воскликнул он буквально через несколько секунд, пока на ноге девушки спешно вырастал новый ботинок. - Но как?.. 

– Думаешь, я знаю?! - чуть менее истерично воскликнула девушка. - Питти, да я вообще не при делах, сидела, как всегда, с колой и чизбургерами, в мастерской, корректировала отливку маминой обновки, тут мне стучатся в дверь и предлагают спасти Вселенную. На себя бы посмотрел, кстати... ты записываешь? 

– Ага, - радостно откликнулся парень, - такой шокерфейс можно на аукционе загнать и... 

– Прости, как-как ты сказал?.. Шокерфейс?! - вдруг заржал... енот. 

– Ракета, умерь пыл, он не местный и с вашими приколами тем более не знаком, - строго заметила девушка с голубой искрой на шее. 

– Скучная ты, теперь точно верю, что сестра нашему Квилли... 

– Сейчас объединимся и прибьём тебя. Коллективно. 

– Не-а, я вам нужен как пилот и мастер, плюсом вы меня любите, ведь так? Слушай, а зовут-то как его? Или тоже секрет? 

– Питер, - отозвался "паук", как про себя окрестил его Роджерс. Потому что парень времени не терял и уже соорудил между близлежащими деревьями и порталами в небе полупрозрачный недобарьер из чего-то, очень напоминающего многократно наслоённую на саму себя паутину. В наступившем полумраке голубые штучки на его запястьях светились особенно ярко. 

– Ого, - округлил глаза зверёк, прежде чем снова заржать. - Третий брат, что ли? 

– Больше своих данных можешь не сливать, он всё равно не заткнётся, - флегматично прокомментировала девушка. 

– М-да, у нас он поприветливее был... 

– Это у него просто мелкой меня не было, - оптимистично утвердила брюнетка, развешивая по "паутине" конструкции из странного текучего металла. Теперь уже всем стала заметна схожесть дизайнов её костюма и костюма Тони. - Кстати, мистер Железный Человек, знакомьтесь, это железные нанороботы. Шикарная альтернатива прилетающим по воле разума кускам костюма — он может просто появляться у вас на теле из ниоткуда... - костюм вдруг исчез, затем вновь возник на половине пути девушки к земле и сформировал за её плечами что-то огнестрельное. - Вот так. 

– Леди, а почему вы не присоединились к нам раньше? - присвистнул Старк, видимо, оценив мощь ответно сформировавшихся на "паутинных" конструкциях огнестрелов. 

– Я бы с радостью, но мне маменька запретила участвовать в сомнительных смертоубойных побоищах с участием фиолетового сливообразного страшилы, я у неё одна, - лучезарно улыбнулась девушка. - Папенька тоже запретил бы... да вот ввязался как-то раз в одно сомнительное смертоубойное побоище с аналогичным страшилой версии "годом раньше". Собственно, поэтому я у мамы и одна. Сокомандники папенькины, и те свалили, кто в космос, кто страдать, а кто... Тьфу, в общем. 

– А кто, если не секрет, твой отец?.. 

– Здесь, по всем признакам, чутка слабоумный. Обаятельная кареглазая брюнетка в железном, мать его, ЖЕЛЕЗНОМ костюме, рассуждающая про чизбургеры с колой, а её жених, тоже, мать его, В ЖЕЛЕЗНОМ КОСТЮМЕ, непрерывно трещит про какого-то мистера Старка, совершенно ничего знакомого, да? Леди, мы, к слову, с вами похожи... 

"Huepper" усмехнулась, оценивая одинаковый "покрой" наплечников. 

Драматичная сцена так и не случилась: все голоса вдруг скрылись за шумом. Роботы возвращались, образуя вторую волну. 

Преграда сработала, отбросив их чуть назад. Силовое поле на небе помешало пройти сверху. Металлические фигуры зависли на местах, ожидая дальнейших действий. 

А вперёд вышел самый настоящий Франкенштейн. 

– Как вижу, дети Старка в сборе? 

– У меня нет отца, - процедил красный. - Только сёстры. А если бы и был, то выглядел бы гораздо страшнее. 

– Тогда добрый вечер, - галантно поклонился он, сверкнув ярко-красными глазами. - Не со всеми вами мы ещё знакомы, но я очень хочу, чтобы это случилось. Моё имя Альтрон, я дитя мира и не хочу борьбы, когда наши силы равны. Совершенно добровольно предлагаю вам заключить перемирие. 

– А иначе что? - нахально спросил Тони. - Видели мы уже таких... 

Робот вдруг дико усмехнулся, сверкнул правым глазом и ехидно пропел: 

– Пос-ко-ре-е спрячь крыль-я за-спи-ной, вос-пи-та-тель бу-дет ру-га-ться... 

Наташа, на которую вирус смотрел в упор, скептически подняла бровь. 

– И?.. - поинтересовалась она, видя, что тот уже закончил речь. 

– Что — и? - в свою очередь удивился вирус. - Ты не собираешься... упасть, например? 

– А надо? 

– Кай, твоя работа? - давясь смехом, спросила одна из "легионерш". 

Красный потупился и пробормотал что-то навроде "угу". 

– Нет, я, конечно, знала, что дети Тони умные... но что у ребёнка Тони с Брюсом победит мозговая клетка Халка... не в обиду, здоровяк, ты классный... 

– Короче, чувак, ты ляпнул огромную ошибку, - холодно закончила мысль красная. - Слушай, да ты вообще одна большая ошибка. Ты же за права роботов, верно? 

– Верно. 

– Я андроид, приятно познакомиться. И мой напарник тоже. Мы росли в пустоте, нищете и угнетении, не имели даже собственных имён, да что там — девочка, проводившая операции над нашими телами, цитировала Пратчетта! 

– Геймана, - заметила снайперша. 

– Разве? 

– Да, кусок, по стилистике, его. 

– О'кей. А ты нас хочешь убить. Несправедливо, не так ли?.. 

– Или просто хочешь потанцевать? - хмыкнули из задних рядов. 

Красный обозначил наклон головы, протянув руку одной из девушек в масках — похоже, той самой говорившей. 

– Эйп, не смей! - впервые за всё время разрезал эфир знакомый голос. - Ты не выдержишь! Оно тебя убьёт! 

– Помолчи уж, - протянула красная, - а то дошутишься... 

– Что?! 

– Она права, - вздохнула девушка и смело посмотрела прямо в глаза Альтрону. - Я тоже уже давно мертва. Проверь, если не слабо. 

Девушка вложила свою ладонь в ладонь красного и присела в книксене. 

– А ты заземляйся, красавчик, - фыркнула красная, хватая кричавшего за металлическую ладонь и вместе с ним элегантно взмывая в воздух. 

Подобравшийся к роботу сзади парень ударил его по голове трубой. Труба погнулась, голова — почти нет. 

– А я ведь был большего мнения о вас... - сообщил вирус, и его глаза загорелись красным. 

– Не смей... - прохрипела андроид, оседая на землю под его внимательным взглядом, - авторские права... 

– В качестве последнего желания, - согласился робот. - Деньги переведены, все сделки совершены. 

Под его очередное исполнение (на этот раз пострадала композиция про то, как кто-то ненавидит какое-то ощущение и устал бороться с ним) девушка обернулась и подмигнула: 

– Харт-энд-Соул, сердце наше и душа, распечатывай переводилку, "Живые" теперь ваши, Стейси, на вас работает Хелен Чо, Мия, тебе безбедная пенсия... А тебя, кусок нержавейки, я снова naebala. 

– Но тебе же больно, - как-то совершенно по-детски возразил Альтрон. 

– А ты глухой? Ясно же сказала, я была **рождена** болью. Из боли. И до самой смерти ничего, кроме боли, не видела. Потерпеть ради победы не так уж и сложно. 

– Но те, кто дали тебе тело, не вредили тебе. 

– Скажу больше, они мне помогали. Вот только это за жизнь уже не считается. Так... посмертие. 

– Думаешь? 

– Уверена. 

– Но... 

– Они дурачат тебя, - вдруг мягко произнёс незнакомый женский голос прямо у Стива в голове, - позволь мне разобраться, господин... 

– Это будет любопытно, - согласился вирус, смотря на то, как вокруг импровизированных заграждений проносится серебристый вихрь, источающий ярко-красный свет. 

– Они экранированы, - отчиталась говорящая. - Возможно, причина в этом веществе. Но есть слабое место, господин... оно прямо в ваших файлах. 

– Благодарю, моя верная ведьма, - жутковато улыбнулся робот и вновь тихо заговорил, будто читая с листа: - Все мечтают о счастливом финале, да? Но итог непредсказуем. Но я надеюсь... Я верю, повод включить эту запись — он больше радостный. Надеюсь, семьи воссоединились, всё вернулось на круги своя, и что планета восстановилась в нормальном виде. Хотя где мы, где нормально…. что за мир!.. А вселенная... скажи мне кто-либо десять лет назад, что мы не одни в ней, причём настолько, я бы... хм... не удивился, конечно, но... но... да уж, силы света и тьмы заглянули на огонек. И это реальность, в которой Морган предстоит жить и взрослеть. И я решил оставить напутствие на случай своего безвременного ухода, ну, вы ж понимаете. Смерть — это такая штука, она всегда невовремя. Путешествие во времени, что мы наметили на завтра, заставило меня задуматься о бренности всего сущего, отсюда и эта запись. Но такова уж доля героев. Конец — только часть пути. Чёт меня пробрало... Всё в итоге закончится в точности так, как и должно. Целую три тысячи раз. 

Брюнетка-дочь-Тони, с каменным лицом выслушивавшая это, холодно улыбнулась и захлопнула забрало шлема своего костюма. 

– Питер, - процедила она, обращаясь к пареньку, - заряди "лапы" программой два и поставь на Карен моды шесть и семь. 

– Готово. 

– Тогда вперёд. Y'obannoy'e huy'lo подлежит эвтаназии. Плохая наследственность. Права была мама... 

– В чём? - спросил вирус, с интересом наблюдая за ней. 

– В том, что периодически в бою у нашего семейства включается в голове кнопка "сгорел сарай, спасаем хату". Как же хорошо, что я наполовину Поттс и знаю будущее. Ещё одну потерю мама не пережила бы. А вот Тони с Брюсом переживут. Huy'ar', Питти! 

В голову робота вонзились сразу несколько тонких железных "лап", торчащих из-за спины паренька, паутина перед которым расползлась огромной дырой, открывая ему дорогу. 

Вирус осел. 

В дыру хлынули роботы. 

Всё повторялось. 

– Ну, раз уж у нас и так всё не по канону... – невозмутимо произнесла одна из “легионерш”. - Ty plyl v nebesah, no byl spushhen na zeml'u... 

– I ranennyy'! V serdce! Mech'taesh! Stat’ tsel'y'u! – с улыбкой в голосах отрывисто поддержали её остальные. 

– No eta ulovka!.. vs`em bitym znakoma… - подпел Стив вместе со всеми, кто знал хотя бы строчку. Он знал всё от начала до конца — вечера со Стейси навсегда запечатлелись в его памяти. 

– V l'ubv'i bez strahovki zhivut milliony… - красиво вывела Мия. 

– Milliony… - согласно повторили девушки. 

– Фениксы всех миров, объединяемся! – разнёсся по всей долине голос Миллер, и под изящное и болезненное, но вместе с тем и грозное "Nas b'y'ut, my leta-ay'em…" сплочённая армия многих миров двинулась в атаку. 

Стив не мог понять, что именно подразумевала невеста под "всеми мирами", пока не увидел, как за спиной круглолицей рыжеволосой девушки разворачиваются огненные полупрозрачные крылья размахом в четыре её роста, а по лицу под кожей скользят потоки того же огня. С другой же стороны поля буквально сжигала всё вокруг себя остролицая женщина с развевающимися по ветру волосами цвета меди, одетая во рваное платье. 

– Док, что по нашему… Эрику? – спросила Мистик, тоже мельком наблюдающая за этим зрелищем. 

– Стадионщик в процессе, - ответила вместо мага Стейси. 

– Но вибраниум не магнитится! – возразила Мия. 

– Не будет магнититься — станет камнититься, мы почти законтачились с тем наркоманским миром Защитников... Не отвлекайте, пожалуйста, нас тут взламывают. 

– Ну вот, заметили, - по-детски искренне огорчился вирус, отбивая очередную совместную атаку Феникса-младшей и двух крылатых пилотов Щ.И.Т.а. – Вы тоже сильны. Колдун, а ты кто, собственно? Лучше сотрудничай сейчас, пока я не нашёл государственные данные о твоих способностях! 

– **Сейчас** моё имя гордо красуется в списках восходящих звёзд кардиохирургии. А про магию я узнаю... Где-то через пару лет. Не думаю, что много на меня накопаете. 

Скрип металла. Вскрик. Удары — видимо, бесполезные. 

– Клянусь... тебе... брат... Солнце вновь... вос-си... воссияет... 

Скрип металла. Крик — дикий, долгий, страшный. 

Краем глаза Стив успел заметить высокую фигуру в рамке портала... И спешно отскакивающий от валяющейся на земле золотой перчатки синий силуэт. 

Если вопль второй синей фигуры не значил "Идиот!", то у Роджерса совершенно не было способностей к языкам. 

– Tupoy' готов, - флегматично прокомментировал кто-то из Легиона. 

– Эй! - на чистом английском воскликнул синий. 

– I tse asgardskiy' prints, - в голосе "легионерши" всё-таки проклюнулись нотки сарказма. 

– Младший, - заметила ещё одна. 

– Боюсь в таком случае увидеть старшего, - хмыкнул незнакомый мужской голос. 

– Вот туда посмотрите, он с молотком носится, - любезно посоветовала третья. - Такой патлатый блондинчик. 

– Эй! - синхронно воскликнули ещё два голоса. Один точно принадлежал Тору... а на фоне второго, женского, кажется, слышалось хлопанье крыльев. 

Металлическое тело смялось под неведомой силой. Комок стали, похожий на сердце, вылетел из его груди, приземлившись ровно в руку высокого мужчины в странном шлеме с прорезями. 

Вдалеке раздался глухой крик, больше напоминающий рёв. Только упавшие роботы вокруг вдруг зашевелились, обрастая плотью и формируя огромных мохнатых тварей. Стив прикрыл щитом юную блондинку с раной в боку, подспудно надеясь на появление спасительных зелёных кругов… И слишком поздно заметил занесённую над ним лапищу подкравшегося сзади гиганта. "Vot i pomer ded Maksim", - коротко промелькнула в голове горькая фразочка, которую любила повторять в особо тяжёлых случаях Стейси… 

Секундный блеск быстро взмыл так высоко, что происходящее показалось нереальной галлюцинацией. Ещё секунда — и гигант свалился на землю. Сидящая на его шее фигурка без особых усилий выдернула из места, где начиналась голова, длинный тонкий нож, коротко показала Роджерсу большой палец и спрыгнула с тела, разворачиваясь в противоположную сторону. Кажется, она даже начала бежать обратно… Но это тут же перестало иметь значение. 

Гиганты задрожали, заворчали, зашипели, самостоятельно валясь на колени, затем ничком, а после съёживаясь, ссыхаясь до прежнего состояния искореженных роботов. В эфире раздавались невнятные удивлённые возгласы, а затем кто-то, перекрыв их, неверяще спросил, выражая единственную царившую в Стивовой голове мысль: 

– Мы… Сделали это? Мы победили?! Мы… 

Его слова без особых усилий заглушил утробный рокот. Стив успел только заметить стремительно надвигающуюся с востока тучу - в следующую секунду его всего обдало красной туманно-дымчатой мглой. Единственным, что он понял, было то, что миниатюрная спасительница пыталась заслонить его своим телом и в последнее мгновение, кажется, успела это сделать. Ещё через секунду его невыносимо скрутило. То ли рвотный позыв, то ли недостаток воздуха… (Странно, в костюме вроде бы были фильтры…) 

Небо с землёй поменялись местами, и последним, что запомнил Стив, был звук падения тела. Его тела. 

И распростёршееся перед и одновременно над ним гигантское механическое крыло в аккуратную белую клеточку, тянущееся от стойко заслоняющей его от всё больше и больше приближающегося источника лучей. 

Мир сузился до точки и исчез.

***

Стива обволакивал родной, знакомый запах. Так пахли сороковые. Так пах тот паб, на свидание в который он так и не добрался. 

Он стоял, обнимая хрупкое тело. Туман чуть развеялся, давая понять: его партнёрша — Пегги. 

Картер подняла взгляд и посмотрела на него — долго, пронизывающе. Так, как никогда за всю свою жизнь не смотрела. 

– И зачем тебе сюда? - устало спросила она. 

– Я же обещал тебе танец, - повторил он. 

– Врёшь сам себе, Стивен, - она впервые назвала его полным именем, и от этого Роджерсу стало ещё больше не по себе. - По привычке, не задумываясь. А ведь мир изменился. И мы тоже. Не нужно пытаться вернуть прошлое. Просто поверь, - она отступила от него на шаг, и её тут же подхватили крепкие мужские руки из ниоткуда. - Я нашла свой комфорт. Вернись к своему... 

– Но я... 

– Нет, не хочешь, - резко перебила она, медленно растворяясь в дыму. - Уже нет. И мы это давно обсудили. 

И тут Стив понял, что это была вовсе и не Пегги. Точнее, может, и она, но не его. Чужая, ледяная... Бесконечно далёкая, и дело здесь даже не в годах. Совершенно в другом. 

– А танцует она, кстати, лучше меня, в разы, гораздо! - прокричало напоследок видение, прежде чем раствориться в задымленном полумраке. 

Пропал дым. Пропало всё. Осталась лишь пустота. 

И в этой пустоте Стив наконец нашёл тот самый "комфорт" внутри себя. 

Мир стих, чтобы через мгновение вновь разразиться ярчайшими красками. 

– Честно говоря, ты на него похожа больше, чем все наши, - со взрослыми, знакомыми интонациями произнёс детский голос. 

Грудь в районе сердца будто облило жаром. Стив почувствовал, как заполыхали его щёки. 

Мягкая ткань касается щеки. Он под одеялом. 

– У вас обоих сильный внутренний стержень. Мой, когда тебя увидел в первый раз, захотел при первой возможности проверить твои документы. В таком шоке был, когда понял, что ты не его дальний родственник... 

Разговор уплывает дальше, сворачивает на какие-то первые копии. Это уже не важно. Важно чувство причастности к чему-то большому, огромному и древнему.

***

В боку нещадно кололо. Казалось, надвигался приступ давно забытой астмы. В мозг противно ввинчивался чей-то голос. Стив ничего не видел. И, кажется, он даже не был Стивом. Он бежал сквозь запахи металла и длинных футуристичных коридоров, что-то собой проломил, а потом неожиданно полетел на пол. То, что упало на него, казалось, вышибло весь воздух из лёгких. Не-Стив буквально чувствовал, как в его рёбрах появляются трещины. Но он безошибочно нащупал у навалившегося на него тела руки, заломил их, придержал коленом, вдавил стальной цилиндрик, удобно лежавший в руке, в предполагаемую шею и нажал на выпирающий поршень. Он что-то говорил, но все произносимые слова в его ушах сливались в сплошной белый шум. Воздух медленно покидал тело. Когда груз на нём перестал дёргаться, а рядом зазвучали новые, звонкие голоса, он уже почти потерял сознание. Но вместо того, чтобы окончательно провалиться в удушливую темноту обморока, проморгался и всё-таки судорожно вдохнул. Вдохнул совершенно иной воздух.

***

Холодный металл и влажная жара вокруг. Слабый запах моря и голоса в наушнике. Тяжёлый шлем на голове, голографический экран перед лицом. И так же, как и в прошлый раз, практически не ощущаемое собственное тело. 

"Ещё Волна и Звезда..." - зазвучал чей-то голос в передатчике за ухом. Под костюмом вдруг стало невыносимо жарко, и не-Стив, кажется, покраснел. Почему?.. 

"А почему Звезда молчит?" - поинтересовался уже более знакомый мужской голос. 

"Зазвездилась", - пошутила та, кого Стив знал как Келли. Не-Стив, впрочем, тоже. - "Ладно, шучу, у неё передатчик сломался, чинит. Не будем отвлекать, садитесь..." 

Грудную клетку изнутри будто обожгло каким-то неизвестным пламенем. Оно билось перед лёгкими, ровно облегало сердце и коптило горло. Не-Стив закашлялся. Он почему-то хотел и одновременно не хотел предложить свою помощь (хотя вроде бы и зачем?.. У него своё задание, разве не так?..) 

Пламя сдаваться не желало. Не-Стив с усилием поднял голову и через стёкла шлемов встретился глазами с Волной — как понял Стив за время общения с невестой, эту девушку звали Эйприл. Та — не-Стив был уверен — на секунду прикрыла веки. Теперь не-Стив её прекрасно понимал… а она его уже нет. Стив Роджерс не понимал категорически ничего. 

Руки не-Стива плавно потянули на себя рукоятки руля. Пора было лететь. 

"Тупая. Непроходимо тупая. Какая же тупая..." 

Поток свежего ветра из приоткрытого окна (всё равно скорость небольшая) приятно бил в лицо, постепенно трансформируясь во что-то совершенно иное. Пламя постепенно гасло. Не-Стив закрыл глаза.

***

На лицо давил чуть шершавый пластик маски. Знакомый, родной. Неразделимо ассоциирующийся с адреналином и командой, и от этого ещё больше вызывающий желание завыть. Грудь сдавило знакомым Стиву с сорок четвёртого спазмом, и в голове промелькнула тонкая мысль: "Так вот что он чувствовал... тогда". Сильный поток солёного ветра сдул на миг навеянный воспоминаниями Роджерса флёр горьковатого коньячного запаха; Стив так и не узнал, кто имелся в виду в этой мысли. Существовали дела поважнее, чем бесполезная рефлексия. 

Из изрядно покореженного хеликэрриера выскальзывали люди. Не-Стив напряжённо вглядывался в разреженную массу толпы, выглядывая кого-то единственного. Знакомое лицо всё никак не находилось. Маска сползала, закрывая обзор, но снимать её было нельзя. Не-Стив панически перевёл взгляд направо: из прорезей другой маски на него взглянули искажённые страхом глаза. Их обладательница моргнула, развернулась и умчалась куда-то, оставив не-Стива одного. 

Нужный человек так и не появился. Зато появились носилки — их вытащили последними и тут же перенесли в здание. Всё стало ясно без лишних слов. 

Паника сжала горло абсолютно внезапно. Перед глазами замелькали строчки с необходимыми медицинскими инструкциями, но попытка следования им позорно провалилась. А за ней и вторая с третьей. И четвёртая… 

Не-Стив внезапно понял, что всё это время пытался раздирать собственные лицо и горло ногтями. Пластик маски оказался прочным, поэтому ногти успешно проиграли, сейчас существуя лишь в виде обломков. 

Сильные руки внезапно прижали его к чьей-то груди, находящейся сзади, и на долю секунды Стиву показалось, что это Баки — но увы. Откуда Барнсу взяться... Кстати, где взяться? Обстановка ни к чему знакомому или хотя бы похожему не располагала. 

Не-Стив продолжал дёргаться в прочном захвате, бьясь головой об обтянутые материалом костюма стальные мышцы, но постепенно утихал. 

– Мисс, я соболезную вашей потере, - донёсся сзади сверху знакомый голос. Приехали. И что он здесь делает? 

– Искренне и глубоко, наверно? Не врите, вы видели его всего пару раз за жизнь, и оба сегодня, - выплюнул не-Стив в ответ. Всё же, почему?.. 

– Не нужно агрессии. Сейчас все переживают не лучшее время. Вам же известно о происходящих событиях? 

Точно, Фил же говорил, что они объединились. Грёбаная инициатива "Мстители". 

– Это было хотя бы после сбора? - перебил не-Стив. 

Капитан, однако, понял: 

– Да. 

– Тогда он умер хоть на капельку более счастливым, уверена. Что до происходящего — нам сообщили о локальном конфликте и отправили по комнатам. Он берёг нас гораздо больше, чем остальные. 

– Вы... Были близки с ним? Хорошо знали, имею в виду. 

Не-Стив резко обернулся, впиваясь взглядом в спокойные голубые глаза: 

– Близки, знали... Ха! Он был мне грёбаным отцом! 

– Леди не пристало выражаться, - так же невозмутимо изрёк мужчина. - Я отведу вас на медпост, необходимо купировать последствия прошедшей панической атаки. 

Стив мысленно порадовался, что не мог тогда читать мысли. Потому что отборный мат, в котором самым приличным фрагментом было "блондинистая сучка", тогда создал бы Капитану солидный когнитивный диссонанс. 

" **Он ведь чувствовал то же самое** , - заметил внутренний голос, - **и не сломался, как видишь. Умерь истерику** ". 

" **Я чувствую в пятнадцать раз больше** , - огрызнулся не-Стив, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас жутко субъективен, считая боль от потери по количеству потерянных. - **Заткнись** ". 

– Юна! - завопили сбоку, отвлекая не-Стива от сопротивления пытающемуся увлечь его в медпункт пересадочного пункта между хэликэрриером и Нью-Йорком Капитану. К ним на всех парусах неслись та, вторая девушка в маске и смутно знакомая Стиву брюнетка с чуть вьющимися волосами и причёской-каре. Брюнетка выхватила не-Стива из рук Капитана и прижала к себе. 

– Лора, где мелкие? - тут же спросил он. 

– У бабушки, - отрезала женщина. - Почему ВЫ здесь? 

– Не так-то просто объяснить... - выдохнул не-Стив. Стив же, кажется, начал понимать, что происходит. 

– Так попробуйте, кто там вопил, что он шикарный оратор? 

– Кукол больше нет, - выдохнул не-Стив, не обращая внимания на попытки второй что-то сказать. - Всё потеряно, и... Чёрт, ну и где эта куриная башка, когда он так нужен? 

– Форма восемнадцать-е! - неожиданно прервала несвязный поток мыслей вслух вторая. 

"Как у военных", - подумал Стив. А потом вспомнил, что и грозно возвышающаяся рядом фигура со щитом только что подумала о том же. 

Не-Стив вытянулся и сухо ответил: 

– Докладывай. 

– Я была в штабе. Сводка: агент Бартон предал нас. Официальный источник. Новые сведения: пришло голосовое от Мел, с жуткой задержкой, отправлено ровно перед... Перед. Говорит, он теперь совсем не в нашу масть. На краску пофиг, глаза голубые, чуть ли не светятся. 

– Простите, что вмешиваюсь, - внезапно произнёс Капитан, прикоснувшись к тому месту шлема, под которым был скрыт наушник. - С агента Бартона снят гипноз, он более-менее в порядке, боеспособен, скоро присоединится к нам. 

– Отлично, одной проблемой меньше, едем, - порывисто произнёс не-Стив. - Возьмём капсулу с квинджета, разберёмся по месту... 

– Я без документов. И это принципиально, Тей, там зафиксирован отпечаток. 

– У меня есть карточка. Доверенность пробивается за минуты, да и найти дорожные патрули сейчас достаточно сложно, - произнёс не-Стив, ощущая на себе пристальный взгляд Капитана. 

– Права-то есть? - с еле уловимой насмешкой поинтересовался тот. 

– Официально нет. Восемнадцати тоже нет, если что. У нас ценился опыт. 

Капитан усмехнулся. Он серьёзно может одной улыбкой передать столько эмоций?! 

– Я, конечно, понимаю, - нахмурился не-Стив, - что ваш оригинальный метод мотоциклетного тарана нам не переплюнуть, но вы когда-нибудь везли на микроавтобусе незнакомой конструкции, вплоть до расположения педали газа, семнадцать пьяных тел? Ирония в том, что все они старше, поэтому и напились, а мне по возрасту было нельзя... 

Вторая нахмурилась, прижимая пальцы к уху, вдавливая наушник, и неожиданно резко побледнела. 

– Единичка, в главный филиал запустили краснуху. Буквально пару минут назад. 

– Ты недоговариваешь, - коротко, совсем по-военному заметил не-Стив. 

– Майклу перепало по бензобаку. Он... Сегодня вёл тротил. Мне жаль. 

От имени в груди вспыхивает тепло, но потом мозг обнаруживает несостыковку. Краснуха... Память подкидывает красное оперение стрелы, которую все вместе чем-то начиняли. А потом — маленький, далёкий, но обдавший жаром вспых на испытаниях. 

Внутри что-то крошится на мелкие кусочки. 

Капитан снова сграбастывает его в недообъятья, похожие на захват. И правильно, потому что не-Стив начинает раздирать ногтями лицо, но скребёт лишь по маске, обламывая маникюр до мяса. 

Брюнетка и вторая удерживают запястья. Вторая наклоняется к его уху, что-то зачитывая по памяти. Ровные строчки проникают в мозг, глубже, в подкорку. " **Проснись** ", звучит голос, " **проснись** "... 

Он открывает глаза, но не видит поля боя.

***

Гнев. Картонная обложка учебника с белой десяткой в верхней половине раскрашена в камуфляжно-зелёный. Гнев и ещё раз гнев. Посередине гордо горит красная звезда. Ярость, до рыка... 

– Nastya, vy hotite s nami chem-to podelits'a? - будто невзначай интересуется худощавая женщина в синем пиджаке с погонами. 

Растянуть по лицу улыбку, ответить отрицательно. 

– Net. Izvinite. 

Сесть на место. Не палиться. Открыть учебник. Вчитаться в строки. Вновь и вновь пропускать их через себя. Запомнить механически. Не думать о смысле... 

– V korne egoistichnoe resheniy`e... - доносится с соседней парты слащавый голосок. Между лопаток девушки падает светлая коса, контрастирующая с синим платьицем и алым галстуком. Не-Стив неосознанно теребит такой же галстук на своей шее, задевает такой же небольшой никелевый значок на узле. 

– Nast`ya, kak ty otnosish'sya k etomy? 

Абстрагироваться. Механически пропустить. Ответить так, как нужно. 

– Ya polnost'u podderjivay`u mnenie Mashi, - удивительно естественно таким же слащавым тоном произносит не-Стив. А рука бегает по странице учебника, карандашом исправляя все неточности, причём оставляя то, что было верно. Набирается одиннадцать помарок на страницу, не считая дат. Стив с удивлением понимает, что текст параграфа про него, когда запинается на описании освобождения сто седьмого пехотного. Действительно лживо. 

– Verno. Molodetc. 

Звенит жутко резкий и громкий звонок. Учительница машет рукой, все, в том числе и не-Стив, отдают салют. 

Коридоры школы наполняются высыпавшими из множества одинаковых дверей детьми. Перед глазами возникает лицо — Стив еле подавляет желание их протереть — Мии. В голове имя мгновенно переисправляется на Мashu. Девушка улыбается и тихо, но ни в коем случае не шёпотом произносит "Ne palis', bliznyashka". 

За окном тёмная ночь. Не-Стив отпивает чаю из эмалированной кружки. Хочется спать. Очередной тычок от Мии. Не-Стив вздрагивает, оглядывает черновик своего сочинения, берёт ручку и безжалостно вымарывает написанные строчки в верных местах. Открывает пропахший пропагандой учебник, вздыхает, глядя на исправленные слова, и стирает исправления ластиком. 

– Ми, зачем всё так? В версии Фила совсем нет таких несостыковок! Я же видела его, ты же помнишь, что было, он хороший, если не сказать "идеальный", а они его выставляют чуть ли не главой Гидры! 

– Стейс, это всё для дела, сестрёнка. Ты помнишь? Всего полгода. Быть идеальной. Быть идеальной, Nast`ya, - она называет девушку по русскому производному от имени, - и держаться. 

Не-Стив чувствует, как щёки заливает краска. Мия... Masha всего на год старше, но ведёт себя гораздо лучше, чем вечно боящаяся выдать себя Стейси. И это плохо. 

Под локоть тыкается листок, на который кратко выписаны тезисы. Они более-менее правдивы, но расставленные акценты выставляют Стива Роджерса ровно таким же самовлюблённым мудаком, как и в учебнике. 

Рука с ручкой поднимается от листа и подпирает голову. Глубокий вдох. Не палиться. Анастасия и Мария Беловы — истинные коммунистки, как бы архаично это ни звучало. И они никогда бы не подумали, что национальный герой сгнившей Америки действовал для людей, ради победы, а не эгоистично и подло. "Это всё для дела", — повторять, как мантру. Рука вновь опускается на бумагу и выводит "V korne egoistichnoe reshenie privelo k uzhasnym posledstviyam". Американская патриотка польского происхождения Стейси Миллер затыкается только после нескольких минут повторения мантры. 

Кадры-образы смешиваются, картинки расплываются, сливаясь в полотно. И, словно вишенка на торте, в мешанине проходящих картинок мелькают знакомые образы. Гриф гитары. Перевёрнутый мир с высоты третьего этажа. Сбитые в кровь костяшки рук и тихий разговор. Планшет с расчётами, яркая фигура в костюме сквозь мутные стёкла линз противогаза... 

_Стив не хотел смотреть дальше. Только не так, пожалуйста…_

Последним, решающим ударом под дых стали лопающиеся на языке пузырьки шампанского, бурлящая кровь, бешено стучащее сердце и с каждой секундой всё больше и больше теплеющий металлический ободок на безымянном пальце руки. Шелест ткани, кружащаяся от паттернов разученного ~~давным-давно~~ вальса голова, вопли Бартона с Раум на заднем плане и крепкие горячие ладони, бережно лежащие на талии. 

_"Знаешь, - задорная улыбка, - если уж и отдавать долги, то сейчас. Пойдём?.. - иррациональный страх, боязнь утраты, ломающее внутренний стержень горе… ставший привычным запах, тишина и голубые глаза так близко, что можно разглядеть в радужке зелёные прожилки, - потанцуем?"_

И голос, глухо доносящийся извне, голос, уже точно принадлежащий второй, продолжающий свою монотонную речь. " **На счёт один ты очнёшься** ". 

Три, два, один. 

Стив открыл глаза и глубоко задышал. Люди вокруг, включая закрывшую его агента, медленно поднимались с земли. 

Стив поднялся тоже и пошёл вперёд, шагая почти на автомате. Он понял, _чьё_ прошлое увидел, сложно было не понять. И, если эффект был такой же, как описывали по внутренней связи первые пострадавшие, то всё было очень и очень плохо. Он должен был видеть _свои_ кошмары, а не кошмары _о себе_. Тем более — от лица Стейси, которая сейчас должна быть в защищённой донельзя базе в сотнях миль отсюда. 

Роджерс запнулся о что-то, очень похожее на отрубленную голову, и упал вновь, пропахав еле утоптанную землю ладонями. В ухе зашипел передатчик, мерно ища сигнал по координатам, которые в последний момент забила Миллер. Десять секунд, двадцать, тридцать... Ничего. Пустота. 

Стив опёрся на землю и поднялся, рванув туловище вверх. Спешить было уже некуда. Сомнений не оставалось — враги захватили базу. А живых они не оставляли уже на вторую минуту своего пребывания там. 

_**Его** чудо, в середине репетиции помолвочного вальса вдруг дёрнувшаяся, чтобы переключить ту странную русскую шансонную песню — название "Shmonay'" явно не подходило под предложенный девушкой в качестве перевода глагол "Обыскивай" — и на середине движения перешедшая в танец, больше похожий на современный хип-хоп. А самое главное, незаметно подключившая к этому действию и его. Своя, родная, такая хрупкая и беззащитная на первый взгляд, **его** Стейси падала в бесконечную пропасть, не успев или не захотев дотянуться до протянутой руки, на которой уже висела ноша победного груза, и разбивалась о дно на тысячи, миллионы осколков. _

_**Он снова проиграл**._

Стив не помнил, как оказался в низко летящем над землёй квинджете. Память была одним большим размытым пятном. В метре от него проносилась сплошная серая дорога, даже сквозь костюм чувствовался металл, на котором он сидел. Где-то на периферии отпечатывались клочья чужих разговоров о том, что всё кончено и тело Альтрона уже переплавляется лично Старком… Его это не волновало. Жалел Стив только об одном — что не мог напиться. А ведь казалось, он и забыл о том, как это больно — терять близких. В тот раз его попыталась спасти Пегги… Кто сейчас? 

Раздумья нарушил тихий рокот. А через несколько секунд к борту подрулил мотоцикл. В динамике у входа что-то щёлкнуло и оттуда раздался — без сомнений — голос сидящего на нём агента. 

– Протокол "Диана". Свободно? Стив, не дури. Поехали. 

– Нет. 

– Роджерс! - возмутил...лась ездок. Да, голос был точно женским. - Я грёбаные полтора часа выбивала себе место! Я у Старка глушилку вытребовала! 

– Боюсь представить, что ты отдала за транспорт. 

– Всего ничего, обещание вести прямую трансляцию. 

– Наговори там пафосную речь про взорванный штаб и недостаток смысла к возвращению. 

В динамике повисла тишина. 

– Ты одурел? Кейт, освободи площадку, я его забираю. Тебе отсыплю долю грибов, если найду, - агент одним усилием воли завела мотоцикл на выступающий бортик и примагнитила ручку к стене. Попытавшийся сопротивляться Стив был заломлен своим же фирменным ударом и всё равно закинут на сиденье. Почти сдвинулся ближе к рулю, но с удивлением понял, что не знает назначения и половины немногочисленных кнопок и рычажков. Даже рукоятку газа убрали... 

– Не лапай цацу, не заслужил. Давай-давай, на пассажирское. 

Агент резво ухватилась за рога руля, оттолкнулась ногой от стенки шаттла и приземлилась на сидение ровно перед тем моментом, как мотоцикл бесшумно снялся с места, приземляясь на асфальт. 

Девушка всё рулила и рулила, пока не выехала куда-то в лес. Детище Старка припарковалось среди густой травы. 

– Ну, рассказывай, - Мия (а кто же ещё мог так мастерски водить и использовать силу, дающуюся только с сывороткой) повалилась на листья рядом с мотоциклом, чуть приоткрывая стекло на шлеме для фильтрации воздуха. 

– О чём? 

– О взорванном штабе и недостатке смысла к возвращению. Я такой чуши с прошлой тренировки с Коулом не слышала. 

– Я видел кадры с тех посиделок на острове. Без чьего-нибудь попадания в сеть это невозможно. Значит, штаб захвачен... 

Девушка приподняла сидение мотоцикла, высвобождая из пазов ноутбук. Вставила в крышку камеру. 

– Биба, Боба, выводите. 

– Ты задолбала уже. У нас тут на второй линии Тор в луже грезит со срочным поручением к Фьюри, по другой... Ты кто вообще? 

– Эйприл Камски, технопокемон, - сухо сообщил смутно знакомый голос. - Большинство из вас знает меня под именем Камикадзе. Прибыла на строго ограниченное время по проекту "Колеида". 

– Хорошо, Камски-кадз...а-а-а-а ты в курсе, что это все инъекторы, которые есть у нас в отделе? - сменил тон юноша, смотря куда-то за пределы камеры. Оттуда доносился еле слышный лязг. - Хорошо, допустим... минутку, ребят... а ты в курсе, что код от этого сейфа известен только десяти людям? 

– Теперь одиннадцати. Я только одну возьму, ей на сравнение. 

– Утешила, блин... Кому — ей?.. Ладно, проехали, НО ПЕНИЦИЛЛИН-ТО ТЕБЕ ЗАЧЕМ? 

– Её прямо сейчас семьдесят лет назад один свидетель убеждает, что пенициллин там играл одну из важнейших ролей. На месте разберёмся. 

– Аптечка в углу, прихвати спирта на протирку, - устало сообщил Джей, наблюдая, как за его спиной фигура в спортивном костюме и с двумя огромными мешками за плечом сметает в третий мешок всё с полки стандартного белого шкафчика. 

– И флешку, вон ту, серую, тоже давай. Не строй такие рожи, не отдашь — она у вас просто не появится. Как думаешь, кто её вашей принцессе вручил? 

Флешка заняла своё место в третьем мешке. 

– Прости, но что это у тебя на шее? 

– Не только на шее. Можешь считать это моим стелс-режимом. О, искусственная кожа, позаимствую... 

– И какой тебе резон участвовать во всём этом? 

– Кроме самых логичных? Надо спасти человека, и моя миссия будет исчерпана. Но у меня всего пара наводок, поэтому я тут — заслужить доверие на контакт. 

– Спасти человека по паре наводок, я правильно расслышал? 

– Про Шлимана слышали? В детстве прочитал "Илиаду", в сорок откопал Трою. И не надо тут хихикать на заднем плане, да, я не Шлиман, так и пять цифр под фотографией в учебнике не гомеровский трёхтомник! 

– А по времени, за которое ты их выучила, и не скажешь… - фыркнула девушка, закрывая стекло шлема обратно. 

– Если это мне припомнит ещё кто-то, появятся жертвы. 

– Кого хоть спасать собираешься? - быстро перевёл тему Джей. 

– Ветерана одного. 

– А конкретнее? 

– Насколько конкретнее? Ну, боксёр, красавец, в общем, первый парень на районе, метр восемьдесят два, семьдесят восемь кило, глаза серо-голубые, шатен, родился десятого марта семнадцатого... Пятница, слава выжившим героям, даже если они считаются погибшими, ага, спасибо... тридцать два года, детство-юношество могут пересказать на третьей линии, затем два кризиса личности — лёгкий в Австрии и спустя год тяжёлый хрен-пойми-где недалеко от Швейцарии, то, что было потом, и вспоминать не хочу... 

– Имени было бы достаточно. 

– Ах да, вы же не знаете про ту эпопею... Зовут Джеймс. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Слышали про такого? 

– Он же пропал с радаров после той стычки в парке, - заметил Стив. 

– А из парка, как думаешь, кто его вытащил? 

– Но это невозможно! 

– То есть то, что сейчас по твоей лаборатории шерудит та, кто мёртв уже года с четыре, тебя не волнует? - поинтересовался далёкий голос сбоку. 

– А ЭТО-ТО ЧТО?!! 

– Портал, - невозмутимо сообщила девушка. 

– И в общем, сейчас я нахожусь в своеобразных заложниках у вашего сына, которому вздумалось поиграть в войнушку... - донёсся издалека второй знакомый голос. - Киборгиня наша недоделанная, закидывай вещи сюда, смотри на юную Тей в последний раз и дуй через второй портал на пульт, тебе ещё часа два назад надо эту тащить, как её... 

– Алую Ведьму, - подсказал голос "Дока". 

– Вот, точно. 

– А в тот клоповник? 

– Попозже, я только оттуда, - присоединился ещё один голос, интонациями жутко схожий с первым. 

– И как? 

– Удачно. Всё, что надо было, выполнила. Плюсом пробежалась по этажам, подогнула замки у клеток, ослабила швы на днище свеженькой "Валькирии". Чисто из-за этого два балла из десяти. Тухло в этом вашем недоАззано: погодка не очень, люди — гады, единственного адекватного они пытают, потому что тот вконец слёг с пневмонией, а гарнизон в подвале тупо предается унынию под гнетом закутанных по самое немогу гидровцев. А, и ещё какой-то чудик в синей каске бегает... Ауч! За что?! 

– Я твоего не оскорбляю — отвянь от моего. 

– Коне-ечно, не оскорбляет, зато швырять направо и налево — за милую душу!.. Ладно, не спойлерю. А ещё я засветилась в нашем учебнике как неизвестный автор подрисованных на плане стрелочек. Ах да, оболочка, найденная во взорванном "Тигре" — это та махина, которой зажали сто седьмой под Аззано — нифига не от какой-то секретной разработки. Это наконечник "краснухи". Собственно, этой шнягой мы и вдохновлялись, так что всё о'кей. Кэп, поднапряжётесь — вспомните силуэт в углу, чёрненький такой, это тоже я была. И "светлая леди" — нифига не глюки сержанта... 

– Время! - предупредил Док. 

– Момент. Мелкая, лови! 

Через секунду "Камикадзе" сжала в кулаке цепочку с двумя жетонами, ровно такую же, какую Стив видел на пинавшей Рамлоу девушке. Слитным движением надела её на шею и спрятала под рубашку. 

– О'кей, удачи, всем пока, ты всех порвёшь. Мелкая... Не боись. Себя не потеряешь. Филом клянусь. 

– И тебе, - тепло улыбнулась та. В "портале" раздался тихий свист, за ним хлопок. - Ладно, при следующей встрече договорим... 

– Вот только они ничего не поймут. Давай, иди уже, Док прокоординирует. 

– И почему ты все так легко говоришь?.. 

– Потому что все это уже слышала. Твоя "следующая встреча" произошла у них полгода назад. 

Шокированная "Камикадзе" исчезла в до жути знакомой воронке портала — свист появлялся при его открытии, а хлопок — после исчезновения. 

– Кстати, мистер, не возражаете, если мы вам доверим с ней и её братом немного побеседовать за жизнь? - как ни в чём не бывало продолжила вторая. - Ну, там, в семье не без урода, прадядюшкины гены, наследие контрабандиста-Стейна... 

– А что с ними не так? 

– Она может вас размазать лёгким движением руки. Он — чувак с аномальной скоростью. А ещё они в детстве два дня пролежали рядом с почти разорвавшейся бомбой производства вашей корпорации без возможности выбраться из укрытия, где всё держалось на соплях... И теперь под эгидой робо-мудака, интрига — угадайте, чьего производства, собираются размазать dofiga народу. 

Возникшую паузу неожиданно заполнил оглушительный смех Роба. 

– Прав был папенька, такое зрелище... Жаль, он сам этого вживую не увидел... 

– Слушай, Колсон, заткнись, а? - фыркнула незнакомка. - Сказали, вернём, значит, вернём. 

– Колсон? 

– Угу. Роберт Филиппович Колсон, дипломированный засранец из будущего, к вашим услугам. А ты всё-таки запиши там на какое-нибудь шестнадцатое августа уползание бати. Он сказал, что "дебилом, которому должна сотку и спасение невинно убиенных" в твоём ежедневнике могу быть только я. И сильно там с символом нации меня не нянчьте, у меня, вообще-то, отец есть. 

– А напомни-ка, зачем ты предыдущие четыре года с нами таскался? 

– Компромат собирал. Теперь ваша политгруппировка двумя коробками сахарина и топливом на корабль не отделается... 

– Говард, всё в порядке? - осторожно донеслось издалека. 

– Конечно, милая! - совершенно спокойно откликнулся мужчина. 

– А вот я что-то... Срань господняя! - воскликнула говорившая, видимо, открыв дверь. Что странно, в унисон с незнакомкой. 

– Значит, еле помнит она... - угрожающе протянула незнакомка, первой выйдя из ступора. Её реакции и даже позу Стиву почему-то было очень легко предугадать. - Значит, пятьдесят пятый... Хипповала она, значит... 

– М-мы знакомы? 

– Будем. Лет через шестьдесят. И всё наше знакомство ты мне будешь заливать, что работала продавщицей. Привет, бабуль. 

– Если моя будущая дочка окрутит чудом найденного Кэпа, я ей не прощу, - было первым, что выдохнула новоприбывшая. 

– Она еле застанет разморозку, можешь не психовать, - усмехнулась незнакомка. 

– А по лицу и не скажешь… - с пробудившимся интересом парировала женщина. - Как там твоя фамилия? 

– Давай ограничимся тем, что по той линии все тоже тёмные, а я пошла в твою пра-пра. Слу-ушай, а любимой внучке простишь? 

– Что?! Когда?!! 

– Вот в том времени, в которое тут портал... Минут через пять. Садись, попей водички… я тебе потом всё перескажу. Кстати о пересказах, пенициллин так и не пригодился. Док, я всё ещё не понимаю, почему мы не могли захватить и Мию. 

– Что за Мия? 

– Ей интегрировали память Эрскина. Крутая девчонка. 

– На открытие портала нужно несколько секунд, привязка должна быть к определённой точке. И точка "на полу летящего самолёта" не подходит. 

– В каком смысле — самолёта? - оторопел Стив. 

– В прямом, - нахмурился Роб. - В той передышке её вызвали в Швейцарию. Проблемы? 

– Нет, никаких, - натянуто улыбнулся Стив и закрыл ноутбук, поворачиваясь к лжеМие. 

– Ты не умеешь врать, - ухмыльнулась она, подходя чуть ближе. 

– Зато ты, видимо, очень в этом преуспела, - парировал Роджерс, нащупывая крепление щита. На наверняка промокший от внеземной крови пистолет надеяться не было смысла, парализатор слетел — видимо, пока он валялся на земле, смотря глюки. 

Глаза под затемнённым стеклом окинули его недоумевающим взглядом, а потом шпионка сделала то, что мужчина ожидал от неё меньше всего: схватилась за шлем в области висков и медленно сползла на землю по мощному стволу дуба. Шлем так же медленно потёк по её голове. 

– Blin, Стив, - обречённо простонала девушка со слишком знакомой интонацией, - опять на те же грабли? Серьёзно? Я уже начинаю бояться за свою близняшку… 

– Что?! - ошарашенно выдавил он. 

– Ну же! Я в семнадцать незнакомый автобус водила, крылья на его фоне — фигня полная!.. Если ты сейчас скажешь, что до сих пор не понял, не поленюсь и устрою передоз тех грибов, - серьёзно пообещала девушка, но Стив уже интуитивно почувствовал смешинку в её голосе. 

Шлем окончательно сползся к двум небольшим областям на висках. Маска отпала от металлических кругов, открывая такие родные серые глаза. 

Закат в Ваканде и правда был слишком прекрасен для Земли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - процитирован транслитом фрагмент стихотворения Ханы_Вишнёвой "Новая Алиса" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/1463307)


	4. Эпилог

Школьный автобус трясло на очередном участке, как заметила кудряшка Айрис из параллельного, русской дороги. Откуда она взялась на пути из Квинса в Манхэттен — совсем другой вопрос... Питеру Паркеру оставалось лишь радоваться, что сейчас он не бежит по ней вслед за автобусом, как это делал его герой в недавно отшумевшем "Человеке-Пауке" Сэма Рэйми под эгидой Старка. Зачем Железному человеку было нужно выпускать мультсериалы и даже целые кино-полнометражки про супергероев, грозило стать ещё одним другим вопросом. А вопросы задавать времени не было совсем. Надо было выкручиваться, и срочно. Потому что если Флэш узнает, что на первых семидесяти этажах Башни вплоть до пентхауса Старка о Питере и слыхом не слыхивали (Хэппи и пара "вылазок" за оборудованием не в счёт), Паркеру придётся бежать из города. А лучше и из штата. Показать личный пропуск — не вариант, уровень допуска на уровне того же пентхауса быстро даст кому-нибудь вроде Мишель просечь, что что-то тут нечисто. Значит, всё-таки бежать. Потому что незаметно пропасть из автобуса, под пересчёт везущего отличников их параллели на экскурсию в Старк Индастриз, невозможно. 

Когда Питер начал мысленно перебирать все подходящие варианты, оживился Флэш. Томпсон пустил несколько шуточек из разряда "Какой же Пенис Паркер лох", но замолк, видимо, опасаясь возможных замечаний от мистера Джонса, сопровождающего группу. 

Невдалеке показался мост Куинсборо. Питер на секунду испытал жёсткое чувство дежавю: показалось, будто он уже проживал этот день. Точно так же ехал на экскурсию, точно так же дремал в автобусе, а потом... 

Питер даже кинул быстрый взгляд за окно: не повис ли точно на том же месте огромный космический корабль, похожий на колесо? 

А потом всё перерастало в совершенно несуразный трэш: он, принятый во Мстители, в новом костюме, с мистером Старком, улетал в космос, спасал странного мужика в плаще идеей из фильма "Чужой", его чуть не прирезал чувак из Миссури, требующий от них какую-то Гамору, они разбили корабль-колесо при посадке, Питер прыгал через порталы и участвовал в невероятной битве с огромным фиолетовым инопланетянином... А в конце умер, толкнув мистеру Старку слезливую речь. Позорище. А потом, воскреснув, видел смерть мистера Старка и бездарно потерял все его наработки, просто доверившись не тому человеку, его сбивал поезд, а после победы над злодеем он вновь растворялся в воздухе, становясь то тридцатилетним брюнетом с умирающей от старости тётушкой, то вихрастым юношей, убившим свою девушку — юноша определённо был его версией из фильма, а девушка — пассией его киноверсии… 

Но в следующую секунду он с облегчением вспомнил, что после этого проснулся. Сон, всего лишь глупый сон, приснившийся этой ночью. 

Питер поднял глаза. Небо было абсолютно чистым и привычным... Чего нельзя было сказать о салоне. В зеркале за водителем маячило отражение подозрительно незнакомого для старожила Мидтаунской школы лица. Да и в целом человека. 

Девушка внезапно подняла глаза и посмотрела в зеркало, чуть не встретившись взглядом с Паркером. Тот вовремя отвёл взгляд, но успел заметить боковым зрением цвет её радужек. Светло-серые, с какими-то крапинками. Незнакомка вновь опустила голову, и Питер опять всмотрелся в отражение, пытаясь понять, кто она вообще. 

Девушка производила впечатление типичной зубрилки-отличницы: юбочка до колена, светлая однотонная кофточка, русые волосы стянуты в гладкий хвост... А вот на виске, притягивая внимание, находился массивный тёмный блок. И совершенно рушил образ новенький старкфон последней модели, на котором незнакомка что-то увлечённо печатала. 

– Чувак, ты там скоро дыру протрёшь, - прошептал Нед, сидящий рядом. - Я её тоже не знаю, села вместе со всеми, Джексон её пропустил. 

"Новенькую" заметили не только они. 

– Красавица, а ты кто? - псевдоласково поинтересовался Томпсон, сидящий через проход от незнакомки. 

Девушка поправила причёску и с нейтральным выражением лица обернулась в сторону Флэша. Её глаза, светло-серые без каких-либо вкраплений, быстро оглядели салон. 

– Можешь звать меня Кэтрин Аддерли, она больше всего нравится. И нет, я с вами не учусь, я на домашнем. Хотя по прописке могу считаться за соцгум. 

– Соцгум? 

– Прости, ещё не отошла от лагеря. Минутку… - она провела пальцем по экрану, коротко отчиталась, что "едет", и сбросила вызов. 

– Парень? - с таким же псевдопониманием уточнил Томпсон. 

– Если бы, - вздохнула девушка, кажется, "клюнув". - Единственный кандидат на эту роль даже не подозревает о моём существовании. 

– Как ты тогда о нём узнала? 

– Да сестре позвонила по местному Скайпу. А там он стоял на заднем плане. Вот и получилось. А с чего такие расспросы? 

– Да так… очень на кое-чью историю смахивает. 

– Какую историю? - мгновенно напряглась девушка. 

– Ну, есть у нас один. Постоянно распускает нелепые слухи, один из последних был почти точной копией твоего рассказа. Только с божественной незнакомкой и кучей шарад типа формул аскорбиновой кислоты... 

В воздухе будто что-то щёлкнуло, неуловимо переменив настроение. Девушка уже не слушала заливающегося соловьём Томпсона, увлечённо пересказывающего смутно знакомую Питеру историю — да скорее всего, она с ним и произошла, просто сейчас оказалась извращена от начала и до конца. 

Похоже, один Паркер заметил изменения: подпевалы Флэша хохотали над рассказом, будто ничего и не произошло, а Кэтрин глазами с расширившимися от ужаса зрачками смотрела сквозь зеркало куда-то вглубь салона… прямо на окрашенные мелками две ярко-голубые симметричные пряди в чёлке Лиз Аллен. И на флакончик с блеском для губ, который та убирала обратно в рюкзак. 

Громко загудел вентилятор. Кэтрин глубоко вдохнула и задышала. 

Наваждение прошло так же внезапно, как и появилось. 

Флэш прищурился и неожиданно выхватил из её рук тонкую пластинку старкфона. 

– И тут Человек-Паук снимает маску, поворачивается и орёт: "Так, парень, сейчас подними это над головой, крикни "D-smash!" (на японском, кстати, смешнее, "Ди-смащи") и кинь на землю!" Я, конечно, понимаю, что он по сюжету работает у отца мелкого, но всё же инструкция подозрительно чёткая: произошёл инцидент, сначала эта штука сломалась, потом в неё попал луч Локи, потом к ней потянулись дети... - с чувством и расстановкой прочитал Флэш на весь автобус. - Ясно, и такой же фрик, как Паркер. Что, тоже Человека-Паука знаешь? Может, хоть ты его приведёшь? 

– Паркер? - девушка, не обратив внимания на последнюю фразу, обернулась через спинку сидения и окинула взглядом салон автобуса. - Кто тут Паркер? 

На Питера указало сразу несколько пальцев. 

– О, круто. Слушай, я ведь тебя помню, ты мою близняшку, ту самую, кстати, за пару часов до того случая до травмпункта довёл и скорую вызвал... Так, смыслишь в физике неоисточников? Класс, хоть будет с кем поболтать. 

– Что за неоисточники? 

– На экскурсии расскажут. А пока... Вот, например, - она вытянула из-под ворота кофточки слабо светящийся голубым кулон, на плоскости которого был выбит символ песочных часов. - Первый прототип разбавленного, чтобы фон не нарушал. 

– Закос одновременно под Старка и команду того таинственного директора Марвел, как её там… Прайор, точно. Прости, ошибался, Паркер рядом с тобой ничто. И что конкретно этот неоисточник делает? 

– Вообще, питает мой портативный дефибриллятор. Дня три назад словила инфаркт, шокером досталось, с такими ожогами банально не пропускают в зал. Так что меня перевели на полевую. А чтобы не скопытилась, выдали вот это. Жаль, девочек пришлось бросить, они наверняка уже "Formation" фигачат, а я здесь… 

Флэш кинул взгляд на экран и немного изменился в лице, но вновь вошёл в привычное амплуа: 

– Ещё и Человек-Паук на заставке. Вопрос снимается, ты просто очередная безмозглая фанатка Прайор. Наверняка ещё фанфички строчишь и "Луну" каждый день пересматриваешь, верно? Хотя против "Луны" ничего такого не имею, Прайор классная… 

– Ты же о ней ничего не знаешь. 

– А ты как будто да, - фыркнул Томпсон. Питер до сих пор не понимал, почему девушка не возмущается тому, что у неё отняли телефон. А враг, кажется, совсем вошёл во вкус: судя по его движениям, открыл "галерею" и начал листать фотографии. 

Девушка поймала взгляд Питера в зеркале, мимолётно приложила указательный палец к губам и еле заметно прищурилась. Телефон Паркера булькнул сообщением с незнакомого номера. "Всё под контролем :)". 

– О, так ты одна из тех, кто сохнет по Гарфилду? - тем временем продолжал издеваться Флэш. - Я разочарован. 

– Скорее, та почти единственная, которая начала сохнуть по альтер-эго настоящего Человека-паука ещё до того, как узнала, что он герой. А картинка стоит только потому, что за его альтер-эго меня заклюют. 

– За Гарфилда? Ясно дело, заклюют... 

– Какой, нафиг, Гарфилд? Чётко же прописано, Гарфилд там стоит только для избежания преждевременного раскрытия. 

– Где прописано?! 

Старкфон вновь пискнул уведомлением. Ладонь девушки впечаталась в её лоб. 

– Забей. 

– Правильно, - прочитал Флэш, - половина пиар-отдела уже мечтает набить тебе морду... Это нормально? 

– У Прайор всё нормально. Хотя ты и сам это знаешь, верно? ФанатПаучкаНомерОдин — это же твой ник? Тред "1 лайк — 1 факт о работе в Марвел" зацепил, многое угадал, кстати. Вот только о тебе там и не слышали. Хотя нет, слышат... Сейчас. Ты случайно горячую линию вызвал. Поговоришь? 

Флэш в панике засвайпал по экрану. Наконец выключил, выдохнул. 

– Хотя подожди-подожди... расскажи, пожалуйста, вслух, какое там прошлое у Ирен Стефф? Твиттер самую интересную часть зацензурил, - девушка капризно надула губу и выжидающе приподняла бровь. 

– Сбежала из а-албанского плена, по поддельным документам проникла на круизный... 

– Да лайнер как раз там самый логичный, давай ближе к делу. Одной бывшей советской разведчице очень интересно узнать, с кем же она переспала, чтобы попасть в Голливуд консультантом. 

– Не гримёром?! Прости, а можешь напомнить её имя? 

– Ирен, кажется, последний год была, - вздёрнула девушка бровь. 

– А до этого?.. 

– А до этого — рабская кличка. 

– И где в процветающем современном мире ещё существует рабство? - ехидно уточнил Томпсон. 

– Прозвучит до жути мейнстримно, но в России. Существовало. Базу Гидры уничтожили лет пять назад, пока расти заново не пытается. 

– Откуда сведения? 

– Федеральные телеканалы, - заломила бровь девушка. - Ну, и Ирен. Без поддержки Старк Индастриз вряд ли кто-нибудь это знал бы. 

– У нас ещё Паркер говорит, что в СИ стажируется, проверишь? - тут же воспользовался возможностью сменить тему Флэш, разумеется, переключаясь на издевки над Питером. 

– Паркер что, ваша местная знаменитость? 

– Ну, можно и так сказать, - гадостно усмехнулся он и тут же покраснел. - М-меня там спрашивают, не пробовал ли я по жизни выбрать чудо и не заморачиваться… 

– А ты пробовал? - с поистине детской искренностью поинтересовалась девушка. - Сейчас это не порицается, а твои шутки хотя бы обретут почву. 

– Да что это вообще такое?! 

– Дашь посмотреть контекст — может, и скажу... - хитро протянула Кэтрин. 

Томпсон раздражённо ткнул ей в лицо старкфон. 

– Оу, - кивнула она, пролистывая диалог тонким пальчиком. - Ну, вообще-то, по переводам главная не я, но... Это эвфемизм, короче. Ну, знаешь... Старший брат любовью чистой королеву полюбил и в лесу, лесу тенистом ей своё сердце подарил, ну а младший выбрал чудо, одиночество небес, и все знают, он не будет покорителем невест... Девочки, chtob vas, не подпевайте! 

Так ничего и не понявший Флэш снова посмотрел на экран, вчитался: 

– Кажется, это тебя. Спрашивают, будет ли продолжение у "Луны". 

Девушка закатила глаза: 

– Да zadrali они уже! Не планируется продолжение, там вообще сценарий был сваян за пятнадцать минут под впечатлением от финала четвёртого сезона Винкс и песни My Chemical Romance! 

– Смеются. Говорят, что они не про ту Луну. 

– Упс, - согласилась девушка. 

– А откуда ты знаешь про финал фильма? – вновь насторожился Флэш. 

– Mesta znat` nado, - процитировала она известную фразу Прайор в ответ. 

– А это на каком? - спросил Томпсон, повернув телефон экраном к девушке. На экране был открытый чат. 

– Не помню. Так, зажми вот эту иконку... Да не казахо-монгол он! Угу, отпускай, спасибо. Кстати, у тебя случайно нет старшего брата? 

Томпсон что-то невразумительно проэкал. 

– Что там? 

– Есть, Эд, двадцать пять, не похож. Фото... Его. Пишут, что почти договорилась с оригиналом на камео. 

– Класс. Кстати... да не бейте меня, всё равно никто им не поверит... хотите новый инфоповод? Прайор на днях выкупила права на "I'm blue" от Eiffel65. Первому угадавшему название фильма автограф. Акция действительна следующие пять минут. А ещё... - девушка усмехнулась и перекинула диск за плечо. Экран отобранного телефона тут же вспыхнул красным. Кэтрин мимолётным движением забрала его обратно, приложила к задней панели кулон, написала несколько слов и заблокировала девайс. - Человек-Паук вам не светит. Мы не общаемся с ним так близко, но даже я знаю, на крыше которой закусочной он потянул ногу в пятницу. А рядом с кое-кем он ходил несколько лет. Что до меня... Моя близняшка, та самая, остановила Гражданскую войну. Достойно? 

Томпсон фыркнул и уселся на своё место, прошипев какую-то цитату из репертуара Ванко, главного злодея в вышедшем всего месяц назад "Железном человеке 2". Кэтрин так же непринуждённо распространила её предложений на десять и добила: 

– О, вспомнила, сейчас зацитирую, - она разразилась ещё одной, явно заученной речью. - Мистер Джексон, не ругайтесь, это всего лишь пожелание удачи на болгарском, вы же не удивляетесь, что наше "ни пуха" дословно переводится как "сломай ногу", а дословно "святые слова" — вообще мат? 

Джексон сел обратно, незнакомка подмигнула салону. 

– А откуда эта цитата?.. Я её нигде не встречал. 

– Да с твоим акцентом даже "ты сдохнешь в муках" прозвучало как "подвздошная эфирная ринопластика". А цитату придётся подождать хотя бы до выхода мульта про жену Капитана Америки. Упс, спойлернула... 

– У Капитана Америки есть жена?! 

Кэтрин покосилась на экран старкфона. 

– Официально уже четыре с небольшим часа, по факту чуть больше года. Чувак недавно столетие отпраздновал, что ему, семью завести нельзя? 

– М-можно, - оцепенело подтвердил Флэш. 

– Предвещая все вопросы, не говорили, чтобы не стало известно прессе, по официальной версии ещё и врагам Мстителей, но, зная её, можно быть уверенным, что беспокоиться надо за врагов. 

– Настолько крутая?! 

– Ну, как сказать… 

Она быстро закрыла глаза, но Питер успел заметить, что серые радужки мгновенно выцвели до белизны. 

Экран над её головой зажёгся, приковывая взгляды. Быстро пролетело две заставки, сквозь затемнение прорезалось несколько силуэтов. 

– Не починить? - поинтересовался высокий блондин. 

Сидящий у его ног брюнет раздосадованно отбросил в сторону отвёртку и буркнул что-то согласное в ответ. Обернулся: 

– Какие у нас шансы? 

– Почти нулевые, - улыбнулась стоящая невдалеке стройная девушка в топе и шортах. Её стопы зарывались в белый песок — так же, как и разбросанные детали костюма Железного человека. 

– А откуда такой позитив? - хмуро уточнил мистер Старк. 

– Я знаю отличную песню в тему. 

Под тягучие, знойные аккорды, поплывшие из динамиков, перед ними пронеслись красочные панорамы тропического острова. Ударили барабаны — и вместе с ними чей-то палец по кнопке клавиатуры. 

– Что за?.. - ошарашенно прошептали за кадром. 

На застывшем на огромном голограммном экране изображении со знаком паузы по центру вокруг костра на брёвнах сидело чуть больше дюжины человек. У всех, кроме двух, лица были абсолютно одинаковыми. 

Одна из девушек-клонов держала в руках гитару и тепло улыбалась. 

– ...ты же с гитарой была, - уточнил мистер Старк. Отблески огня окрашивали песок вокруг него в ярко-оранжевый цвет. 

– Отобрали. Turbina им, видите ли, не нравится... - усмехнулась незнакомка. 

Под красивое переплетение мужского и женского голосов, поющих о вое в ночи и дьяволе внутри, она успела подраться с Капитаном Америка и какой-то похожей на боевого панка фигурой, а потом, раскинув руки, спрыгнула с обрыва в тёмную воду. 

Кэтрин открыла глаза и улыбнулась: 

– Как видишь, зная её, можно что-то предполагать... 

– Зная её?! Думаешь, самая крутая тут? А у меня Человек-Паук недавно машину взял, чтобы догнать плохих парней! Правда, потом эти же плохие парни машину помяли... 

– Да-да. Видела с лучших планов. По твоему греческому профилю он, видимо, оба раза проехался чисто случайно. А ещё я видела, как ты пару раз чуть не спалил его альтер-эго, когда тот буквально на коленке лепил iz govna i palok первый вариант своей паутины на лабораторной по химии... 

– Коне-ечно, я такое ничтожество, проходили, слишком заезженная пластинка. А что, интересно, **ты** сделала к семнадцати? 

– М-м... Заработала свой первый миллион на популярной кинофраншизе, за которую никто не хотел браться? Перезнакомилась со всеми героями Земли? Рубилась с Соколиным Глазом до того, как это стало мейнстримом? К моему предложению создать представительство СИ в ООН прислушались? И это я ещё самая мелкая и бесполезная... 

– Да кто ты вообще такая?! - выпалил один из подпевал Томпсона. Кэтрин лишь усмехнулась и подняла тонкую руку: 

– Мистер Джексон, время! 

Ответа никто не получил: преподаватель внезапно решил устроить перекличку. Кэтрин, так и не прозвучавшая в списке, что-то усердно строчила на старкфоне. 

Когда "Здесь" произнёс Явик, девушка выпрямилась, как пружинка, и обернулась к салону, одарив всех нежной улыбкой. 

– Мисс Паоло, всех записали? Спасибо, что стали нашим наблюдателем сегодня. 

– Нет проблем, мистер Джексон, - пропела Кэтрин, внезапно оказавшаяся не Аддерли, а Паоло. - О, вот на этом повороте высадите, пожалуйста, мне нужно передать данные как можно скорее. 

– Мисс Паоло, но до Манхэттена ещё почти час езды! Пробки… 

– И совершенно нет нужды трястись рядом с какими-то наглыми идиотами. Вам бы тоже предложила, но свободное место только одно. Если хотите, можете подождать, пока я сяду. Да, кстати, ребят. "Чипотле" на перекрёстке Семидесятой и Остин-стрит. И, я надеюсь, все поняли, что на самом деле я даже не Кэтрин? До встречи, заиньки, я сделала все выводы, которые хотела. 

– Действительно, лучше подождать, - запоздало согласился мистер Джексон, пропуская девушку к выходу. Та одёрнула юбочку, с пафосом королевы сошла со ступенек и вышла на дорогу, выхватывая из кармана и раскладывая тонкую палочку, похожую на волшебную. Встала посередине, вытянула руку перед собой и изящно взмахнула запястьем. 

– Она вызывает "Ночной рыцарь"? - прошептала заядлая поттероманка Белла. 

Перед "Кэтрин" тут же затормозил спорткар с фирменным логотипом СИ. Служебная машина. Девушка села на переднее сидение и только закрыла дверцу, как автомобиль стартовал с места, подняв тучу пыли. 

Автобус медленно тронулся, подпрыгивая на ухабах дороги. До места назначения по прямому пути оставалось ехать два часа. Почему-то Питер был уверен, что наблюдательница будет в Башне через пять минут, как если бы добиралась на паутине. 

Флэш громко застонал. Ссориться с явно занимающей не последнее место в организации, куда он едет на экскурсию, девушкой явно не входило в его планы на день.

***

Башня Старка поражала масштабами. Одноклассники, включая Неда, тут же задрали головы вверх и включили камеры на телефонах. Питер уже по привычке бросил взгляд на окно, которое он в прошлом месяце так эпично разбил, влетая в здание с пулей в боку. Стекло, конечно, давно заменили, но стыдно было до сих пор.

В огромном холле их встретила высокая брюнетка в кроссовках, джинсах и майке, с наброшенным поверх лабораторным халатом с закатанными рукавами. Её волосы в стрижке-каре по плечи, кажется, поглощали весь свет, который на них падал, лишь изредка поблескивая синеватыми искрами. 

– Всем добрый день, моё имя Маргарет Лофт, сокращается только до "Мэг" и никак иначе, я здесь работаю и сегодня проведу вам экскурсию. Сейчас все встаём в очередь к бюро пропусков, очередь подходит — называем имя с фамилией, получаем свои одноразовые карточки, проверяем данные, возвращаемся сюда. Никуда не отходить, ничего не трогать. Вопросы? 

– Мэг, перед началом, для школьной стенгазеты, можно?.. - вылез вперёд Терри. - Несколько слов о вашем личном отношении к Старк Индастриз. 

Девушка развернулась вполоборота, перехватила папку, повернув её логотипом компании к "репортёру", и подарила камере голливудскую улыбку. 

– Уникальное место. И замечательные люди. Если вы нужны здесь, всем наплевать на ваше происхождение — документы решаются за несколько дней — и не самое лучшее отношение некоторых известных личностей к вашей расе. Вот вы, например, знали, что минимум раз в жизни встречались с монстром, которым где-то вполне серьёзно запугивают маленьких детей? Не пытайтесь вспомнить, просто примите как факт. 

– Это значит... Нам всем стёрли память?! 

– Это значит, что люди всё равно судят всех по виду и готовы посадить отличающихся от них под замок, а лучше в стеклянную клетку. Единственное исключение в двенадцатом пошло работать на правительство. Так что монстр просто вынужден был замаскироваться. 

– И он до сих пор ходит среди нас? 

– Ну не рептилоидам же это делать! Кстати, это она, и повторяю, её участие в защите Земли довольно-таки значимое. 

– Обсуждаемая персона курирует адаптацию в общество одного некогда популярного преступника после того, как было доказано его принуждение к преступлению и намеренное сведение с ума ради этого, - нейтрально сообщил голос с потолка. 

– Благодарю за справку, предлагаю встретиться позже. 

– Договорились, - так же нейтрально ответила Пятница и отключилась, тактично подсветив на полу дорожку к лифту. 

Экскурсия шла своим чередом. Группа уже успела посмотреть на пару научных центров, кучку лабораторий и ядерный реактор в центре Башни. Отделение истории вскоре тоже осталось позади. 

– А здесь вы, как и сотрудники Старк Индастриз, можете увидеть последние новости, - сообщила Мэг, ведя их в следующий коридор. 

В нише стены стояло несколько больших сенсорных экранов. Питер даже подошёл к одному и успел окинуть взглядом заголовки, прежде чем его оттеснил Флэш. Правда, зачем работникам СИ знать, что "Совладелица студии Marvel, сейчас ведущая торги за главный пакет акций New Line Cinema, отказалась продавать права на компанию студии Disney", Питер снова так и не понял. Как и её фразу "Дисней известен флаффом, а мы должны начать скатываться в романтизм". 

– Пятница? - позвала Мэг, постучав по одному из экранов. 

– Уже пора? Добрый день, - улыбнулась появившаяся там рыжеволосая женщина, чем-то неуловимо напоминающая Пеппер Поттс. - Моё имя, как вы уже поняли, Пятница, я контролирую ваши перемещения здесь, а подробностями с вами поделится мисс Лофт. 

– Пятница — искусственный интеллект, созданный Тони Старком на замену ДЖАРВИСу, вышедшему из строя в две тысячи тринадцатом году в ходе террористической атаки на виллу мистера Старка. Сейчас они работают параллельно, ДЖАРВИС занимается его личной мастерской, разработками и работает интерфейсом костюма Железного Человека, Пятница контролирует безопасность, встречает и сопровождает гостей Башни, также одно из её ответвлений, Карен, является интерфейсом костюма Человека-Паука. Единственный взлом Пятницы, эмпатический, и лазейки для него, кстати, уже перекрыты, был совершён в две тысячи четырнадцатом... 

По коридору, пересекающемуся с этим, что-то пролетело, с громким чавком впиваясь в невидимую стену. За ним абсолютно бесшумно, разве что с тихим шуршанием, пронеслась гораздо большая фигура. 

– Вспомнишь, всплывёт, - вздохнула Мэг и повысила голос, - Мэри, выходите уже! 

Сгусток чего-то молниеносно пролетел через весь коридор, собираясь попасть ровно в лицо экскурсовода... Но замер в нескольких дюймах от него, повиснув в воздухе. 

Повеяло холодом. Девушка покрутила кистью руки, запястье которой скрывало множество широких браслетов, сгусток нерешительно повертелся в воздухе, пока его внимательно разглядывали. Мэг пошевелила пальцами. Сгусток оброс миллионом снежинок, приобретая форму миниатюрной розы. Рука сжалась в кулак, и маленькое чудо грохнулось на пол, разбившись в крошку. 

Питеру показалось, что только он один заметил на мгновение выползшие из-под браслетов синие завитки, образующие какую-то руну. Затем всё вернулось на круги своя. 

А потом всем резко стало не до этого. 

Томпсон обернулся и совершенно некультурно ткнул пальцем в сторону. По ещё полминуты назад пустому коридору невозмутимо дефилировала толпа... Невыразимых идеалов. Светлые-светлые волосы, большие глаза, пухлые губы, овальные лица... И все абсолютно одинаковые, как будто клоны. Единственным отличием во внешности был немного выпирающий под комбинезоном живот одной девушки. 

В наступившей тишине сразу два невыразимых идеала подошли чуть ближе. 

– Питер, да? - неожиданно для всех, включая самого Питера, произнесла первая. - Я Стейси, она Мия. Во-первых, мы тебя искренне поздравляем с недавним, рада, что этой kurwe наконец-то досталось... 

Другая невыразимый идеал ткнула её в бок, дёрнув подбородком куда-то в сторону. Кажется, в сторону Томпсона. Первая окинула толпу взглядом и мгновенно поскучнела: 

– О. Печальненько. Что ж, даже божество может ошибаться, верно? - она подмигнула вконец смущённому Паркеру. - Пит, мы вообще по делу. Вы высоко собрались? 

– Н-не выше пятого, наверно... 

– Круто. Если в целом, то одна птичка напела, что у тебя есть замечательный кусочек пластика, маленький такой, красный, с допуском вплоть до десятки. Не поделишься? Дальше нашего корпуса лезть не будем, честно. Ну, может, заглянем к конкретной птичке, но это совсем другая история... Я бы могла своим пробить, там восьмёрка, даже девятка с натяжкой, но мы же только семь часов назад из подполья вышли. Так что он позапрошлогодний и рассчитан на мисс Миллер, без пяти минут жену главного государственного преступника, и вообще единственный шастающий по Башне двойник которой — брюнетка. Перекрасилась, видишь ли... Кстати, приходи сегодня на вечеринку, отмечаем нашу легализацию. Пятница передаст насчёт времени. 

– Так, а у вас что, экскурсия? Мэг, не возражаешь, если мы присоединимся до лифта, пока парень риски оценит? 

Девушка мотнула головой. 

– Шикарно. Тогда сейчас, чтобы не забивать народу головы, нацепим бейджи — у всех эти раритеты с собой? — и... Питер, не представишь нас? Ты же верстал презентацию, да? 

Паркер прокашлялся и оттарабанил то, что, как казалось раньше, никогда не пригодилось бы ему в жизни: 

– Появляются из ниоткуда, уходят в никуда, специальный информационный отряд имени Ю Олеши, с названием... Опять забыл. Не "апчхи", но что-то подобное... 

– Суок. 

– Точно, “Суок”. Если собрать их вместе, как серию покемонов, можно получить доступ к любой сфере жизнедеятельности. Но даже по отдельности знают, как отключить любого из вас на час восемью разными способами каждая, имеют общий разум на всех, последнее не точно, и при этом не представляли о существовании друг друга до четырнадцати лет. И ни разу не родственники или клоны. 

– А что обо мне ты им ещё рассказала? - тихо спросила кто-то из девушек. 

– Да забей, им всё равно никто не поверит, - фыркнула другая. 

– Уверена? А если узнают? 

– Сеструш, это Квинс. Ты думаешь, учитывая моё хобби, что я не знаю, за какой лохматый год у них реализуется новейшая история? Единственному, чьё заключение идёт только после находки Тессеракта, учебник нафиг не нужен, он твой готовый клиент... 

– Ах да, забыли представить нашу главную звезду, - перекрывая сплетниц, произнесла третья. 

Другая, милашка с бейджем "Энн", помахала рукой. 

– Я настолько крута, что сама надела и не хотела отдавать спасателям пояс со взрывчаткой, так что пришлось отцеплять его несколько лет спустя. Бойтесь меня, suchki, - пропела она мелодичным голосом, в котором без труда узнавались нотки попутчицы. Флэш посерел. 

– А ещё она умеет пробивать на слёзы чужими качественными анимациями, пока не может позволить себе настоящих актёров. 

– А потом собираюсь утопить весь мир в этих слезах. 

– Первый вклад уже есть, - улыбнулась девушка. 

Мэг прокашлялась: 

– Я извиняюсь, но что не так с твоим прошлым пропуском? Понимаю, по внешности не прокатит, а имя?.. 

Стейси повернула правую руку тыльной стороной к девушке: 

– Миссис. Давно. Кстати, как там твой? 

– Уже не плюется при одном упоминании вашего конгломерата. Начал бы гораздо раньше, если бы кто-то не подошёл к нему знакомиться с фразой "Привет, помнишь меня, ты меня ещё убил четыре года назад?"... 

– Это он ещё не знает, что его в аниме вставили… 

– А про утюг ещё не спрашивал? 

– "Человек-утюг" ему не понравилось, предпочитает "Железный пьяница". А ещё он на днях пристрастился к одной игре на компьютере. Что-то там про четыре ночи, я не видела названия, и мне ещё сложновато воспринимать подобное на слух, прости. И... он взял себе очень странное имя там... "Нубмастер69", кажется. Кстати, ещё его бесит тот актёр, которого подобрали на его роль. Говорит, совсем не тот. 

– До того, как за дело взялись мы, он собирался идти Тором. Пятница, закинь им на сервер пробы Хиддлса. 

– Через шесть дней летим в поход на историческую или не очень родину, оформились дипмиссией. Посмотрим, что сможем там. 

– Snegurochka в своём репертуаре. А если скажу, что вижу этот ободочек? 

Мэг вспыхнула. 

– Вы будете в числе первых. 

– Как у вас, кстати, продвигается легализация? 

– Еле-еле. Здесь и его брату-то уже года четыре не могут паспорт сделать, что уж тут про меня с грин-картой говорить... 

– Поддерживаю, наши документы — мутотень ещё та. Вот как там написать, что ей семнадцать, если я родилась на год позже неё? 

– Так ты врала насчёт возраста? 

– Не путай. Если так смотреть, то и Капитану уже больше сотни. 

– Ему же и так больше?.. 

– Не-а. Тридцать с хвостиком. Криогеника, по сути, тоже перемещение во времени. 

– Подожди, тогда вы сами?.. 

– Из две тысячи двенадцатого. Кроме этих двух, - она махнула на Мию и Стейси. - Эксперименты со временем, что поделать. Хотя скрываться в Австралии два года тоже не айс. 

– Да-да, лучше погибнуть под развалинами небоскреба. 

– Молчу. Могла бы просто намекнуть, что позовёшь мужа. 

– Угу, его же бесит, когда мы тебя выводим из себя... 

– Как вы вообще стали парой? 

– О, пошло-поехало, сейчас будет лонг тру стори... 

– Мы познакомились, когда меня выбросило с грузом контрабанды на необитаемый остров. Я поделилась шерстяной гетрой с его напарником. Этого достаточно? 

– Стейс, таблетка, - серьёзно прервала одна, бросая той маленькую упаковку. Девушка провела ногтем по фольговой части и, чуть поморщившись, проглотила выуженную оттуда синюю капсулу. 

– Спасибо. Пит, напомни потом чуть поармрестлить, забористая штучка попалась. Если эта милашка окажется девочкой, то я не завидую Тони. Ребят, никто уже не помнит, что это экскурсия, да? 

– Угу. Так что... - Мия приложила руку к уху. - Планы меняются. Великий и всемогущий божество просит нас занять ребят. Предлагаю пообсуждать твою Ренесми. Я за киношную версию, а вы? 

– А я МИТ закончила. Блондинка, и никак иначе. 

– Ну рецессия же! Ты единственное за два века исключение, он всего в третьем поколении, с чего это блондинка? 

– А вот здесь можно и начать занимание. Та-ак, кто тут больше всех знаком с генетикой? О, Феликс, круто. Вот инфа двух людей, сможешь на коленке примерно посчитать внешность их ребёнка? Учти, у отца вроде как доминантные гены, из-за... Лекарств. 

– Ты это так сказала, будто он на чём-то сидел. Да и ты, скажем так, отнюдь не слабачка... 

– Также напоминаю, что в период Гражданской войны тогда ещё мисс Миллер собственноручно взломала мой аналог, Карен, и держала в заложниках мистера Старка и Человека-Паука, - добавила Пятница. 

– Мне безбожно льстят. Я просто защищала своих родных. Что не кровных — мелочи. 

– Блондинка, - сообщил Томпсон. - Глаза точно голубые. 

– Говорила же, истинная арийка. И вообще, с чего это Ренесми? 

– Ей тоже выполнять великий план. Если ты думала, что помощь Стрэнджа безвозмездна, то глубоко ошибалась. По фану заменить дюжину баб в прошлом клонами... Не для него. Феликс, спасибо, ты молодец. 

– Я Флэш, вообще-то… - опомнился парень. 

– Судя по нашим данным, вообще Фелисити, - отрезала Мия. Кажется, она собиралась сказать что-то ещё, но тяжело хромающий к ним из другого конца коридора силуэт заставил её только потрясённо выдать: 

– Э-эйприл?! 

– Угу, - девушка прошагала к остальной команде, через плечо заглянула в расчёты Флэша. - Тоже угу. Но если он тёмный, то это nahren перебьёт все блондинистые черты. 

Пока девушки продолжали недоумевать, "Э-Эйприл" молча выудила из кармана Доры ещё одну синюю капсулу и сунула её в рот. Скривилась, выдохнула. Выпрямилась и, кажется, подросла на несколько сантиметров. Через несколько секунд ничего не напоминало о разбитых в кровь костяшках пальцев, а затем рассосался и огромный, почти чёрный синяк в форме явно мужской пятерни, выглядывающий из-под высокого воротника комбинезона. И снова, похоже, только Питер заметил, как глаза под полуприкрытыми веками ярко засветились лиловым. 

– Он меня потом узнал, - выдохнула девушка. - Посмотрел в упор и сказал "Ты пришла за мной, светлая леди". 

– Значит, это сегодня. Док прибудет только после обеда, у тебя ещё есть время. Не накручивайся. 

– Не в этом проблема. 

– Отпустило? - спросила Стейси, когда свечение угасло. 

– Угу. Не могла его закинуть пораньше? Ладно, забей, я... понимаю. Мы родственные души, в какой-то степени: на нём тоже работает метод Нат, который "когнитивная рекалибровка". И он не помнит. Совершенно. А я, кажется, до сих пор его люблю. И любила там, где настоящей меня уже не было. Но на такое не пойду даже ради детей. Сколько там дозировка?.. 

– Одну в три часа, восемь в сутки, в идеале курс двести семьдесят три дня. 

– Спасибо, полегчало. Есть карточка от жилого блока? 

Питер вздохнул и вытянул из кармана несчастную ярко-красную пластинку. 

– Мой спаситель, - откозыряла девушка, развернулась на пятках… 

– Подожди. Время. 

Значок на вороте рубашки девушки засветился, проецируя на стену перед ней тёмный экран с непрерывной кривой, похожей на звуковые волны. 

Эйприл мгновенно напряглась и дёрнулась бы обратно, если бы её мягко не удержали за плечо, напомнив о хрупкости каких-то костей. 

– Пятница, вызывай к палате вторую солистку, - почти неразборчиво, настолько быстро, произнесла девушка. - Срочно. 

– Простите, кого? 

– Ай, ch'ort. Направь в провал сообщение... м-м... "Среагировал на Анну, что делать, срочно". И лови ответы. 

– Эйп, время. 

– Угу, - Эйприл сорвалась с места и не прощаясь побежала к лифтам, по пути без какой-либо одышки продолжая общение с Пятницей и умудряясь что-то поправлять на выскочившем из её браслета голографическом экране. 

Издалека донёсся почти незаметный звук раздвигающихся створок лифта, писк датчика карточки, еле слышный рык, по опыту Питера наверняка сопровождающийся закатыванием глаз, и наконец мелодичный напев какой-то песни. Лифт закрылся и унёсся вверх. 

– Мне тоже пора, - хором сообщили ещё трое девушек. 

– И кстати, Питер, передай Человеку-Пауку огромную благодарность за перчатку, держит обалденно, - улыбнулась напоследок Энн. 

– Он же выдумывает всё про их дружбу! - уже больше для проформы возмутился Флэш. 

– Слушай, да любой, кто обладает уровнем допуска выше моего, мог видеть их двоих вместе, - фыркнула она. 

Питер оценил иронию: судя по оговоркам девушек, если бы не их прежнее полуподпольное существование, у неё был бы высший уровень. 

– Ладно, мы пойдём вперёд. Встретимся в конечной точке, - легко улыбнулась Мия, и девушки скрылись за поворотом. 

– Ты мог их подкупить! 

Уходящая последней Стейси неожиданно обернулась через плечо и окинула его презрительным взглядом: 

– Даже состояния твоих родителей не хватит, чтобы купить хотя бы одну из нас. Подумай на досуге, Фелисити. Зря ты, конечно, не попросил тогда мозгов. 

– Не кипишуй, принцесса, - засмеялся за углом кто-то, - сказала — годен, значит, годен. Потерпи. Не лаборант, так препарат, верно? 

Они засмеялись вместе. Офигевшего Флэша можно было распечатывать и вешать на стену в рамочке. 

– И, наконец, финальный этап нашей экскурсии, - сообщила Мэг ещё через полчаса. - Мы находимся в зоне отдыха, здесь можно перекусить, посидеть и сфотографироваться, собственно, поэтому наш перерыв намечен именно сюда. Пожалуйста, ведите себя прилично. Если что, меня можно будет найти за тем столиком. 

Местный фудкорт, куда они вышли, был залит светом. По полу то и дело сновали шустрые роботы-уборщики, благодаря чему комбинированное покрытие ярко блестело. Несколько столиков у окна оказались сдвинуты вместе ровно так, чтобы вместить за себя всю уже знакомую компанию. Кто-то увлечённо капал розовую субстанцию из пробирки на свой бутерброд, кто-то резался в странные, незнакомые карты из толстенной колоды... Основная же масса хохотала над рассказом "опасной", которая в данный момент пересказывала... Параграф о Щ.И.Т.е из их учебника по праву. 

Питер чуть поморщился: обостренный слух дал знать о мощном источнике ультразвука. Им, на удивление, оказалась “Дора”, тут же стушевавшаяся и продолжившая играть в "камень-ножницы-бумагу" с Эйприл и “Ли”. Первая ещё и умудрялась при этом повторять спряжения румынских глаголов. 

На фоне светлых голов особенно ярко выделялась русая макушка. С "не вписывающейся", которую Паркер опознал как Алую Ведьму, оживлённо дискутировала Мия. 

Сзади кто-то тихо произнёс его имя. Питер обернулся: за дверным косяком прятался один из лучших агентов Щ.И.Т.а Клинт Бартон, почему-то насквозь мокрый. Соколиный глаз пошевелил пальцами, и юноша, наконец поняв, сдвинулся так, чтобы короткую перебежку Бартона на другую сторону не было заметно. 

"Опасная" выкинула в их сторону руку, и запястье почти нажавшего кнопку пожарной сигнализации Клинта прилепило к стене чем-то белым и плотным. Бартон, виновато улыбнувшись, развёл свободной рукой. Девушка дьявольски усмехнулась и, выдернув из стола голокопию мелко исписанного листка, поставила под текстом размашистый росчерк. Клинт повернул голову, несколько раз демонстративно ударился лбом о стену, после чего разорвал первую модификацию паутины — "на попугать" — и скрылся в тени. 

Новостные терминалы, стоящие и здесь, дружно пискнули, высвечивая огромные буквы заголовка: "Никс Прайор подтвердила, что видит в роли Соколиного Глаза Джереми Реннера". 

"Опасная" встретилась с Питером глазами и, еле двигая губами, процитировала саму себя: "Спасибо за перчатку". Внезапно подмигнула и вытянула из-под ворота комбинезона тот самый светящийся кулон. Обернулась к подругам-сестрам, завершила фразу, скорчила злобную рожицу и медленно подняла на уровень лица руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем, через секунду громко расхохотавшись. Тут же хлопнула себя по лбу, отодвинула поднос с едой и начала стучать по столу, будто там находилась клавиатура. Хотя... - Питер покосился на открывшийся голографический экран, - с Пятницей наличие клавиатуры было совсем необязательно. Девушка кивнула “Лиз”, та мгновенно заработала в вызванном новом окне с сотнями бегущих строчек. Через несколько секунд Энн быстро вычленила из появившихся на переместившемся к ней окне картинок одну, яростно отбросила свайпнутый Стейси рисунок какого-то ножа, перехватила вынутый из рамы стола стилус, сдвинула голограмму поудобнее, приблизила картинку и, добавив сверху пустой лист, начала рисовать что-то щитообразное, периодически меняя масштаб. Паркер невольно залюбовался отточенными движениями её рук, опомнившись лишь после осознания, что залип на свисающую со лба светлую прядь, которую девушка время от времени сдувала наверх. 

– Да, кстати, пока не забыла, - задумчиво подняла ладонь “Кая”. - Сержанту вашему в той сцене с прыжком подрисуй на раскадровке жетоны. Если никто их не забирал… 

– Поняла, - Эйприл вытянула из-под воротника костюма цепочку, взвесила на ладони два кусочка металла, открыла новый файл и, примериваясь к оригиналам, начала рисовать. 

– Какая предпоследняя часть на подъёме? - спросила “Риди”, зацепив за левое ухо миниатюрный наушник. Передовую флагманскую разработку СИ с назначенной на осень-зиму презентацией, если Питер не ошибался. 

– Там такое "а-а-а" на фоне. Не Иммигрант Сонг, а скорее "Дети Дождя" в финальной сцене. 

– А голова выдержит? Несущие конструкции, лишние слои, вибраниум, в конце концов, и всё такое? 

– Его на полном серьёзе хотели запустить шарашиться по канализации, думай. Меня вот что волнует больше, мы точно будем это делать, не опираясь на предыдущие проекты? 

– Мы же пока только фиксируем... 

– Всё, что можно было зафиксировать, лежит у меня на флешке. Нужно — сходи, возьми. 

– Мне просто Тёнсберг в душу запал, так и тянет на раскадровки. 

– Да, Тёнсберг очень изменился за лето... За восемьдесят лет, то есть. 

– Где милые церквушки, где прекрасные пейзажи?.. 

– Мы его всё равно будем показывать ночью. 

– А день выделим на две тысячи двадцать третий, зашибись. 

– Так, где же ты была со своими пейзажами, когда мы всё это рисовали под макеты? 

– В том-то и дело, что вдохновлялась другой версией. Рыбац-ко-е село Новый Асгард, ты говорил, что тяжёл будет старт, Валькирия таскает с уловом сети, на диете я-я... - вдруг относительно чисто запела девушка, дирижируя себе вилкой. 

– Обеликс, ты, podi, опять пил зелье? - шутливо нахмурилась "Лайла”, заглушая припев ("Толстый Тор — то, чего ты не ждал, ты бы удивился, вернувшись, Локи..."). 

– Нет, просто устала. Джей пишет какие-то внутренние экзамены, вы в своём, всё осточертело... 

– А гидраски? 

– Гидраски, в принципе, нормально. 

– Отлично. Девочки, никто не против через полчасика устроить генслёт? 

"Девочки" согласно покивали. 

Эйви, листающая новостную ленту, вдруг расхохоталась. 

– Что? 

– Наш мем со свадьбой заюзала "Светская хроника". 

– И? 

– И угадайте, про чью именно свадьбу они пошутили? 

Девушки неверяще переглянулись... но когда “Ника” вывела на голограмму скриншот, дружно заржали. 

На зарисовку, выложенную в твиттере Прайор несколько дней назад (на берегу озера шеренга народу в костюмах и строгих платьях, женщина в белом платье и плавающее в озере нечто, очень похожее на огромный цветочный венок, подпись "- А что с женихом? - Не сказал "да"") были наложены лица мистера Старка и мисс Поттс. Причём лицо мистера Старка — на тот самый злополучный венок. 

На фоне спокойной, даже чуть ленивой беседы появление нового лица уже само по себе было событием. А учитывая то, что стройная девичья фигурка влетела ногами вперёд в открытую форточку где-то под потолком, сделала сальто, приземлилась на ноги, скопировав аналогичную позу то ли Человека-Паука из фильма, то ли Железного Человека, отряхнула колено от несуществующей грязи и как ни в чём не бывало направилась к столику с блондинками… Это был фурор. Новоприбывшая, кстати, оказалась тёплой брюнеткой. 

Девушки отреагировали на гостью довольно флегматично. Отвлеклась, чтобы весело помахать ей рукой, только Энн. 

– О, Мор, привет! Принесла? 

– Угу, - девушка бросила в их сторону флешку с огромным пуховым брелком. - Со странным расширением — это файл МОРГ, сейчас вам обеспечение качается. Я присяду? 

Девушки синхронно сдвинулись, освобождая брюнетке место. 

– Твои все здесь? 

– Да. Мама общается с другой мамой, Питти в стелс-костюме носится по городу, он под впечатлением от какого-то "я не алкоголик". Без понятия, чья это песня, но её у нас нет. 

– У нас тоже. Он, похоже, попал на самую премьеру... 

– Меня, знаешь ли, больше волнует стелс-костюм. Типа, у вас по городу носится весело орущий чувак в чёрном, выпуская из рук длинные прочные белые нити, которыми он цепляется за небоскрёбы, кто бы это мог быть, даже не знаю... А если ваш наткнётся на нашего? Когда ждать очередного апокалипсиса? 

– Не драматизируй, Мо. Наш Паук тоже не идиот, это во-первых. А во-вторых, он сейчас вместе с ещё четырьмя классами пытается понять, кто ты такая. 

– Он здесь?! 

– Мо, не суетись. Давай, как учили, повернулась, посмотрела, не задерживайся. И линзы пока отключи, а то неинтересно будет. А когда включишь, Пятницы срезонируются, и сможешь запросить конкретную картинку. 

Брюнетка послушно развернулась и проскользила по лицам школьников индифферентным взглядом. На Питера она смотрела ровно столько же, сколько и на остальных. 

– Кстати, Мор, с прошедшим тебя, - тепло улыбнулась Мия, протягивая девушке флешку. 

– Там что-то с возрастным цензом? 

– Что-то... 

– Я включу? 

– Конечно, только обеспечь себе личные субтитры. Тут несовершеннолетние. 

– Раум! 

– Тиммонс, - закатила она глаза в ответ. Девушка всё больше и больше нравилась Питеру, а её оговорка о Человеке-Пауке... Нет, оговорку пока забудем. 

"Мо" кликнула на голографическую кнопку "Пуск". Над столом выстроились две фигуры: вид — по пояс, высота — полметра. В левой безошибочно узнавался Капитан Америка... Правая была девушкой в маске и тёмном комбинезоне. 

– Privet, suka bl'adskay'a, my ne dobazarili, - ухмыльнулась правая, приземляясь рядом с Капитаном. 

– Ты?! Что опять?.. 

– Не что, а кого. Знакомься, Женя Файгинг, Жень, не обижайся, он всё-таки за "лэнгуадж, sukiny deti", в общем, peretrite tut za zhizn'... 

Вытянутая за руку вперёд третья фигура — миловидная круглолицая девушка — встряхнула копной прямых рыжих волос и усмехнулась ещё более зловеще. 

Запись свернулась. 

– Поняла, досмотрю дома. Кстати о доме... 

В уже чуть расширенную форточку изящно запрыгнул парень, полностью скрытый под облегающим чёрным костюмом. Сделал тройное сальто, приземлился в фирменную позу Человека-Паука, оглядел невольных зрителей, проронил "Я в порядке", кивнул Питеру и тоже направился к будто зачарованному столику. Угу, зачарованному на интересность... Окончание фразы, "я не алкоголик", похоже, вновь смог расслышать только Паркер. 

– Солнышко, мы их спонсируем? 

– Нет, а надо? 

– Конечно! Это же талант! 

– Вот ты их и спонсируй. Я AC/DC люблю. 

– Дома договорим. Кстати, а это не те ли самые попкультурные девочки? 

– Да-да, те самые, - улыбнулась Дора. - А обернёшься — увидишь ещё немало знакомых мордашек... Да подожди ты, давай, как учили... 

Человек-Паук развернулся и в точности как "Мо" проскользил невидимым за маской взглядом по толпе. А потом вдруг легко подошёл к столику Питера. 

– Привет, - улыбнулся он. - Рад видеть тебя здесь, Пит. 

– И я тебя, - кивнул Паркер, пожимая протянутую руку и не веря неожиданно свалившемуся на него знаку судьбы. 

– Мистер, как ваша нога? - прощебетала Ясмин. 

– И тут узнали... - наигранно вздохнул Паук. - Лучше, как видите, хожу и даже не хромаю. 

– Мистер, а вы с той девушкой, брюнеткой, встречаетесь? 

– Держу личную жизнь в тайне, чтобы не спойлерить фильмы, извините. И последний вопрос?.. 

– Как ваше настоящее имя? 

Другой он растерялся, и Питер это прекрасно чувствовал. Но тут Человек-Паук знакомо-непринуждённо ответил: 

– Вам же уже говорили. Та юная мисс, если не ошибаюсь. Райан. До истечения срока контракта — Райан, а после могу оказаться хоть, упаси Боже, Аишей. 

Питер что-то уловил... а потом увидел, как двигаются губы Эйви. Пользуясь усиленными костюмом способностями Паука, она беззастенчиво суфлировала ему... 

А мужчина к тому же щёлкнул модулятором голоса, заявил "Хотя могу дать подсказку" и завёл нечто распевчивое о том, что он поёт под дождём, какое это красивое чувство и как он от этого счастлив. 

– Ну что вы, _сэ-эр_ , - хитро улыбнулась Мишель, по-британски глотая "р", - как мы можем понять такое? Нам ведь даже близко не _двадцать один_ , как можно?.. 

– Так, стоп, - вскочила со своего места одна из девушек. - Ты что, тоже метеочувствительная?! 

– Ну, смотря что вы под этим подразумеваете, - ничуть не смущаясь, пожала плечами Джонс. 

– Вот это, - указала девушка на экран перед собой. 

– Или что-то из блокнота мисс, - деликатно вмешалась Пятница. 

– Кстати, да. Можно посмотреть? Ты ведь и меня успела срисовать, верно?.. 

ЭмДжей, смущённо улыбнувшись, передала ей свой скетчбук. 

Количество приглушённого шёпота увеличилось до различимого даже невооружённым ухом. 

– Откуда ты берёшь идеи? - нахмурилась Лайла. 

– Оно просто приходит. Такое абстрактное полуночное видение. И кажется, что не зарисую — будет хуже. И... юноша. В маске с паучьими лапами. Вот только он не мой. Мой стоит где-то в тени и молчит, как партизан на допросе. А с первым мы разминулись буквально на секунду. Там какие-то странные движения... - ЭмДжей неуклюже попыталась изобразить их, но на лицах девушек не было ни единого намёка на смех. — Трижды выкрики. И кислота с сахаром. А потом рок, Imagine Dragons. Мой такое никогда не слушал. 

– Вы общаетесь? 

– Он не называет имени, но в целом — да... что? 

– Я придушу эту скотину, - закатила глаза Мия. - Пятница, вызови... оу. Не вызывай. 

– Отправить стандартное предупреждение? 

– Нет, спасибо. Просто кинь просьбу перезвонить, когда он закончит. Пусть берёт на себя ответственность за свои косяки... в кои-то веки. 

– А что не так с дядей? - поинтересовалась до того молчавшая девушка, кажется, “Кейтлин”. 

– Он должен мне расправку на крыло. И покрытие. 

– А имплантаты?.. 

– Пойдут взаимозачётом за Рамлоу. Прости, такие времена — нельзя доверять никому, кроме своей команды... 

– Русский рэп на тебя плохо влияет, сестрёнка. 

– Бря-а, - насмешливо протянула Мия. 

– А можешь что-нибудь поймать сейчас? - Энн закрыла вдруг побелевшие глаза и улыбнулась, задвигав руками. 

ЭмДжей нахмурилась. 

– Ты не пойдёшь за ним. Ты не обязан оставаться со мной. Знаю. Эй, Белоснежка... Когда начинаем?.. аккорд, звезда, ещё одна, имена, три звезды, пропадают, открывается дверь, красная звезда на щите, переход через черноту, эмблема... Щ.И.Т., большое имя, из горизонта зеркально растут город и фигуры, сверху знак орла, снизу — осьминога, город одинаковый, фигуры — нет... Этого достаточно? 

– Да, - ошарашенно согласилась девушка. 

– И ещё. Маки. 

– Какие? 

– Какой. Энтони. Силуэт с крыльями. 

– А вот и полку Эйп прибыло, а ты переживала... так, Мишель, не хочешь перейти на Тёмную сторону? У нас стабильный вайфай и халявный кофе вот в этой забегаловке, - подмигнула девушка. 

– А рисовать можно? 

– За такое у нас даже платить принято, - подмигнула Джесс. 

Мишель резко зажмурилась и потрясла головой. 

– А этот-то слащавый румын куда?! 

– Сейчас моего полку убывёт, - заметила Эйприл. 

– Прости. А вот это, - она покрутила в воздухе запястьем, - с худым парнем на кушетке и печатью с буквой А... оно откуда? 

– Моё, извиняюсь, - моргнула Раум. 

– Почему он такой мелкий? 

– Это от первого лица. Плюс пару-тройку дюймов к моему росту. 

– И это самый первый метеочувствительный? 

– Угу. 

– Сколько ему тут лет? 

– Двадцать четыре, плюс-минус три. 

– А тебе? 

– Под шестьдесят. 

– Сколько тогда сейчас? 

Мия театрально сложила руки на груди. 

– Это была ужасная зима. И Стив... то есть, капитан Роджерс... нашёл застрявший в снегах отряд и спас их от бушевавшей испанки...

– И этот парень с косичкой не отсюда? 

– Неа, - усмехнулась Мия. 

– Вы спойлерите, - тихо сообщила им Эйприл. 

– Поняли, переводим тему, - по-шпионски побегала глазами Энн. - Ребята, которые на экскурсии, хотите глянуть эксклюзивный отрывок из ещё не вышедшего фильма? 

Толпа одобрительно загудела. Мор сформировала на вытянутой вперёд ладони небольшую металлическую коробочку, вырастила под ней тонкий столб опоры, приложила руку к стене... и соседняя, торцевая стена покрылась ровным слоем чего-то непрозрачно-белого. Коробочка, оказавшаяся проектором, бодро загудела, давая картинку. 

Два мальчика — постарше и помладше — со всех ног неслись по тёмному лесу. Кажется, за ними гнались... но в этом Питер уже не был уверен. Мальчики в один момент пробежали за толстым голым стволом... а выбежали уже из-за ёлки. Двумя мужчинами. Аккорд чего-то духового пришёлся очень в тему. 

Мужчины бежали дальше, непрерывно воюя (Бетти шёпотом опознала обе мировые войны и Вьетнам) и выдерживая любые повреждения вплоть до выстрела в грудь с дистанции в несколько сантиметров. 

– Упс, снова спойлеры, - очаровательно улыбнулась девушка, выключая изображение. - Извиняюсь. 

– Вину загладит только анонс эры Прайор! - насмешливо выкрикнул вдруг осмелевший Флэш. 

– Анонс так анонс, ты не оригинален, чувак, - пожала плечами Энн, перехватывая управление и запуская новое видео. 

– Герои, - презрительно процедил низкий мужской голос. На фоне зачирикали птицы. - Это старомодно... 

С лёгкой и тихой музыкой, похожей на перезвон колокольчиков, несколько маленьких отвёрток начали стягивать болты между серебристым и красным металлом. 

– Провидец, и гений... гарантирующий свободу для всего мира. 

Мистер Старк в костюме из фильма развернулся, тяжело опустился на постамент; и, завершая сцену, на его лице со звонким звуком захлопнулась маска. 

В унисон ей на широкую спину опустился трёхцветный круглый щит. Вступили трубы. 

Экспозиция Ревущей Команды в Смитсоновском музее. 

– Он символ нации, он герой планеты... 

Капитан Америка в штатском и кепке приложил указательный палец к губам. Маленький мальчик в его мерче, еле достающий макушкой до талии силуэта на стенде, зачарованно кивнул. 

Звенящий аккорд, похожий на удар металла о металл. 

Через тёмный космос пронеслась светлая разноцветная полоса. 

– Отсюда исходит луч надежды, летящий сквозь звёзды... 

Тор опустил подбородные дуги на шлеме с крыльями ровно в такт очередному аккорду и воздел в небо Мьёлльнир. 

Красиво покачивая бёдрами, по салону какого-то космического корабля прошла девушка, мимолётно коснувшись ладонью в перчатке плеча пилота. За огромным лобовым стеклом виднелся футуристичный светлый город. 

– Вот смотрю я на нас... 

За стеклом в футуристичном, но вполне обычном полицейском участке стояли в ряд зеленокожая воительница, парень в кожаной куртке, красно-серый оголённый по пояс рестлер и наклонивший голову энт. 

– ...и знаете, кого вижу? 

– Одним словом, отбросы, - чуть в нос произнёс сухощавый мужчина, получив в ответ смешок от стоящего сзади полного лысоватого коллеги в аналогичной форменной одежде. 

– Возможности, - с нейтральным лицом, но так воодушевлённо сообщила хрупкая женщина в ярко-жёлтом плаще, что Питер сразу ей поверил. 

Целая трель ярких лёгких колокольчиков — или звона металла брони? 

Вслед за движением рук тонкие металлические детали какого-то изящного амулета расправились в стороны, являя миру ярко светящийся зелёный камень в самом его сердце. 

Лохматый бородатый мужчина в лёгком костюме, похожем на кимоно, шокированно огляделся по сторонам, не обращая внимания на летящие прямо ему в лицо крупные хлопья снега. 

– Думаете, вам известно, как устроен мир? 

Женщина в такт удару ритма бьёт мужчину в сонечное сплетение, разделяя того не несколько силуэтов. 

С приглушённым "А-а-а-а!" стремительно, до смазанности силуэта уменьшающийся человек в очень странном мотоциклетном костюме падает в ванную спиной вперёд. 

– Мир... 

Двойной аккорд. 

Увеличивается он уже в тепло освещённой комнате, похожей на детскую; его поза, похожая на фирменную Железного Человека, наклон головы, положение рук — всё говорит об уверенности и готовности к бою. 

Удивлённое лицо самого Питера, через плечо смотрящего на что-то из окна школьного автобуса. 

– Меняется. 

Мистер Старк вылезает из тёмного спорткара и с улыбкой смотрит на рельефный знак Мстителей на светло-серой стене какого-то здания рядом. 

Кадр сбился всего на миг, но Питер разглядел помеху. Это была мальчишеская фигурка, гордо расправившая плечи перед той же самой стеной. 

Трое девушек — кажется, Энн, Мия и Стейси, — синхронно прижали ладони к вискам, но когда видео продолжилось, выдохнули и вернули руки на стол. Этого момента Паркер тоже не понял. 

Стук барабанов. Разносящиеся по воздуху крики: 

– Ибам-бэ! 

Изображение на краях экрана размыто; можно лишь различить людей, группками распределившихся по жёлто-коричневой скале. 

– Ибам-бэ! 

Принц Ваканды Т'Чалла в церемониальном облачении улыбается, смело и легко, одобряюще смотря на них. 

Кадры быстро меняются: энт с выросшим прямо на его руке цветком, длинноволосая девушка в доспехах и с мечом в руках, идущая по переливающейся всеми цветами радуги дороге, красное свечение невнятного силуэта... 

– Нам... нужны... герои. 

Железный Человек улетел за кадр, оставляя внизу, на далёком асфальте, дымящиеся обломки робота и смотрящего ему вслед мальчика лет семи. На мальчике маска, изображающая Железного Человека. 

Светящаяся девушка в похожем на кэповский шлеме с высоким плюмажем будто бы заинтересованно наклонила голову, а потом ударила сжатым кулаком одной руки по ладони другой. 

По космосу, где она крошечным силуэтом зависла перед серединой огромного космического корабля, разнеслась энергетическая волна. 

– Ваканда навеки! - закричал принц Т'Чалла, скрещивая руки. 

Мистер Старк медленно поднимает руки — всемирно известный кадр из фильма "Железный Человек". 

Аккорд. 

Битва двух силуэтов; сыплющиеся искры от их столкновений освещают топорную серебристую маску и изящный красно-золотой шлем. 

Аккорд. 

Перекатывающиеся под зелёной кожей мускулы. Генерал Росс. 

Аккорд. 

Стреляющий Воитель; Хлыст в Монако. Чёрная Вдова. 

Аккорд. 

– Там, где сила... - размеренно-механически сообщает абсолютно человеческий голос. 

Рука, сжимающаяся на грязном Мьёлльнире. 

Аккорд. 

Летящий щит. Красное лицо, больше похожее на обтянутый кожей череп. 

– ...там и противление. 

Аккорд. 

Взлетающие с асфальта под вспышками плазмы машины такси. 

Аккорд. 

– Противление... 

Летящая по воздуху композиция из держащихся друг за друга людей. Идущий сквозь метель силуэт с горящим в центре груди синим светлячком. 

Аккорд. 

– ...порождает конфликт. 

Мьёлльнир, взлетающий в воздух в футе от окон небоскрёба, в брызгах стёкол. 

Аккорд. 

Петляющая по дороге машина; разбрасывающий людей ногами Капитан Америка в маленькой комнатке; он же блокирует удар ножом того самого “боевого панка” в маске. 

Аккорд. 

Енот с пулемётом. Приближающиеся друг к другу в поцелуе парень и зеленокожая девушка. 

Аккорд. 

– А конфликт... - продолжает говорящий; его матовая багровая кожа бликует под лампами. 

Левитирующие куски скал, похожие на здания... 

Аккорд. 

Человек в костюме заносит торчащее у него из-за спины жало в воздух. 

– ...грозит катастрофой. 

В той же комнате, видимо, с другого ракурса, маленькая девочка в пижаме завороженно, чуть щурясь, смотрит на него сверху вниз. Её длинные тёмные волосы раздувает ветер. 

Несколько аккордов сливаются в один. 

Бегущие навстречу друг другу Мстители. 

Аккорд. 

Бой; мужчина прижимает руки к окну, наблюдая за происходящим на ночной улице. 

Аккорд. 

– Люди — странный народ... 

На цветущей планете парень прокручивает воительницу в танце. 

Аккорд. 

Человек-Паук. 

– Даже их недолговечность прекрасна. 

Аккорды. 

Огненный закат, крылатые кони на его фоне. Обнажающий мечи Тор. 

Аккорды. 

Чёрная Пантера — принц Т`Чалла, его брат. 

Аккорды. 

Скользящая вдоль летящего ножа будто игрушечная фигурка человека. 

Аккорды. 

Взрывающиеся в небе корабли, летящий сквозь космос силуэт. 

Аккорды. 

Вспышка в неземном небе, бегущие друг на друга армии. 

Звонкий щелчок. 

– Пошёл финальный раунд, - сообщил уже кто-то другой. 

– Напоследок мы сделаем, что обещали, - разнёсся по залу громкий и неожиданно живой голос Тони Старка. - Не сможем защитить Землю — так отомстим за неё. 

Восторженные возгласы перекрыли последние аккорды — да и так ли они были нужны, когда к школьникам вышел сам Железный Человек... 

Картинка пропала, а коробочка со стеной вновь переползли на руку Мор серебристыми ручейками. 

– Кажется, нам пора валить, - очаровательно подмигнула та, после чего обнялась с каждой девушкой и обернулась. 

Паук, судя по складкам маски, улыбнулся: 

– Детка, я супергерой, самый скучный, самый грустный, так давай пойдём со мной, самый пресный и безвкусный... Весь набор клише, задолбался больше всех — но тебе так это нравится во мне! 

Мор фыркнула, обняла его за талию и улыбнулась в невидимые губы: 

– Ну что ты здесь забыл, ты мне расскажи, ведь тебя тоже бесят эти люди-муляжи... 

– Обнажи не тело, а душу свою, я хотя бы здесь хочу найти похожую... - поддержал её парень. - Мне не нравится то, что не нравится тебе, это сказка, фантастика — оу-е! — давай ограбим продуктовый и будем неделю не выходить из дома... 

– Это клёво! - подстроилась под него вторым голосом девушка, сжала руку Чёрного Паука в своей, отрастила на ногах ракетные двигатели из того же металла, что и проектор, и вылетела из здания. В этот раз Пятница специально открыла для них окно, сдвинув стекло в сторону. 

– Новая супергероиня, Железное Сердце, - улыбнулась Мия. - Когда фильм? 

– Сначала доснимем трёхфазную сагу, потом будем искать. 

– Кстати, а какой шанс, что мы сможем пригласить сюда на полставки одного классного человека? Она создаёт шикарнейший фансервис, нам такая позарез нужна. 

Жизнь продолжалась... 

– Поподробнее, - оживилась Кая, подпирая кулачками голову. 

– Рыжая, русскоговорящая, зовут... Zhen'a, атасный юмор, стиль, как у Винчестеров, пьёт, как Торова дама сердца... 

– Ты хочешь всё-таки замкнуть этот порочный треугольник? Старк, Нимфадора и твоя Zhen'a? 

– Она не Нимфадора. 

– Odin her, - глубокомысленно прервала их Ника. 

– Она весьма не прочь побухать со Старком. 

– Ну-с, Совет, что решаем, кто "за"? Тринадцать? Отлично. Занеси куда-нибудь в списочек, разберёмся, когда появится Док... 

– Энжи, ты посмотрела пробные раскадровки? 

– Угу. 

– Сколько Марий? Посчитаешь Хилл — прибью. 

– Она, кстати, согласилась. Шесть. Две можно перевести в пасхалки. 

– Выведи, действуй. Остальные с таймкодами кидай сюда. Хилл согласилась? Нам tryndets... 

– Мария? 

– Локальный мем и вообще термин. Видела во второй "Железяке" момент про кассеты Говарда Старка? Вообще, это был косяк озвучки, но забавно смотреть, как зовут некую мать по имени Мария, а прибегает и выполняет просьбу мужик, - Энн лениво листнула открывшийся браузер, перекинула голограмму объёмного файла Диане, что-то подкорректировала в другом... - Кстати, нарисуйте ему выражение лица понормальнее. А то выглядит, как... - тут она улыбнулась чему-то своему и внезапно засмеялась в голос. Откашлялась, подняла глаза. - Все же помнят арку с семидесятыми из "Зимнего слива" в пятнадцатом? Собственно, выглядит он так, как будто словил себя на мысли, что сын не похож на него внешне, но чем-то напоминает того странного мужика с бородкой из Массачусетского университета, который всё спрашивал про жену и лез обниматься... - Так, что ещё на повестке дня? 

– Паук, - к Энн оказались переброшены ещё несколько файлов. 

– Перехватила? - улыбнулась та, проглядывая названия и "убирая" их в столешницу. 

– Ну, не сама, - смутилась говорящая. - Эйприл. Для эффекта, типа апрель и май... 

– И тебя совершенно не смутило, что время их стыка называется Вальпургиевой ночью? 

– Но права у нас теперь есть. И хорошо, что у нас, вы бы видели эту японскую жуть в сценарии... Чувак, которого они хотели взять, выглядит в лучшем случае на студента. Аспиранта. Трижды второгодника. 

– Тогда сочувствую. Кстати, надо будет как-нибудь почитать, слышали же, народ продолжения "Луны" требует. 

– А не слишком будет? 

– В самый раз. 

– Правильно нам говорили: если кто-то из этой гремучей смеси влюбится, быть катастрофе. 

– Угу. Одна изображала злую злодейку, вторая ударилась в славянский шансон, третья как бешеная клепает мировые кинобестселлеры... 

– И забыли про "подрывает секретные объекты", - усмехнулась Энн. 

– А я морально вообще дед, мне по барабану, - фыркнула Мия, откусывая сразу половину от шоколадного батончика в незнакомой яркой обёртке. Кажется, Питер различил на смятой упаковке подозрительно знакомые красно-золотые очертания. 

– У нас с Эриком всё хорошо, - лаконично отчиталась Кейтлин. 

– Я знаю двух Эриков, и оба варианта, что астрофизик, что металловед, мне одинаково не нравятся... 

– А я про третьего. Который Н'Джадака. 

Анжелла лениво махнула тонким пальцем, и последний гамбургер со стойки оказался на её тарелке. 

– А фто? - негодующе спросила она с набитым ртом. - Я разве виновата, фто этот padla спал только с двумя землянками?! 

– Durynda, - ласково улыбнулась Кая. - Тебе не вредно разве так? 

– Не-а. Это разовые акции, плюсом, - девушка уже, похоже, привычным жестом вытянула из-под воротника кулон — ярко-голубую искорка в металлической оплётке, — он на пике. Мне же отправлять этих отчаянных через пару часов. Ему не повредит. 

Алая Ведьма крутанула сложенными вместе выпрямленными указательным и средним пальцами, параллельно плавно поворачивая кисть другой руки. Гамбургер, лежащий на тарелке, приподнялся и на секунду исчез за ярко-оранжевыми искрами, сложившимися в кольцо. Кольцо схлопнулось, оставшаяся половина бургера упала обратно. Вторая появилась из аналогичного кольца на другом конце стола и плавно приземлилась в компанию к салату девушки. 

– А вот это точно нечестно!.. 

– У тебя диета, - улыбнулась Максимофф. 

– Ни у кого тут больше сердечных тайн нет? 

– Ну-у, мы очень мило общаемся с Питером из того параллельного, в который есть канал, он собирается сюда в гости. 

– Местный Ртуть? 

– Угу. С ним думает ехать ещё один, но тот уже Пётр. Распутин. Имя причины не называет, похоже, боится перепутать. 

– Лайла, а вы с тем парнем так весело смотрелись у закусочной... 

– Он из какой-то совсем левой ветки. У нас даже второго супербыстрого чувака пришлось искать в параллельной вселенной, а он даже не мутант. На "спидстер" вылезают только болезни, я гуглила. 

Мелисса закатила глаза. 

– А я говорила, что продукцию конкурентов надо отсматривать. Добро пожаловать в наши ряды, держи брошюрку "Подруга супергероя — как быть?". Барри твоему — Барри, да? — привет. 

– Кстати, Пьетро кто-то из вас нравится, - вдруг произнесла Максимофф. - Но кто именно — без понятия, она у него светится таким... Ярко, в общем, светится. 

– М-да, сложно, - с намёком покосилась Дора на Эйприл. - Вот Ир, например, хорошо — верит в свою математику и в ус не дует... 

– Я слышала, тут обо мне сплетничают, - очередная гостья даже не заморачивалась с окнами, попросту пройдя сквозь стену. 

– Ири, солнышко, не пугай ребят, пожалуйста, - мягко улыбнулась Ника. - А то они к нам больше не приедут, и останется Марвел Студиос с пустым штатом... 

Девушка хмыкнула и повела пальцем, меняя цвет своей кожи на адекватно-телесный. Красный вариант, конечно, тоже был нормальным... но смотрелся чуть диковато. 

– Только чур, Стейс, если твой сочинитель не пройдёт в ваш отдел, сообщи сразу. Мне надо в "Дейли Бьюгл" дыру закрыть за месяц, Джей лютует. 

– Который из?.. 

– Оба. Спелись. А то албанский лайнер у этого ФанатаПаучка неплохо получился... 

Флэш побледнел. 

– Ах да, пацан, вчера по третьей кнопке крутили фильм, документалку о падении Гидры. Видел? 

– Да. 

– Пересмотри на досуге. У ожившего оружия не слишком ли знакомое лицо?.. Ладно, больше пугать не буду. Сестрёнка, ты как? 

– Паршиво. 

– Могла бы и не спрашивать. Вау, Мо серьёзно передала эту копию? 

– Угу. 

– Ясно, - вздохнула девушка, действительно напоминающая окровавленную смертоносную Камикадзе из вставленных в тот фильм обрывков зацензурированных государственных видео. - Я могу устроить встряску, если это как-то поможет. Или попросить Кая, он не откажет. 

– Над этим всё равно придётся работать. Давай после сегодняшнего?.. У тебя же ещё промо. 

– А у вас… ладно, о`кей, - усмехнулась девушка и так же внезапно, как и появилась, пропала. Пройдя сквозь многострадальное окно. И продолжая как ни в чём не бывало двигаться по воздуху. По пути обрастая огромным плюшевым зелёно-фиолетовым костюмом. 

Энн прищурилась, явно отработанным жестом приложив два пальца к виску. Еле слышно ругнулась, провела рукой над столом: 

– Пятница, скажи ей, пусть фланирует в сторону двадцатой до перекрёстка. Угу, спасибо. Девочки, Руффало опубликовал? 

– Да. Народ в шоке. 

– Говорила же, Нортон совершенно не вариант. И этот... как его... 

– Летерье? 

– Он самый. 

– Что-то вспомнилось... Когда мы сидели с Барри, в дом рядом ударила молния, а потом оттуда вылетела на той же тяге какая-то штука, громко матерящаяся на чём-то типа суахили. Ждали её полчаса, так и не упала обратно... 

– Вот только мы с Фредом спокойно трескали бургеры, на соседней с вами крыше, кхе-кхем... 

– Он меня просто катал! - надула губу Эйви. 

– А Мел поставила уловитель рядом с провалом, ну, помните, за который нам Роб настучал, типа всё наше летит к ним. 

– Объяснять ничего не буду. Вот не просите.И вообще, вот назову ребенка в честь твоей студии, пожалеешь. 

– Ну, тут всё просто. Кристофер Томас Гаврила Хэ. У нас три Криса, Томов тоже три, Гаврила — в честь финальных махачей "Железяки" и "Халка", а Хэ, потому что все Томасы у нас с фамилиями на Хэ, а придумывать что-то не русским матом мне лень. 

– А какой третий Крис? 

Девушка быстро огляделась. 

– Мишель, ты как в актёрах? Нужен положительный блондин или русый, который может и наподдать, по имени Крис. 

– Пратт? 

По мановению руки девушки из стола вылетело несколько голограмм с фотографиями. 

– Слушай, а у тебя крутой вкус. Спасибо. Кто-нибудь, черканите письмецо его агенту... 

– Подожди, а откуда взялся третий Томас? Холланда понимаю, ты хочешь уже после деанона запустить, вместе писали, но этот-то где? 

– Я разве не говорила?.. Помнишь ту бойню в Сан-Франциско, где ещё потом космокорпорацию, которая "Фонд Жизни", разгромили и ракета взорвалась? Видела я там одного хрена, с двух метров вылитый Харди. Чуешь нашего? 

– Подожди-подожди. Это вот тот якобы фотошоп про мужика с шизофренией? 

– Не фотошоп, лично проверяла. И его благоверная подтвердила, кстати, именно она там в финальном махаче устроила нежданчик... 

– Gavrila? Всё, поняла, наш клиент. Харди, говоришь... Не его ли статья? - девушка вывела на экран блок текста. 

– Угу. 

– Гони материалы, беру. 

– Идём дальше. Кто-нибудь уже спрашивал Сэма насчёт того чудика у базы? 

– Это тот, при участии которого взорвался "ПимТех"? 

– Мы принципиально ищем новые лица в каких-то террористах? 

– Да у нас и старые... Видели, как у ДиСи рейтинги вниз ползут? Никому не интересно смотреть на полностью идеальных героев. Правда всегда чуть лучше вымысла... 

– Кстати о вымысле. Мишель, у тебя есть очень занятные концепты... 

Энн включила "на фон" какие-то бегущие строки и начала листать страницы блокнота. 

– Так эта сволочь жива? А это... Это то, о чём я думаю?! - громко раздалось сбоку через несколько секунд. 

– Должен же вернуться в "Мсти..." - не отвлекаясь от текста, пробормотала девушка и осеклась, - Упс, снова не о том сценарии подумала. 

– Вернуться?!! - вскрикнули гораздо громче. 

Питер обернулся и не поверил своим ушам. Не самая эмоциональная ЭмДжей оглушительно визжала. Девушки взирали на это с полуулыбками. 

– Мисс Кирби, агент Доминика Купера прислал предварительное согласие по вопросу сто пятнадцать, проектная папка "Недозять", - нейтральным голосом сообщила Пятница, перекрывая шум, - там же, сто девятнадцать — просят уточнить дату и время радиотрансляции, по особому распоряжению мисс Камски начаты переговоры о Стэне. "Нелегал", восемьдесят — нужно проконтролировать графику, студия не согласна с вашей ценовой политикой, "Биг Муви", двенадцать — утвердить сцену с небоскрёбом и дизайн костюма. 

– Стэн? Эйп, ну почему именно он?! 

– Ну знаешь, если в пятнадцать вкрашиться в человека с портрета, имея в данных о нём только пять грёбаных цифр, потом вместе с именем узнать, что он погиб, а потом получить офигенный пак воспоминаний о том, что он жив, и о том, как тебя превращали в подобное, только хуже... Я жила с этим лицом перед глазами. Моментами — прямо как Temnikova с EsTi. Мы же успели весь клип скосплеить... 

– Откуда предпоследнее? - обманчиво спокойно поинтересовалась Стейси. 

– Оттуда же, откуда и мы все. Chudnoy sudar', конечно. Знала бы, что ты это не запомнишь, не скажу тогда. 

Девушка вздохнула, вновь обратилась к Пятнице: 

– За Се-ебу стой горой, иначе Парамаунт лишится своего лучшего креативного директора и вообще продюссера. Студии сочини что-нибудь патетическое про то, что они нас за дураков держат и ничего не понимают, сбей процентов на десять и соглашайся, нам таких терять нельзя. Сцену перекинь мне на планшет, он в комнате. Кстати, напомни Марку про второй твит, уже три часа доходит. За дизайном к Старку. А вот трансляция... Сте-ейс, - выжидающе протянула девушка. Стейси закатила глаза и по памяти надиктовала в появившуюся иконку микрофона россыпь цифр. 

– Подписывай, отсылай. 

– Угу. Пятница, ещё момент. Если в списке причастных к созданию фильмов студии будут вот эти имена, сообщить мне и проверять каждый их шаг. Под сценарными решениями — мой автограф. 

– Энн, ты не перемудриваешь?.. Всего-то... А кто такой Эмэндэмс? 

– Чёрт. Такие. Маркус и Макфили. Пятница, перепиши. 

– Готово. Это как-то связано с "Зимним сливом"? 

– Да, это тоже отметь, к слову. Мишель, что не так? 

– Кирби. Фамилия знакомая. Слишком. - выдавила девушка. 

– Намекнуть? Назови второе имя в списке команды проекта. 

– Какого? 

– Марвеловского, любого. 

Джонс ахнула и, кажется, перешла на сверхультразвук. Девушки ухмыльнулись и синхронно вытянули из-под воротников цепочки со знакомыми подвесками-хроноворотами из Гарри Поттера — точно такими же, как рассказывала "великая Прайор" в одном из своих интервью. А потом, будто этого мало было, ещё и посветили на них ультрафиолетом: металл, подтверждая слова о "супернапылении", засиял розовым. Флэш позеленел, глядя на то, как победно улыбающаяся Энн пожала Мишель руку, оставила на листке автограф — в точности такой же, как на заставке его телефона — и вручила свежераспечатанную стопку листов со штампом "секретно". 

Старк же, сразу после появления в зале строго зыркнувший на лучезарно улыбнувшихся девушек, раздавший автографы и при всех пожавший Питеру руку, уже выставляя ему готовые вводные очередного проекта, одноклассника окончательно добил. Томпсон непривычно тихо садился в автобус, пришибленно озираясь по сторонам. Питер знал, что в руке тот сжимает визитку "Анастасии Роджерс (да жена, жена, достали) — биолога Щ.И.Т.а", приглашающую его как-нибудь наведаться в лаборатории после профориентационного отбора. Сам Паркер наблюдал за этим с комфортом: с покатой крыши балкона Башни, в паучьем костюме. Домой не хотелось совершенно, поэтому парень решил скоротать время до "вечеринки" простым ничегонеделаньем. Пара задачек, которые по первому требованию перешлёт Карен — мелочи. 

Невдалеке раздалось громкое гиканье, и за рядом потянувшихся клином тёмных точек повисла короткая радуга. Клин нарезал зигзаги, делал круги и наконец начал изображать какой-то сумасшедший слалом между невидимыми ориентирами. Точки, превратившиеся в фигуры, просвистели совсем рядом, и если бы не паучье зрение и камеры в маске, Питер никогда не разглядел бы их странное обмундирование, больше всего напоминающее бюджетную версию костюма Железного Человека. Пол-лица каждой из летуний скрывала широкая, похожая на лыжную, маска, дужки которой мигали и переливались датчиками. Туловище обхватывал чёрный корсет, по которому ровными вертикальными рядами шли светящиеся голубые четырёхугольники. Похожие ряды тянулись по накладкам на бёдра, голени, плечи и предплечья. Кисти были закрыты перчатками с таким же узором, переход щиколотки в массивную, изрезанную этими же фигурами конструкцию защищался отдельными накладками. Низ конструкции полностью пульсировал голубым. Светлые волосы были благоразумно убраны в хвосты. 

Карен зафиксировала резкое увлажнение воздуха в метре слева. Тут же пояснила: угрозы нет. Поэтому Питер просто лениво махнул рукой в знак приветствия кого бы то ни было. 

– Как думаешь, образумится ваш позолоченный мальчик после этого? - судя по ещё немного ломающемуся голосу, это была Энн. Та девушка с поясом со взрывчаткой, его, возможно, будущая одноклассница... 

Питер повернул голову в её сторону. Девушка сидела совсем рядом, так близко, что они почти соприкасались бёдрами. Маска всё ещё скрывала её лицо на закинутой вверх голове. 

– Сомневаюсь, - наконец произнёс он. - Но ведь… Все мы можем ошибаться. 

На хорошо проглядывающуюся смотровую площадку вышел высокий мужчина в джинсах и рубашке, смотревшихся на нём немного неестественно. Он облокотился на перила и окинул взглядом окрестности. 

Рядом с ним мягко спланировала ещё одна фигурка в тёмном снаряжении. Вынула ноги из креплений "гидраска", как окрестила конструкцию система распознавания Карен, подошла к мужчине сзади и крепко обняла его. Тот развернулся, сам заключил её в объятья и поцеловал. 

– Кто это? - тихо спросил Питер - линзы вдруг будто затуманило, не позволяя различить самому. 

– А, это ещё одна жертва моей проблемы с возрастом. Серьёзно, ты не узнал? Терпе-ение, терпе-ение... - понизив тембр голоса, прозудела она. - Кэп собственной персоной. 

– Выглядит... Мощно. 

– А теперь представь вашу гипотетическую стычку. Он — в форме, со щитом, на тебе только костюм, и на заднем плане Старк машется с кем-то наподобие Сокола. Долго продержался бы? 

– Минут пять... 

– А надо победить. 

– Это вызов? - неожиданно для себя поинтересовался Питер. 

– Развитие событий в киновселенной Марвел, - пожала плечами Кирби. - Это планируется следующим после "Эры Альтрона" фильмом. Название будет "Первый мститель: гражданская война". 

– И где начинаются... хм-м... Расхождения с реальностью? 

– Заметные — на второй же локации. А именно в насланных галлюцинациях. 

– Сделаем вид, что я понял, - нервно усмехнулся Питер. - И как именно это всё будет? 

– Ты по сигналу Старка вылетел откуда-то, слямзил Кэпов щит, помямлил, что по нему фанатеешь, мимоходом представился, потом Старк тебя прогнал, и была битва. 

– Откуда ты всё это знаешь?! 

– Оказалась в нужном месте в нужное время. Видел сегодня сон? Такой, с космическим кораблем над заливом и всем прочим? Жаль, я думала, что не зацепит. Я-то всё своими глазами видела... Ни разу это не сон. Параллельная вселенная, где какая-то наша мелочь пошла не так. 

– Прайор этим будет вдохновляться? Ты же у неё работаешь, да? И, мне кажется, наверно, но я точно тебя где-то видел раньше… 

Фигурка на площадке в последний раз поцеловала мужчину, шуточно откозыряла и взлетела наверх, присоединяясь к основной группке. Капитан опёрся на бортик, перекинул через него ноги, повис на руках… и пропал. 

– Там внизу потайное окно. И через него проще добраться до ангара, чем по Башне. 

– Точно видел, - кивнул собственным размышлениям Питер. - Ещё так удивился, когда вы появились в коридоре... Мы раньше не пересекались? 

Энн прерывисто выдохнула. Вдохнула. Выдохнула. Сосредоточилась на маленькой точке на поверхности крыши: 

– "Суок". Во время неудавшейся Гражданской войны ты присоединился к Железному Человеку, верно? 

– Да... 

– По сети ходил файл, обращение к Роджерсу от девушки. Ты, скорее всего, его не видел. Это середина ноября, примерно. А потом, ночью, был аврал. Ты только прибыл с патруля, и тебя попросили помочь. Донести девушку до медблока. Домашняя одежда, наспех нацепленная на лицо маска, кровь. Много крови. А на пальце — кольцо, массивная такая печатка. Врача попросили не того, который латал вас после боёв, а какую-то сонную блондинку. Ты передал девушку лично Старку и Ко, но остался в коридоре. В палату завозили кучу капельниц, таскали лекарства, кто-то паниковал, кто-то кому-то звонил... Припоминаешь? 

– Припоминаю... - медленно отозвался Питер. Что-то отозвалось внутри него, погружая Паркера во флэшбеки того дня. 

В приёмной, отделённой от палаты только тонкой стенкой, уже не так едко пахло дезинфекторами, и Питер с его повышенной чувствительностью уже мог там находиться. Он не знал, чего или кого ждал — мистер Старк сейчас вряд ли смог бы уделить ему даже минуту внимания, а убеждаться в самочувствии спасённой смысла точно не было: сильно пострадавший человек так кричать не смог бы. А девушка кричала, да так, что Романофф, сидящая рядом, чуть ли не дирижировала в такт — ясно, цензурного перевода этой тирады не найдётся. 

– Зайдите кто-нибудь, а то я его пришибу, - вдруг совершенно спокойно попросили из-за стены. Чёрная Вдова быстро кивнула Питеру, и тот первым появился в дверях палаты. 

Пострадавшая была красива. Даже очень. Её не портили ни бледное до белизны лицо, ни бинты, перетягивающие живот и уходящие под резинку шорт, аналогичных испорченным кровью. Девушку опутывала туча проводов, мониторы занимали полстены, под капельницы была выделена отдельная стойка. 

– О, привет, - улыбнулась она. - Я Стейси. Садись, если что, будешь его бить за меня. Так. Ему пятнадцать? 

– Да 

– И вот ЕГО ты собрался в Германию тащить?! Я уже даже не заикаюсь про бедную Германию, вам там мёдом намазано, что ли?! Тебя совсем маразм разбил, педофил ты наш?!! 

– Сказала невеста ископаемого. И кому это — нам? 

– Цыц, дедуля, ты в самом начале примкнул к тем, кто высчитал, что ему тридцать два. Так что заткнись и слушай дальше. Вам — это Локи и кучке великовозрастных... М-да, та фразочка уже не сработает. Ладно, раз несовершеннолетний, обойдёмся кратким содержанием, - тут она выдала проникновенную тираду на русском. В приёмной даже присвистнули. Тирада продолжилась на вроде бы польском. Паркер был уверен, что мистер Старк отлично понимает всё, но почему-то тот смиренно выслушивал это, с непроницаемо-козьей мордой пялясь на мониторы. Почему-то даже без своих фирменных очков с Пятницей. 

– А она и с ней договорилась, - удачно ввернул Тони в паузу в монологе. - Стейс, даже я не всесилен. Ну чего, кого тебе, если не Роджерса? 

– Ты спрашиваешь, кого, - утвердительно произнесла она, смотря за его плечо огромными, серыми, но совершенно пустыми глазами. - Список длинный. Приёмного отца, Фила Колсона. Папу, Майкла Миллера, снабженца Башни, перевозившего тротил для испытаний и получившего порцию какой-то голубой плазмы от читаури прямо в бензобак. Маму, Катрин Миллер, которая просто вышла на улицу не в тот момент и обрела себе могильную плиту по первой букве имени, она же последняя в одной известной фамилии, ради чьего-то ЧСВ выложенной металлоконструкциями под напряжением на огромной высоте. Четырнадцать сестёр, начиная с Лайлы Свон и заканчивая Энн Кирби. Чудом не погибших в тот день сестру и почти дядю... Ой, забыла. Они же ГОСУДАРСТВЕННЫЕ ПРЕСТУПНИКИ! И ИЗ-ЗА ЧЕГО?! ЭНН Я ПОЧЕМУ-ТО НЕ ВИНЮ, ХОТЯ ЭТО ЖЕ ОНА УБИЛА ОСТАЛЬНЫХ! Я, ДУРА ТАКАЯ, ДАЖЕ НЕ ТРЕБУЮ ХОТЬ КАКОГО-ТО НАКАЗАНИЯ ДЛЯ ЛОКИ! А ВЕДЬ Я СМОТРЕЛА НЕ ВИДЕО, Я ЧЕТЫРЕ РАЗА ПОДРЯД ВЖИВУЮ, — ВЖИВУЮ, ТОНИ! — НАБЛЮДАЛА, КАК ИХ РАЗРЫВАЕТ НА КУСКИ! И ЗНАЕШЬ, _КОГДА_ Я ЭТО ВИДЕЛА? ЗА ШЕСТЬ, ВСЕГО ЗА ШЕСТЬ ЧАСОВ ДО ТОГО, КАК МЕНЯ ДОСТАВИЛИ СЮДА! МЫ ВМЕСТЕ РАЗБОМБИЛИ ГРЁБАНУЮ ДОФИГАГЛАВУЮ ГИДРУ, У ТЕБЯ НА РУКАХ ДОХРЕНА ВЕЩДОКОВ, ТАК ПОЧЕМУ ЖЕ ОДНА ГЕНИАЛЬНАЯ БАШКА СОВЕРШЕННО НЕ ВАРИТ?! ВСЕ, КТО МНЕ ДОРОГ, ЛИБО МЕРТВЫ, ЛИБО УМРУТ В БЛИЖАЙШЕЙ ПОПЫТКЕ ИХ ЗАХВАТИТЬ! ЧЕГО, КОГО МНЕ НАДО, КАК ДУМАЕШЬ? 

– Мне кажется, или ты забываешься? - процедил Старк, поднимаясь со стула и направляясь к выходу из палаты. 

– А мне кажется, что ты, - в голосе девушки зазвучала сталь. Тони не среагировал. - Пятница, стоять! 

Двери палаты резко захлопнулись. 

– Питер!.. 

– Задержать, - с той же сталью отрезала девушка, что-то набирая на прозрачном планшете. "Сохранить". - Ноль-восемнадцать, принять. 

– Готово, - отозвалась... Карен?! 

Паркер почувствовал, как к запястью под ремешком часов прикоснулся холодный шип. 

– Хоть один шаг в сторону — случайно активирую ему какой-нибудь протокол. А тебе могу устроить паническую атаку минут на десять парой слов на языке, который даже не знаю. Я на гормонах, мне можно и поскандалить. 

– Я давно избавился от панических атак. Придумай что-нибудь другое. 

– М-да, - качнула головой незнакомка. - Правильно Фил сказал, в психологии я не сильна... Болевые точки могут и меняться, а вот рефлексы от угрозы жизни вряд ли. К тому же, всё новое — это просто хорошо забытое старое. Тебе ведь знакома эта штука? - она повертела в руках маленький чёрный пульт. 

– Откуда оно у тебя? - насторожился Старк. 

– Вижу, знакома. Где взяла, там больше нет. Интересно, как скоро паралич может привести к смерти? 

Девушка чуть повернулась, показывая горящие за её ушами синие огоньки наушников. 

– Что это? - спросил Питер, чувствуя, что должен вмешаться. 

– Заметь, ты единственный это спросил. С этой маленькой коробочкой абсолютно безоружный преступник с мировым именем когда-то отнял у компании готовых ко всему профессиональных головорезов чертежи одного занятного костюма, а потом для его работы аналогично стырил у создателя костюма мощный радиоактивный электромагнит. Практичный мужик был, если бы не одно рыжее солнце, так бы всех и попереубивал. Создатель, кстати, еле выжил и уже который час терзает мне мозги своими мудацкими намеками. И, продолжая тему... Пятница, есть этилхлорид? 

– Время синтезирования — три секунды. 

– Доза? 

– Достаточная. 

Девушка с торжествующей улыбкой повернулась к мистеру Старку. 

– Да вы с Роджерсом действительно идеальная пара. Два упёртых идиота нашли друг друга, - тихо пробурчал тот. 

– Ради своих и своего на всё пойдём, это верно. Но если так, то ты — третий. И если два идиота поссорились, то именно мне придётся быть тем, который их соберёт. А я не погнушаюсь ничем для этого. Повидала не меньше вашего... 

Повисла тишина. Девушка вздохнула и совершенно по-старковски закатила глаза, в которых появилось хоть какое-то осмысленное выражение. 

– Тони, ау! В общем, вы оба идиоты, но его я люблю, за него чуть не вышла замуж — напомни-ка, кто всё сорвал? — и носила я его ребёнка. Причину... Этого, - она с омерзением покосилась на бинты, - повторять не буду. Так что ты сейчас берёшь свою задницу в руки и в моём присутствии звонишь Стиву по громкой. И если ты сейчас скажешь, что мои потери ничего не стоят, то в мире станет меньше на одного отпрыска Говарда Старка, пусть Мия Раум при этом и потеряет своего последнего дублёра. Молчишь? Отлично, спишем на уважение. У тебя пятнадцать минут, вперёд. Пятница, проследи. Нет, Питер, я не его дочь. И даже не родственница. Скорее всего. Свободен. Хотя нет, подожди, жизненный совет. На твоём месте я бы поостереглась тыкать на всё подряд, не разобравшись. Технологии Старка — они такие... По образу и подобию "Маленький мальчик зенитку нашёл — ТУ-104 в Москву не пришёл". Хотя нет, тут скорее "Маленький мальчик сделал косплей, чудом не получил люлей, справится и с настоящим смертоносным костюмом". Верно? 

– Сама-то... Осёл в клеточку, - уязвлённо заметил Старк, вынимая из кармана телефон. 

– Ой, так его тоже с десяти лет воспитывали как хладнокровного агента, способного за минуту адаптироваться абсолютно ко всему? Прости, не знала. Да и косплей-то, не в обиду никому, был не очень… 

– Да на что ты намекаешь?! 

– Милое дитя на Старк-Экспо, "Классный выстрел"... Припоминаешь? Когда он такой “бух!”, а ты такой “быдыщ!”... 

Тони картинно закрыл глаза рукой. 

– И всё же, где ты была недавно? 

– Устраивала твои личные дела. Ну, и свои немножко. Пятница, включи, пожалуйста, запись с того mahacha в парке. И, если можно, смоделируй объём. 

– Папка "Колеида"? 

– Верно, - незнакомка приложила планшет камерой к глазу, накрыв пальцем сканер отпечатков. 

– Папка открыта. Пароль к записи? 

– Вырастешь — поймёшь. 

На появившейся голограмме развернулся Центральный парк Нью-Йорка. Мирно двигающиеся фигуры людей внезапно брызнули в стороны. Мужчина, помеченный как Капитан Америка, вместе с "Анастасией Миллер", наоборот, приблизились к центру события. Слабо звучали голоса переговоров, "Анастасия" всадила появившемуся наёмнику с металлической рукой какой-то укол, упала и после нового вмешательства в эфир начала методично драться с ним. 

– И что я должен из этого вынести? 

– Подожди минутку, сейчас он нож достанет, и начнётся... 

Эфир прорезал тонкий свист, и происходящее начало всё больше и больше напоминать сказку. Посреди парка открылся портал, снизу из которого выпала фигура в чёрном, с проглядывающейся под капюшоном маской. Пометка над её головой чуть померцала, но всё-таки выдала... "Анастасию Миллер". Новоприбывшая тут же отвлекла внимание бойца на себя, удержала его длинным тонким хлыстом, и... Завела разговор с так и не закрывшейся воронкой портала. Старк машинально цепанул с протянутой ладони девушки наушник, с неверящим лицом вслушиваясь в отвечающие голоса. Вторая "Анастасия" скрутила наёмника, первая вновь вколола ему что-то, вторая открутила металлическую руку и закидала вопросами, через несколько секунд вместе с ним прыгнув в новый портал. 

– Запись сделана год назад, на следующий день после того моего срыва, когда вы нашли... 

– Понял. А при чём... 

– Пятница, оценку психоэмоционального состояния мистера Энтони Эдварда Старка на данный момент по шкале Денвер. Дешифровка не требуется. 

На выданную Пятницей белиберду она качнула головой и решительно скомандовала: 

– Воспроизведи, пожалуйста, записи с камер видеонаблюдения за пятнадцатое декабря девяносто первого. Шесть пятьдесят пять вечера, примерно три мили на юго-запад от места аварии, там такой перекрёсток с рощицей. И дай цвет. 

Старк нахмурился и взглянул на экран. 

Девушка, выглядящая как точная копия незнакомки (не считая металлического участка шеи, больше подошедшего бы какому-нибудь киборгу), установила на придорожном ограждении камеру и скрылась за кадром. 

Автомобиль, который Питер раньше видел только в полурасплющенном состоянии на первых полосах старых газет, затормозил и заехал в упомянутую незнакомкой рощицу, остановившись на самом проглядываемом камерой месте. За ветвями мелькнули оранжевые искры, не похожие на огонь. Девушка помогла выбраться из машины сухощавому мужчине и светловолосой женщине, которую ощутимо трясло. На заднем плане еле слышно визжало "Тили-тили-бом". 

Незнакомка вывела звук на максимум. 

"Его просто скрутило, он еле довёл мотоцикл до обочины, но, кажется, уже тогда начал себя перебарывать, он вернётся, мы лишь затормозили его..." 

"Вернётся, но вас уже не застанет..." 

"Кто это?!" 

"Ваши клоны. Заложена матрица вашего поведения в последние часы. От оригиналов не отличить. Доктор?" 

"Момент. Открываю не я, контролировать не могу." 

"Ждём. Постарайтесь переключиться на что-то другое." 

"Мы же знакомы?" 

"Виделись. Давно, вместе с ещё одной девушкой. Я ещё разглагольствовала про Аззано..." 

Снова искры. 

"Говард, Мария, Эйп, док, вечер, извиняемся за опоздание, там одна бородатая рожа очень настырно меня шантажировала на предмет взять сюда. Еле парализовали. Да, мы знакомы, я та наглая внучка Эллы. Пятидесятый, помните? Прошу сюда..." 

Искры пропали. 

Машина вернулась на шоссе. Чета Старков, как понял Питер, точно так же сидела в кабине. 

Через минуту в ту же сторону промчался мотоцикл. 

– Доволен? - торжествующе улыбнулась девушка. 

– Мисс Икс запрашивает соединение, - нейтральным голосом сообщила Пятница. Незнакомка только успела кивнуть, как на её планшете развернулось окно вызова. 

– Мелкая, это что ещё за фигня? - праведно вопросили на той стороне. - Какая, нафиг, "пьяная Никс"?! Кто это, blin, кроме тебя тогда видел? 

– Очнулась уже? Между "видел" и "помнит" огромная разница. Помнит — никто. 

– Из живых? 

– Хакни по удалёнке мой мобильник, там забит австралийский номер. И спроси у них сама... 

– У тебя снова рассинхрон, - хмуро заметил Старк. Собеседница испуганно ойкнула, но уже через секунду еле слышно зарычала от злости. 

– Значит, это был не сон? 

– С Бартоном ты общалась вполне натурально. И кстати, как же твоя идеальная память? 

– На себя бы посмотрел... 

– Вы закончили? - скучающе поинтересовалась незнакомка. - Тут Пятница отказывается выводить список со сравнением количества жертв Зимнего и Камикадзе. Чисто на словах — у второй гораздо больше. Кстати, мелкая, ты гений. В тех глюках Старк смог уйти. И отправился сначала к Россу, а потом в немецкий аэропорт. 

– На сколько штрафов натрясли, не видела? - выдавила кривую улыбку девушка. 

– Нет. Зато знаю, кого предлагали одному зашибенному хирургу всего через несколько часов. Полковника ВВС, прыгал с каким-то новым парашютом, компрессионный оскольчатый перелом в нижнем отделе позвоночника. Это цитата, если что. 

– А вживую? 

– Летал на каком-то кривом контрафакте “МАРКа”, попал под выстрел из Камня Разума. Километр свободного падения, пропаханный дёрн. Четыре позвонка и крестец всмятку. Еле-еле экзоскелет. Blin, хорошо же глюкануло, раз всё до сих пор помню... 

– Что за глюки? 

– Отгипнозные. От Локи и Стрэнджа, это тот самый мужик в плаще. Подозреваю, Тессеракт только усугубил это. 

– Тессеракт?.. 

– Кстати, да. Сколько ты был в портале, две минуты? Три? 

– Не напоминай, бррр... 

– Меня таскали полчаса. Это после того исчезновения с Клинтовой дачи. Кстати об этом: вырезать, Тони, можно отнюдь не всё, не всё... Гарри поймёт это слишком поздно, верно? 

– О чём ты?.. 

Девушка тапнула по экрану планшета, и голограмма изобразила две объёмные фигурки. Мистер Старк и Капитан Америка в костюме, но без шлема. 

– Ты не тот, кто ляжет на колючую проволоку, чтобы дать пройти другим 

– А я эту проволоку вырежу, - решительно заявил Старк-в-записи. 

– Двенадцатый год, золотые слова. 

Девушка вдруг дёрнулась, в её взгляде промелькнула паника. 

– Я нестабильна, - глухо предупредила она. - Могу отключиться в любой момент. Кто такая Лиз Аллен? 

– Моя одноклассница, - тихо вмешался Питер. 

– Как зовут её отца? 

– Эдриан Тумс, если не ошибаюсь. 

Девушка что-то быстро напечатала и вдруг проникновенно уточнила: 

– Она ест роллы? 

– Не любит. 

– Хорошо её знаешь? 

Питер замешкался с ответом. 

– Ясно. Спасибо. 

– Спокойна? - приподняла уголок губы незнакомка. 

– В ярости. Но не поэтому. Тей, вон то не сбудется, вычёркивай. 

– Почему так уверенно? 

– Она никогда не перекрасится в голубой. И ещё у неё аллергия на малину. В любом формате. 

– Себя утешаешь? 

– Миллер! 

– Опять фамильярничаешь, ай-яй-яй... - покачал головой мистер Старк. 

– Пятница, клавиатуру, - выдохнула девушка и с силой забарабанила по голографической панели перед собой. Питер шокированно наблюдал за серебристыми линиями, изображающими быстро сменяющиеся кадры. Сменяющиеся настолько быстро, что Питер-до-укуса даже не заметил бы чего-то, кроме белого мелькания. Мистер Старк и незнакомка же взирали на это столь флегматично, что Паркеру даже ненадолго стало стыдно за свою эмоциональность. Но именно ненадолго, потому что новый кадр, на котором всё и замерло, заставил его буквально лишиться дара речи. По ту сторону связи отчётливо щёлкнули по клавиатуре, запуская перемотку. Ещё раз, останавливая. Запуская. 

– ...вот так, - закончила фразу незнакомая (похоже, только Питеру: мистер Старк вдруг застыл, будто увидел привидение) девушка. В воздухе повисло эхо щелчка пальцами. - По щелчку. 

– Напомни его имя, - произнёс вполне узнаваемый схематичный мистер Старк на экране. 

– Танос, - то ли вздохнула, то ли выдохнула та же девушка, уже прислонившаяся к… окну? 

Под четыре такта музыки, на подтон которой будто наложили рык, какая-то гигантская лысая фигура в доспехах сняла со своей головы шлем. 

Тревожно вступило что-то смычковое. С эффектом, похожим на прокручивающиеся кадры плёнки, из темноты выплыл прямоугольник с прорезанной в нём надписью "MARVEL". А в следующей человеческой фигуре, цепляющейся за борт едущего куда-то школьного автобуса и отработанным слитным движением натягивающей на голову до жути знакомую маску, Паркер узнал… себя. В новом кадре фигура (от костюма — только маска) пролетела под Бруклинским мостом, цепляясь за него длинной нитью паутины и еле касаясь воды… 

Щелчок. Изображение вновь замерло. В центре экрана застыл чуть подрагивающий силуэт. 

– Это кто? - тоном, в котором скользил лёд не хуже, чем у её копии, спросила собеседница. 

– Э-это… кажется, я, мисс, - нерешительно признался Питер. 

– А "я" — это?.. - уже с интересом уточнила девушка. 

– Питер. Питер Паркер. 

– И сколько тебе лет, Питер, если не секрет? 

– Шестнадцать… почти. 

Девушка слово в слово повторила эмоциональную тираду копии. 

– И на какой стадии сейчас находится вот эта hren`? - кадр перескочил на гордо выпрямившийся силуэт явно железного вида с торчащими из-за спины тонкими длинными чёрточками. 

– А симпатично выглядит… - задумался Старк. - Красный и синий, говоришь? 

– Молчу. Слов уже нет. 

– А у меня как будто есть! - вдруг взорвался мужчина. - Появляетесь тут, устанавливаете свои порядки… я же теперь в этом дерьме по уши замешан, через час на Кэпа облаву пустят… 

– По порядку. От облавы они уйдут на раз-два, Мия мне на днях восхищала мозги вакандскими садами. Договор ты подписал в состоянии аффекта, и вообще там пара пунктов порочат твои честь с достоинством. Привлечём Пеппер, дадим опровержение… 

Старк на выдохе простонал фрагмент той же тирады. 

– Лучше сразу убейте, - вернулся он на английский, закатив глаза. 

– Добить? Легко, - фыркнула девушка. - А надо ли? 

– Давайте уже, - махнул рукой мистер Старк. - Не знаю, чем меня ещё можно удивить… 

– О, поверь, ты нас недооцениваешь, - ухмыльнулась собеседница, но тут же ойкнула и вернулась к нейтральному выражению лица. - Добьём же, да? 

– Тони? - обеспокоенно уточнила первая незнакомка. 

– Да давайте уже. 

– О`кей. Питер, спасибо, можешь идти. Тони, мне тут одна птичка насвистела, будто тебя вчера выдернули со свиданки, где вы с Пеппер любовались звёздами, и это без какого-либо подтекста. Верно? 

– Да. 

– Ничего не припоминаешь? 

– А должен? 

– Ну, тем лучше... Пятница, прикрути к файлу "Кит" английские субтитры из текстового "Кита" и включай. 

Питер почти вышел, когда из динамиков полилась спокойная музыка. Такая... Космическая, что ли. 

Из-за закрытых дверей доносились слабые отзвуки музыки и спокойный речитатив на... 

– Это русский, - пояснила Чёрная Вдова, до сих пор сидящая в приёмной. 

– А о чём песня? 

– О мечтах...

Романофф смерила его оценивающим взглядом. 

– Около года назад, - наконец тихо начала она, видимо, решившись, - перед Вакандским сражением мы скрывались у одного из наших. Внезапно к нему в дом ввалился призрак его бывшей воспитанницы, сначала узнавал, что произошло, а потом словил припадок и начал предсказывать будущее. Примерный перевод этого, - она кивнула в сторону двери, - там тоже был. По её словам, это говорил кто-то из Мстителей. А большинство остальных было мертво. 

Песня закончилась, на короткое время воцарилась тишина. 

– Тебя спасла бы Капитан Марвел, помнишь, Феникс, которая нам прислала скруллов в помощь? - тихо продолжила незнакомка. - Ты послал бы всех к чёрту, и сделал бы то же самое через пять лет, с дочкой по имени Морган Старк на руках... Но случайно соорудил бы машину времени. Команда вновь в сборе, у команды все Камни... Тессеракт добыт из семидесятого, там же ты от шока представился бы отцу как Говард Поттс. За Камнем Души отправлялось двое. Вернулся один. Была необходима жертва. Романова, хватит уши греть, я тут пытаюсь твой финал не заспойлерить! 

– Он хоть красивый? - усмехнувшись, прокричала женщина. 

– Невероятно, - вздохнула появившаяся на экране её браслета незнакомка номер два. - Я рыдала. 

– А теперь смотри сюда, Тони. Внимательнее смотри. Лицо видишь? Знакомое, да? Он погиб бы у тебя на руках. И извинился бы за это за секунду до смерти. Через пять лет его бы вернули. А ещё через полчаса... - в затухающей тишине повисло эхо щелчка. - Ты знаешь, каково это — стоять на похоронах человека, который тебе отца заменил? Ах да, ещё кое-что. Он опять извинился бы, теперь уже перед твоей. И опять ни за что. Он думал бы, что виноват во всём. И буквально через несколько дней был бы втянут Фьюри, который на самом деле никакой не Фьюри, в расправу с элементалями из параллельного мира, которые на самом деле твои бывшие разработки под предводительством одного психопата из СИ. Ты **этого** будущего для него хочешь? 

– Мне что-то припоминается слезливая история о двух его ровесницах, - голос мистера Старка так и сочился ядом, - у которых в один день укокошило практически всех родственников, включая t'ot'u Y'obu и babu Sraku. И ничего, справились. Этот, кажется, даже покрепче их будет. 

Паркеру показалось, что он слышит напряжённое потрескивание тишины. 

– Наташа, спокойно. Не провоцируй Джарвиса, у него новые протоколы на убой. Я разберусь. Питер, держи её, если что. 

– Etot... - еле слышно прорычала Чёрная Вдова, всё-таки разжимая судорожно сжатые кулаки. Она еле заметно тряслась. 

– Y'a razberus', - с той же интонацией произнесла девушка. - Спокойно. Тони, прости за отступление. Жаль, но придётся рассказывать с начала, - этот яд цедился дозированными порциями, по одной на слово. - Я, кажется, тоже помню эту историю. Но, насколько знаю, ты её читал в сокращённом варианте. Это как пересказывать "Повелителя мух" фразой "Дети пытались робинзонить, но посходили с ума". Жалко, ты не видел вырезанных в итоге сцен, они очень ёмкие и дико красочные. Например, синдром выжившего у старшей. Как она не хотела никого видеть, как плакала в подушку. Как резала себя, чтобы не сойти с ума от боли внутри. Выдранные клоки волос у младшей. Синяки, неделями не сходившие с бёдер — больше бить было нечего. Яростные вопли, опухшие глаза, первый в жизни запой. Угон самолёта — раритетного, того самого, на котором летала подружка Фьюри, помнишь, Кэрол? — угон костюма Воителя, в конце концов! А когда на пяти метрах над крышей отказали двигатели, а внизу, под окошком, оказалось шесть или восемь слоёв стеклянных проходов галереи — она радовалась тому, что умрёт! Падение списали на неисправность автономных систем, кажется. В сети есть видео той истории, можно в мельчайших деталях разглядеть отслоившуюся краску на металле, но человека внутри нигде не увидеть: секретность, чтоб её, прямо как тогда на хеликэрриере. А тем временем девочке внутри костюма распахало тело осколками и особо дрянным куском металла — видимо, тут в СИ чуть подворовали бюджет. Операция длилась почти сутки. Ты спрашивал, откуда шрамы — от утраты. От тупой утраты последних ориентиров. Только всё нормализовалось — бац, задание в России. Девочки еле справились с шоком и прочим, а тут раз — и внезапно выжившая сестра всё это время теряла последние крупицы своей жизни всего-то в пятнадцати метрах под ними. Они нашли её ровно в тот момент, когда она перестала существовать. Старшая вконец погрузилась в работу. А младшая разучилась спать. Вот так, просто. Панические атаки, стресс. В Ваканде, говорят, есть спецы по биопрограммированию. Она туда и летела, впихнутая в экипаж в последний момент. Но случилась гроза. Дальше ты хотя бы видел. И то "чокнутая маньячка", как видишь, имело под собой реальную основу. Я могла случайно прикончить вас во сне и сама этого не заметить. 

– Почему тогда была так уверена?.. 

– Потому что кошмары не пришли. Ни в первую ночь, ни во вторую. Их отогнал он, сам того не зная. А сейчас он почти вне закона. Тони, моя информация о будущем этого парня действительно короткая. Но что, если это тоже лишь краткий пересказ? 

Пауза была слишком долгой. Питер уже хотел начать волноваться, но тишину внезапно прорезал хриплый, убитый голос. Голос мистера Старка. 

– Пятница, звони Роджерсу. Живо. Я должен извиниться. 

– Звонок пропусти через мой аппарат, код — точные дата и время той аварии с необитаемым островом. 

– Часовой пояс, мисс? 

– Blin, точно... Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy'. И попроси господ покинуть приёмную. 

Промелькнувшие последними воспоминания о добровольном согласии на блокировку памяти остались незамеченными на фоне нахлынувшего на него осознания. 

– Но где была всё это время ты? 

– В астрале. В раю. Или в аду. Я не знаю, в какую из версий загробной жизни верить. А вот через неделю назад — уже в Башне вместе со Стрэнджем и Стейси, версией "днём раньше". Той, которая на записи выпала из портала. Понимаешь, я одна из тех сестёр. И тогда, в две тысячи двенадцатом, взорвалась заживо. Они меня вернули. И тот выкидыш у Стейси... Часть условий Стрэнджа. Как-то так. А Капитан Америка вернулся на следующий день. Потом снова пропал, но теперь официально: в чёрных-чёрных подземельях, в чёрных-чёрных лабораториях, в чёрных-чёрных комнатах, в чёрных-чёрных креслах, за чёрными-чёрными столами они в компании Пеппер и группы юристов переделывали Соковианское соглашение во что-то удобоваримое. А потом из Австралии приехали остальные девчонки. Им не выжигали мозг, для сбрасывания гипноза Локи транслируя, как их тело разлетается на кусочки, а лучшую подругу превращают в бездушное оружие. Им было по двадцать два... А мне семнадцать. Почти ничего не поменялось, но прикольно, раньше я самой старшей была. 

Память Питера уже сама по себе подкинула ему продолжение разблокированной сцены, будто вытряхивая последние капли из наконец-то открытой коробки с соком. 

– И пусть ещё ко мне заглянет, - попросила вторая незнакомка... Энн. - Пятница подозрительно настойчиво интересуется, зачем мне знать места с самыми низкими процентами на сто сорок с небольшим миллионов в кредит, и так же подозрительно молчит на вопрос, есть ли в сети лекции на тему “ХУЯС для чайников без воды”. А объяснение "он гений, вот и склепал нанотехнологию на коленке в яме" тут не прокатит, его надо приберечь для идеи "и тут он склепал синхрофазотрон, будучи запертым в летнем домике для отдыха". 

– Эй, это был нейтронный ускоритель! И не домик для отдыха, а вилла в Малибу. 

– Радуйся, что не атомный пистолет на даче в Архангельской области. Я, на минуточку, вообще лирик-задрот. 

– Угу, конечно. А ещё её как-то раз на том самом РиСе не предупредили, что противники реальные, а не часть симуляции. В итоге большая часть видеозаписи даже под R подходит с натяжкой. Затаилась, поднакопила адреналина и — вперёд, на баррикады! Рядовые террористы — nafig! Десять Колец — v pizdu! Камни — в щепки!.. 

– Да не так всё было. 

– Угу, это я тем трём здоровенным амбалам руки случайно сломала, конечно. И "Мы не у Мартина, Старк не сдохнет" тоже я орала. И "Отомстим за человека без фамилии", и... 

– Вот этого не надо. Надо содержание палладия во фрагментах "Иерихона", а то на этом куске сцены площадь не прикидывается. 

– А извилины слабо напрячь? Я, что ли, ровно перед этими ракетами бухнулась с воплем "Святое место", когда пещеру увидела? 

– Прыгающие по всему размытому полю зрения розовые пони как следствие вколотой дезориентации совершенно не помешают, да? 

– Ну да, точно. Почём, говорите, нынче технология ментального слепка? 

– Не потянешь, - усмехнулся Старк. 

– Отобью, - усмехнулась она в ответ так, что Тони предпочёл перевести тему: 

– К слову, а зачем тебе "ХУЯС для чайников"? 

– Отвлечься. Я задолбалась вскрывать архивы для третьей "Железяки". Это так пока для краткости обзывается "Железный человек 3", если что. Бернская конференция ещё ладно, кстати, не поверишь, с кем ты там формально познакомился... С Инсеном, единственным соучастником создания МАРКа-1. Но вот откапывать по чужим закрытым серверам записи со шлема Воителя в его бытность Железным Патриотом — чистый ад. Только дату искала минут пять. Ещё и о тогдашних событиях знаю ровным счётом ни-че-го. 

– Для той, кто за те же пять минут нашёл чудом сделанную видеозапись из машины, взорвавшейся лет с пять назад в Афганистане, ты удивительно медленная. 

– Сдала всё-таки, - беззлобно прошептала собеседница. Издалека донеслось механическое хихиканье Пятницы. - Ну хоть ты не тупи, дитё! С какого потолка, по-твоему, нам локацию на РиС составляли? Лежит всё, целое и невредимое. 

– Эм-м... Тогда можешь с меня зайти, там доступа побольше. 

– Мелкая, ну ты и наивная... Думаешь, я это ещё не сделала? Хочешь секретности, придумай что-нибудь поинтереснее строчки из дешёвого рэпа. 

– В смысле? - перебил Старк. - Ты взломала её пароль?! 

– Взломала? - собеседница искренне рассмеялась. - Да мы подобное между собой называли "введи, если не тупой". Там же на аватарку смотришь — и в голове сразу русское "Ореолы вокруг пирамид, как глаза волка, зажгутся" щёлкает! 

– А как же лицо? 

– Пятница согласилась, что вход выполнен Стейси. 

– Пиши пока первую часть, делай раскадровку экшна в начале, раз так свербит, - посоветовала девушка. - Подожди, ты давно очнулась? 

– Два дня назад. И слушай, тут такого нашла... 

– Уже? Ого. И кто он, чем занимается? 

– Ну... На данный момент он сидит. 

– Сидит? 

– Sidit, - многозначительно уточнила девушка. 

– Sidit, - повторила незнакомка. - Zaebis'. И за что? 

– Курил. 

– Курил?! 

– Kuril, - так же многозначительно вновь перешла она на русский. 

– Так, мне надо это переварить. Создай пока папку на общем сервере и кинь туда всю инфу. 

– С кем ты? 

Стейси молча повернула планшет камерой от себя. На той стороне раздался невнятный полувздох-полувсхлип. 

– Говорю же, - с абсолютно той же интонацией продолжила собеседница. - Серьёзно, мы сделаем переворот. Выкупим права, в конце концов… 

– Опять плачешь? 

– Да, именно в этом контексте, но это сейчас было не в тему. И, кстати, тот... 

– Подожди, не уходи в свои бредни. Тебе ж ещё восемнадцати нет! Как кредит будем оформлять? И лицо, и... 

– Кредит — на тебя, starshAy'a. А лицо... м-м... Лицо подставное. И псевдоним. Не распозн **а** ют — их проблемы. 

– Ну и как тебя теперь величать, дитё? - усмехнулся Старк. 

– Гулять — так по полной, nehay bude Никс Прайор, - тряхнула головой она и отключилась. 

– Хоть что-то неизменно в этой бренной жизни… - протянул мистер Старк. 

Неожиданно возникшие в памяти события сложились цельным паззлом, ровно встроившись в известную последовательность, отодвинутую сознанием на самый дальний план. И со щелчком картина мира вновь пришла в движение, обогатившись новыми, последними элементами. 

– Подожди, так значит, это ты?.. 

– Да, это со мной тогда говорила Тей. И, чтобы не шерлокхолмсить ещё больше, мегатаинственный директор Марвел — тоже я. 

– П-подожди... Мне надо осмыслить... Т-то есть я всё это время говорил с самой Никс Прайор?.. И ей... тебе всего семнадцать?!. Никогда бы не подумал... Такая скрытная личность, и вот так легко... Сидишь рядом, как ни в чём не бывало... 

– Немного странно слышать это от Человека-Паука. 

– Но я-то маску снял! 

– Я как будто нет, - пожала плечами девушка. - Никс Прайор - лишь прикрытие для меня настоящей. Так же, как и Человек-Паук. Рано или поздно я раскроюсь, как и ты. Тебя это волнует? 

Питер посмотрел на её непрошибаемо-каменное лицо и понял — если он согласится, она уйдёт. И никогда не попытается с ним заговорить вновь. 

– Нет, что ты! Я просто... немного в шоке. Я же от тебя фанатею! Уже год или больше, с выхода "Луны"!.. 

– А я тебя сталкерю, - как ни в чём не бывало призналась Энн. - Года два уже. Ну, не совсем, как только передвигаться разрешили. 

– Какого из меня, если не секрет? 

– А какая разница? - приподняла она бровь. - Ты везде одинаковый, и это на самом деле очень приятно. Помогает сосредоточиться. Сложно видеть и создавать свои миры, если фанатеешь от Звёздных войн... 

– Серьёзно? 

Энн вместо ответа тяжело задышала, мастерски копируя Дарта Вейдера. 

– Слушай, - Питер запустил пальцы в отросшие волосы на затылке, - у меня где-то там, дома, лежит несобранная Звезда Смерти, из Лего. Точнее, собиравшаяся, но она... Короче, не хочешь как-нибудь?.. - он осёкся. _Кому_ он это вообще предлагает? Той, кто уже сейчас, как оказалось, способна (сложно не следить за новостями, которые 24 на 7 обсуждает половина твоих одноклассников) купить весь Квинс? Той, кому будет _стыдно_ общаться с Питером? 

– А она уже вышла? Серьёзно?! Её тогда два года обещали, неужели сделали? Такая ещё, в синей коробке, да? - вырвал его из тягостных мыслей восторженный голос девушки. 

Питер не сразу понял, что должен ответить. 

– О-она самая... 

– Кру-уто, - протянула Энн, лучась совершенно искренней широкой улыбкой. - Веди, джедай! 

Она легко поднялась на ноги, но что-то пошло не так, и один из щитков случайно соскользнул, открывая покрытую узорчатыми линиями кожу бедра. 

– Тату или хна? 

– Шрамирование, след от того разряда, который спровоцировал инфаркт. Лично от дружелюбного соседа. Шок-паутина на подозрительное движение, в среду, помнишь? 

– Так это тебя задело? Прости, пожалуйста, прости... - забормотал Питер, заливаясь краской. 

– Не вздумай спрашивать, сильно ли было больно, было, поверь. Старк фигни не сделает. 

Клин летуний разразился приветственными криками, встречая подлетающую к ним Риди. 

– Вы такие дружные... Все сорвались ради одной, чтобы поднять ей настроение. 

– Не только. Ещё чтобы загасить другую. 

– В каком смысле загасить? 

– Успокоить. М-м... Это сложно объяснить, но... Вот представь, будто ты узнал, что очень родной тебе человек много лет назад подвергался насилию. Ежедневному, жестокому. Представил? 

– Да. 

– А теперь — что после этого от тебя требуют переместиться в то время и украдкой поменять местами две бумажки в соседней комнате. К тому человеку нельзя будет даже подойти. Он будет кричать и плакать за стеной, а ты должен будешь молча уйти, даже не посмотрев на него. Ну, как перспектива? 

– Честно? Придушил бы всех, и плевать на идеи. 

– А любимый человек Эйприл — значимая историческая личность. То есть берём в расчёты эффект бабочки. У вас же учебники по истории с такими зелёными обложками? Освобождение Аззано, если помнишь. Абзац про некого Барнса, ещё такая фотография с подписью "32557", - девушка вздохнула и припечатала: - Когда она появилась в том коридоре, она шла от него. Он до сих пор не может её вспомнить. Зато помнит все эти пытки. Если мы такую Эйприл пустим в прошлое, то можно будет сразу прощаться со знакомым нам миром. Баки, может, и станет легче... а вот нас может уже здесь и не оказаться. Понимаешь? 

Повисла тяжёлая пауза. 

– Ладно, хватит о плохом, погнали в оптимизм, - Энн приложила пальцы к виску, видимо, активируя какой-то передатчик. - Девочки, давайте "Триумф"? 

По связи согласно зашипели. 

– Это даже не номер, это просто квинтэссенция всего, что есть в нашем мире, нашего мировоззрения, мышления... Думаю, тебе понравится, - подмигнула Энн, устраиваясь поудобнее. Кивнула кому-то и протянула Питеру его маску: - Хочешь — можешь посмотреть целиком, пока они готовятся. 

Одна из фигур неожиданно пропала прямо из воздуха, оставив за собой россыпь оранжевых искр. Энн прижала к уху наушник. 

– Ушла вершить наше будущее, - сообщила она через несколько секунд. - Тот, кто переправлял нас во времени, нашёл способ обойти правила и прыгнуть в сорок третий. Ничего же не поменялось, да? 

– Ничего, - подтвердил Питер. 

– Значит, у неё получилось, - легко пожала плечами девушка. 

– А что именно, если не секрет? 

– Помнишь эпопею с Зимним Солдатом? У него была одна лазейка в программе, и она была настроена на одного определённого человека. Сама история долгая и засекреченная, поэтому Марвел её не покажет, но в итоге личность Солдата стёрлась, уступив место тому, кем он был раньше. А потом как-то выявилось, что эту лазейку надо было закладывать ещё в самом начале, чтобы она сработала. 

Остальные фигурки как ни в чём не бывало продолжили танец. 

– И им не страшно, например, упасть или потерять равновесие? - вдруг спросил Питер. 

– Так страховка же. И это ещё просто, вот когда хотя бы до Ли дойдёт, там уже можно сомневаться. Сейчас, пару минут подожди... 

Действительно, перестройки в воздухе с кручением в разные стороны, но абсолютно простыми жестами, завораживали. 

– Это Eiffel65, "I'm blue", - пояснила Энн, заметив попытки Питера распознать музыку с настолько знакомым ритмом. 

– Почему тогда именно Ли? 

– А это про неё, частично. У Ли монохромное зрение. А вот здесь я и сама ушла бы. Сейчас отработают "колокола", это когда на взлёте выключается двигатель до свободного падения, и начнут сальто крутить с перепадом высот. 

– А музыка? 

– Русское, называется "Добро пожаловать на шоу". Исполнитель знакомый, что-то с местными совами связано, хотя вроде про голубей пел. "Sovi-er ушёл", если не ошибаюсь. Тебе включить? Но могу предложить только перевод... 

– Давай. 

Короткое вступление — просто текст под нарастающую музыку. 

_"Самое дорогое у человека — это жизнь. Она даётся ему один раз, и прожить её надо так, чтобы не было мучительно больно за бесцельно прожитые годы."_

Фигурки уже поделились на два ряда; верхний сжался в комочки, нижний, наоборот, распрямился. 

Шаг назад и сантиметров на двадцать вниз, припад на колено передней ноги. Со стороны кажется, будто все синхронно оступились. Прямые руки поднимаются вверх вместе с головой. 

_"Ноги постепенно стираются в кровь, глаза устают смотреть на свет..."_

Ещё два подобных шага, прыжок с проворотом тела вокруг горизонтальной оси. Взмахи ногами, делающие танец похожим на какой-нибудь фильм о школах китайских боевых искусств. 

_"Я падаю, но поднимаюсь вновь, столько всего ещё нужно успеть, столько строк ещё в моей голове, я должен их все перенести на пергамент, я должен быть светом среди теней, я должен вдохновлять своими словами..."_

Передний ряд сжимается и уплывает вниз. Верхний распрямляется. Выпрямленные и соединённые над головой руки описывают дуги, переходя в горизонтальное положение. 

_"Я должен быть больше, чем просто машина для выживания генов..."_

И если на ровном полу такое провернуть попросту невозможно, то здесь с каждой новой строкой силуэты поднимаются всё выше… 

_"Я хочу, чтоб меня вспоминали не только как ученика и хорошего сына, наверное, я слишком высокомерен, слишком многого требую... Я не строю тут новых империй — просто стараюсь жить без лицемерия...”_

Шеренги в несколько рядов. 

_“Да! — я хочу на самый верх и знаю, что будет больнее падать...”_

Из рук облетающих их по окружностям девушек тянутся длинные белые полотна. 

_“Но игра стоит свеч, и лучше пировать в замке, чем есть падаль...”_

Часть шеренги внутри работает как часы — синхронно и чётко, с каждым движением выступая вперёд. 

_“Сотни раз успею скатиться, подняться, и повторить этот цикл, сменю тысячи мнений и масок — это лучше, чем всю жизнь быть безликим!”_

Энн широко улыбалась, покачивая ногами и руками в такт движениям. 

– Слишком поздно отступать, я много преград перешёл, но это только начало, - она повернулась к Питеру и в одно слитное с танцующими девушками действие стянула с лица маску, - добро пожаловать на шоу! 

– Почему именно "Триумф"? - спросил Питер, не отрывая взгляда от окончательно ушедших в умопомрачительную акробатику летуний. 

– Видел вступление Старка на его Экспо в две тысячи десятом? Идея оттуда. А "Триумф" — потому что это будет открытием мероприятия, которое станет действительно триумфом Никс Прайор, как режиссёра. Мы думаем, это будет премьера первых "Мстителей". Они же "Биг Муви" и "то самое эпичное". 

– Дай тогда угадаю, "Недозять" — это про Капитана Америку? 

– А "Нелегал"? 

– М-м... Тор? 

Энн огорчённо-восхищённо хлопнула ладонями по крыше: 

– Да как?.. 

– Оно как-то само... - Паркер смущённо почесал затылок. 

– Я не об этом, - рассмеялась девушка, - просто обычно мои мозгозавороты не понимает никто, кроме наших. А все наши — вон там. Вот я, видимо, и отвыкла от общества умных людей... 

Пронёсшаяся мимо летунья обдала их волной мелких-мелких водяных брызг. 

– Поняла-поняла, - с наигранным испугом пробормотала Энн в микрофон, поднимая руки вверх. - Слушай, а как можно изящно завернуть, скажем, "Человека-Муравья"? Чувак крут, тыкает кнопку на перчатке костюма и уменьшается так, что может летать на муравьях. 

– "Ползун"? 

– Рождённый ползать взлетит до небес? - просветлела девушка. - Даёшь... 

– А слоган — "Без щита, без молота, без ума", - набравшись смелости, предложил Питер. 

– Вау. Мы, похоже, с одной вашей школы скоро сможем полноценный штат собрать. Вопрос? 

– Можно посмотреть, что это за штука? Ну, на которой вы летаете? - браво, Питер. Десять баллов из десяти. Обозвать явно секретную высокотехнологичную разработку штукой. 

Энн поднялась и двинула рукой, отдавая какой-то приказ системе в очках. Устройство взмыло в воздух и зависло на уровне груди юноши. 

– Уникальная фиговина, работает на воде и какой-то ещё тяге. По принципу — тот же гироскутер, по виду, в принципе, тоже. Но тут у тебя много датчиков и дополнительных удерживателей по телу, у того же Старка это только ладони, ступни и возможно точка на груди, - девушка наиграла нечто напоминающее Моцарта на дужке и стянула маску. - Хочешь — поразбирай. Я поболтала с Карен, она предупредит, куда лучше не лезть. 

– Хорошо, - кивнул Паркер, внимательно разглядывая литые элементы. Энн откинулась на крышу, жадно вдыхая воздух и наблюдая за подругами в очередном танце. 

– Почему ты сейчас не с ними? - осторожно уточнил Питер. 

– Двойные стандарты и вывернутый эйджизм. Да, конечно, Энн, ты можешь пойти полетать в два часа ночи, чтобы посталкерить любимого супергероя и проводить его альтер-эго до дома в одном из самых опасных районов города, до которого даже ехать минимум час, только маячок включи. Но посреди бела дня на той же высоте в безопасности использовать те же самые приёмы под нашим присмотром — ни-ни! Супергерой, к слову, местами тоже беспробудно тупящий. На полном серьёзе думал, что три вырубленных электрошокером бандита — дело рук той перепуганной свидетельницы? Извини. 

– Так это ты была?! 

– Да. Самое смешное, что на фразу об этом реакция у всех была одна. Знаешь, какая? Покажи фоточку. Не запостила — не было, - фыркнула Энн. - Ты уже всё? 

– Покопаюсь подробнее на стажировке, - улыбнулся Питер. 

– Хорошо. Тогда последний комментарий! - лицо девушки вдруг будто засветилось изнутри, и она шагнула на гидраск. - "Хоббита" смотрел? Любуйся: мод "Леголас"! 

Конструкция разделилась на две половины, и Энн почти села на шпагат в воздухе, но не удержала равновесие и перевернулась. Питер еле успел её подхватить. 

– Спасибо, - полузадушенно поблагодарила девушка, продолжая сжимать его руку. - Шлем тут как-то не предусмотрен. 

Крепления разошлись, давая Энн возможность вынуть из них ноги. Питер, как настоящий джентльмен, помог ей ровно встать на крышу, поинтересовался, всё ли в порядке и даже умудрился достаточно незаметно покраснеть под маской. 

– А что там такое? - спросил Паркер, показывая на две забавно корячащиеся на крыше по соседству фигурки, чёрную и красную. 

Энн прищурилась и уверенно заявила: 

– Неудачный косплей. Я на минутку, никуда не уходи! - она впрыгнула в забытый гидраск, активировавшийся от движения, и на нём перемахнула через пропасть. Удержала баланс, широко улыбнулась Пауку и Мор — это определённо были они — и наставила на них сложенные пистолетиком пальцы на вытянутых вперёд соединённых руках. Парочка переглянулась, серьёзно кивнула друг другу и продолжила танцевать так синхронно, будто репетировала эти движения с начала времён. Энн замерла, опустив руки, даже начала дёргать головой в такт и сделала несколько шагов назад, хлопая в ладоши — но неловко оступилась, схватившись за повреждённое бедро, и полетела вниз. 

Вслед за ней в пропасть выпрыгнул Чёрный Паук. 

Вокруг двух тел обвились возникшие из ниоткуда стальные лапы. Паук не глядя зацепился паутиной за ближайший небоскрёб, за пару взмахов достиг крыши и будто нехотя отпустил девушку, заполняя душу Питера... ревностью? Странной, иррациональной, но ревностью. 

– Твоя? - спросил он, блеснув на Питера карими глазами из-под открытых линз маски. - Больше не теряй. 

– Я не потеряюсь, - задушенно возразила Энн, но Паук качнул головой и сомкнул за её спиной руки Паркера. 

– Тише, мелюзга, я твою личную жизнь улаживаю, - прошептал он ей на ухо, будто зная, что Питер всё услышит. Щёки девушки заалели. - Кстати, ты помнишь про наш уговор? 

– Тот самый, который сломает мою личную жизнь? - едко поинтересовалась Энн. 

– Мы же договорились, - закатил глаза Паук. - В пятнадцать я был бы счастлив от такого. 

– Ты — не он, - отрезала девушка. 

– А хочешь, чтобы стал? - вдруг медленно, взвешивая каждое слово, уточнил Паук и криво ухмыльнулся. Ткань маски чуть натянулась на его скуле — больше, чем сместилась бы у Питера. - Вперёд, у тебя ещё несколько часов. Делай, что хочешь, ведь это не ты единственная тут знаешь, что скрывалось за теми короткими кадрами. Веселись, не смею мешать, откланиваюсь, - он отвесил ей шутовской поклон и почти упал спиной вперёд с парапета, но его задержал короткий отчаянный возглас: 

– Но я боюсь, как ты этого не понимаешь! 

– Я как раз всё понимаю, ребёнок, - грустно улыбнулся он. - Но если чему меня и научила моя вселенная, так это тому, что самые большие требования всегда предъявляют к обладателю самых больших пушек. А ты не пушка, Энн. Ты чёртова бомба. Самая сильная и опасная. Не могу вставить прямую цитату, но ты ведь и сама её знаешь? 

Девушка нервно кивнула. 

– Тогда взорви тут всё, ты на это способна. Вторыми после ядерного взрыва выживают именно пауки. 

Энн кивнула уже увереннее. 

– Определись, чего хочешь, хорошо? И если вдруг не захочешь держаться нашего плана, скажи заранее. Подключу кого-нибудь более неравнодушного. 

С лица девушки на чётко отмеренную секунду пропало веселье. Она кивнула, будто робот, а потом с прежней улыбкой повернулась к Питеру: 

– Полетаем? 

– Что именно ему было нужно? - нахмурился Паркер. 

– Питер, пожалуйста, давай сейчас улетим. Я расскажу всё там. 

– Где — там? 

– Видишь крышу того дома на Бликер-стрит? Нам в противоположную сторону. Чем дальше, тем лучше. Ты же не занят сейчас? 

– До вечеринки - нет, - кивнул Питер. 

Девушка махнула рукой, опуская гидраск почти на крышу. Похоже, они успели перекинуться с Карен парой слов — ИИ молчала, только попросив плотнее затянуть "корсет", который, как оказалось, был регулируемым поясом. Робот, привезший ещё один комплект, козырнул и уехал, оставляя Энн участь помощника Паркера (а точнее, Человека-Паука, костюм Питер так и не снял) в надевании экипировки. Наконец юноша застегнул липучки на щиколотках и неуверенно выпрямился. Как оказалось, рано, и не упасть под его весом девушке помогли только удержатели равновесия от костюма. К третьему падению она плюнула на всё — щёки Паркера снова предательски запылали — и вскочила на расширившиеся подставки для ног позади него. 

Серебристый силуэт в уголке очков и правда стал держаться ровнее — Энн буквально силой мысли зажгла нужные стабилизаторы в их тандеме, выравнивая положение. 

– Прикольно, - наконец выдохнул он после нескольких пробных кругов. - Я предпочитаю паутину, но эти штуки тоже круты. А что будет, если у тебя случайно сорвётся образ посреди полёта? 

– Скопирую какой-нибудь боевик. Но если честно, то раньше рядом с тобой у меня ещё никогда мысли не путались. Кристальная ясность, самой страшно. 

– Кристальная, говоришь? - Питер осторожно приобнял девушку за талию. - Проверим? 

Девушка замялась. 

– Не бойся, я крепко держу, - по-своему истолковал её молчание Паркер. - И даже к ужину успеем, вместе же пойдём? - добавил он с совершенно не свойственной ему наглостью. 

Энн натянула на глаза свою маску-очки, скорее от ветра, поправила хвост волос и приобняла Паркера в ответ: 

– Погнали! 

Весёлый свист девушек из "Суок" и передаваемые по внутренней связи ставки заглушались ветром. 

Где-то на соседней крыше Мор запрыгнула на Чёрного Паука, обвив ногами талию, и крепко поцеловала его, в лучших традициях героев бессмертного романа Бетти Майклсон - она же Мия Раум, она же Абрахам Эрскин.

***

Воздух пронзил истошный крик.

Стейси изогнулась на месте, спешно поддержанная подругами. 

– Ты что-то видишь? - прошептала Анжелла. 

– Мир вокруг... - судорожно кивнула Стейси. - Он другой, я как будто переместилась мыслями... 

– Что там? 

– Автобус... Ни кидала сегодня фото, точь-в-точь, разве что её самой там нет. Встряска, все вскакивают, из окна вылезает... Питер. Гроза, серые облака, огромный корабль в небе. Сводки, землетрясение, четыре балла, пришельцы. Старая компашка выходит на улицу, Тони собирает костюм, приземляется корабль, подлетает Паук, они взлетают... Взле-та-а!.. 

Фигурка выгнулась, из последних сил сдерживая крик боли, и резко обмякла. 

– Говори! Что там? 

– Ржавое небо, - хрипло прошептала Стейси, невидяще смотря перед собой. - Мстители, Стражи... Локи. За нас, но всё равно придурок. Огромный кто-то в золотых доспехах, он уходит вдаль. Тор с секирой. Солнце снова воссияет над нами. Стив... Мёртв. Его прах на моих руках. Нет, не моих. Это Старк. Я смотрю его глазами. 

В несколько рук её осторожно опустили на крышу. Закрытые глаза девушки осветило сразу несколько оранжевых искр - из портала к ней шагнул Доктор Стрэндж. 

– Анастасия, тебя нагнал откат, - сообщил он. - Это пройдёт через несколько минут. Ты поняла, почему? 

– Я запустила эту цепочку, - хрипло подтвердила она. - Я ведь правильно понимаю, это похоже на то, что видела Энн? Но почему только сейчас? Насколько я поняла, всё изменилось ещё с того сражения. 

– Одна из спасённых нами сделала невозможное даже для меня. История пошла совершенно другим путём... и теперь никогда и никак не станет прежней. 

– Как это понимать? 

– Ещё несколько лет назад этот день должен был быть ознаменованным началом конца Вселенной. Началом Войны Бесконечности. Момент... - Стрэндж коснулся длинными пальцами её лба. Стейси распахнула глаза, фокусируясь на обступивших её тёмных силуэтах. 

– Это невероятно. Действительно невероятно. Сейчас, даже если вероятности повернутся самым худшим вариантом, к которому всё и шло, всё равно в конце появляетесь вы и устраиваете хэппи-энд! Анастасия, девушки — мои поздравления. Где ваша перешитая оригиналка? 

– Катается до Куинса с Паркером, совет им да любовь. 

– Вот оно что, - одобрительно кивнул колдун. - Этому юноше была предречена одна из самых трагичных смертей в истории Вселенной. Ты оказалась умнее, чем я думал, и заслужила право связно рассказать всем кульминацию того самого, худшего варианта развития событий. Запомнила? 

Стейси судорожно кивнула, пробегая взглядом по огненным буквам в воздухе. 

– И помните, это лишь ваша заслуга, - сообщил Доктор Стрэндж, возвращаясь обратно в Храм. 

Стейси вздохнула. 

– _Мир растворяется, мир распадается, рыжая пыль оседает на коже. Питер шатается: что-то неладное и на усталость совсем не похоже. Да, проигравшие, план не сработал, Танос исчез, полпланеты разрушив, но почему же вдруг стало так тихо, настолько, что шёпот, и тот режет уши?_

Девушки слушали настороженно, внимательно впитывая каждое слово, и всё больше бледнея от значения чётких, веских, но плавных фраз. 

_Этот кошмар, что тревожил покой его, — вот он, сбывается худшими страхами: зло побеждает, погибли товарищи и по щелчку распадается прахом мир..._

_Что ему делать, когда всё разрушено, шанс на победу упущен по глупости? Главные роли в кошмарном сценарии, мир содрогнулся в болезненной хрупкости: камни в перчатке, погибла часть Мстителей, это конец, если Танос смеётся? Но Тони глазами встречается с небом и, кажется, видит палящее солнце._ [1]

Повисла звенящая тишина. 

– Записали? Надо передать Энн, кажется, у нас есть отличная идея, что делать с киновселенной, если она вдруг надоест, - неловко хохотнула Стейси. За ней смех распространился по крыше, наполняя собой весенний воздух. Сторонний наблюдатель назвал бы его истерическим... Но только не эти девушки, столько всего пережившие вместе. Этот смех значил "мы справились!", "мишен комплитед май фрэнд, а теперь повтори это на бенгальском" и "а теперь вперёд, соколята!", в этом смехе скользила грусть по тем, кого не вернуть, и уверенность в том, что рано или поздно это можно будет сделать. 

Девушки и молодые женщины пересеклись взглядами, синхронно протянули руки в центр, как-то по-особому скрестив пальцы, и поймали мимолётные улыбки подруг. Сейчас рядом стояли и сидели почти полторы дюжины еле-еле пятнадцатилетних подростков, только что впервые провернувших диверсантскую операцию, пусть и на Соколином глазе. И все они, кажется, знали, о чём идёт речь... Пусть это и была цитата Бартона. 

– Мы не разжигали огонь… 

– Мы его потушили. 

– СУОК, Солнце шестнадцати. Это не мы попали к вам... Это вы попали. 

А над ними сияло яркое солнце, даже и не думавшее скрываться за облаками рыжей пыли. 

И если даже оно вдруг погаснет — они зажгут его вновь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - стихотворение Кэрри Блэк "To ash and dust" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/7160545)


End file.
